Time
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Waktu akan mengubah segalanya, dari apa yang cinta menjadi benci, dari yang benci menjadi cinta. Takdirpun akan diubah oleh waktu. Lalu bagaimana Jaehwan melalui kehidupannya seiring berjalannya waktu? (Bad summary; sorry) Taekwoon x Jaehwan, LeKen! Keo! Vixx! BoyxBoy! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's not mine, thsis is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarzm and other bad things**

.

.

.

Prolog

.

Apa yang terpikir tentang waktu?

Waktu bergerak sebagaimana bumi berputar. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, segala macam kejadian akan terukir di dalam kehidupan.

Entah itu sebuah memori yang menyenangkan atau harus menguras kepedihan.

Yang paling penting bagaimana memanfaatkan waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Sebuah kehidupan yang bahagia adalah pilihan dan keinginan semua orang bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika waktu malah memutar semua rencana yang ada?

.

"Hay, aku Jung Taekwoon. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang? Kau tidak menolak kan?"

.

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan menerimanya, _hyung_!"

.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan prosesi pernikahannya."

.

"Ku harap kau bisa betah tinggal disini."

.

"Menantuku, kau mau melakukannya kan? Demi suami tercintamu."

.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Taekwoon _hyung_? Kau tidak-"

.

.

.

.

"Jae-Jaehwan- Jaehwan-ah?"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

 _Yooo, ini projek baru yooo.._

 _Ini chapter loh, ada yang minat buat diteruskan gak? Kalau ada saya buatkan kalo gak ya sudah gak papa._

 _Reviewnya aja deh yaa.._

 _Oh ya maaf kalau prolognya agak aneh, wkwkwkwkwkw._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _.~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, thsis is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarzm and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

Gesekan dedaunan menguat seiring dengan godaan sang angin. Menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang menyingkap kesunyian. Mereka tertawa riang di bawah balutan pantulan senja. Sesaat tawa itu melemah, tergantikan oleh pelannya sentuhan antar dedaunan. Di bawah rindangnya daun pohon yang saling tertawa itu, Jaehwan menatap lurus hamparan padang yang membentang. Setumpuk kenangan sempat ia telan beberapa kali.

Nyatanya ia tengah mengarungi kembali lautan memori yang telah ia tutup rapat. Bingkaian kepedihan yang mengumpul terkelupas begitu saja pada detik selanjutnya. Jaehwan sengaja melakukan itu. Hatinya yang memohon untuk bergumul kembali dengan masa lalu.

Bukan masa lalu yang terlalu menyedihkan mengambang saat ini. Hanya sebuah kenangan yang diukir bersama kedua orangtuanya. Saat dingin malam masih bisa Jaehwan rasakan dengan arogan, saat mentari pagi masih bisa Jaehwan tantang, saat cicit burung masih bisa Jaehwan jahili. Saat-saat dimana semua itu mampu Jaehwan lalui bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan itu tak berlaku dalam waktu yang lama.

Hanya sampai usia lima belas tahun, waktu mengubah segala yang Jaehwan punya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk bersikap demikian pada angin, mentari pagi ataupun cicit burung. Karena tak ada lagi sosok yang akan mendukungnya dari belakang.

Jaehwan tersenyum pilu. Bibir tebal itu melengkung dengan hambarnya. Binar cerah dari kedua kristalnya tak tampak terang. Kemungkinan yang ada hanya sorot sayu bercampur kepedihan.

 _Eomma dan appa_.

Saat ini Jaehwan telah dewasa. Wajah manis yang tampak begitu menggemaskan telah terpoles kharisma dan ketampanan yang luar biasa. Namun jangan salah, rasa manis yang ditawarkan masih kentara dan mampu membuat siapapun luluh percuma. Dan semua karena waktu yang membawanya sampai pada detik ini.

Lee Jaehwan, lelaki manis dengan usia masih tergolong muda –dua puluh lima tahun- ini menghabiskan sorenya untuk menatap hamparan padang di depannya. Niat hati ia ingin menikmati sore dengan orangtuanya. Dalam lapisan otak Jaehwan masih hangat teringat bagaimana dulu ia sering berlarian di padang sana dengan sang _appa_. Mengejar anjing kesayangan ataupun sekedar bermain bola.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan tersenyum pedih. Jika ia boleh meminta, kembali pada masa itu mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik. Atau Tuhan akan mengembalikan kedua orangtuanya dan Jaehwan akan merasa bahagia.

"Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu." Suara lirih Jaehwan terdengar setelah lama ia terdiam. Satu hirupan dalam mengiringi kelopak mata yang terpejam sejenak. " _Eomma_ dan _appa_ bisa melihat Jaehwan dari atas kan?"

Jaehwan mendongak.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_! Ini saatnya Jaehwan melepas status lajang Jaehwan." Senyum malu muncul tiba-tiba. "Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan merestuinya?"

Sekali lagi Jaehwan mendongak. Dari balik kelopak tipis miliknya, ada air yang siap menyapa dunia. Dan Jaehwan mulai mengerjab berulang.

"Kim _Ajusshi_ menyarankan seseorang untukku." Untuk tiga detik ia berhenti. "Sepertinya aku akan menurutinya. Tidak masalah kan? _Appa_ , _eomma_?"

Walaupun sebenarnya Jaehwan sendiri tidak tahu siapa sosok yang akan dikenalkan padanya. Namun hatinya percaya bahwa orang yang telah merawatnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu tak akan mengecewakannya. Jaehwan sendiri pun tak memiliki masalah jika dirinya dilibatkan dalam acara demikian. _Toh_ , dirinya juga tak mempunyai sesuatu untuk diberatkan.

Hingga tirai langit berubah warna, Jaehwan baru beranjak. Masih untuk beberapa saat, atensinya dibiarkan merekam beberapa kilau bintang di atas sana. Lantas ia tersenyum, berbisik lirih pada malam. Menitipkan salam bagi Sang Pencipta juga kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah diatur sebelumnya, Jaehwan tengah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Hanya kemeja berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan celana putih dan sedikit tatanan rambut yang rapi. Memberikan kesan tampan bagi Jaehwan.

Adalah pertemuan yang telah disusun oleh sang paman membuat Jaehwan harus dandan seperti ini. Pukul tiga sore nanti ia akan bertemu dengan calon suami yang digadang-gadang oleh pamannya. Dibantu oleh kakak sepupunya, Jaehwan merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau tampak sangat manis Jaehwan." Sungkyu, sang kakak sepupu mencubit gemas pipi gembil milik Jaehwan. "Aku yakin pasti Taekwoon akan langsung menyukaimu."

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis. "Semoga." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ragu? Kalau kau ragu dan merasa kurang nyaman bilang saja. Nanti biar _hyung_ yang akan katakan pada _appa_."

Segera Jaehwan menggeleng. Ia tak pernah berniat untuk merasa tak nyaman dengan perjodohan ini. Mungkin karena efek cemas untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan calon suami yang membuat Jaehwan harus memasang wajah demikian.

"Ti-tidak _hyung_ , aku.." Jaehwan menunduk seketika. "Aku hanya takut kalau calonku tidak menyukaiku. Kami baru akan bertemu nanti 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dia telah berpikir jauh dan merasa kecewa setelah melihatku? Bagaimana kalau—,"

"Jaehwan- _ah_!" Sungkyu mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan lembut lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin! Calonmu pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Kau itu manis, baik, periang dan menyenangkan. Siapa yang tidak akan suka denganmu?" Sungkyu tersenyum manis sekali. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak akan menyukai itu."

Bait kata yang terucap dari Sungkyu perlahan masuk ke dalam otak Jaehwan. Dengan pasti lelaki itu mencerna setiap untaian kata yang disampaikan. Apakah benar Taekwoon akan menerimanya dengan baik? Apakah ia akan menjadi sosok yang mampu meluluhkan hati Taekwoon? Meski sebenarnya Jaehwan sendiri tak begitu tahu siapa Taekwoon sesungguhnya.

"Hey! Apa kau melamun?"

Dan Jaehwan sedikit tersentak manakala tangan Sungkyu menepuk pelan pundaknya. Senyum canggung terukir ragu di wajah manisnya. Jaehwan menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan terlalu takut! Aku yakin pilihan _appa_ tidak akan mengecewakan." Kerlingan kecil menjadi tambahan untuk membuat Jaehwan lebih percaya diri lagi.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak takut _hyung_! Semoga pilihan _ajusshi_ benar-benar menyukaiku!"

"Pasti! Sudah, ayo kau harus segera berangkat. Janjian kalian pukul tiga kan?"

Jaehwan menggangguk kecil. "Ya. Ya sudah, Jaehwan akan berangkat sekarang _hyung_!" Tukasnya seraya mengecek jam di tangannya.

"Baiklah! Semangat! Jangan grogi! Kau lebih dari cukup menaklukkan hati para lelaki!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya menarik ujung bibirnya dalam. Lantas ia membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar untuk menuju taksi yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Sungkyu pun turut mengikuti. Ia ingin memberikan semangat kepada Jaehwan yang tampaknya kurang begitu bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

Sungkyu mengenal dengan baik siapa Jaehwan. Lelaki muda yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lelaki muda yang pintar, rajin dan penurut. Selama ia mengenal sosok Jaehwan belum pernah sekalipun Jaehwan mengecewakan keluarganya. Selalu kebanggaan ada bersama pundak Jaehwan. Apapun yang diperintahkan ataupun disarankan oleh keluarga Kim akan dilaksanakan oleh Jaehwan dengan baik. Termasuk perjodohan ini.

Dan Sungkyu hanya berharap semoga ini yang terbaik untuk Jaehwan.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Jaehwan duduk dengan gelisah di antara kursi kosong yang mengisi kafe ini. Entah mengapa suasana kafe ini terasa seperti hendak ditutup paksa. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang menikmati hidangan disana. Sekitar lima orang sudah termasuk Jaehwan di dalamnya.

Dengan segelas moccacino yang masih setengah, Jaehwan mencoba menikmati alunan musik jazz yang mengalun lembut dari dua _speaker_ yang terpasang. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti lantunan itu dengan sesekali menengok ke arah pintu. Berharap sosok yang tengah ditunggu segera tiba.

Beruntung sang paman memberikan foto beberapa hari sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. Namun sayangnya, Kim _Ajusshi_ tidak memberikan nomor ponsel maupun ID media sosial apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk bercakap-cakap. Alasannya, beliau ingin Jaehwan bisa lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon secara lebih natural.

"Menunggu lama?"

" _Eh_?" Jaehwan nyaris melepaskan moccacino di tangan saat mendengar seruan pelan dari belakang. Lantas ia menoleh dan mengumbar senyum kikuk. " _A-ah_ tidak."

Sosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Terbalut celana denim dengan paduan _sweater_ berwarna gelap memberikan kesan yang luar biasa. Perpaduan antara tampan, keras dan dingin. Seluruh perpaduan itu nyatanya mampu membuat Jaehwan sedikit tak berkedip.

Ini sungguh berbeda dibandingkan dengan sosok yang ada di foto.

"Jalanan macet. Aku tidak bisa datang kesini dengan cepat." Jaehwan berani bersumpah jika senyum yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Bak robot yang telah diatur sebelumnya, Jaehwan hanya menggangguk dengan senyum sebagai pelengkap.

"Hay, aku Jung Taekwoon. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jaehwan menerima uluran tangan dari Taekwoon.

"Lee Jaehwan! Jaehwan juga senang bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_!"

" _Hyung_?" Taekwoon tertawa renyah mendengar panggilan itu. " _Ah_ , aku lupa kalau kau lebih muda dariku dua tahun yaa? _Wah_ , kau imut sekali."

Kelopak mata Jaehwan tak berhenti bergerak. Apakah sosok yang ada di depannya ini sungguh Taekwoon? Kenapa sikap dan penampilannya berbeda jauh? Siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya akan beranggapan bahwa lelaki ini memiliki sifat yang dingin. Tapi nyatanya..

Jaehwan tersenyum malu. Bisa Jaehwan pastikan pipinya saat ini merona.

"Apakah iya? _Oh_ ya, _hyung_ mau minum apa? Biar Jaehwan pesankan."

Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan yang hendak melambai. "Tidak-tidak! Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja dulu. Lalu setelah itu kita makan. Aku juga baru makan siang tadi dengan klien. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tawar Taekwoon dengan wajah sedikit penuh harap.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengulas senyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bisa keluar dari sini. Tapi Jaehwan harus membayar minuman Jaehwan dulu." Jaehwan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Biar aku yang membayar! Kau tunggu dulu saja di mobil. Kau tahu mobil hitam itu kan? Itu mobilku. Tunggulah disana." Pungkas Taekwoon seraya mengulurkan kunci kepada Jaehwan.

Sementara Jaehwan terdiam sejenak tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa rasanya begitu cepat sekali? Apakah sosok yang ia temui memang begitu baik? Seolah keduanya telah berkenalan lebih dari setahun.

Jaehwan hanya bisa berharap semoga ini awal yang baik bagi hubungan keduanya nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau memang anak yang istimewa." Taekwoon memberikan tanggapan atas semua cerita yang diuraikan oleh Jaehwan.

Saat ini keduanya berada di salah satu taman dekat sungai han dengan tangan membawa masing-masing minuman. Baru saja Jaehwan menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama ini. Taekwoon, lelaki yang baru ia kenal kurang dari sejam itu tampak terkesima dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?"

Untuk sesaat, Taekwoon membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada gelas plastik yang digenggam. Ditanya soal masalalu menyuruh hatinya yang telah menutup semua itu sedikit meradang. Kenangan masalalu yang tak begitu baik harus terpaksaa Taekwoon buka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak terlalu baik." Gurat kepedihan jelas tercetak di wajah tampan Taekwoon. "Mungkin tidak seburuk kau! Tapi aku kehilangan _appa_ saat masih berusia sepuluh tahun."

"Se-sepuluh tahun?" Mata bulat Jaehwan membesar. Ia terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja didengar. "Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. Ia menoleh pada Jaehwan dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri disana. Jaehwan bisa melihat sorot mata Taekwoon yang terpancar kesepian dan kepedihan.

"Jangan bahas itu! Aku tidak ingin mengingat masalalu!" Lirih Taekwoon.

Jaehwan paham. Mungkin membicarakan tentang orang tua yang telah meninggal akan menyebabkan rasa sakit itu tumbuh lagi. Lantas ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebelah tangan milik Taekwoon. Mengelusnya lembut lalu menggenggamnya.

"Tidak masalah _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ tidak ingin bercerita. _Oh_ ya, lalu sekarang _hyung_ bekerja di _Ilsan Group_ yaa? _Wah_ , itu perusahaan besar." Seru Jaehwan mengalihkan suasana sedih yang sempat dibangun oleh Taekwoon.

Lelaki itu mengangguk bangga. "Ya, dengan kerja keras aku bisa masuk ke perusahaan itu." Ungkapnya.

"Hebat!" Jaehwan menepuk tangannya disertai acungan jempol. Tingkah laku Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon tersenyum. Mungkin bagi Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan mampu menumbuhkan keceriaan yang lebih.

Taekwoon menyeruput minumnya kilat sebelum berujar.

" _Oh_ ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

" _Uh_? _Ah_ , itu.." Jaehwan menunduk. Sorot matanya memaku pada tanah di bawah. "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyetujuinya. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untukku."

"Itu bukan alasan yang aku minta." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan hingga membuat pipi itu berubah warna. "Kenapa?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, ia merasa berbeda setelah bertemu dengan Taekwoon. Sesuatu menggelitik dirinya dan membangunkan setiap komponen dalam dirinya yang tengah tertidur.

"Sudah saatnya aku menikah dan aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi aku pikir tidak salah menyetujui perjodohan ini."

"Kau percaya bahwa calon suamimu akan sebaik perkiraanmu?"

" _Eh_?" Alis Jaehwan naik sebelah. Pertanyaan yang tak terduga. Tak mengelak, ia menciptakan sebuah senyum. "Ya, aku yakin pilihan Kim _ajusshi_ tidak akan salah."

Benar, apa yang menjadi pilihan Kim _ajusshi_ tidak akan salah. Jaehwan sangat meyakini itu. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana suami Sungkyu yang Jaehwan kenal sebagai sosok dermawan dan menyayangi keluarga. Ia yakin pasti pilihan untuk calon suaminya juga akan seperti itu.

Dan rasa yakin itu terjawab sudah setelah bertemu dengan Taekwoon secara langsung. Sepertinya Taekwoon melebihi ekspektasi yang dilukiskan oleh Jaehwan.

"Aku juga yakin bahwa kau memang pilihan terbaik." Taekwoon mengusak surai Jaehwan dengan gemas.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan hari pertama mereka dengan percakapan-percakapan ringan untuk mendekatkan jarak. Mereka tampak nyaman satu sama lain. Terutama Jaehwan. Lelaki itu merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan bagian lain dari dirinya yang menghilang. Rasa nyaman, hangat dan gelitikan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya begitu kental menggoda. Jaehwan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia paham dengan hal ini.

Mungkin ia mulai mengakui bahwa Jaehwan perlahan jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini lalu berharap semoga ke depannya selalu diberi kemudahan.

.

.

.

Pagi datang seperti biasa. Sebelum Jaehwan bekerja di salah satu kafe dekat rumahnya, ia membantu Sungkyu untuk menyiapkan makan pagi. Di rumah ini tidak ada perempuan sama sekali. Ibu Sungkyu telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan Sungkyu juga menikah dengan lelaki. Jadi dalam rumah ini hanya ada lelaki yang mengisi.

Ada dua keluarga, keluarga utama dan keluarga kecil Sungkyu. Jaehwan senang telah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak ingin memanggil ayah Sungkyu dengan sebutan _appa_. Entah mengapa rasanya kurang nyaman di dengar. Walaupun Tuan Kim sejatinya telah menyuruh Jaehwan melakukan itu.

Dengan cekatan Jaehwan memasukkan makanan yang telah matang ke dalam piring dan menatanya di atas meja makan. Sungkyu sesekali meminta Jaehwan untuk menambahkan bumbu pada sup yang masih belum matang itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, semuanya siap untuk di santap.

" _Appa_ , Woohyunnie ayo kita sarapan!" Seru Sungkyu setelah menyelesaikan menata alat makanan di atas meja.

Jaehwan telah duduk manis di sisi kanan meja makan sembari menunggu keluarga lainnya untuk berkumpul.

"Menu kali ini sup jamur yaa?" Tuan Kim bertanya seraya menarik kursi duduknya. Aroma yang dihantarkan oleh kepulan itu mengena indera penciumannya.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, dan juga beberapa lauk pauk dari ikan."

"Sepertinya sarapan yang enak kali ini!" Sahut Woohyun ikut mengomentari menu sarapan.

Sungkyu duduk di sebelah suaminya lalu mengambilkan makanan untuk Woohyun dan sang ayah.

"Hari ini kalian ada agenda apa?"

Layaknya hari-hari biasanya, acara sarapan akan menjadi ajang untuk menceritakan rencana yang akan dilalui hari itu.

Jaehwan menyuapkan makanan lalu menelannya perlahan. Ia menjadi giliran pertama untuk menceritakan rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"Jaehwan akan bekerja _ajusshi_. Lalu Jaehwan akan menemui Sandeul nanti."

Tuan Kim mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana dengan pertemuan kalian kemarin? Apa kau merasa cocok dengan Taekwoon?"

"Ya, pilihan ajusshi tidak pernah salah." Jaehwan menjawab dengan malu-malu. Ia meraih gelas minumannya lalu menyesapnya kemudian.

" _Aigooo_ ~ rupanya kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Goda Sungkyu dengan gemas. "Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Taekwoon? Apa dia merasa risih denganmu? Tidak kan?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Bahkan Taekwoon _hyung_ sangat perhatian padaku." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Sungkyu tertawa kecil seraya mengusap lengan Jaehwan dari seberang.

" _Nah_ , apa yang _hyung_ bilang! Dia pasti akan terpesona denganmu."

Tak menjawab, lelaki paling muda di keluarga itu hanya tersenyum manis. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Sungkyu. Mungkinkah Taekwoon terpesona padanya? Mungkinkah Taekwoon juga memiliki rasa seperti yang ia rasakan? Jaehwan tahu kalau itu terlalu cepat. Tapi siapa yang akan membantah jika memang itu adanya?

Bukan hanya Sungkyu saja yang merasa senang dengan perkembangan cepat dari keduanya. Tuan Kim yang notabene sebagai jembatan antara keduanya itu pun merasa senang. Dalam lubuk hati ia seolah telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar tanggung jawabnya. Ada beban yang tengah ia pikul atas kehadiran Jaehwan. Sebuah beban untuk memberikan Jaehwan kepada orang yang mencintainya selepas kepergian kedua orangtua Jaehwan.

Apabila memang perjodohan ini sesuai dengan rencana dan calon suami Jaehwan akan menerima juga mencintai Jaehwan dengan sepenuh hati, maka beban itu akan lepas. Tuan Kim akan bersykur telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

" _Ajusshi_ hanya berdo'a untuk kebaikan kalian Jaehwan. Jika memang kalian adalah jodoh, kalian akan hidup bahagia." Tukasnya dengan senyum hangat mengiringi.

Jaehwan mengangguk setuju. "Aku berterima kasih kepada _ajusshi_ yang telah mengenalkanku dengan Taekwoon _hyung_. _Ajusshi_ memang yang terbaik!" Sahut Jaehwan dengan acungan jempol.

Yang lain sontak tertawa. Kehangatan begitu jelas menyerbak di sekitar mereka. Ada harapan yang tengah mereka torehkan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya. Sebuah kebahagian akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun dan kapanpun keluarga itu berada. Baik untuk keluarga Kim maupun untuk Jaehwan sendiri.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel Taekwoon membuyarkan fokusnya saat melangkah pada lorong kantor. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam saku. Senyum miring tercetak manakala membaca deret nama yang tertera di atas layar.

" _Eomma_?"

Dari seberang terdengar desah lega seseorang.

" _Aigooo~ kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menelpon eomma?"_

Taekwoon mendorong pintu ruangannya. "Maaf _eomma_! Taekwoon sangat sibuk. Ada rapat penting yang harus Taekwoon hadiri." Sahutnya lalu meletakkan dokumen di atas meja.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu."_ Nyonya Jung tampak senang dari seberang. _"Bagaimana dengan calonmu? Apa kau senang? Kau tidak menolak kan?"_

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Taekwoon sesaat Taekwoon akan menjawab tanya dari sang _eomma_. Ia menatap sejenak orang itu lalu menjauh untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _eomma_.

"Ya, tentu! Aku tidak akan menolak apa yang kau inginkan _eomma_." Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang saat ini duduk di sofa ruangannya. "Itu adalah yang terbaik."

Nyonya Jung tertawa senang. _"Syukurlah! Kau memang putra kesayanganku! Eomma hanya ingin memastikan itu saja. Oh ya, eomma ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa kau bersedia mengajak bertemu dengan eomma?"_

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Pasti _eomma_. Bagaimana kalau lusa? Taekwoon akan membawanya bertemu denganmu." Jawab Taekwoon.

" _Baiklah! Baiklah! Ya sudah, eomma tutup teleponnya. Kau bekerja yang giat yaa! Sampai berjumpa lusa anakku!"_

Dan Taekwoon menutup telepon itu setelah mengucapkan rasa sayangnya pasa Nyonya Jung. Detik selanjutnya ia bergerak menuju sosok yang masih tenang duduk di sofa itu. Setenang apapun itu Taekwoon tahu bahwa ada hal tertentu yang tengah mengecoh otaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sungguh menerima perjodohan itu Jung Taekwoon?" Suara lembut sosok itu menyentak pendengaran Taekwoon.

"Ya." Taekwoon menegakkan duduknya lalu menatap luar melalui jendela. "Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu."

Taekwoon mendengar jelas sebuah desah berat yang lolos begitu saja dari lelaki itu.

"Ini pilihan yang tepat untukmu?"

"Setiap manusia berhak memilih bukan? Percayalah bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik!"

Sosok itu mengulum bibirnya. "Yaa, semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertaimu Jung Taekwoon." Ucapnya pelan.

Taekwoon menoleh cepat pada sosok itu. Ada kerut tak suka yang muncul di keningnya.

"Kau!" Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Terima kasih Cha Hakyeon! Kau juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Hakyeon –sosok itu- tertawa aneh. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa. "Ya, ya, ya. Kebahagiaan seharusnya menghampiriku saat ini! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir demikian." Ucapnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Apa maksudmu Hakyeon?"

"Tidak!" Hakyeon tersenyum kecil. " _Oh_ ya, kalau begitu kau akan melepas lajangmu Jung Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon terdiam sesaat. Dari raut wajahnya ada pemikiran yang entah mengapa membuat otaknya tak sanggup bekerja dengan baik.

"Ya."

Singkat.

"Kau akan bahagia! Tenang saja!"

"Ya, aku akan bahagia. Asal _eomma-_ ku bahagia."

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Yoooo man!_

 _Chapter satu datang!_

 _Bagaimana? Apakah ini memuaskan kalian semua? Apakah ini aneh? Ayo reviewnya lah!_

 _Oh yaa mungkin ini updatenya akan lelet!_

 _Soalnya saya sibuk luar biasaa.._

 _Ada banyak kepentingan yang harus saja urus.._

 _Do'akan saja kepentingan saya itu berjalan lancar biar updatenya juga lancar.._

 _Wkwkwkwkwkw.._

 _Oh ya, saya juga mau ngeremake loh, ada yang mau? Silahkan review!_

 _Oke saya tunggu reviewnyaa._

 _Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff aneh ini.._

 _Byung byung byung!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 ** _..and many more..._**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, thsis is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarzm and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Beriringan dengan alunan musik klasik dan deru kicau para pengunjung, kaki Jaehwan tak berhenti bergerak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jaehwan untuk melakoni pekerjaan ini. Sebagai seorang pelayan restoran bukan hal buruk dalam hidup Jaehwan. Ia bersyukur, suami Sungkyu masih memberikan kepercayaan untuk bekerja dengannya.

Pada jam-jam seperti ini, Jaehwan tak akan mengenal istirahat. Perut lapar dan lolongan dari para pengunjung akan menuntut Jaehwan untuk bersiaga. Lelaki itu tak mengeluh, selama ia bisa totalitas dengan pekerjaannya, ia akan melakukan itu.

Hingga pada saatnya Woohyun menarik lengan Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih tua setahun itu merasa sedikit kasihan dengan kerja keras Jaehwan. Lelaki itu ingin memberikan waktu yang luang pada Jaehwan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Makan dulu! Kau selalu saja menunda makan siangmu."

Jaehwan menggeleng dengan senyum manis. Tangannya erat memegang nampan berisi dua gelas _iced americano_.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari makan siangku!" Kerlingan Jaehwan mengantarkannya pergi dari lelaki itu.

Sementara Woohyun hanya menggeleng berulang. Tak percaya dengan sikap yang dibawa oleh Jaehwan. Ia mengenal baik siapa sosok Jaehwan setelah menikah dengan Sungkyu.

Yang terlihat dari luar sosok Jaehwan sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Jaehwan pandai menutup dirinya. Woohyun tahu bahwa sosok manis itu tengah bergulat dengan kesepian yang mendalam. Ditinggal orangtua bukan perkara yang mudah kan? Meskipun ia telah menuju jalan kedewasaan, tetap saja. Hidup dengan orang lain dan hidup dengan orangtua adalah hal yang berbeda.

Rasanya pun berbeda. Suasananya pun berbeda.

Alasan itu yang menjadikan Woohyun mau menerima Jaehwan. Sebenarnya Jaehwan berhak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Namun sayang, Jaehwan terlalu mendalami perannya sebagai pelayan restauran. Ada kalimat yang membuat Jaehwan betah dalam posisi ini.

 _'_ _Melihat para pelanggan tersenyum adalah kebanggaan bagiku hyung.'_

Dan Woohyun pun kalah.

"Jaehwan- _ah_! Makan!" Sandeul menyodorkan kotak makanan tepat di depan wajah Jaehwan yang tengah serius membuat minuman untuk pelanggan. "Cepat! Atau aku akan dipecat oleh Woohyun _sajangnim_!"

Jaehwan berdecak. _Hyung_ iparnya itu memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu!" Tolak Jaehwan seraya mendorong kotak makanan itu.

"Biar Seokjin yang melanjutkannya! Kau sama sekali belum makan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana Woohyun _hyung_ kalau sudah marah."

Tubuhnya bergidik membayangkan bagaimana Woohyun marah. Tak berbeda dengan Sungkyu. Lelaki itu mengerikan ketika amarah datang menyemburnya. Lebih baik Jaehwan menurut dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Jaehwan mengambil alih kotak makanan itu.

"Aku dengar kau akan segera menikah. Benarkah itu?"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Woohyun _hyung_!"

Jaehwan tertawa kecil. "Cepat sekali beritanya beredar." Lantas ia membuka kotak makanan itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat isinya. "Woohyun _hyung_ ternyata suka bergosip juga."

"Jadi benar?"

"Aku juga ingin sepertimu Sandeul- _ah_!" Tawa menggelegar setelahnya.

Sandeul mengerut bingung dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Ia pikir ada yang salah dengan temannya itu. Seperti bukan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan berdeham. "Sudah saatnya aku menikah. Kau saja sudah hampir setahun, masak aku belum juga menikah?" Celetuknya dengan kikikan kecil menyertai.

"Bagaimana calonmu? Apakah dia orang yang baik?"

"Tentu."

Bibir tipis Sandeul melengkung dalam. Hatinya tenang mendengar jawaban yakin dari Jaehwan.

"Syukurlah! Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jaehwan menoleh pada Sandeul. "Hey! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Aku sudah dewasa kau tahu!"

Dan protesan Jaehwan hanya dibalas tawa renyah Sandeul. "Tidak, aku khawatir kau akan tinggal dengan lelaki yang mengerikan. Tapi syukur, sepertinya mertua Woohyun _hyung_ memang pandai mencari calon menantu." Sandeul menepuk pelan punggung Jaehwan.

"Aku tahu itu."

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Jaehwan berdering. Segera ia mengambil ponsel itu. Mata bulatnya membesar manakala deret nama terbaca olehnya. Jung Taekwoon, lelaki yang mulai dari kemarin hari begitu sering menghubunginya melakukan panggilan. Lekas Jaehwan pamit untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Dan Sandeul bisa melihat ada gurat kebahagiaan yang muncul di antara wajah lelah Jaehwan.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini?"

Taekwoon yang baru saja menutup sambungan telepon menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan menanyakan lagi, Hakyeon- _ah_!"

Sepertinya lelaki itu sedikit risih dengan pertanyaan yang berulang kali didengar. Ini bukan kali pertama Taekwoon mendengarnya. Dan orang yang bertanya adalah orang yang sama. Terasa sedikit menjenggelkan. Tapi Taekwoon tak pernah bisa mengelak sebenarnya.

Bagaimana pun...

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana." Lirihan Hakyeon menarik minat Taekwoon untuk menatap. Dari apa yang Taekwoon lihat, kesedihan jelas berkumpul di wajah manis itu. Mungkinkah sejak tadi Hakyeon mendengar percakapan keduanya?

 _Oh_ , percakapan Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan di telepon barusan. Percakapan ditelepon yang membahas tentang jadwal pertemuan mereka dengan ibu Taekwoon. Taekwoon maklum jika memang raut wajah Hakyeon saat ini disebabkan oleh hal itu. Lantas ia mendekat pada Hakyeon lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf!" Gumam Taekwoon pelan.

Perlahan, pendengaran Taekwoon mulai menangkap suara yang tak asing lagi. Bahkan baju depan Taekwoon sudah basah akibat air mata Hakyeon. Ya, Taekwoon tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Hakyeonnya sedang menangis.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

Sesal memang selalu datang kapanpun kan?

Hakyeon menggumam kecil di balik tubuh Taekwoon. Pelukannya mengerat seiring dengan getaran halus dari tubuhnya. Hatinya pilu harus merasakan apa yang saat ini menimpanya. Siapapun akan merasakan hal demikian juga bukan? Pilihan memang pilihan tapi..

Kehilangan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Juga, ini bukan pilihannya, bukan. Ia adalah korban dari semua takdir yang entah sejak kapan menjerat.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilikimu lagi?"

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya. Kali ini tangan kekarnya berpindah pada wajah basah Hakyeon. Dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata yang turun itu lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hakyeon.

"Kau masih milikku!"

"Tidak. Lelaki itu telah memilikimu."

Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum pedih. "Masih belum." Satu kecupan kembali diterima oleh kening Hakyeon. "Aku akan menjadi miliknya setelah kita menikah. Aku sungguh minta maaf dengan sepenuh hati Hakyeon."

Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mengulum bibirnya. Dinding hatinya masih tersisa luka. Kata maaf tak cukup untuk mengusap dan menutup luka yang ditorehkan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kau berikan selain maaf?"

Dan Taekwoon membeku. Bibirnya kelu sekedar untuk menjawab. Apa yang bisa ia berikan? Tidak ada. Jika maaf saja telah ditolak oleh Hakyeon, lalu apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya?

Tak memberikan jawaban, Taekwoon memeluk kembali Hakyeon dengan erat. Memberikan ruang bagi lelaki itu untuk menumpahkan segala kekecewaan dan kesakitan yang selama ini ia tuangkan di cawan kesabarannya. Taekwoon tahu bahwa Hakyeon adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi waktu seolah tak mendengar itu dan memberikan perintah pada sang ibu untuk memilih.

Sebuah kisah klasik yang nyaris terjadi dimana-mana. Kata-kata perjodohan bukan barang asing lagi kan?

Jika boleh ia memutar kembali waktu, mungkin Taekwoon akan bertarung di baris depan saat ia masih kecil. Bukan berjuang seperti saat ini.

Jujur, Taekwoon juga terluka atas pilihan sang ibu. Tapi semua telah menjadi hal yang harus Taekwoon jalani. Ia bisa apa?

.

.

.

Malam datang lebih cepat, sepertinya. Jaehwan merasa jika ia melewati hari ini dengan sedikit lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari biasa. Efek jatuh cinta?

Eh, mana mungkin? Bisa saja. Sejak tadi tangan Jaehwan tak berhenti berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dering tanda pesan diterima terus menggema di pendengaran Jaehwan. Hal ini pula yang memberikan andil bagi Jaehwan untuk luput dari senja yang menyapa.

Tiba-tiba sudah malam saja. Padahal jam dua siang tadi Jaehwan memulai percakapan melalui pesan singkat itu.

Setelah ia memberikan jeda untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam, ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ponsel kesayangan masih berada di tangan. Ia masih menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang sejak ia pamit untuk mandi dan makan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dengan melamun, Jaehwan memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan stalking. Kebetulan sang lawan telah memberikan id beberapa media sosial miliknya. Termasuk instagram. Dan Jaehwan memutuskan mengintip postingan apa saja yang telah lelaki itu bagi.

Jaehwan tersenyum malu-malu. Beberapa foto pribadi lelaki itu menarik perhatian Jaehwan. Kebanyakan lelaki itu memosting foto tentang pemandangan. Mungkin hanya sekitar lima atau enam foto dirinya sendiri yang diposting. Jaehwan cukup heran dengan lelaki itu. Sama sekali tidak ada foto lelaki itu dengan temannya.

Sungguh berbeda dibandingkan dirinya yang selalu memosting foto dengan teman-temannya. Namun Jaehwan tak ambil pusing dan memberikan beberapa tanda love pada foto-foto itu.

Lima belas menit berselang, dering pesan singkat masuk menggetarkan pendengaran. Jaehwan terburu membuka pesan singkat itu.

 ** _From : Taekwoonie hyung:_**

 ** _Kau sudah tidur?_**

Jaehwan tersenyum. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya mengetik sesuatu.

 ** _To: Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Belum, aku masih menunggu balasannmu._**

Jaehwan terkikik, apakah balasan seperti itu terdengar lucu?

 ** _From : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Maaf lama balasnya, ada klien yang meminta ditemani makan malam._**

 ** _Kau sudah makan kan?_**

 ** _To : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Aku sudah mandi dan makan hyung._**

 ** _Oh, ya, cepat pulang! Kalau hyung masih di kantor._**

Jaehwan menyamankan posisinya di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan tak lepas dari ponselnya.

 ** _From : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Aku sudah di rumah hey! Oh ya cepat tidur sana!_**

 ** _Besok kau harus tampil segar. Eomma akan marah padaku kalau kau tampak mengerikan._**

 _Blush._

Pipi Jaehwan merona merah. Baris kata yang dikirimkan oleh Taekwoon mampu membuat hatinya berdebar. _Oh_ sungguh, Jaehwan sedang dalam fase awal jatuh cinta dimana ia akan dengan mudah memberikan warna merah muda di pipi.

Yang membuat Jaehwan begitu merona adalah kata-kata Taekwoon. Hey mereka baru saja berkenalan. Masih dua hari yang lalu dan baru tadi siang Taekwoon mengajaknya bertemu dengan calon mertua. Tapi entah mengapa Jaehwan merasa kalau hubungan mereka telah jauh ditempuh.

 ** _To : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi._**

 ** _Hyung juga, jangan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tidur yang cukup._**

 ** _From : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Pasti. Sudah tidur sana._**

 ** _Mimpi yang indah._**

 ** _Saranghae~_**

Dan Jaehwan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Satu kata yang mampu membuatnya membeku baru saja terbaca olehnya.

 _Saranghae._

Benarkah apa yang baru saja Jaehwan baca? Ia tak salah melihat bukan? Jaehwan mengatur nafasnya. Jika Taekwoon menuliskan hal itu, berarti..

Apakah mungkin? Itu sangat cepat! Hey, bukankah Jaehwan juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan spertama? Dan Jaehwan hanya tersenyum malu bercampur rasa senang. Setidaknya dengan demikian rasa yang ia punya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Lekas ia mengetikan balasan.

 ** _To : Taekwoonie Hyung_**

 ** _Hyung juga yaaa.._**

 ** _Nado saranghae.._**

Jaehwan seolah ingin menenggelamkan dirinya pada lautan yang dalam. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Jaehwan benar-benar akan berhadapan dengan calon mertua. Rasanya begitu cepat hari berganti atau waktu berputar? Entahlah, kecepatan waktu berputar nyatanya memberikan efek pada jalan hidupnya yang bergerak cepat pula.

Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu Jaehwan akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Terkesan aneh. Biasanya mereka akan mendalami satu sama lain dulu baru dibawa ke hadapan keluarga. Tapi ini tidak.

Dan Jaehwan tak terlalu terganggu. _Oh_ Taekwoon sepertinya juga tidak masalah dengan permintaan sang ibu yang ingin bertemu dengan Jaehwan cepat-cepat.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Jaehwan tak berhenti memainkan tangannya di bawah meja. Jelas kegugupan menyelimutinya sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan calon mertua yang digadang-gadang oleh Taekwoon sangat menyayanginya.

Ingatkan Jaehwan bahwa pertemuan ini juga atas keinginan ibu Taekwoon. Dan Jaehwan harus percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon benar adanya.

"Kau gugup?" Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dengan senyum terukir. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan yang terasa sedikit lebih dingin. "Jangan takut! Eomma akan menyukaimu nanti."

Jaehwan ikut tersenyum. Melihat senyum dari Taekwoon menghangatkan hatinya. Lantas ia mengangguk dan mulai menarik nafas dalam. Mengatur laju jantung yang tak pernah berdetak beraturan.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kafe. Wajah kalem dengan pakaian sederhana namun masih menunjukkan kelas atas mulai mendekat pada mereka. Jaehwan yakin bahwa itu adalah ibu Taekwoon.

"Selamat siang! Apa _eomma_ datang terlambat?" Wanita itu duduk di hadapan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

Benar seperti dugaan Jaehwan bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu Taekwoon. Keduanya lantas menggeleng.

" _Annyeonghaseyo eomonim_! Saya Lee Jaehwan." Tanpa menunggu Taekwoon memperkenalkan dirinya, ia lebih dulu berkenalan sendiri.

Wanita itu menjabat uluran tangan Jaehwan. " _Aigoo~_ ini calon menantuku?" Senyum manis tampak cerah di wajah Nyonya Jung. "Senang bertemu denganmu nak!"

"Jaehwan juga senang bertemu dengan _eomonim_." Sahutnya dengan bungkukan dalam yang sopan.

Dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh wanita itu, sepertinya Jaehwan akan cepat menyukainya. Ia tampak begitu hangat dan baik. Wajah kalem yang ditawarkan menyuguhkan kedamaian. Seolah hal ini adalah sesuatu yang dirindukan oleh Jaehwan.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah? Secepatnya yaa.."

Jaehwan nyaris tersedak oleh minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Nyonya Jung. Bukan hanya Jaehwan. Tapi juga Taekwoon yang menikmati cuilan kue keju miliknya.

" _Eommaaa_!" Seru Taekwoon terkejut. " _Eomma_ baru saja bertemu! Kenapa meminta menikah dengan cepat?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menggoda. "Hey! Walaupun _eomma_ baru bertemu tapi _eomma_ yakin bahwa keponakan Tuan Kim pasti memiliki hati yang bersih dan dia anak yang manis." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Taekwoon menatap wajah cantik sang _eomma_. Dari raut wajah wanita itu tampak jelas ada penolakan bantahan disana. Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaehwan. Lelaki yang sempat syok dengan kata-kata sang eomma hanya menunduk malu. Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja didengar.

Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kita akan membicarakan itu _eomma_. Kalau memang Jaehwan siap, yaa kita akan menikah cepat."

Seulas senyum tampak jelas di wajah tua sang _eomma_.

"Bagaimana Jaehwan? Apa kau mau?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaehwan mendongak dan membalas tatapan penuh harap dari wanita itu. Bibirnya digigit kuat seiring dengan getar aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah benar ia seperti apa yang diucap? Bagaimana jika nanti ibu Taekwoon malah kecewa padanya?

"Bagaimana?"

Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon meminta pendapat. Lelaki di sebelahnya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit seakan memberikan jawaban semua terserah pada Jaehwan. Lantas ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menenangkan gemuruh yang bersahutan di dalam hati.

"Aku bersedia jika Taekwoon _hyung_ juga bersedia."

Jelas sekali senyum terpatri lebar di wajah cantik Nyonya Jung.

"Baguslah! Berarti kalian memang siap untuk menikah cepat. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Tidak terlalu cepat kan?"

" _Eommaa_! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Bagaimana Jae?"

Jaehwan tersentak. Minggu depan adalah waktu yang sangat cepat. Mana mungkin.

"I-itu..."

"Kita akan mempertimbangkannya!" Belum sempat Jaehwan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taekwoon telah memotong.

Nyonya Jung hanya mengangguk kecil maklum. "Baiklah!" Ia tersenyum. " _Eomma_ tunggu kabar yang baik. Ya sudah ayo kita makan!"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai menikmati pesanan dengan membicarakan kehidupan sehari-hari. Jaehwan cukup merasa nyaman di sekitar ibu Taekwoon. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu cukup penyayang. Sejak tadi wanita itu tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan senyum yang terkadang Jaehwan tak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Jaehwan menyukai siapapun yang menebarkan senyum.

Termasuk Ibu Taekwoon.

.

.

.

"Itu terlalu cepat!"

Sungkyu berseru setelah mendengar curhatan hati Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu telah menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman dengan keinginan sang calon mertua. Bagaimanapun menurut Jaehwan bukankah lebih baik saling mengenal dulu?

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Nyonya Jung akan meminta secepat itu." Ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah jendela. "Sepertinya keluarga Taekwoon _hyung_ menyukaiku." Kalimat terakhir itu disertai sebuah senyum tipis.

Sungkyu ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati memang sedikit kurang setuju dengan pernikahan yang seolah tergesa-gesa itu. Namun ia juga tak mungkin menyalahkan keluarga Jung jika memang melaksanakan pernikahan dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Kalau kalian memang sudah mantap ya sudah menikah lah!"

Jaehwan menoleh pada Sungkyu. Tatapannya memaku pada wajah manis sang kakak.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja kalau aku segera menikah? Kita belum begitu mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ku rasa kalian akan baik-baik saja." Ujar seseorang dari arah pintu. Seketika kedua lelaki itu menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja berucap. "Aku mengenal baik siapa Taekwoon."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Tapi _ajusshi_."

"Taekwoon adalah anak yang baik. _Ajusshi_ mengenalnya sejak dia masuk ke perusahaan Song _Ajusshi_. Dia adalah lelaki yang tangguh dan bertanggung jawab. _Ajusshi_ pikir dia akan menyayangimu sebagai istri. Apalagi melihat kesungguhannya memintamu dariku."

Diam. Untuk beberapa saat Jaehwan terdiam. Otaknya tengah memutar kembali cerita yang sempat ia rekam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebuah cerita yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan Taekwoon saat ini. Adalah keinginan Nyonya Jung memang yang meminta bantuan Song _Ajusshi_ untuk mencarikan calon bagi anaknya. Hingga pada akhirnya Jaehwan yang dipilih oleh mereka.

Jaehwan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sepertinya begitu." Sahutnya.

"Apa kau ingin _ajusshi_ bertanya padanya sekali lagi? _Ajusshi_ akan memastikannya untukmu."

" _Eiii_ , _ajusshi_!" Jaehwan tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu! Jaehwan percaya bahwa Taekwoon _hyung_ memang seperti apa yang _ajusshi_ katakan. Mungkin hanya sekedar rasa gugup dan khawatir saja saat ini."

Tuan Kim dan Sungkyu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jaehwan.

"Kalau begitu _ajusshi_ tinggal istirahat dulu yaa. Bertanya apapun kalau kau memang punya pertanyaan. _Oh_ ya, untuk pernikahan kalian kalau kau memang masih belum siap minggu depan, _ajusshi_ akan meminta pada keluarga Jung supaya diundur."

"Jaehwan mengerti _ajusshi_. Selamat istirahat!" Serunya dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

Ia masih berada disana dengan otak yang tak berhenti berpikir. Ditemani oleh Sungkyu, Jaehwan tampak menimang. Sebuah pernikahan bukan sebuah permainan kan? Ia harus benar-benar memikirkannya dengan matang. Jangan sampai ada keraguan. Hal itu justru akan membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam laut penyesalan.

Jaehwan kembali memaku pandangan pada pemandangan luar melalui jendela. Lensanya mengamati jalanan yang lengan dengan satu dua pejalan kaki. Pikirannya mulai berjalan dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit Jaehwan mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan perasaan itu.

Apakah memang ia harus menyetujuinya?

.

.

.

Petang yang cukup menenangkan. Seiring dengan sinar senja yang mulai memudar, wajah Jaehwan menantang cahaya itu. Ia memejam, membiarkan angin sore bersentuhan dengan karya Tuhan di wajahnya. Sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Sungguh ia menikmati sore ini.

Ia tak sendiri. Ada sosok lain yang juga melakukan hal sama sepertinya. Sosok itu juga mengagumi panorama di langit oranye yang saat ini ia tatap. Namun ia juga tak memungkiri keindahan lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Waktu begitu cepat berlalu." Celetuk Taekwoon setelah ia merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang membentang.

Jaehwan sontak menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan hanya waktu. Bahkan takdir berpindah dengan cepat."

"Maksudmu?"

Tak lekas menjawab, Jaehwan kembali menyaksikan matahari sore yang perlahan menghilang. "Baru kemarin aku mengenalmu dan sebentar lagi kita menikah. Hanya dalam hitungan jari." Sahutnya.

"Kau masih keberatan dengan itu?" Alis Taekwoon menaut. Sepertinya ia menangkap gurat gelisah yang ada di benak Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeleng; sedikit bohong agar tak melukai sosok itu.

"Aku menerimanya. Hanya saja..."

"Terlalu cepat?" Potong Taekwoon.

Dengan ragu, Jaehwan mengangguk.

Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum. Ia meraih kepala Jaehwan dan meletakkan di pundaknya. Satu kecupan ia berikan di kening Jaehwan.

"Aku juga merasa terlalu cepat. Tapi _eomma_ terus saja memaksaku untuk segera menikahimu. Beliau bilang tidak ingin kehilangan calon sepertimu."

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia beralih dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Hanya mendengar jawaban dari Taekwoon membuatnya tenang. Apalagi saat ini detak jantung Taekwoon yang tampak berirama di pendengarannya.

"Aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik _hyung_." Lirihnya.

"Kita bisa saling mengenal saat telah bersama."

Jaehwan tak menjawab lagi. Ia masih terbuai dengan detak jantung Taekwoon yang entah mengapa terasa tidak normal. Sejenak terlena lalu kembali berpikir. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Taekwoon terproses di dalam otak Jaehwan. Benar, mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam saat telah bersama nanti.

Lalu apa yang harus ia khawatirkan lagi?

Sepertinya Jaehwan akan menurut untuk menikah minggu depan. Ya, menikah minggu depan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hay, bagaimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan yaaa._

 _Silahkan direview aja deh yaaa._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _mau balas review nih ^^_

 _._

 ** _Lightningklass :_** _Wah terima kasih sudah mampir baca, N yaa? Dia mah bukan orang ketiga malah pacarnya Taekwoon wkwkwkwkw, Diusahakan update cepet deh.._

 ** _Sky Onix :_** _gak tau kenapa suka aja cinta segitiga, Jae, Taek ma Hakyeon hahaha, ini sudah dilanjut.. ^^,_

 ** _Dwiruhmana:_** _masih pacar, tapi nanti jadi mantan.. :D_

 ** _bAeBaePanda45: s_** _ad ending gak? gak tau dah nanti.. :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, thsis is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarzm and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

"Jika memang itu sudah menjadi keputusan kalian, _ajusshi_ tidak akan menggugat."

Senyum dari lelaki tua itu kembali muncul setelah beberapa sekon yang lalu.

Taekwoon yang saat ini berada di hadapannya merasa sedikit goyah manakala senyum tulus dari lelaki itu terpantul jelas di lensanya. Ada gelitikan kecil yang seolah membuatnya dilema. Taekwoon mengulum bibir, berusaha sekuat hati untuk meyakinkan lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ini bukan main-main, jelas bukan.

Sebuah pernikahan tidak pantas untuk dipermainkan dan Taekwoon tahu itu.

Lantas ia membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. " _Eomma_ , yang paling ingin cepat pernikahan ini dilaksanakan." Sahutnya.

Tuan Kim mengangguk paham. Sejak percakapan keduanya dari dua puluh menit yang lalu, ia bisa menangkap bahwa di balik ini semua memang Nyonya Jung yang berperan besar. Kemungkinan Taekwoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut.

"Aku tahu." Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Tapi kau? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh akan menjaga Jaehwan? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tatapan serius menjurus tepat ke arah _blackhole_ Taekwoon.

Itu sebuah tatapan serius dan butuh jawaban yang tulus.

Mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun saya juga mencintai Jaehwan." Sebuah senyum muncul setelah kalimat itu selesai.

"Ya, baiklah! Aku akan tenang menyerahkan Jaehwan kepadamu. Jagalah Jaehwan dengan baik. Dia butuh keluarga yang menyayanginya dengan tulus." Pesan Tuan Kim sebelum ia menyeruput kilat kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap putih.

Taekwoon terdiam untuk beberapa jenak. Ia menatap dalam gelombang-gelombang kecil yang ada di genggaman ketika tangannya dengan konstan memainkan gelas itu. Ada beberapa kilas balik yang mulai bermain di benak Taekwoon. Rasanya itu memunculkan sesuatu yang tak sanggup Taekwoon analisis. Ada apa?

Mendengar penuturan pesan tulus itu mampu menembus sebagian ruang yang ada di dalam hati. Ini bukan pilihan salah kan? Taekwoon kembali menerawang. Tidak, ini tidak salah. Ini sudah sesuai dengan takdir yang memang harus ia jalani. Demi sebuah hasrat yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Pasti."

"Kalau begitu ajusshi pergi dulu. Ada pertemuan dengan Perwakilan Choi dari _Kaesang Group_. _Oh_ ya, sampaikan salamku untuk atasanmu." Satu tepukan kecil di pundak menjadikan perpisahan keduanya. Sekon kemudian, lelaki tua itu melangkah menjauh dari tempat Taekwoon.

Lagi dan lagi Taekwoon hanya memandang gamang punggung lelaki itu. Seseorang yang cukup berjasa di dalam hidupnya. Kalau bukan gara-gara lelaki itu mana mungkin saat ini ia memiliki posisi yang cukup membanggakan selama karirnya di dunia ini? Apalagi dalam usia yang masih terbilang muda. Taekwoon mendesah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan memijat berulang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Janji yang saat ini ia genggam terasa panas dan membuatnya mual.

Sampai kapan perasaan itu terus menjeratnya?

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan dengan Tuan Kim, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan minggu ini sebelum cuti minggu depan setelah menikah. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruangan, ia melalui lorong yang terhubung dengan gedung sebelah.

Ada yang membuat minatnya untuk berhentu sejenak. Ia menengok ke arah kaca dan mencuri pandang keadaan yang ada di dalam. Sontak mata sipitnya membelalak saat tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Dengan cepat Taekwoon membuka ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hakyeonie?" Tanya Taekwoon sesampainya di tempat itu. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan beragam dari orang-orang lain yang ada di dalam sana.

Hakyeon yang terus mengemasi barang-barangnya tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon.

" _Yaaa_!" Tangan Taekwoon menghentikan gerakan Hakyeon.

"Lepaskan _sajangnim_!"

Ada banyak bisik-bisik yang merembes masuk ke dalam telinga keduanya. Banyak tanya yang sempat terdengar. Terutama sikap kasar dan tak acuh dari Hakyeon. _Oh_ , perlu diketahui bahwa hubungan mereka memang belum diketahui atau sengaja disembunyikan dari karyawan lainnya.

Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangan. Dari tatapan itu cukup memerintah yang lain untuk tak memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau mau apa? Kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barangmu?" Kali ini suara Taekwoon terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Hakyeon hanya menatap sekilas sosok Taekwoon. "Aku sudah meletakkan surat pengunduran diriku di meja anda _sajangnim_." Tukasnya lebih sopan.

"Mengundurkan diri? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Tak menanggapi ucapan Hakyeon, lelaki dengan pangkat lebih tinggi dari semua yang ada disana malah menarik tangan Hakyeon. Ia menariknya dan membawa Hakyeon keluar dari tempatnya bekerja. Taekwoon tak peduli dengan bermacam tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkramannya di antara bunga-bunga yang tengah bersemi.

Taekwoon berdecak. "Apa maksudmu mengundurkan diri?" Tanyanya serius.

"Aku lelah terus berada disini Taek!"

"Kau tidak suka dekat denganku?"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangan mata yang semula bertemu dengan milik Taekwoon. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku suka, tapi tidak dengan status atasan dan bawahan." Hakyeon duduk di kursi taman. "Aku membenci itu Taekwoon."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menatap Hakyeon dengan rasa sakit yang kentara. Ia bisa melihat jelas kesedihan disana. _Oh_ , tanpa harus ditanya seharusnya Taekwoon tahu dan sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan hanya meninggalkan luka di hati lelaki ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lantas ia ikut duduk dan menggenggam tangan mungil lelaki itu.

"Maaf. Kita tidak bisa mengumbar kemesraan di depan mereka."

"Kenapa?" Hakyeon mulai meringis. Kedua matanya tampak perih saat ini. "Apa salah hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja? Kenapa kau begitu takut? Apa salah? Tidak kan?" Cerca Hakyeon.

"Itu melanggar aturan. Bukankah kau tahu kalau perusahaan melarang antar karyawan saling berkencan? Kecuali kalau mereka memang menikah."

"Aturan konyol!"

"Selain itu aku yang membawamu ke perusahaan itu." Taekwoon memaksa tubuh Hakyeon berada di pelukannya. "Bersabarlah Hakyeon. Tunggu beberapa saat!"

Hakyeon meronta dari pelukan Taekwoon. "Tunggu? Kau bilang tunggu? Sampai kapan? Itu kata bodoh yang aku dengar hari ini. Aku harus menunggu seseorang yang menikah dengan orang lain?" Hakyeon tertawa aneh. Ia ingin mengeluarkan tawa namun rasa sakit juga turut membuntuti.

"Itu.."

"Sudahlah Taek! Aku tidak paham dengan pola pikir _eomma_ -mu! Bukankah _eomma_ -mu tahu kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tapi kenapa beliau masih menjodohkanmu? Kenapa?" Dan pada akhirnya air mata turun menetes dari sudut mata Hakyeon.

Taekwoon akan menarik tubuh Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannya namun gerak tangan Hakyeon jauh lebih cepat.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan pergi dari perusahaan ini. Aku tidak ingin sakit setiap harinya."

Tanpa bisa membantah, Taekwoon membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tangannya terkepal. Ada gejolak yang tak bisa ia sentuh dan ia tahan. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Sebilah batin Taekwoon tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Namun lagi dan lagi, kuasa sang eomma dan janji yang ia ucap tak bisa ia patahkan begitu saja.

Ia cukup bisa berpikir mana yang harus ia dahulukan.

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon juga harus menerima ini semua. Mungkin ini memang awal yang harus ia tulis sebelum semua cerita berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

Pikirannya memang sedang sedikit risau akhir-akhir ini. Menyangkut masalah pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari ke depan. Meski demikian, tangan dan kaki Jaehwan masih cekatan menurut pada tuannya. Ia masih bisa diandalkan dalam tempatnya bekerja.

Sudah nyaris jam dua siang dan Jaehwan masih larut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tipikal Jaehwan yang susah dihentikan jika tidak ada paksaan dari Woohyun. Jaehwan cukup bersyukur hari ini karena Woohyun sedang ada pertemuan dengan klien bisnisnya di Incheon. Namun hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan sebuah paksaan tetap mengudara untuknya.

Melalui sambungan telepon. Jika Woohyun tak berada disana, maka telepon menjadi perantaranya. Berterima kasih kepada Seokjin yang rela menjadi korban untuk menerima omelan dari Woohyun saat Jaehwan menolak berbicara dengan Woohyun. _Hey_ , sebandelnya Jaehwan, ia masih menurut.

"Kau bahkan masih bekerja saat pernikahanmu akan digelar beberapa hari lagi."

Seokjin melempar celetukan selesainya ia melayani pelanggan. Saat ini ia sedang mengambil jatah istirahatnya.

Jaehwan yang tengah menata beberapa cup minuman itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Harusnya kau istirahat. Kau tidak deg-degan sama sekali?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa, kau akan menikah! Rasanya pasti sangat mendebarkan." Seokjin menjumput satu kue dari dalam toples.

"Hanya pernikahan sederhana _kok_! Tidak digelar mewah. Jadi buat apa deg-degan?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu melempar kukisnya ke arah Jaehwan. "Hey yaa! Tetap saja itu pernikahan Jaehwan!" Dengusnya.

"Aku tahu!" Jaehwan tertawa kecil. Ia melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan makan siangnya. "Kalau aku deg-degan, rasanya akan sangat aneh. Aku memang tidak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah takdirku."

"Kau memang lelaki yang beruntung." Seokjin menepuk pundak Jaehwan. "Aku berharap hal baik datang kepadamu Jae. _Oh_ ya, lalu setelah kalian menikah apakah kau akan tetap tinggal dengan Sungkyu _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan keluar dari sana." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ku rasa aku akan tinggal dengan _eomma_ Taekwoon _hyung_. Sepertinya beliau sangat menginginkanku."

Seokjin mengernyitkan kening. Ia merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Jaehwan. Tidak, bukannya Seokjin tidak senang tidak. Tapi rasanya memang ada yang aneh entah apa itu Seokjin tak begitu paham. Ia lantas memperhatikan wajah Jaehwan yang sepertinya tak terbebani dengan pernikahan ini.

Malah ada gurat kebahagiaan disana. Ya, bisa Seokjin simpulkan lelaki ini akan menapaki dunia yang lebih baik.

"Kau meminta apa untuk kado pernikahanmu?" Seokjin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Jaehwan menoleh. Tatapan matanya seakan mempertanyaan apa maksud dari Seokjin. Beruntung lelaki yang telah menjadi teman Jaehwan sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu cepat mengerti. Ia menepuk pundak Jaehwan.

"Kau mau apa? Aku akan membawakannya untukmu nanti."

Seulas senyum tampak menawan. "Namanya kado pasti sesuatu yang rahasia bukan? Apapun itu akan menerima."

Seokjin paling suka dengan Jaehwan yang seperti ini. Lelaki itu pasti akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang menyenangkan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat ia tunda karena istirahat. Begitu juga dengan Jaehwan. Ia tak mempermasalahkan apa yang akan diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Baginya, kehadiran Seokjin nanti di acara sakral miliknya sudah cukup. Tak perlu membawa barang-barang yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting.

Mereka pun melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan. Jam kerja masih bergulir sampai nanti pukul delapan malam. Jaehwan pun segera melayani kembali para pelanggan yang nampaknya enggan untuk surut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Jaehwan tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih dulu menghambur ke dalam bentangan tangan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Sedetik kemudian ia membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam dalam dada bidang yang menghangatkan itu.

Semenit berlalu, ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dan mendongak. Menatap sayu wajah tampan yang tampak sedikit lelah itu.

"Menyenangkan." Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon. " _Hyung_? Apa semua baik-baik saja di kantor?"

" _Hmm_ , _hyung_ tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ada masalah kan?"

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. "Tidak. _Hyung_ sudah makan? Ayo kita makan malam bersama kalau _hyung_ belum makan."

"Boleh."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mobil Taekwoon. Sengaja hari ini Taekwoon menjemput Jaehwan selepas bekerja. Ada harapan Taekwoon bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Jaehwan. Ia tak menampik bahwa sosok Jaehwan memang berharga untuk disia-siakan. Siapa tahu dengan demikian ia bisa menjadi lebih menyukai Jaehwan lagi.

Meski nyatanya ada hal lain yang tengah membelenggu dan seolah menentangnya saat ini. Entah itu perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Hakyeon maupun sesuatu yang lain.

Keduanya berhenti di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal. Kali ini Jaehwan yang menginginkan untuk makan malam ala Jepang. Taekwoon tak masalah dengan itu. Lantas keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran dan siap memesan makanan kesukaan mereka.

Berbagai jenis hidangan masakan Jepang tersedia di depan mata. Jaehwan tampak antusias menyaksikan semuanya. Ia lekas meraih sumpitnya dan mulai menimang mana dulu yang akan disantap. Sementara Taekwoon hanya menatap sosok Jaehwan dengan tatapan yang entah bagaimana diartikan. Ia hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Jaehwan dengan seksama.

Rasanya ada gejolak yang membumbung dalam hati.

" _Oh_ ya, sebelum aku menjemputmu aku sempat mampir ke gereja. Persiapan pernikahan kita sudah sepenuhnya rampung. Cantik sekali, apa semua karena Sungkyu _hyung_?" Taekwoon membuka percakapan antara mereka.

Jaehwan yang masih mengunyah makanannya lantas mengangguk.

"Ya, semua berkat Sungkyu _hyung_! Aku bahkan belum melihatnya."

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika dalam dua hari lagi kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Apa kau senang?"

"Jangan tanya itu!" Jaehwan mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya kilat. "Pasti aku sangat senang. Ini adalah hal terindah yang akan aku dapatkan _hyung_!"

Taekwoon tersenyum senang. "Ya, aku juga senang." Sahutnya.

Sangat senang malah!

Tak ada lagi percakapan, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya. Makan dengan tenang dan menghabiskan sisa makanan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai menyantap makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jaehwan mengeluh kelelahan dan Taekwoon pun sama. Lagi pula hari juga semakin gelap saja.

.

.

.

 _Dokk...dokk...dook..._

Dengan hati-hati Jaehwan mengetuk pintu kamar Sungkyu. Ia memutar pelan kenop pintu lalu melongok ke dalam kamar, melihat apakah sang kakak sudah tertidur atau belum. Ada yang membuat Jaehwan ingin mendatangi kamar ini saat tengah malam.

Jaehwan ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

" _Hyung_? Apakah _hyung_ sudah tidur?"

Kebetulan juga hari ini Woohyun masih belum pulang, sehingga ia berani datang ke kamar. Kalau ada Woohyun mana mungkin Jaehwan akan mengusik ketenangan mereka berdua?

"Masuklah Jae!"

Mendengar sahutan dari dalam, Jaehwan lantas membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian masuk ke dalam. Bibirnya melengkung manakala kristal beningnya menangkap sosok manis yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan membawa majalah. Sepertinya hyung kesayangannya itu sedang menikmati majalah langganannya.

Ia duduk di dekat Sungkyu dan mengintip sekilas majalah apa yang dibaca. Rupanya majalah bisnis.

"Ada apa Jae?" Tanpa beralih dari majalah itu, Sungkyu bertanya.

Jaehwan semakin mendekat pada Sungkyu dan menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Sungkyu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan _hyung_."

Sungkyu sontak menoleh. Ia menutup majalahnya dan meletakkan di atas meja kemudian.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ada apa?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menggesekkan pipinya pada lengan layaknya anjing kecil yang tengah bermanjaan pada pemilik. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sungkyu.

"Ada apa Jae?" Sungkyu merasa gemas dengan Jaehwan lantas mencubit bibi gembilnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan _hyung_. Sebentar lagi aku tidak bisa seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Sungkyu tersenyum. Tanpa harus minta penjelasan ia tahu maksud dari Jaehwan. Tangannya pun terulur demi mengusap pipi Jaehwan.

"Kalau begitu berbaring yang benar! Ayo tidur bersama."

Menurut, Jaehwan membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan masih memeluk Sungkyu dari samping. Ia sangat senang melakukan itu. Dulu sebelum Sungkyu resmi menjadi istri Woohyun, Jaehwan akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal demikian. Ini membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih lekat lagi.

Sungkyu pun sama. Sebenarnya ia pun merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Apa lagi mengingat sebentar lagi adik kesayangannya akan menjadi miliki orang lain. Kesempatan seperti ini akan jarang mereka temukan.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Hmmm_?"

"Apa yang _hyung_ rasakan saat akan menikah dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu menuntun Sungkyu untuk menggeser tumpukan memori yang ia simpan dengan rapi dalam ingatannya. Beberapa lembar memori mulai terbaca dengan jelas. Sungkyu sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum ia menuturkan apa yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaehwan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk melihat ke arah Jaehwan.

Seulas senyum tampak jelas menghias wajah manis Sungkyu. "Kau ingin tahu?" Tanyanya.

" _Eumm_! Bagaimana rasanya _hyung_?" Kali ini manikan kelam Jaehwan memancarkan rasa penasaran. Hal wajar bukan?

"Menyenangkan tapi juga mendebarkan. Itu adalah momen yang harus terjadi sekali dalam hidup. Membayangkan saja membuat _hyung_ deg-degan saat itu." Kenang Sungkyu dengan kikikan kecil di akhri kalimat.

Jaehwan menyimak wajah manis Sungkyu yang tampak lebih manis saat bercerita. Mungkin memang apa yang dikenang Sungkyu mampu menimbulkan rona merah di wajah mulus itu. Jaehwan sanggup mengerti bagaimana rasanya itu.

"Kau juga demikian?" Sungkyu melawan tatapan mata Jaehwan yang memperhatikannya sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga merasa demikian. _Hyung_.." Jaehwan mendekat pada Sungkyu dan memeluk tubuh Sungkyu dari samping. "Apa aku akan bahagia nanti?"

"Hey!" Sungkyu menoel hidung super mancung milik Jaehwan. "Pasti kau akan bahagia. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jae.." Sungkyu mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan yang ada di perutnya. "Bersikap baik dan selalu melayani suami dengan sepenuh hati akan membuatmu bahagia. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sayang dan cintanya akan tumbuh padamu. Tapi sepertinya Taekwoon mencintaimu kan?"

Dalam pelukan itu Sungkyu bisa merasakan kepala Jaehwan bergerak konstan. "Ya, Taekwoon _hyung_ mencintaiku." Jaehwan kembali merajuk. " _Hyung_! Nanti kalau aku keluar dari rumah ini, jangan lupa datang temui aku yaa?" Ucapnya seraya mendongak demi menyaksikan reaksi dari Sungkyu.

Yang diberikan oleh Sungkyu adalah tawa kecil terdengar menggelitik. Ia cukup merasa gemas dengan permintaan Jaehwan. Adik laki-lakinya ini memang kelewat lucu. Meski usianya telah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun kelakuan masih bisa dibilang bak anak kecil. Lekas ia mencubit pipinya. Satu anggukan diberikan untuk menenangkan hati sang adik.

"Iya, sekarang kita tidur _eum_? Sudah malam juga." Sungkyu membenarkan letak selimut dan menutup sebagian tubuh keduanya. "Ayo tidur!"

Jaehwan mengangguk. Masih dengan tenang memeluk tubuh Sungkyu. Ada rasa nyaman manakala aroma tubuh Sungkyu tercium olehnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa eksistensi Sungkyu memang berpengaruh cukup besar untuknya. Beruntung sekali ia bisa mengenal Sungkyu dan tumbuh besar bersamanya.

Hatinya semakin mantap. Mendapatkan wejangan singkat dari Sungkyu membuatnya lebih tenang. Hari yang akan ditunggu semakin dekat menyambanginya. Jaehwan yakin bahwa semua akan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu tiba...

Di pagi yang memberikan semangat baru, ditemani sinar mentari dan cicit burung berkicau, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon melaksanakan satu upacara sakral keduanya. Ditemani keluarga dan beberapa rekan kerja, suasana itu tampak begitu membahagiakan. Apalagi dari pihak keluarga Jaehwan.

Wajah manis Jaehwan jelas terbalut kebahagiaan. Meski raut tipis kegelisahan juga memancar disana. Saat ini memang kebahagiaan itu bercampur dengan rasa gelisah. Mungkin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan terjadi tiba-tiba pada Jaehwan membuatnya demikian. Namun Jaehwan tak menampik buncahan rasa bahagia yang mendominasi dirinya.

Dan saat yang ditunggu semua telah tiba. Dua mempelai dengan wajah rupawan penuh kebahagiaan berdiri di depan altar. Wajah manis Jaehwan bersanding dengan wajah tampan Taekwoon. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi berdiri dengan tuxedo itu.

Seorang pastur berdiri tegap di hadapan keduanya. Mereka telah siap untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon saling membawa text yang siap dibaca nantinya. Senyum Pastor Jang merekah sebelum ia berucap kepada mempelai.

"Maka tibalah saatnya meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan masing-masing saudara mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah." Ucap Pastor Jang.

Taekwoon tersenyum, sebelum ia membaca deret huruf yang tercetak disana lebih dulu ia melirik wajah manis Jaehwan yang tak sanggup menutup kebahagiaannya.

"Lee Jaehwan, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, di waktu sehat dan sakit, saya juga akan mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup."

Jaehwan mengulas sebait senyum.

"Jung Taekwoon, saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam baik dan buruk, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya bersedia mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup."

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga Jaehwan selamanya."

"Saya berjanji melindungi Taekwoon _hyung_ di sisa usia saya."

"Saya akan memperlakukan Jaehwan sebaik-baiknya. Seperti saya memperlakukan diri saya sendiri."

"Saya akan menuruti semua keinginan Taekwoon _hyung_ sampai saya tak mampu melakukannya lagi."

Setiap untaian sumpah janji yang diucapkan oleh keduanya terasa begitu menyayat. Pernikahan mereka terasa sekali kesakralannya. Ditambah dengan iringan tetes air mata yang turun manakala Jaehwan mengucapkan sumpah janji pernikahan mereka.

Jaehwan bersykur dengan tetesan yang mengalir pelan. Pernikahan yang direncakan secara cepat dan dalam waktu yang singkat telah dilaksanakan dengan kidmat. Akhirnya, Jaehwan akan menempuh kehidupan baru dengan keluarga baru. Harapan yang selalu tersemat di setiap do'a adalah ia bisa bahagia dengan sosok yang dicintai.

Begitu juga dengan Taekwoon. Ia lega bisa melewati satu tahap yang memang harus ia langkahi. Walaupun nyatanya ada gejolak yang terus menerus membuatnya kalang kabut. Tapi ini baru awal, ya ini adalah awal. Awal dari segala sesuatu yang telah ditulis sebelumnya. Sebuah novel yang akan menghadirkan berbagai macam emosi penikmatnya.

"Taekwoon-sshi! Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu!"

Tak menunggu lagi, Taekwoon mencium bibir tebal Jaehwan dengan seksama. Jaehwan hanya memejam. Merasakan air mata turun dari kedua sudut mata. Sementara Taekwoon terus melumat bibir itu dengan senyum yang tampak di balik ciuman itu.

Selamat datang Lee Jaehwan di kehidupan bersamaku nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Yooo maaannnn..._

 _Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga gak bingung dan puas yaa..._

 _hahahaha, maaf deh kalo kesannya ini kok cepet banget alurnya? emang dibuat seperti itu.._

 _Jadi semua serba cepet. :D_

 _Oke silahkan dikomen saja deh yaa.._

 _terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyediakan waktu buat baca.. :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, thsis is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarzm and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan kesepatakan yang telah dibicarakan, Jaehwan keluar dari keluarga Kim untuk ikut dengan Taekwoon tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Jaehwan menurut, toh tak ada yang salah kan dengan tinggal bersama mertua. Ini juga menjadi salah satu jalan untuk mendekatkan diri pada mertua.

Dan pagi ini menjadi awal kehidupan Jaehwan setelah ia melepas status lajangnya. Hari ini ia akan naik ke mobil Taekwoon dan melaju menuju salah satu daerah di bagian timur Negara Korea Selatan. Salah satu daerah terpencil yang ada disana.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup memakan waktu yang banyak. Namun Jaehwan menikmatinya. Setiap jengkal jalanan yang ia lalui memberikan kesan indah tersendiri. Banyak pemandangan dan hal-hal menarik lainnya yang membuat ia tersenyum senang. Apalagi lelaki di sebelahnya ini mampu mencairkan suasana melelahkan itu menjadi lebih hidup dan berwarna.

"Mau aku bernyanyi?" Tawar Taekwoon saat melihat Jaehwan menguap. Lelaki yang lebih tua paham jika sang istri pasti lelah sekali.

Jaehwan menoleh. Kerutan jelas tercetak di keningnya dan menemani sebelah alis yang terangkat. Disana tertulis kesangsian atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Taekwoon. Apa mungkin lelaki ini bisa menyanyi?

" _Hyung_? Menyanyi?"

" _Umm_.. Kau tidak percaya?" Taekwoon tak melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaehwan saat ini. Ia masih fokus pada jalanan yang sedang ia arungi.

Jaehwan mengerjab berulang. Rasa sangsinya masih tertanam kuat dibandingkan rasa percayanya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau _hyung_ belum membuktikannya."

"Dengarkan!" Taekwoon memutar kemudinya saat ada tikungan. "Jangan memujiku kalau kau terpesona denganku!"

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia hanya memaku sorot teduhnya pada lelaki yang saat ini tengah membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia ingin mengecek dulu apakah suaranya sudah bisa digunakan untuk bernyanyi atau belum. Setelah dirasa persiapannya cukup, Taekwoon mulai mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang cukup membuat suasana melelahkan itu kembali bersemi indah.

Jaehwan membulatkan mata cantiknya saat menangkap suara lembut Taekwoon yang mengalun. Apalagi dengan lagu yang cukup membuatnya terpukau tanpa henti. Sebuah lagi dari _Michael Bubble – Everything_. Lagu ini benar-benar membuat Jaehwan jatuh cinta berkali-kali lipat. Ia tak menyangka sosok Taekwoon memiliki sisi yang seperti ini.

Reflek tangan Jaehwan menepuk setelah lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan. Meskipun tanpa iringan alat musik apapun, Jaehwan sangat menyukainya. Bibirnya pun menjauh dan raut muka dari Jaehwan jelas menggambarkan kesenangan yang luar biasa.

Taekwoon berdecak melihat reaksi dari Jaehwan.

"Bukankah aku bilang jangan terpesona saat aku bernyanyi?" Tukas Taekwoon dengan nada cemburut yang dibuat-buat.

Jaehwan terkikik lalu memeluk lengan Taekwoon. "Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ mempunyai suara seindah itu." Lalu ia mendongak. "Apa mungkin dulu _hyung_ pernah berniat ingin jadi idol?"

"Idol?"

" _Hmmm_."

"Sama sekali tidak." Taekwoon membunyikan klakson. "Menjadi idol adalah hal yang menyusahkan. _Ah_ , sebentar lagi sampai."

"Sungguh?" Jaehwan yang penasaran dengan ucapan Taekwoon lalu melepas tangan Taekwoon. Ia mulai memperhatikan kembali jalanan yang saat ini ditempuhnya. Sepasang mata kristalnya menatap kagum pada sekitar. Daerah ini sungguh jauh dari kota. Bayangkan sekitarnya hanya ada pohon-pohon dan sungai yang membentang.

" _Waahhh_! Tempat ini sepi sekali. Tapi sepertinya sangat menyejukkan."

Apa Taekwoon terbiasa tinggal di tempat sesunyi ini? _Ah_ , tidak. Seperti cerita Taekwoon, lelaki itu besar di kota. Mungkin hanya sebagian keluarganya yang masih tinggal di daerah seperti ini. Lalu Jaehwan menatap langit. Mendung telah menyambangi daerah ini. Ia bersyukur setidaknya mereka telah mendekati tempat yang dituju. Sehingga saat hujan nanti mereka telah tiba di rumah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berselang, mobil Taekwoon berhenti di salah satu rumah yang cukup bagus dibandingkan dengan rumah lainnya. Pemukiman ini sungguh sepi. Mungkin jika Jaehwan tak salah mengira hanya beberapa petak rumah saja dan itu tak lebih dari sepuluh jumlahnya.

.

.

.

" _Oh_ anakku! Kau sudah datang?"

Seru nyonya Jung begitu melihat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan masuk ke dalam rumah. Segera ia memeluk tubuh anak kesayangannya. Jaehwan yang melihat adegan itu lantas mengulas senyum. Rasa iri jelas menggerogotinya saat ini. Ia juga ingin diperlakukan demikian.

Lalu apa yang ia inginkan dapat Jaehwan raih. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat pada Jaehwan kemudian memeluknya. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Jaehwan.

"Jaehwannie~ selamat datang sayang di rumah _eomma_.." Tukas Nyonya Jung penuh dengan nada senang.

Jaehwan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Nyonya Jung dengan erat. Hatinya menghangat mendapatkan sambutan dari Nyonya Jung. Beberapa detik kemudian, Nyonya Jung melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Ia mengusap pipi Jaehwan dan Taekwoon secara bergantian.

"Sekarang kalian ke kamar dan istirahatlah."

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan mengangguk patuh. Lebih dulu Taekwoon berjalan di depan Jaehwan dan lelaki yang lebih muda mengikuti langkah Taekwoon masuk ke dalam kamar. Sama layaknya saat Jaehwan masuk ke dalam rumah besar ini, Jaehwan juga mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar kamar. Suasana kamar ini sedikit lebih suram. Mungkin pencahayaan yang kurang membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

Atau memang ini kamar jarang ditempati? Mengingat Taekwoon menetap di Seoul setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan disana. Mungkin Taekwoon hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di dalam kamar, Taekwoon memilih untuk mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama membuatnya berkeringat. Jaehwan pun sama, namun ia memilih menunggu Taekwoon selesai mandi. Di saat ia menunggu, Jaehwan mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Sungkyu dan memberikan kabar padanya.

" _Hallo, Jaehwannie? Kau sudah sampai?"_

Belum sempat Jaehwan berucap, lelaki sipit di seberang sana telah melontarkan tanya yang membuat Jaehwan tertawa geli. Ia paham bahwa Sungkyu sangat mengawatirkannya. Takut kalau ada apa-apa selama perjalanan.

"Aku baru saja sampai _hyung_. Bagaimana suasana rumah? Apa sepi tanpa aku?" Jaehwan duduk di dekat jendela dan memaku pandangan pada luar rumah yang tengah hujan cukup deras.

Dari seberang ada gumaman manja dari Sungkyu. _"Yaa! Rumah ini begitu sepi tanpa dirimu Jae. Kau tahu kan kalau hyung tidak punya teman. Woohyun sedang dinas ke Jeju selama tiga hari."_ Keluhnya.

"Hehehe, maaf _hyung_! Loh, Woohyun _hyung_ sudah berangkat? Kenapa tidak ikut dengannya?"

" _Dia ada urusan mendadak dengan cabang kafe yang ada disana. Hyung juga ada yang harus diurus disini."_

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan sang _hyung_ saat ini. Lantas ia meneruskan percakapan dengan Sungkyu di sambungan telepon itu. Ada gelak tawa yang terdengar dan raungan sedih yang diumbar. Semuanya ada. Jaehwan sangat menyukai saat-saat berbicara dengan Sungkyu baik secara langsung maupun lewat sambungan telepon. Hatinya berdesir perih manakala kenyataan menghantamnya. Ia mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu secara rutin dengan Sungkyu.

Masih dengan kamar terisi tawa yang terdengar renyah di telinga, Taekwoon masuk keluar kamar mandi dan memperhatikan sosok Jaehwan. Ada senyum kecil yang muncul di wajahnya. Lalu ia mendekat pada sang istri dan menepuk pundaknya. Berbisik lirih di telinga menyuruh sang istri menutup telepon dan pergi mandi. Jaehwan menurut, lantas ia pamit kepada Sungkyu dan pergi mandi seperti apa yang disuruh oleh Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

Memikirkan bagaimana kisah cintanya sungguh membuat Hakyeon tak berniat untuk melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya lelah, otaknya yang harus diperas menyebabkan kinerjanya juga menuruh. _Ah_ , Hakyeon bahkan hampir lupa. Ia harus ekstra menggunakan tenaganya untuk bekerja setelah memilih berhenti dari perusahaan yang Taekwoon tempati.

Saat ini ia menjadi salah satu sales di perusahaan elektronik. Ini jauh lebih menyusahkan ketimbang menjadi bawahan Taekwoon. Dari segi manapun tak ada yang menguntungkan Hakyeon. Hanya saja dengan demikian ia bisa terbebas dari Taekwoon. Walaupun nyatanya ia tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Taekwoon.

"Kenapa kau harus bertindak sejauh ini, Hakyeon-ah!" Minhyuk sahabat Hakyeon menggeleng prihatin melihat bagaimana nasib temannya itu. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka. Karena Taekwoon juga merupakan teman Minhyuk juga.

Hakyeon hanya membiarkan desah pasrah lolos dari bibirnya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memijit pelan keningnya yang mulai pening.

"Entahlah! Aku tidak bisa berada di sekitarnya lagi."

"Apa dia benar-benar memutuskanmu hanya untuk menikah dengan lelaki pilihan _eomma-_ nya? Semudah itu?"

Hakyeon menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tanda tanya yang terselip di balik tatapannya. Apa maksud dari Minhyuk? Dari yang Hakyeon tangkap sepertinya sang sahabat meragukan pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Kenapa?

"Maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Hakyeon. "Dengar! Taekwoon bukan tipikal orang yang bisa mengubah keteguhan hatinya begitu saja. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia mencintaimu. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia menurut pada _eomma-_ nya? Jelas ada yang aneh disini." Tutur Minhyuk menggebu-gebu.

"Aku-," Hakyeon memiliki keraguan dalam menimpali ucapan Minhyuk. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa ada yang aneh disini. Apalagi selama ini Taekwoon selalu meminta Hakyeon untuk bersabar dan bersabar, sementara lelaki itu tetap menjalankan pernikahannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? "Mungkin ada benarnya." Sepertinya Hakyeon akan merasa lebih baik jika ia mengutarakannya pada Minhyuk.

"Apa kau tanya alasannya apa _eomma_ Taekwoon meminta Taekwoon menikah dengan Jaehwan?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. Hal itu menimbulkan desah berat dari Minhyuk. Terkadang ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Hakyeon yang selalu berbuat gegabah dan tak memikirkan baik-baik. Seharusnya Hakyeon bisa lebih bersabar dan bertanya baik-baik apa maksud pernikahan itu. Tidak langsung menjauh seperti ini.

"Pasti ada alasan lain di balik keinginan Nyonya Jung menikahkan Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan." Minhyuk menatap serius pada Hakyeon. "Kau tahu kan kalau Jaehwan bukan anak orang kaya? Kau tahu kan kalau orangtua Jaehwan sudah meninggal? Sangat tidak mungkin Nyonya Jung menikahkan Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan karena harta. Itu mustahil." Hakyeon memperhatikan seksama ucapan Minhyuk. "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Kau harus sadar kalau _eomma_ Taekwoon bukan wanita yang murah hatinya."

Satu persatu ucapan Minhyuk ditelan oleh Hakyeon begitu saja. Lelaki dengan kulit lebih gelap itu memroses kata-kata Minhyuk dan mencernanya dengan baik. Ada benarnya juga dari apa yang diucapkan oleh Minhyuk. Ia tak boleh terhasut begitu saja dengan ucapan Minhyuk, namun ia juga tak bisa menampik alasan-alasan yang dibeberkan oleh Minhyuk. Semuanya terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Hakyeon hanya terdiam beberapa jenak. Otaknya tengah memutar semua dan menyaringnya baik-baik.

Ia tak bisa lagi bertindak gegabah jika menginginkan Taekwoon kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini hujan turun cukup deras. Bukan hanya hujan, angin dan petir tampak meracau di luar sana. Suhu ruangan bertambah dingin. Siapapun pasti akan memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut dan saling berpelukan dengan pasangannya. Namun nyatanya itu tak dirasakan oleh Jaehwan.

Lelaki itu harus menembus dinginnya malam hanya untuk mendapatkan gingseng merah. Di tengah hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar Jaehwan tak tahu harus kemana mencari gingseng merah. Kediaman keluarga Jung berada di antara hutan-hutan yang cukup luas. Lalu ia harus membawa kakinya kemana?

Bermodalkan payung yang tak sepenuhnya sanggup melindungi dirinya, ia mati-matian menahan rasa dingin dan air hujan yang menghujam. Seharusnya ia tadi menolak keinginan sang mertua dan membiarkan Taekwoon sendiri yang mencari.

Ya, ini semua adalah keinginan sang mertua. Nyonya Jung memerintahkan sang menantu untuk mencari gingseng merah guna membuatkan sang anak minuman khas. Jaehwan tak tahu tradisi apa yang dicanangkan oleh keluarga Jung, Nyonya besar dalam kediaman itu berkelakar kalau minuman khas itu merupakan sebuah tradisi turun menurun yang harus selalu dilestarikan. Dimana sang ibu wajib membuatkan minuman itu untuk anaknya yang telah menikah pada waktu tertentu.

Dan malam ini adalah malam yang harus digunakan secara khusus untuk membuat minuman iu. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Nyonya Jung mengatakan jika ia lupa tak membeli gingseng merah itu sehingga meminta Jaehwan untuk mencarinya. Jaehwan pun tak sanggup menolak keinginan sang mertua. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai menantu tak tahu diri dan tak ingin sang mertua kecewa dengannya.

Lalu Jaehwan harus kemana lagi? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya yang mulai menyanyu. Ini sungguh mengerikan. Sekitar hanya ada pohon-pohon tanpa ada cahaya yang cukup membantunya melangkah. Jaehwan ingin sekali menangis namun ia merasa air matanya tak kunjung datang. Saat asa mulai melemah, titik terang menghampiri. Senyum yang sempat pudar kembali terangkai. Mata binar itu menangkap siluet rumah yang bisa menjadi pijakan bagi Jaehwan. Tanpa harus menunggu kesempatan hilang, Jaehwan mendekat. Bibirnya tak luput dari do'a agar semua dapat ia raih.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Apa ada orang di rumah?" Jaehwan menekan bel juga mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama pemiliknya muncul dengan wajah cerah. "Iya? Siapa? Ada keperluan apa?" Tanyanya ramah.

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf mengganggu _eomonim_ malam-malam. Saya Jaehwan menantu dari rumah seberang sana. Apa _eomonim_ punya gingseng merah? Saya butuh gingseng merah untuk membuat minuman. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana." Sahut Jaehwan dengan penuh pengharapan.

" _Aigoo_ ~ malam-malam mencari gingseng merah? Tunggu sebentar, _eomoni_ akan mencarikan untukmu. Ayo masuk dulu. Di luar dingin."

Jaehwan ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Namun melihat kehangat dari sang pemilik menuntun keraguan itu menghilang. Rasanya hangat sekali ketika tubuh Jaehwan menyapa ruang tamu rumah itu. Ada kelegaan yang mendera manakala sang pemilik kembali dengan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Ini, ada persedian yang _eomoni_ punya. Bawa saja." Wanita paruh baya itu menyodorkan gingseng merah pada Jaehwan. "Ada yang kau perlukan lagi?"

Senyum Jaehwan melebar dengan bungkukan dalam selepas menerima sodoran itu. "A-ah, tidak _eomonim_ , ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak _eomonim_. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Jaehwan dengan hati senang.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Setelahnya Jaehwan pamit untuk pulang. Dengan tangan membawa gingseng merah, kali ini Jaehwan bisa melangkah lebih tenang. Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Meyakini bahwa akan ada pujian yang ia terima dari sang mertua maupun dari Taekwoon. Setidaknya ia bisa menuntaskan suruhan dan menapakkan satu tingkat untuk menjadi menantu yang baik.

Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, Jaehwan sampai di rumah. Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang terus-menerus menghujamnya.

Di dalam rumah rupanya Nyonya Jung dan Taekwoon duduk menunggu Jaehwan. Keduanya tersenyum bangga melihat Jaehwan datang dengan gingseng merah yang diinginkan. Lantas Nyonya Jung mengambil alih gingseng itu dan menyuruh Taekwoon untuk mengurus Jaehwan. Taekwoon pun mengajak Jaehwan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Jaehwan baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Rasa hangat yang ia rindukan dapat ia raih kembali. Jaehwan menggunakan _sweater_ dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Segelas susu hangat buatan Taekwoon turut menyertai.

"Kau seharusnya menolak keinginan _eomma_! Kau akan sakit jika hujan-hujan seperti itu!" Taekwoon tampak khawatir dengan Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu memeluk Jaehwan guna menyalurkan rasa hangat yang dimiliki tubuhnya.

Jaehwan bergerak kecil manakala dekapan hangat Taekwoon diterimanya. Ia menyamankan diri di pelukan Taekwoon. "Aku tidak ingin membuat _eomma_ kecewa padaku, _hyung_." Sahutnya.

"Tapi itu bisa membuatmu sakit." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. Dari usapannya ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaehwan yang sedikit panas dibandingkan tangannya. Pasti sebentar lagi flu dan demam akan menyerang istrinya. "Sekarang kau minum susumu dan minum obat, ya?"

Seulas senyuman diberikan Jaehwan untuk sang suami. Ia bersyukur memiliki suami yang perhatian. Rasanya menyenangkan ada yang memperhatikan seperti ini. Setelah Jaehwan hidup tanpa orangtua, baru kali ini ia diperhatikan oleh sosok yang spesial untuknya. Kepalanya menangguk lalu Jaehwan melepas pelukannya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Taekwoon.

Minum susu dan minum obat sudah Jaehwan lakukan. Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu kembali pada pelukan sang suami. Namun baru beberapa menit berjalan, ketuka pintu terdengar memekak. Itu pasti _eomma_ Taekwoon. Siapa lagi? Penghuni rumah ini hanya tiga orang.

"Masuk _eomma_!" Seru Taekwoon.

Dari balik pintu muncul Nonya Jung dengan senyum mengembang dan tangan membawa nampan dengan dua gelas berisi teh gingseng merah.

" _Eomma_ membawakan kalian teh gingseng merah. Ayo diminum dulu! Ini minuman khusus yang dibuat untuk Taekwoon. Tapi kau bisa menikmatinya juga Jae." Nyonya Jung mendekat pada ranjang mereka. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Terima kasih _eomma_. Kami akan meminumnya dengan nikmat." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _eomma_ keluar dulu!" Nyonya Jung menoleh pada Taekwoon yang juga tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya ia keluar dari kamar keduanya.

Jaehwan bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil minuman itu lalu memberikan pada Taekwoon. Ia juga mengambil punyanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeruput pelan minuman itu. Ada hangat yang dihantarkan minuman itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh nyaman minum-minuman demikian saat hujan-hujan seperti ini.

"Apa ini memang minuman turun menurun?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ada resep khusus yang hanya diketahui anggota keluarga. Sepertinya kau nanti juga harus belajar." Tukasnya seraya meneguk setengah teh hangat itu.

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. Lalu ia kembali naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring di dekat Taekwoon.

"Oh ya, Jae!" Taekwoon yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan minumannya berbaring menghadap Jaehwan. Dari jarak ini ia bisa melihat wajah manis sang istri yang tampak damai. Sebentar mengusap pipi Jaehwan dan mengecup kilat bibirnya, ia mulai bersuara. "Besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul."

Ada keterkejutan yang muncul di mata indah Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Keluhnya.

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Jaehwan untuk berada dalam pelukannya. "Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, Jae!" Timpalnya dengan kecupan di kening Jaehwan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaehwan tak bisa menolak itu. Ia tak bisa egois. Taekwoon juga memiliki tanggung jawab di pekerjaannya.

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaehwan meskipun sedikit ada bumbu kecewa disana. Ia lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf sayang!" Ucap Taekwoon. "Sekarang kita tidur eum? Sudah malam. Kau juga harus segera istirhat supaya tidak sakit."

" _Hmmm_."

Dan keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata mengarungi dunia mimpi. Menutup lembaran hari ini dan siap menyambut lembaran baru esok hati. Sebelum Jaehwan benar-benar terlelap, ia berdo'a dalam hati. Semoga esok datang menyambutnya dengan segala kebahagiaan yang selalu ia damba.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan megahnya. Setelah kemarin malam hujan begitu congak menguasai malam. Saat ini mentari telah mengambil alih kekuasaannya. Saking terangnya sang mentari, cahayanya mampu menembus tirai kamar Jaehwan dan Taekwoon hingga membuat sang pemilik menggeliat.

Jaehwan mengerjab berulang. Menggosok-gosok matanya kemudian. Ia melihat sekitar. Rupanya Taekwoon masih tertidur pulas. Segera ia bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Sudah keburu siang jika ia ingin kembali tidur.

Langkahnya gontai menuruni tangga menuju dapur setelah membersihkan diri. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Nyonya Jung yang sedang memasak. Jaehwan mendekat pada Nyonya Jung untuk membantunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, menantu?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Selamat pagi _eomma_! Apa yang sedang _eomma_ masak?" Tanya Jaehwan ramah.

"Hanya sup dan beberapa ikan. Sekarang kau tata makanan itu di meja. Bangunkan Taekwoon setelah selesai."

Hanya gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban atas perintah Nyonya Jung. Jaehwan dengan cekatan menata makanan itu di atas meja. Setelah semuanya selesai. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Taekwoon dan menyuruhnya mandi. Sedangkan Jaehwan menata pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Taekwoon lalu kembali ke dapur menunggu Taekwoon selesai mandi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berselang, sosok Taekwoon muncul dengan senyum yang melekat. Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekat pada Jaehwan dan _eomma_ nya yang sudah siap untuk sarapan.

Mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing untuk menikmati hidangannya. Suasana hening yang dipecahkan oleh denting sumpit dan piring yang beradu.

"Kau akan berangkat setelah ini?" Rupanya Nyonya Jung telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia baru saja meneguk segelas air putih.

Taekwoon yang masih menyisakan seperempat makanan di mangkuknya mengangguk.

"Kapan pulang lagi? Jangan meninggalkan istrimu lama-lama." Goda Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan menggoda pada Jaehwan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk malu.

Taekwoon mengusap bibirnya. "Minggu depan aku akan berkunjung. Seminggu sekali pada akhir pekan aku akan pulang." Sahutnya.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak akan kelelahan kalau pulang pergi Seoul rumah seminggu sekali?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Tidak, untukmu apa yang tidak, Jae!" Dan Jaehwan hanya tersipu malu mendengar sahutan dari Taekwoon.

Nyonya Jung menggeleng kecil. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk membereskan bekas sarapan. Jaehwan ikut membantu Nyonya Jung beres-beres. Sementara Taekwoon kembali ke kamar mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Seoul.

Jaehwan dan Nyonya Jung berdiri di depan rumah manakala Taekwoon pamit berangkat ke Seoul. Jaehwan tampak sedih harus ditinggal oleh Taekwoon. Padahal mereka baru saja bersama. Namun ia juga tak bisa menahan Taekwoon untuk tetap tinggal. Pekerjaan telah menanti Taekwoon. Sebelum Taekwoon masuk ke dalam mobil, lebih dulu ia mendekat pada Jaehwan. Memberikan satu lumatan kecil di bibir tebalnya. Jaehwan tersenyum dan membalas kecupan singkat di pipi. Taekwoon juga memberikan satu kecupan di kening Nyonya Jung.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jae, _eomma_!" Taekwoon melambai setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jaehwan mengangguk ia juga turut melambai. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Jung.

"Hati-hati _hyung_! Hubungi aku setelah sampai!" Setelah itu mobil Taekwoon berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Nyonya Jung dan Jaehwan yang masih berada di depan rumah tak lekas masuk. Keduanya masih menunggu mobil Taekwoon menghilang di belokan depan yang lumayan jauh. Setelah dirasa tak sanggup lagi menangkap mobil Taekwoon, Jaehwan memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, Jaehwannie sayang!" Jaehwan menoleh pada Nyonya Jung yang tengah mengulas senyum lebar. "Tinggallah disini dengan nyaman. Betahkan dirimu disini eum?"

Dan Jaehwan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum terulas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hy, bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaa.._

 _Gak tahu dah ini cerita semakin bagaimana.._

 _Hahahhaa.._

 _Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca.. :D_

 _Maaf gak bisa bales review.._

 _:D_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

"Masih ingin berurusan denganku?!"

Hakyeon bertanya dengan sarkastik begitu tubuhnya duduk di depan Taekwoon. Saat ini Hakyeon tengah memenuhi undangan pertemuan yang dibuat oleh Taekwoon tempo hari. Selepas sang lawan itu kembali dari kediamannya di luar kota.

Ada pro dan kontra saat ia datang ke tempat ini. Sebagian hati ingin menolak, namun sebagian hati juga tak bisa menutupi rasa yang masih bersemayam. Hakyeon menatap dalam Taekwoon yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak pernah mau melihatku Cha Hakyeon!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Hakyeon menyilangkan kaki dan membuang pandangan pada jendela.

Taekwoon tersenyum hangat. Menghadapi Hakyeon dengan emosi yang sengaja dipancing hanya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman semata. Taekwoon sudah lelah harus menghadapi hal yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan itu. Ia datang untuk meluruskan semua. Meski saat ini mungkin Taekwoon tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Niat Taekwoon hanya ingin meyakinkan sang mantan kekasih untuk bisa menerimanya kembali.

Hembusan nafas pelan mengudara seiring dengan tubuh Taekwoon yang sedikit berubah posisi. Ia duduk lebih maju, meraih tangan Hakyeon yang semula terlipat kuat. Menggenggamnya dan memberikan usapan halus di atasnya.

"Kau masih marah denganku? Kau masih membenciku? Aku minta maaf, Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak ada niatan menjawab tanya dari Taekwoon. Bukankah jawabannya sudah sangat jelas? Kenapa harus diulang-ulang lagi?

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti kecewa padaku." Lalu kali ini Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok di depan Hakyeon. Sang lawan terkesiap melihat gerakan tiba-tiba Taekwoon. Tatapan matanya berubah penuh rasa awas dan bingung yang bercampur. "Tapi aku mohon buka kembali hatimu untukku, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Rasa emosi yang sempat menggunung dengan sombongnya perlaha luntur. Meninggalkan segudang tanya. Sungguh ini membuat Hakyeon memutar otak untuk mencari logika. Bagaimana bisa Taekwoon bersikap seperti ini setelah ia resmi menikah dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa?

"Buka hatimu untukku dan kita akan hidup bersama lagi." Bisik Taekwoon disertai kecupan kilat di pipinya.

Hakyeon menatap tajam Taekwoon. Sorot mata goyah itu menghujam kedua mata elang Taekwoon. Lelaki di depannya ini luar biasa pandainya mengubah arah hatinya. Hakyeon tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia seharusnya marah. Ia seharusnya tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Namun sebagian bilik hatinya menguatkan Hakyeon untuk percaya. Bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Taekwoon di balik ini semua.

"Taek!"

Taekwoon membalas tatap dengan senyum mengembang hangat.

"Ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Kalau kau bertanya apa alasan aku menerima pernikahan itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Hakyeon. Detik selanjutnya ia memeluk lelaki itu. "Tunggu aku! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Tunggu aku paling lama sebulan lagi kita bisa bersama." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap serius dua manikan hitam milik Hakyeon. "Aku janji."

Hakyeon tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Memang banyak tanya yang sekarang bergelayutan di dalam otak. Namun melihat bagaimana Taekwoon menatap padanya membuatnya urung. Tatapan itu menunjukkan keseriusan tanpa ada main-main yang mengiringi. Hati Hakyeon berdesir. Degup jantung dan gelitikan aneh yang tak ia temukan selama ini kembali muncul. Ada perdebatan yang mencuat di dalam benaknya.

Haruskah ia benar-benar menunggu Taekwoon?

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Jaehwan baru saja bersantai setelah membersihkan rumah dan dapur. Rumah sebesar ini tak memiliki pembantu sama sekali. Jaehwan mengetahui fakta dimana Nyonya Jung tidak menyukai tinggal dengan orang lain. Sehingga ia memilih menghuni sendiri tempat ini selama Taekwoon berada di Seoul.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Jaehwan senang ia bisa menemani mertuanya itu. Jaehwan berharap dengan demikian hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik lagi. Hanya saja Jaehwan sedikit lelah harus bekerja membersihkan rumah sendiri. Nyonya Jung akan pergi keluar setelah sarapan. Entah kemana, Jaehwan tak tahu.

Mungkin ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

Saat ini Jaehwan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, ponselnya berdering. Ada kerutan di kening manakala membaca deret nama yang menelpon.

"Ya, _eomma_?"

Penelpon itu adalah Nyonya Jung, sang mertua.

" _Jaehwannie~ Kau sedang apa sayang?"_

Jaehwan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sedang istirahat _eomma_. Jaehwan baru selesai membersihkan rumah." Jawabnya.

" _Aigoo~ pintar sekali."_ Jaehwan tersenyum. _"Oh yaa, eomma boleh minta tolong? Eomma butuh sekali buku catatan eomma. Tapi eomma tidak bisa mencarinya sekarang. Kau mau mencarinya?"_

Jaehwan mengernyit penasaran. "Buku catatan? Buku catatan apa _eomma_? Dimana?" Tanya Jaehwan mengorek lebih jelas permintaan tolong sang _eomma_.

Dari seberang ada gumaman kecil yang tak bisa Jaehwan tangkap sebelum sang _eomma_ menjelaskan maksudnya. _"Buku catatan yang bertuliskan tahun 2000 kau cari di tumpukan kardus di dalam gudang. Kau tahu gudangnya kan?"_ Jawab sang _eomma_.

Lelaki itu tersentak kecil. Ia harus mencari di gudang? Tapi-

" _Eomma_?"

" _Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan? Eomma butuh buku itu malam ini. Apa kau bisa mencarikan untuk eomma? Eomma mohon, Jae.."_

Jaehwan memiliki alergi terhadap debu. Namun Jaehwan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan kekecewaan dari wanita yang ada di seberang sana. Mau tak mau Jaehwan menurut dengan permintaan sang _eomma_. Toh nanti ia juga bisa menggunakan masker saat mencarinya.

Walaupun ia tak yakin bahwa itu akan melindungi sepenuhnya.

"Iya _eomma_. Jaehwan akan mencarinya. _Eomma_ akan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Jaehwan sembari melirik jam di dinding.

Sang _eomma_ memekik senang. _"Waaaahhh! Terima kasih Jaehwan.. Ah, eomma akan pulang jam tiga sore nanti. Terima kasih ya sayang. Eomma tutup!"_

"Iya. Tidak masalah _eomma_."

Dan sambungan telepon pun ditutup. Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Saat ini jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Meski ada waktu yang lumayan banyak namun Jaehwan tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Segera saja ia berjalan menuju gudang untuk mencari apa yang diminta.

Sesampainya di gudang. Ia menutup hidungnya dan memakai masker dengan cepat. Ia menatap nanar tumpukan barang-barang yang tak terpakai itu. Kardus yang mana yang harus ia cari? Jaehwan tak tahu. Lantas ia mendekat pada tumpukan kardus yang ada dengan nafas sedikit menyesak.

Hidungnya gatal, ada debu-debu rupanya cukup sensitif menyentuh indera penciumannya. Jika Jaehwan tak cepat mencari ia bisa tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disini.

.

.

.

" _Oh_ , Taekwoon?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Ada keterkejutan kecil yang tampak di wajah tampannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kim _Ajusshi_." Langsung ia memberikan hormat saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Lelaki yang lebih tau memeluk kilat tubuh Taekwoon. "Ada apa Kim _Ajushi_ datang kemari?"

"Ada rapat yang harus _ajusshi_ datangi. _Oh_ ya, kau sibuk?"

Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama? Kau sudah makan?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Tentu, tidak masalah _ajusshi_. Mari kita makan siang bersama."

Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin kantor yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Beruntung saat itu Taekwoon memang telah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan klien sehingga ia bisa makan siang dengan Kim _Ajusshi_ , paman dari Jaehwan.

Di kantin kantor yang lumayan sepi ini Taekwoon dan Tuan Kim duduk bersama. Mereka masih menunggu pesanan datang. Sembari menunggu makanan yang dipesan, Taekwoon dan Tuan kim tampak berbincang-bincang. Mungkin topik seputar rumah tangga akan menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaehwan?" Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Tuan Kim. Ia sudah menduga jika Tuan Kim akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Baik, _Ajusshi_. Jaehwan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ia suka tingggal disana."

Tuan Kim mangut-mangut paham. Mata sayu khas milik lelaki paruh baya itu menyorot teduh ke arah jalanan yang meramai. Entah mengapa dari ekspresi yang mampu Taekwoon baca, Tuan Kim menunjukkan sebuah kegelisahan yang teramat jelas. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Tuan Kim? Apa ia sedang cemas dengan keadaan Jaehwan?

"Aku-," Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya tipis. "Sebenarnya tidak tega menjauhkan Jaehwan dari Sungkyu."

Lelaki itu mengaluhkan atensinya pada meja yang ada di depannya. "Sudah sepuluh tahun keduanya tampak bahagia bersama. Kemarin Sungkyu benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat harus melepas Jaehwan yang ikut bersamamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jaehwan juga berhak menjalani kehidupannya sendiri." Belum selesai Tuan Kim berbicara, bibirnya menarik simpul hangat dari bibirnya. "Sungguh kekanakan sekali Sungkyu itu." Ada tawa kecil yang menyertai saat Tuan Kim melengkapi pernyataannya. Mungkin saat ini Tuan Kim sedang membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Sungkyu ketika Jaehwan meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan Taekwoon, _ajusshi_."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Taekwoon mengulas senyumnya. "Gara-gara keinginan _eomma_ yang meminta Jaehwan tinggal bersamanya saya harus memisahkan Sungkyu _hyung_ dari Jaehwan. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak masalah jika tinggal di rumah _Ajusshi_." Jawab Taekwoon.

" _Eiii~_ jangan seperti itu! Terdengarnya malah aku yang egois disini." Tuan Kim mengangkat gelas air mineral miliknya. "Aku hanya khawatir pada Jaehwan. Ia memang sudah dewasa. Tapi tetap saja."

"Saya paham dengan perasaan _ajusshi_. Bagaimanapun _ajusshi_ telah menganggap Jaehwan sebagai anak sendiri. Rasa khawatir pasti akan datang. Tapi _ajusshi_ tenang saja, saya akan menjaganya." Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam. Ucapan yang baru saja terdengar itu menimbulkan gelitikan aneh di dalam dirinya. Seolah tengah mencemooh diirnya. Taekwoon tahu jika sebagian dirinya tersenyum miring penuh kemunafikan.

Tuan Kim mengangguk yakin. Melihat bagaimana wajah Taekwoon memancarkan auranya membuat Tuan Kim yakin. Ia percaya lelaki di depannya ini akan memegang teguh janji yang diucapkannya.

"Terima kasih Taekwoon- _ah_!"

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua membahas topik lain seputar dunia kerja. Makan siang juga sudah tersedia di depan mata. Mereka menikmati makan siang dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Selama mereka menghabiskan makanannya, Taekwoon tampak diliputi rasa aneh yang menendang ketenangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori berputar pelan membuyarkan kosentrasinya. Ia harus memejam berulang untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu. Rasa sakit dan nyenyi datang menyambang. Taekwoon benar-benar ingin terbebas dari itu.

Dan Taekwoon harus berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Tuan Kim. Walaupun rasanya itu sulit sekali. Tapi..

Ia tak ingin semuanya tampak mencurigakan, bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar tiga jam Jaehwan mencari buku yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Jung. Namun ia tak mendapatkan apa yang diminta. Sudah banyak kardus yang ia buka. Bahkan saat ini tubuhnya melemah dengan sesak yang terus menjeratnya. Ia tak bisa bertahan lama disini.

Jaehwan menarik satu kardus yang tersisa. Ia berharap di dalam kardus itu ada buku yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Jung. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Jaehwan membuka pelan kardus itu. Nafasnya yang berada di ujung tanduk membuat kepalanya pusing. Segera ia mencari bukunya setelah ia berhasil membuka kardus itu.

Beberapa menit setelah mengaduk-aduk kardus itu, ada senyum yang terpasang. Apa yang ia cari telah ia dapat. Lekas ia membawanya keluar dan menetralkan diri dari debu-debu. Namun sayang, sebelum ia benar-benar bisa keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya melemas dan terjatuh disana. Setelahnya ia terpejam tak berdaya.

" _Aigooo~~"_

Seseorang berseru ketika melihat Jaehwan terjatuh di pintu gudang. Segera ia mendekat pada Jaehwan dan sedikit menyeret tubuh Jaehwan. Sama sekali ia tak bisa membawa Jaehwan sendirian. Tubuh Jaehwan terlalu berat untuk dibawa.

Setelah ia berhasil membawanya sampai ke ruang tengah, ia meletakkan tubuh Jaehwan di sofa. " _Aigooo~_ kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti ini, Lee Jaehwan?" Tanyanya dengan menghela nafas berat.

Lalu ia memperhatikan buku yang tergeletak di atas lantai. " _Oh_ , kau menemukannya?" Ia bangkit dan memungut buku itu. Selanjutnya ia membiarkan Jaehwan di atas sofa itu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ada yang lebih penting harus ia urus ketimbang Jaehwan yang saat ini terbaring disana.

.

.

.

Jaehwan mengerjab. Rasa pusing mendera saat pertama kali ia membuka mata. Ada yang membuat dirinya bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sofa ruang tengah? Sedikit mengerang pusing, Jaehwan berusaha bangkit. Melirik sejenak jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan ingat. Sebelumnya ia sempat terjatuh pingsan di gudang. Tapi siapa yang membawanya kemari? Apa mungkin sang mertua? Jaehwan yang hanya menduga itu lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ia harus membersihkan dirinya yang tampak kotor akibat debu gudang.

Sekitar sejam ia membersihkan diri dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar, Jaehwan memilih untuk bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Nyonya Jung juga masih belum pulang. Ia merilik sejenak jam di dinding. _Ah_ , sebentar lagi makan malam. Apa ia harus membuatkan makan malam? Mengingat ia sudah makan tadi.

Nanti saja jika Nyonya Jung meminta maka ia akan membuatkan makan malam untuknya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sungguh bosan. Berada di rumah seluas ini sendirian menumbuhkan rasa bosan. Jaehwan berpikir. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya itu. Tak lama berpikir, ide muncul menjadi pilihan Jaehwan. Saat tadi ia mencari buku milik Nyonya Jung, ia sempat menemukan sebuah album foto. Kenapa ia tak mengambilnya saja? Toh itu bisa menjadi suatu kegiatan yang menarik.

Segera saja Jaehwan mengambil buku itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Satu persatu halaman yang ada dibuka pelan oleh Jaehwan. Sontak, hal itu menyihir Jaehwan untuk memasang mata fokus dan menarik kedua belah bibirnya. Foto-foto yang ada disana benar-benar membuat Jaehwan tak mengeluarkan kata.

Apalagi saat ini yang ia lihat adalah foto sang suami bersama keluarganya. Ini kali pertama Jaehwan melihat appa Taekwoon yang telah tiada. Wajahnya tampan mirip sekali dengan Taekwoon. Hanya saja mata sang appa lebih besar dibandingkan Taekwoon. Mungkin mata Taekwoon merupakan turunan dari sang _eomma_. Kembali Jaehwan menjelajahi setiap lembar album foto itu. Masa kecil Taekwoon sungguh menggemaskan. Terutama saat ia bersama dengan sang appa. Jelas sekali menunjukkan kasih sayang disana yang terjalin kuat.

Lalu ada sebuah tanya yang menyentilnya saat ini. Menggugah rasa penasaran yang pernah muncul dari dalam benak Jaehwan. Apa penyebab kematian appa Taekwoon? Dari foto-foto itu tak menunjukkan wajah sakit sama sekali. Ia tampak begitu sehat dengan senyum yang terulas lebar. Lalu apa? Kecelekaan? Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Taekwoon nanti.

Selesai melihat kumpulan foto masa kecil Taekwoon. Ponsel Jaehwan berdering. Bibirnya melengkung manakala membaca deret nama yang muncul.

" _Hyung_?" Seru Jaehwan senang mendapatkan panggilan dari sang suami.

Dari seberang ada kekeh kecil menyambut seruan Jaehwan. _"Jaehwannie~ Bagaimana dirimu disana? Apa baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Taekwoon.

"Tidak."

" _Tidak?"_

Jaehwan mengubah posisi duduknya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bercakap lewat telepon. "Aku sendirian. Aku tidak tahu _eomma_ kemana." Gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut.

" _Aigoo~ kau pasti sangat bosan yaa? Atau kau takut?"_ Goda Taekwoon dengan tawa kecil yang menyertai.

"Iya, aku sangat bosan disini _hyung_! Aku sendirian. Jadi tidak ada teman berbicara atau bermain. Aku tidak takut. Rumahmu tidak cukup membuatku takut." Sahut Jaehwan.

" _Ah, kau pemberani ternyata. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Jae? Apa disana hujan?"_

Hujan?

Jaehwan melongokkan kepala. Mencari tahu lewat jendela yang belum ditutup tirai. Bibirnya melengkung kecil menampik tanya yang dilontarkan oleh Taekwoon.

"Disini tidak hujan _hyung_. _Ah_ , ini aku sedang melihat album foto milikmu." Sahutnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tangannya membolak-balik album foto itu. Mengamatai gambar yang ada di dalamnya dengan perasaan senang.

" _Album foto?"_

"Iya, album foto masa kecilmu. Kau sangat tampan saat kecil _hyung_! Mungkin ini keturunan dari _appa_ -mu."

Dari seberang tak lekas ada tanggapan. Jaehwan menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengecek apakah sambungan terputus atau tidak. Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_?"

Sekitar satu menit masih belum ada tanggapan.

" _Hyung_?"

" _A-ah? Y-ya? Oh, Jae! Hyung harus meneruskan pekerjaan hyung dulu."_ Jaehwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. _"Besok hyung akan menelponmu."_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Jaehwan tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Taekwoon memutus sambungan telepon. Apa memang Taekwoon harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Jaehwan hanya mengendikkan bahunya kecil. Padahal ia baru saja mendapatkan teman untuk berbicara tapi Taekwoon memilih memutus sambungan telepon sebelum ia mendapatkan cerita dari Taekwoon.

Bukankah Jaehwan ingin mendengar cerita dari Taekwoon tentang masa lalunya?

Ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

Pagi datang menyapa. Masih pagi. Sekitar pukul lima dering ponsel Taekwoon memekak telinga. Sang pemilik tak kunjung bangun. Melainkan sosok lain yang ada direngkuhannya menunjukkan kesadaran setelah beberapa jam tertidur. Ia menggeliat kecil sebelum mengambil ponsel milik Taekwoon.

Saat hendak membuka, ia membaca deret huruf yang ada. _Ah_ , Hakyeon pikir ini adalah pesan penting untuk Taekwoon. Lantas ia memberikan pada Taekwoon.

"Sayang! Sayang! Ayo bangun! Ada pesan untukmu." Hakyeon menguncang tubuh Taekwoon yang masih terlelap. "Hey! Ayo bangun."

Tak mendapatkan respon dari Taekwoon, Hakyeon menarik hidungnya hingga membuat Taekwoon tak sanggup bernafas. Senyum kemenangan jelas tampak di wajah Hakyeon. Kekasihnya itu langsung membuka mata dan menatap datar kepadanya.

"Kau susah sekali dibangunin!" Keluh Hakyeon lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk membelakangi Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang lain hanya menggumam kecil dan ikut bangkit. Tangan kekarnya merangkul Hakyeon dari belakang seraya meniup punggung telinga milik Hakyeon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Tanyanya dengan tangan mengusap perut Hakyeon.

Hakyeon melenguh kecil. "Ada pesan untukmu. Ku pikir itu pesan penting jadi aku membangunkanmu." Sahutnya dengan gigitan dibibir. Mengantisipasi lenguhan yang semakin menjadi.

Taekwoon lantas melepas usapan tangannya di perut Hakyeon. Ia mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan Hakyeon di atas meja. Alisnya menaut saat membaca deret nama sang pengirim. Detik selanjutnya ia membuka pesan itu.

"Cepat kau selesaikan ini Taekwoon- _ah_! Aku sudah muak dengannya." Baca Taekwoon dengan suara lumayan keras. Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. Harus menyelesaikan dengan cepat? Apa ini benar-benar keinginannya? Ia membaca ulang pesan itu. Tak ada yang salah.

Tiba-tiba darahnya meremang. Jika harus cepat berarti...

"Ada apa sayang? Apa yang harus kau selesaikan dengan cepat?" Tanya Hakyeon bingung. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. Ia pun juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang lumayan tinggi.

Merasa ditanya dengan ekspresi penuh rasa penasaran, Taekwoon hanya menggeleng kecil dengan menyematkan senyum di wajah. Ia mengecup kening Hakyeon dengan kilat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya pekerjaanku saja sayang!"

"Tapi itu dari-"

"Sungguh bukan apa-apa. Nanti kalau selesai, aku akan bercerita padamu." Satu kecupan kembali dibubuhkan pada kening Hakyeon.

Sang lawan hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai respon dari ucapan Taekwoon. Meski ada yang menggelitik atas rasa penasaran itu, Hakyeon juga tak bisa memaksa sang kekasih untuk bercerita.

Sedangkan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu masih berada dalam kebimbangan. Bukankah waktu yang diberikan cukup banyak? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin dipercepat? Apa ia tak ingin lebih lama menikmati apa yang seharusnya dirasakan? Taekwoon mengulum bibirnya. Pikirannya melayang dan menerawang untuk beberapa jenak.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tangannya mulai mengetik.

 _Baiklah, kita akan diskusikan ini segera._

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hohoho.._

 _Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Maaf yaa baru update.._

 _Saya sibuk luar biasa.._

 _Alasan. Saya baru saja berkeliling Jawa Timur. Hahahahahha_

 _Jadi baru sempet update sekarang._

 _Bagaimana? Ini cerita semakin lama semakin aneh loh.._

 _Ada yang curiga yaa dengan nasib Jaehwan? Ayoo, banyak yang takut dengan nasib Jaehwan. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan selanjutnyaaaaa?_

 _:D :D :D_

 _Maaf saya tidak membalas satu persatu reviewnya.._

 _Yang pasti saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak~_

 _._

 _Tetep review yaaa.._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Oh yaa, nantikan FF saya yang lainnya *buing-buing*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Malam baru saja berlalu. Saat ini jarum jam yang ada di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Selarut ini Jaehwan masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia tak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam. Mungkin banyak pikiran yang menggelayuti membuatnya sedikit merasa terbebani. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari sang mertua.

Saat pulang kemarin, _eomma_ Taekwoon itu menatap datar sosok Jaehwan dan bersikap seolah lelaki itu bukan anggota keluarganya. Jelas berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya ketika matahari terbit dan saat hari telah berjalan setengahnya. Ada apa? Kenapa sang mertua tampak begitu menyeramkan di mata Jaehwan? Bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tak menyapa Jaehwan yang telah menunggunya hingga larut malam.

Jaehwan hanya bisa berpikir positif. Mungkin saat itu Nyonya Jung sedang lelah dan tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya. Ya, bisa jadi demikian.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuknya telah datang menyerang namun entag kenapa kelopaknya enggan terpejam. Mau tak mau Jaehwan bangkit dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia butuh air untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang mendera. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Hembusan nafas pelan menguar dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Suasana rumah ini terasa mencekam saat malam tiba. _Oh_ , ini bukan lagi tengah malam, namun menjelang pagi. Tetap saja suasananya begitu mengerikan. Jauh berbeda saat ada Taekwoon di rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan merindukan suaminya itu. Mata bulatnya menatap dalam foto besar yang terpampang di ruang tengah. Sebuah foto Taekwoon yang menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Melihat senyum itu membuat Jaehwan menghangat. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok yang saat ini jauh dari rengkuhannya.

Setelah puas menatap foto besar itu, Jaehwan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

" _Yeobo! Yeobo! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangaaaaaannn!"_

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya segera. Keningnya berkerut setelah mendengar pekikan dari arah kamar. Apa itu mertuanya? Segera ia mendekat pada kamar Nyonya Jung.

" _Tenanglaaaahh! Ini bukan salahmu! Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu! Yeobooo!"_

Rasa panik menyerang Jaehwan saat mendengar pekikan dari Nyonya Jung. Lekas ia menggedor pintu kamar Nyonya Jung.

" _Eo_ - _eomma_ a! _Eomma_! Buka pintunya _eomma_ a!" Jaehwan berteriak dengan tangan menggedor pintu kamar.

" _Kembalilaaaahh! Aku akan menghukum Jaehyung atas semua ini yeobo! Aku mohon kembalilah!"_

Jaehwan masih menggedor pintu itu dan berteriak agar Nyonya Jung bangun lalu membuka pintu. Jaehwan yakin bahwa sang mertua tengah mimpi buruk.

" _Ini salah Jaehyung!"_

Pekikan untuk menghentikan tangan Jaehwan yang menggedor pintu. Alisnya menaut. Siapa Jae _hyung_? Siapa? Apa Nyonya Jung bermimpi tentang suaminya dan Jaehyung-Jaehyung itu? Jaehwan akan menggedor lagi pintu itu namun ia tak mendapati suara pekikan dari dalam.

" _Eomma_ a! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan memastikan sekali lagi. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Jaehwan melepaskan pegangan pada ganggang pintu. Mungkin saat ini Nyonya Jung telah kembali tenang. Jaehwan hanya menatap miris pintu itu. Ingin sekali masuk untuk menenangkan sang mertua.

Merasa semua telah baik-baik saja, Jaehwan memilih kembali ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Dari arah dapur terdengar bunyi alat memasak yang saling bersenggolan. Apa mungkin itu Nyonya Jung?

Jaehwan yang masih belum sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh kesadaran mendekat ke arah dapur. Dari sepasang lensanya ia bisa melihat Nyonya Jung tampak sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Namun sepertinya Nyonya Jung tidak sedang memasak. Lalu sedang apa?

" _Eo_ - _eomma_?" Jaehwan memanggil Nyonya Jung dengan suara seraknya.

Nyonya Jung membanting wajan yang ia pegang dan menatap datar pada Jaehwan. Sikap yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Jung sama sekali belum pernah Jaehwan ketahui. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?

"Enak sekali kau baru bangun?" Sindir Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Jaehwan bisa merasa memang Nyonya Jung saat ini jauh berbeda dibandingkan saat pertama kali bertemu. "Seperti ratu saja bangun siang!"

Jaehwan melirik jam di dinding. _Ah_ , benar. Hari sudah menjelang siang. Pukul sebelas. Pantas saja jika Nyonya Jung marah. Namun ini karena efek susah tidur yang ia derita semalam. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah kejadian dimana Nyonya Jung berteriak. Ada yang mengganjal diri Jaehwan sehingga ia tak dapat memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ingin mengajukan tanya pagi ini namun merasakan bagaimana sikap Nyonya Jung menuntun Jaehwan mundur.

"Ma-maaf!" Jaehwan tertunduk. Ia menyesal telah bangun kesiangan dan menyebabkan Nyonya Jung murka.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendecih sinis. Ia membuang muka sebelum melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan bagi Jaehwan.

"Kau disini bukan sebagai ratu! Jaga sikapmu! Dasar benalu! Jangan mentang-mentang tidak ada Taekwoon kau bisa seenaknya saja!"

Bola mata Jaehwan membelalak tak percaya. Siapa yang baru saja menjerit padanya dengan ungkapan kalimat hina itu? Apakah wanita di depannya ini benar mertua yang ia banggakan dan ia katakan memiliki sifat keibuan yang selama ini ia rindukan? Apakah benar?

Lalu apa yang diucapkan olehnya tadi? Benalu? Jaehwan mencelos perih manakala kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya. Apa memang ia adalah benalu? Apa memang?

"Ma-maaf! Jaehwan tidak bermaksud bangun-"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan!" Nyonya Jung memotong ucapan Jaehwan. "Sekarang kau masak untukku! Ingat! Masak yang enak! Lalu kau bersihkan kebun belakang!" Dengan tatapan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Nyonya Jung memerintah.

Jaehwan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Namun ia juga tak sanggup membantah. Akan malah bertambah parah jika ia membantah ucapan dari Nyonya Jung.

"Ba-baik _eomma_."

Sebelum Nyonya Jung berbalik arah meninggalkan Jaehwan. Ia kembali melipat tangan di depan dada. Sorot mata penuh kebencian itu masih setia bertahan disana. Dengan sedikit decakan ia kembali bersuara.

" _Ah_! Besok aku ingin makan _kimchi_ _jiggae_. Kau harus mencarikan _kimchi_ untukku. Awas! Kalau sampai kau besok tidak membuatkanku _kimchi_ _jiggae_ , kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Bulir bening siap turun dari sudut mata indahnya. Menatap kepergian Nyonya Jung itu menimbulkan rasa perih di dada. Masih belum bisa Jaehwan berpikir apa yang menyebabkan sang mertua berubah menjadi kejam seperti ini.

Ini jelas bukan Nyonya Jung.

Atau mungkin...

Atau mungkin ini memang Nyonya Jung? Entahlah! Jaehwan masih belum tahu mana yang benar.

Segera saja Jaehwan melakukan yang diperintah oleh Nyonya Jung. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah. Senyum Jaehwan melebar saat melihat ada telur dan beberapa sayuran. Ia akan membuat telur mata sapi juga sup sayur saja.

.

.

.

"Ini apa?!" Pekik Nyonya Jung tak senang setelah ia mencicipi makanan yang baru saja Jaehwan suguhkan untuknya.

Jaehwan terkesiap mendengar teriakan Nyonya Jung yang disertai dengan membanting sumpit di tangannya.

Nyonya Jung melempar mangkuk makanan yang ada di depannya. "Kau ingin meracuniku? Kenapa rasanya tidak enak sekali?" Masih dengan nada suara yang sama, Nyonya Jung melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tubuh Jaehwan seakan melemas saat itu juga. Tuduhan macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Jaehwan akan meracuni Nyonya Jung. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa makanan yang disuguhkan untuk Nyonya Jung memiliki rasa yang enak. Tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Jung.

" _Aaahhkk_!" Jaehwan menjerit saat merasakan tangan Nyonya Jung mencengkeram surai kelamnya. Ia memegang tangan Nyonya Jung namun cengkeraman itu malah bertambah erat menjadikan Jaehwan urung memaksa Nyonya Jung melepas cengkeramannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Apa kau tidak becus membuat makanan? Ha? Kau ini!" Lalu Nyonya Jung mendorong kepala Jaehwan. "Sekarang kau bersihkan ini semua! Juga, jangan lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan hari ini."

Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang tengah menangis dalam diam, Nyonya Jung melangkah pergi. Lelaki yang masih ada disana itu hanya menunduk dan membiarkan air mata berlomba dari sudut matanya. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak memiliki rencana untuk meracuni Nyonya Jung. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Bayangan saat pertama kali Nyonya Jung bersikap sampai detik ini terus berputar dalam otak Jaehwan. Ada segelintir tawa yang menggema di dalam hatinya. Apakah ini memang sosok asli dari Nyonya Jung? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung bersikap demikian? Jaehwan masih belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Semakin bertambah parah membuat Jaehwan meringis adalah ingatan dimana perjodohan ini merupakan keinginan dari Nyonya Jung? Jaehwan meremas dadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa?

Jaehwan tak ingin berpikir lebih dalam yang mampu membuatnya tersakiti. Ia akan melalui ini meski kenyataan telah merobek hati lemah miliknya.

Dengan gerakan lemah dan air mata yang masih turun, Jaehwan memungut pecahan beling di bawah sana. Ia juga membersihkan bekas sup yang tercecer. Segera saja ia menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum sang mertua datang dan marah-marah lagi.

.

.

.

Ada begitu banyak tanya yang menggeliat di dalam hati. Perasaan Hakyeon benar-benar penasaran dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Taekwoon darinya. Hey, bukannya ia tak sabar dan tidak bisa menunggu sampai bulan depan. Hanya saja sikap juga pesan yang diterima lelaki itu membuatnya terus berpikir.

Beberapa dugaan begitu kuat menggelayuti kepalanya.

Hakyeon menatap dalam sosok Taekwoon yang tampak kosong menyorot cangkir kopinya. Dari sorot mata itu Hakyeon bisa merasakan bahwa lelaki yang memintanya kembali itu memiliki banyak pikiran. Apa? Apa karena pesan itu?

"Taekwoon- _ah_!"

Taekwoon mendongak dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tapi aku mohon jawab dengan jujur."

Taekwoon mengernyit heran. Lelaki itu lalu mengulas senyum sedetik kemudian. "Apa?"

Sebelum Hakyeon mengutarakan apa yang menyebabkan pikirannya terganggu selama ini, ia memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Taekwoon. Bibirnya tertarik kilat lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Hakyeon tak peduli jika itu menarik hati Taekwoon untuk merasa lebih penasaran dan keheranan dengan sikap Hakyeon.

"Kau sungguh akan jujur?"

Taekwoon memicing sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Apa maksud pesan yang dikirim _eomma_ -mu kemarin Taekwoon?" Hakyeon mengunci pandangan Taekwoon dengan sorot penuh paksa untuk segera diberikan jawaban.

Taekwoon tersentak. Pertanyaan Hakyeon belum sepenuhnya Taekwoon antisipasi. Ia tak menyangka jika Hakyeon akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Itu-"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jaehwan?" Sela Hakyeon. Sekali lagi Taekwoon mendelikkan matanya seolah ia tengah tertangkap basah telah menyembunyikan hal buruk dari Hakyeon.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu mengerti dari gestur tubuh Taekwoon bahwa memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Taekwoon mengenai _eomma_ dan Jaehwan. Apa hubungannya? Hakyeon ingat bahwa sang _eomma_ ingin mengakhiri semua. Akhiri apa? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jaehwan?

Inilah yang terus-menerus terngiang di otak Hakyeon. Hakyeon bisa menyimpulkan demikian karena Taekwoon selalu saja meminta Hakyeon bersabar dan meyakinkan bahwa ia akan menjadi milik Taekwoon sepenuhnya mulai bulan depan.

Juga, Hakyeon teringat ucapan Minhyuk dimana Nyonya Jung tidak mungkin menjodohkan Taekwoon dengan lelaki semacam Jaehwan jika memang tidak ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

Taekwoon mengulum bibirnya sebentar. Mengalihkan atensinya dari kedua pendar kristal Hakyeon pada cangkir kopi yang terus disentuhnya.

"Ya. Ada hubungannya dengan Jaehwan."

"Apa?"

Mau menutupi sepertinya tak bisa. Hakyeon sudah bisa membaca ini semua. Lalu buat apa Taekwoon menghindarinya? Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat mengungkap sebagian rahasia yang memang ia genggam untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Kami memang memiliki rencana untuk menyingkirkan Jaehwan. Tapi alasannya kenapa, aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu Hakyeon. Nanti suatu saat aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Tukas Taekwoon.

Hakyeon terkesiap. Telinganya masih normal mendengar bukan? Apa? Menyingkirkan? Maksud dari menyingkirkan ini apa?

"Mak-maksudmu menyingkirkan? Kau akan-"

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

Hakyeon nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir yang ada di depannya. Seburuk pemikiran Hakyeon tentang Jaehwan tidak sampai seperti itu. Sama sekali Hakyeon tidak membayangkan bahwa Taekwoon akan membunuh Jaehwan. Apa salah Jaehwan sampai sang kekasih ingin menyingkirkan Jaehwan dengan cara demikian. Ada apa? Kepala Hakyeon pusing memikirkan ini semua.

Ia mengerjab berulang dan menggeleng ragu.

"Ka-kau? Tidak bersungguh-sungguhkan?"

Hembusan pelan lolos dari bibir Taekwoon. Lelaki itu tahu, pasti saat ini Hakyeon tak akan percaya dengan ucapannya dan akan menganggap dirinya gila. Namun itu memang yang akan ia lakukan pada Jaehwan. Ia telah merencanakan ini semua dengan sang _eomma_ jauh-jauh hari.

"Jangan mengatakan aku gila, aku tidak waras atau apapun! Jangan menganggap aku sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan atau apapun! Aku melakukan ini karena aku memiliki alasan." Taekwoon menjeda beberapa detik ucapannya. "Aku dan _eomma_ punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu padamu, Hakyeon-ah!"

Dan Hakyeon tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia ingin memberi tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang salah namun kembali pada ucapan Taekwoon. Itu adalah pilihannya. Taekwoon punya alasan kenapa ia harus melakukannya meski Hakyeon tak tahu apa alasan itu. Hakyeon hanya berharap semoga ini adalah yang terbaik.

Sejelek-jeleknya Hakyeon, sejahat-jahatnya Hakyeon, sebenci-bencinya Hakyeon pada Jaehwan. Mana mungkin Hakyeon akan berpikir sejauh itu?

.

.

.

Siang telah tinggi membumbung. Jaehwan baru saja membereskan semua pekerjaannya. Kali ini Jaehwan akan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari _kimchi_. Kemana ia harus mencari?

Perlu diingat jika lokasi ini jauh dari keramaian. Tidak ada toko, tidak ada pasar, tidak orang berjualan dalam radius dekat. Jaehwan bingung harus pergi kemana untuk mencari _kimchi_. Apa ia harus berjalan jauh untuk menemukan warung? Itu pilihan. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti disana tidak menjual _kimchi_?

Pada akhirnya Jaehwan memilih untuk mendatangi rumah warga yang tak begitu jauh dari kediamannya. Jika kemarin saat ia mencari gingseng ia akan mengambil jalan kanan, maka sekarang ia akan mengambil jalan kiri. Suasana masih sama seperti saat ia melewatinya ketika pertama kali tiba di daerah sini. Banyak sekali tumbuhan tinggi menjulang. Untung Jaehwan pergi manakala mentari masih menunjukkan eksistensinya sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir dengan kegelapan seperti tempo hari saat mencari gingseng merah.

Kaki Jaehwan dibawa melangkah lebih jauh. Bibirnya melengkung sebuah senyum manakala menemukan rumah yang cukup terawat apik. Ada banyak tumbuhan indah di sekitarnya. Lekas ia mendekat. Dalam hati banyak sekali do'a yang dipanjatkan agar ia pulang membawa _kimchi_. Jika tidak, sang mertua pasti akan memarahinya.

"Permisi!" Jaehwan melihat ada seorang _ahjumma_ sedang di sebelah rumahnya. Sang _ahjumma_ itu berbalik menoleh pada Jaehwan. "Maaf saya mengganggu _ahjumma_."

"Iya? Ada apa?" _Ahjumma_ bangkit dan mendekat pada Jaehwan.

"Eum.. Apa _ahjumma_ punya _kimchi_? Saya butuh _kimchi_ tapi saya tidak tahu dimana bisa mendapatkannya." Terang Jaehwan dengan sedikit takut namun penuh harap juga.

Jaehwan bisa tersenyum lega saat melihat ada senyum di wajah lelah wanita itu. "Ah, _kimchi_. _Ahjumma_ punya banyak. Mari _ahjumma_ ambilkan untukmu nak." Dan tangan hangat _ahjumma_ itu menggandeng Jaehwan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di dalam, Jaehwan menunggu _ahjumma_ itu untuk mengambil _kimchi_ seraya memperhatikan lukisan yang ada disana. Semuanya merupakan lukisan ikan. Apa penghuni rumah ini menyukai ikan? Jaehwan hanya mengendikan bahunya kecil.

" _Oh_ yaa!" Jaehwan menoleh pada _ahjumma_ yang datang membawa seplastik _kimchi_. "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" Tanyanya seraya menyerahkan _kimchi_ itu.

Jaehwan segera menerima _kimchi_ itu. "Ah, saya Jaehwan _ahjumma_. Saya menantu dari Nyonya Jung." Jawab Jaehwan.

"Jung?" Kening wanita itu mengerut. "Ibu Jung Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

" _Ah_ , bagaimana bisa kau menjadi menantunya?"

" _Eh_?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau wanita itu sangat kejam?"

Jaehwan terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaan dari _ahjumma_ yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Kejam? Apa sifat Nyonya Jung telah tersohor di seluruh desa ini?

"Eo- _eomma_ tidak kejam." Alih-alih menyetujui kalimat itu, Jaehwan malah menampik. Ia tahu jika sifat Nyonya Jung berubah tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan jika Nyonya Jung memang kejam adanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau mungkin masih baru. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu sisi buruk wanita itu." Sahutnya.

" _Ahjumma_. Boleh Jaehwan bertanya?"

"Ya? Tanya apa?"

Jaehwan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada yang menggelitik relung hati dan meminta untuk dipenuhi. Sebuah tanya yang mengganggunya sejak Nyonya Jung bermimpi kemarin hari.

"Apa _ahjumma_ tahu penyebab kematian suami Nyonya Jung?" Tanya Jaehwan hati-hati.

Lelaki itu bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah sang wanita. Kenapa dengan ekspresi itu? Apa ini sebuah pertanyaan sensitif?

" _Ahjumma_ tidak tahu apa penyebab kematian suaminya." Wanita itu sedikit menerawang. Mungkin ia tengah menggali ingatan yang sempat tertumpuk. "Setahu _ahjumma_ , suaminya menghilang cukup lama lalu kembali dalam keadaan tewas."

 _Deg~_

Jaehwan terhenyak kaget. Menghilang lalu tewas? Kenapa bisa demikian? Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa mereka tidak menceritakan padamu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng.

"Mungkin sesuatu memang disembunyikan mereka. Kami warga sini tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Mereka begitu rapat menutupi masalah mereka."

Jaehwan hanya menyimak dengan baik setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Semua yang ia ceritakan berkisar tentang bagaimana Nyonya Jung datang ke tempat ini. Lalu tak lama kemudian sang suami dikabarkan menghilang. Banyak yang tak percaya bahwa suaminya menghilang begitu saja. Ada yang berspekulasi bahwa sang suami sengaja meninggalkan keluarga itu karena tak tahan dengan sikap Nyonya Jung. Namun sekitar dua tahun kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa Tuan Jung kembali dalam keadaan tewas.

Entah apa yang harus Jaehwan sikapi atas cerita ini. Jaehwan tak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak. Jaehwan hanya bisa bertindak lebih hati-hati. Mungkin karena mimpi buruk Nyonya Jung yang mengingatkannya pada sang suami membuat perubahan sikap Nyonya Jung. Atau..

Mungkin sifat Nyonya Jung memang seperti cerita wanita ini?

.

.

.

Tak perlu lagi ditunda. Toh, Hakyeon juga sudah tahu rencananya. Taekwoon pun tak ingin bersandiwara lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sehingga ia tak akan memiliki tanggungan lagi. Ia ingin hidup bahagia dengan sang kekasih tanpa ada pengganggu.

Rencananya hari ini Taekwoon akan pulang ke desa. Namun karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor, ia membatalkan rencana itu. Lebih baik Jaehwan berdiskusi dengan sang _eomma_ melalui sambungan telepon saja. Tidak ada bedanya kan dengan datang langsung? Ini malah lebih aman ketimbang nanti Jaehwan menguping jika ia berbicara di dalam rumah.

Dan dalam waktu luang ini Taekwoon menekan tombol, mencoba untuk menelpon sang _eomma_.

" _Ya Taekwoonie? Kenapa sayang?"_

Dari seberang suara manis sang _eomma_ terdengar. Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam.

" _Eomma_ ingin semua segera selesai kan?" Taekwoon berujar _to the point_.

" _Yaa, eomma sudah kesal dengan keberadaan istrimu itu. Apa kau ingin membunuhnya segera?"_

Taekwoon menjatuhkan pandangan pada jalanan yang meramai. " _Eomma_ tidak ingin menyiksanya dulu? Bukankah _eomma_ ingin membuatnya menderita lebih dulu?" Tanyanya.

" _Hahahaha.."_ Sang _eomma_ tertawa membuat Taekwoon menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak. _"Memang, tapi... Ah, cepat saja kau bunuh dia. Kalau dia mati dendamku pun akan ikut bersamanya. Aku muak melihat wajah sok polosnya."_

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah, besok aku akan pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalau begitu Taekwoon tutup teleponnya." Taekwoon memutus sambungan telepon itu dan menatap beberapa jenak pada layar ponsel.

Keterdiaman itu membawanya kembali pada ingatan yang selama ini ia tutup rapat. Ya, ini memang rencana dari sang _eomma_ untuk membunuh Jaehwan. Alasan dendam membuat sang _eomma_ kalang kabut dan ingin memusnahkan Jaehwan. Taekwoon memejamkan matanya. Perih hatinya harus kembali terasa saat ia terngiang tangis sang _eomma_ beberapa tahun silam.

Taekwoon benar-benar harus melakukan ini agar ia bisa melihat senyum kelegaan dari wajah wanita yang ia cintai. Karena Taekwoon adalah anak berbakti yang tak akan mengecewakan sang _eomma_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hay! Ayooo yang penasaran. Hahahaha._

 _Untuk alasan lebih jelasnya akan dijelasin chapter depan. Yg bisa nebak silahkan dishare, hahahaha.._

 _Oh ya tanya dong, ada bagian aneh gak sih dicerita ini? Kurangnya dimana? Kasih tahu.._

 _._

 _Ah, kalian pernah lihat drama India Uttaran gak? Kalau pernah, ngerasa gak sih ini cerita mirip? Jujur aja sih, ini terinspirasi dari drama itu.._

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

 _._

 _Oke deh, silahkan review._

 _Update cepet kan? :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu, Taekwoon- _ah_?"

Hakyeon bertanya lagi dan lagi apakah sang kekasih akan melakukan itu. Melakukan sebuah tindakan yang menurut Hakyeon sangat membahayakan. Apakah Taekwoon dan _eomma-_ nya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih untuk memilih cara lain ketimbang membunuh?

Awalnya ia hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan Taekwoon melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Namun lama-lama bayang-bayang rasa bersalah akan terus menghantuinya. Hey, bagaimanapun Hakyeon pasti akan turut memikul rasa bersalah itu. Ini sebuah perbuatan yang tak bisa dikategorikan perbuatan baik. Kalau dibiarkan, ia juga masuk dalam daftar orang-orang jahat, kan?

Dan sang lawan menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap dalam lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Dari raut wajah itu Hakyeon bisa mengerti bahwa Taekwoon sama sekali tak ingin dihalangi.

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya." Taekwoon menggerakkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Mengabaikan kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan oleh Hakyeon. Lelaki itu akan tetap teguh dalam keputusannya.

Ia dan sang _eomma_ sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan dalam waktu yang cepat.

Hakyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Sebelum terlambat tak ada salahnya untuk mencegah.

"Tapi Taek! Kau-"

"Berhenti Cha Hakyeon!" Nada suara Taekwoon memekik. Memaksa sang lawan membekukan aliran darahnya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menegang tak bersuara. Melihat bagaimana wajah Taekwoon saat ini, Hakyeon tahu bahwa lelakinya marah dan tak suka bila ia ikut campur. "Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti, Cha Hakyeon!"

Hakyeon bungkam. Nafasnya tercekat dengan mata yang memanas.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendam _eomma_ ku! Aku sudah lelah melihat wajah kecewa dan terluka yang selalu ditunjukkan _eomma_." Taekwoon meremat genggamannya. "Aku ingin melihat _eomma_ tersenyum dengan sempurna. Bukan sebuah kemunafikan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup semuanya."

Yang ia bisa perbuat hanya memejam. Dadanya berdesir tak karuan. Setiap kata yang merasuk dalam relungnya tak kuasa Hakyeon buang begitu saja. Berputar dan menjadi bayang-bayang yang mungkin akan bertahan beberapa saat nanti. _Oh_ , Hakyeon tahu. Seberapa besar rasa sayang Taekwoon kepada _eomma_ -nya. Ia paham bahwa Taekwoon memang akan menuruti apa kemauan sang _eomma_.

Tapi adakah sedikit pemikiran bahwa ini adalah salah? Hakyeon merasakan dadanya ditumbuk keras. Ini bukan kali pertama. Semenjak ia tahu kenyataan yang mana Taekwoon akan membunuh Jaehwan. Rasa bersalah dan perasaan aneh lainnya senang sekali menyambanginya.

Hakyeon hanya ingin Taekwoon memikirkan kembali dan mencari cara lainnya. _Yah_ , walaupun sebidang hatinya akan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh Taekwoon. Tapi tetap saja, rasa ingin mencegah itu lebih kuat ketimbang dukungannya manakala tahu Taekwoon akan membunuh Jaehwan dalam waktu dekat.

"Lusa, aku akan kembali ke sini lagi!" Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon. Memang ia marah dan emosi ketika Hakyeon berusaha menghalangi niatnya. Namun Taekwoon juga tak bisa sepenuhnya berpaling dari lelaki yang mati-matian ia pertahankan agar tetap berada disisinya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan kembali padamu."

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia meremas kaos bagian bahwanya kuat. Rasa takut dan cemas tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Dan kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum Taekwoon kembali menyematkan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Lelaki tinggi itu membawa kakinya menjauh dari Hakyeon setelah memeluknya singkat. Sementara Hakyeon? Ia masih berada di tempatnya. Berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar menahan air mata. Sungguh, ia tak tahu mengapa kali ini ia seperti ini.

Ia merasa sangat jahat. Sebagai makhluk Tuhan, bukankah ia seharusnya menghentikan ini semua? Tapi ia selalu lemah melawan Taekwoon. Ketakutan dan kecemasan kembali meraung di dalam dirinya.

Apakah ia akan ditempeli embel-embel sebagai orang yang kejam? Apakah ia akan disebut sebagai orang yang tak tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk?

Dan apakah ia benar-benar akan menjadi kekasih dari seorang pembunuh?

.

.

.

Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika sebelumnya ia merasa bahwa Tuhan telah membuka sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya. Kali ini Jaehwan berniat ingin menarik perasaan itu. Jaehwan tidak menyalahkan Tuhan, tidak. Jaehwan hanya ingin bertanya kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

Waktu yang berjalan setelah kepergian Taekwoon mengantarkan dirinya menjadi seorang pembantu. Diperlakukan buruk oleh sang mertua dan tak mendapatkan jawaban atas dasar apa sang mertua berbuat demikian. Masih abu-abu dan Jaehwan tak bisa meraba.

Ia pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Taekwoon dan sang suami mengatakan mungkin Nyonya Jung sedang lelah. Memang sedikit bisa jawaban Taekwoon meluruhkan pikiran buruk di benaknya. Namun tetap saja. Masih ada yang mengganjal dan Jaehwan tak sanggup menampik itu.

Seperti hari yang lalu, Jaehwan juga baru saja membersihkan rumahnya yang tergolong besar. Lantas ia menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Nyonya Jung. Sang mertua meminta Jaehwan memasakannya sup jagung yang kebetulan tidak begitu susah Jaehwan mendapatkan bahan-bahannya.

Lagi-lagi Jaehwan mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Nyonya Jung saat melewati depan kamarnya. Kali ini apa? Mana mungkin Nyonya Jung bermimpi buruk kan?

" _Yeobo_! Aku akan menyingkirkan bocah sialan itu segera. Aku akan membuat kau tersenyum disana."

Kening Jaehwan mengerut bingung. Nyonya Jung sedang bicara dengan siapa? Lalu ia mendekatkan telingnya pada daun pintu dan memegang kenop.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengenal dia. Kau tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Sialan sekali lelaki itu! Mengambil apa yang seharusnya kau miliki dan membuat kau menjadi seperti itu!"

Dada Jaehwan berdegup kencang. Nada berisikan penuh kekecewaan, kekesalan dan emosi itu tumpah dari mulut Nyonya Jung. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Nyonya Jung ucapkan? Ada apa? Kenapa Nyonya Jung terus mengungkit kepergian Tuan Jung beberapa hari terakhir ini?

Jaehwan akan membuka pintu itu. Ia ingin bertanya namun rasa takut akan amukan dari Nyonya Jung membuatnya urung. Lebih baik ia mendengarkan dari balik pintu saja.

"Kau tidak salah sayang! Kau tidak salah! Kau difitnah! Dan Lee Jaehyung memang lelaki biadab! Lelaki tak punya rasa terima kasih sama sekali!"

Jaehwan tersentak. Telinganya masih berfungsi baik bukan? Siapa tadi? Lee Jaehyung? Lee Jaehyung? Kenapa nama itu. Ada apa dengan nama itu.

Tiba-tiba gemetar datang menyambangi Jaehwan. Peluh turun dari keningnya dan ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Nama Lee Jaehyung dan segala ucapan dari Nyonya Jung berlomba-lomba muncul di dalam otak Jaehwan.

Apakah perubahan sikap Nyonya Jung dipengaruhi oleh nama Lee Jaehyung?

.

.

.

Rasanya Jaehwan tak bisa begitu fokus untuk memasak. Bayang-bayang akan ucapan Nyonya Jung dan nama Lee Jaehyung sangat kuat mengakar di otaknya. Meskipun kemungkinan banyak yang memiliki nama itu. Tapi entah mengapa sang pemilik nama terus saja mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Karena nama itu mirip sekali dengan nama _appa-_ nya. Ya, _appa-_ nya. Lee Jaehyung.

Apakah memang yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Jung adalah _appa-_ nya? Kenapa? Sekali lagi pertanyaan kenapa muncul dengan sendirinya dari dalam lubuk hati Jaehwan. Ia benar-benar tak paham dengan situasi ini.

Saat Jaehwan tengah mengiris jagung, bel rumah berbunyi. Jaehwan terhenyak dan meletakkan pisaunya. Segera ia berlari menuju pintu depan.

Senyumnya mengembang manakala mendapati Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumah. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh itu, namun air muka Taekwoon seolah menyihirnya untuk tak mendekatinya. Sesuatu tampak menutupi wajah tenang Taekwoon seperti sebelumnya.

"Mana _eomma_?" Suara dingin itu menyentak pendengaran Jaehwan.

"Di kamar."

Tak lagi mengucapkan kata, Taekwoon meninggalkan Jaehwan yang hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lelaki itu lantas menutup pintu dan kembali ke dalam dapur.

Sekitar lima belas menit Jaehwan ada di dapur, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Baru saja ia akan mengangkat kepala, Jaehwan merasakan satu kecupan di pipinya.

"Kau sedang masak apa?" Suara yang semula terasa menusuk di pendengaran Jaehwan lamat-lamat menebarkan kehangatan. Lelaki itu bisa sekali mengubah keadaan menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan Jaehwan.

Asal kalian tahu, Jaehwan begitu merindukan lelaki ini.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Ini sup jagung untuk _eomma_. _Oh_ ya, kenapa _hyung_ tidak bilang kalau mau pulang? Aku bisa menyiapkan makanan yang kau inginkan." Tukas Jaehwan dengan nada sedikit sedih. Pasalnya ia tak bisa memberikan makanan spesial untuk Taekwoon. Jika mau, ia harus berjalan jauh untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan dulu dan membiarkan lelaki itu kepalaran.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan _eomma_." Taekwoon memaling. Mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Jaehwan mengambil sebagian rasa teganya. Ada yang mengolok di dalam sana. Mengejeknya sebagai lelaki kejam dan jahat. Taekwoon tak punya pilihan selain bersikap lebih baik sebelum mengirim Jaehwan bersama kedua orangtuanya. "Aku akan memakan sup jagung darimu saja." Tambahnya.

" _Ah_ , iya!"

Dan Taekwoon tak tahu mengapa melihat senyum dan wajah hangat yang dipancarkan oleh Jaehwan membuatnya bergetar. Meskipun ia sudah yakin, perasaan itu terkadang malu-malu muncul dan menggoyahkannya.

"Kalau begitu teruskan saja memasakmu. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Hanya anggukan ia berikan sebagai respon dari ucapan Taekwoon. Tangannya masih sibuk mengiris lalu menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya sebelum mulai memasak sup jagung. Ia harus cepat. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jaehwan makan malam bersama Taekwoon dan sang mertua. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan harus mengeluarkan kata tanya kenapa dari dalam otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja sang mertua bersikap lebih baik. Ada apa? Kenapa? Apakah karena ada Taekwoon nyonya Jung bersikap demikian?

Sungguh, Jaehwan pusing merasakan perubahan sikap Nyonya Jung yang sama sekali tak sanggup ia mengerti.

Semuanya telah selesai. Nyonya Jung lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan masih berada di meja makan.

"Aku ingin kopi, Jae. Buatkan aku kopi." Pinta Taekwoon setelah ia meneguk habis air putih di gelasnya.

Jaehwan yang masih menyesap minuman tanpa warna itu mengangguk. "Oke, Jaehwan akan buatkan setelah ini." Lalu ia bangkit. Mengambil piring-piring kotor dan dibawanya ke tempat cucian.

Taekwoon tak lekas pergi dari sana. Ia ingin membantu Jaehwan. Entah mengapa keinginan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan pada Jaehwan sebelum membuangnya dari dunia ini. Lelaki itu berdiri dan mendekati Jaehwan yang ada di tempat cuci piring. Ia mengambil alih spon yang dipegang oleh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun mengambil teko dan mengisinya dengan air lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor.

" _Hyung_!"

Taekwoon yang saat ini sibuk menggosok piring menoleh sekilas dengan gumaman kecil.

"A-aku ingin tanya."

"Apa?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Gelitikan di relung hatinya memaksa Jaehwan untuk menanyakan ini. Apa sebab sang _eomma_ mengubah-ubah sikapnya?

"Ini tentang _eomma_."

"Ya?"

" _Eung_.. Kenapa _eomma_ tiba-tiba berubah sikapnya?" Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon yang masih fokus dengan cucian piring. "Apa... ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian _appa_ _hyung_?"

 _Deg~_

Seketika tangan Taekwoon terasa mengeras di dalam wastafel itu. Ia tak menggerakkan seincipun tangannya dari sana. Sesuatu meremas dadanya dan menimbulkan sesak begitu mendengar kata _appa_ keluar dari bibir tebal sang istri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jae?"

Seolah menahan gemuruh itu, Taekwoon mencoba menyembunyikan emosi yang mungkin saja membludak kala kata _appa_ kembali disebut.

Jaehwan berdehem. Ia menarik dalam nafasnya. "Kemarin dan tadi.. _Eomma_ kembali berbicara sendiri. Beliau terus mengatakan kalau ini semua bukan salah suaminya. Lalu.." Jaehwan tak tahu jika saat ini emosi Taekwoon perlahan naik sedikit demi sedikit. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Lee Jaehyung? Ini Lee Jaehyung siapa? Soalnya-"

"CUKUP!"

Jaehwan tersentak. Jeritan Taekwoon membuatnya kelu saat itu juga. Bibirnya terkatup kuat dengan nafas memberat. Yang ada di lensa Jaehwan kali ini bukan sosok Taekwoon yang sering ia tahu. Lelaki di depannya menatap nyalang dengan sulutan emosi jelas berpendar dari kedua mata musang itu. Jaehwan menegak ludahnya susah payah. Apa ia salah bicara? Atau..

"Kau bilang siapa? Kau bilang siapa? _Haa_!" Jaehwan mundur. Tubuhnya mentok pada meja marmer tempat kompor berada. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendekat dengan aura menyeramkan yang masih menempel. Bahkan tiba-tiba tangan Taekwoon mencekiknya. Jaehwan terkejut luar biasa. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Nafas Jaehwan jelas-jelas tercekat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Taekwoon untuk melepas cekikan di leher.

" _Hyuun—ng_.."

Taekwoon semakin erat mencekiknya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di depanku! Dasar kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan _appa_ mu yang kurang ajar itu!" Lalu Taekwoon menampik tangan Jaehwan dan melepas cekikannya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaehwan hingga.

" _Aaakkk_!" Jaehwan berseru kesakitan. Tubuhnya membentur kompor dan tangan yang sempat ditampik oleh Taekwoon menyenggol teko, menyebabkan air panas yang ada di dalam teko menyiram tangan dan paha kaki kanannya. Sakit, perih dan panas menyerang Jaehwan saat itu juga. Jaehwan menangis melihat tangannya melepuh terkena air panas. Ia juga merasakan paha atasnya merasa panas meski tak separah tangan kanannya. Namun rasa sakit jelas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bertambah semakin sakit ketika Jaehwan tahu bahwa sosok lain disana hanya menatapnya saja. Sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk membantu. Kali ini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit melainkan juga hati dan perasaannya. Jaehwan tak pernah tahu mengapa ini semua harus menjadi seperti ini.

Dan Taekwoon. Perasaannya telah tertutup oleh amarah dan emosi. Sejak Jaehwan menanyakan hal itu, darahnya telah memanas dengan hati yang seakan terlapisi begitu banyak api emosi. Berusaha dengan keras ia menahannya, namun itu lepas juga. Taekwoon bukan malaikat yang bisa menahan segalanya dengan apik. Ia hanya manusia yang akan kalah dengan sebuah emosi.

Lalu ia melangkah pergi. Tak peduli dengan keadaan mengenaskan sosok Jaehwan yang merintih kesakitan. Lelaki itu terus meninggalkan sang istri yang memekikkan namanya dengan suara penuh pesakitan. Lelaki itu tampak menyedihkan dengan lepuhan di tangan dan air yang mengalir di kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Dengan perawatan seadaanya, Jaehwan berjuang menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu. Masih tetap berada disana bahkan enggan untuk menghilang. Apalagi ditambah dengan adegan-adegan tadi yang begitu senang menyiksanya. Jaehwan memejam. Rasa sakit di tangan dan paha atasnya menghempaskan rasa tenang yang ada. Lelaki itu melemah. Sangat lemah. Bahkan jika sedikit saja ada dorongan diterimanya, mungkin ia akan terjatuh.

Jaehwan tak pernah menyangka jika Taekwoon akan berbuat sekejam itu padanya. Jaehwan sangat ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa salah yang telah ia perbuat? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa? Apa semua yang telah ia lalui hanya kebohongan belaka untuk menutup kebohongan mereka? Apa mungkin?

Tiba-tiba ucapan Taekwoon kembali melintas singkat di dalam otaknya.

 _Dasar kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan appamu yang kurang ajar itu!_

Apa maksud ucapan Taekwoon? Tunggu! Jaehwan lantas kembali membuka satu memori di dalam ingatannya. Lee Jaehyung, Lee Jaehyun nama yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang mertua. Apa mungkin-

-ini memang sudah disengaja? Karena Jaehwan tahu siapa pemilik nama itu. Lee Jaehyung adalah _appa-_ nya. Ya, _appa-_ nya. Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin ini semua berkaitan dengan _appa-_ nya? Tapi apa?

Kepalanya berdenyut. Sungguh, Jaehwan tak bisa lagi berpikir lebih dalam. Tubuhnya sakit sekali. Panas, perih, dan lelah terus saya membayanginya. Jaehwan tak kuasa. Dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsang.

Sementara di kamar lain...

"Besok pagi, aku akan membuangnya ke sungai." Taekwoon berujar tennag seraya memainkan rokok di tangan. Kali ini emosinya bisa dikendalikan dengan baik.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum bangga. Ini lah yang ia sukai dari sang anak. Sama sekali tak ada kata bantahan dari Taekwoon. Sepertinya ia berhasil mendidik anaknya agar menurut padanya.

"Kau harus memastikan bahwa dia tenggelam dan mati. Apa kau akan senang kalau dia mati?" Tanyanya.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, ini akan membuat _appa_ tersenyum." Sahutnya kemudian. Taekwoon membuang pandangan pada jendela kamar sang _eomma_. Wajahnya mengeras dan rahangnya menguat sejenak. Lalu ia mengembalikan ekspresi seperti sedia kala. Pilihannya sudah jadi yang terbaik kan?

"Kau sudah memastikan kalau dia tidak menghubungi keluarganya kan?"

Lagi dan lagi Taekwoon mengulas senyum picik yang pernah ia tebar.

"Ya, aku mengambil ponselnya dan memutus sambungan telepon di kamar. Saat ini dia pasti sedang kesakitan. Air panas itu tidak bisa dengan mudah ditaklukan." Lalu ia duduk di atas kasur. "Apa _eomma_ akan bahagia setelah kematian Jaehwan?"

Alih-alih sebuah jawaban, tawa menggelegar di penjuru ruangan. Wanita itu berjalan menuju lukisan besar yang ada di sebelah kanan dinding kamar. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah di dalam lukisan itu. Tiba-tiba setitik air muncul dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika melihat keturunan Lee Jaehyung masih tertawa senang. Dan aku pasti akan sangat bahagia saat melihat keturunan Lee Jaehyung tak lagi mencium aroma dunia."

Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Ada rasa tenang di dalam hati manakala melihat tawa lepas yang ditunjukan sang _eomma_. Ini hal langka, sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu Taekwoon tak pernah melihat tawa lepas itu dengan begitu bahagia.

Biasanya ia akan melihat tangis kesedihan karena ditinggal dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Pagi itu pun tiba..

Pagi dimana Taekwoon siap untuk menuntaskan semua dan kembali dengan tawa kemenangan yang lama ia rindukan. _Oh_ , bukan ia rindukan. Yang lama sekali ingin ia gapai. Pagi ini adalah awal dari kemusnahan sebuah ketidakadilan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Taekwoon akan mengantarkan Jaehwan bertemu dengan keluarganya disana. Entah itu di surga maupun di neraka.

Lalu bagaimana bagi Jaehwan? Lelaki itu masih tak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah kembali baik. Bahkan ia akan berteriak lantang kalau saat ini keadaannya semakin memburuk. Perih dan panas di sekujur tubuh. Hatinya yang terus diremas tangan-tangan jahat. Dadanya yang sesak. Juga, perutnya yang melilit entah kenapa.

Jaehwan masih harus bersaing dengan semua pesakitan itu agar bisa terbebas dari belenggunya. Untuk berdiri saja ia susah bagaimana ia harus menang dari semua rasa sakit ini?

" _Yaa_! Bangun!"

" _Aakkk_!" Jaehwan menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan kaki Taekwoon menendang luka bakar yang ia derita. Lelaki itu telah menarik tangan terluka Jaehwan dan memaksa tubuh Jaehwan untuk bangun. Jaehwan yang memiliki banyak energi hanya bisa menurut.

Taekwoon segera menyeret Jaehwan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ada tangis di wajah Jaehwan, ada isakan dari mulut Jaehwan, ada getar dari tubuh Jaehwan. Ada nafas berat yang muncul dari indera pernafasan Jaehwan. Namun sama sekali itu tak mampu mengetuk perasaan Taekwoon untuk bersikap lebih baik. Setidaknya lebih lembut dalam membawanya keluar.

Jaehwan benar-benar merasa hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia bagaikan budak yang siap disiksa kembali. Benar-benar bagaikan seorang budak, sebuah tanya pun tak sanggup Jaehwan lontarkan akibat terkunci rasa takut. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan pasrah. Melantunkan do'a di dalam hati dan berharap Taekwoon mengubah hatinya.

Semakin terasa sakit saat Taekwoon memaksa Jaehwan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak tahu akan dibawa kemana Jaehwan hanya menutup matanya. Sampai mereka tiba di sebuah tempat tepi sungai. Kerutan di keningnya tampak jelas bersanding dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

" _Hyu-hyung_!" Jaehwan ingin protes. Apa lagi ini? Tubuhnya yang lemah tak bisa lagi memberontak. Tangan kuat Taekwoon mencengkeram lukanya dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Jaehwan hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Bibirnya keluh, kata-kata yang ia siapkan di dalam diri menguap begitu saja.

Lalu Taekwoon tertawa. Jaehwan merintih perih.

"Kau akan menemui orangtuamu hari ini."

Lembut sekali. Nada bicara Taekwoon kali ini terdengar lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Justru kelembutan itu membuat Jaehwan terkejut jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ma-maksud _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak senang? _Hyung_ akan mengantarkanmu bertemu dengan orangtuamu!" Taekwoon mendekat pada Jaehwan dan menarik paksa dagunya. "Kau akan mati sebentar lagi."

Jaehwan terhenyak dengan bola mata yang terbelalak. Nafasnya tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Yang didengar tidak salahkan? Apa? Mati? Jangan-jangan..

Sontak kepala Jaehwan menggeleng dalam tangkupan kasar tangan kuat Taekwoon. Ia berusaha untuk lepas dari siksaan Taekwoon.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Taekwoon mendorong wajah Jaehwan ke belakang hingga sang pemilik terjungkal kesakitan. Taekwoon mendekat padanya dengan tubuh berjongkok di depan Jaehwan. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Jaehwan jelas tak menjawab. Air matanya lah yang seakan menuntut Taekwoon untuk berbicara.

"Salahkan _appa_ mu untuk semua ini."

 _Appa_?

"Salahkan Lee Jaehyung untuk semua ini, Lee Jaehwan!" Taekwoon berdiri dan menatap jauh sisi seberang sungai sana. "Kenapa Jaehyung tega membunuh _appa-_ ku yang tidak bersalah? KENAPA?"

Jaehwan terkesiap. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Taekwoon. _Appa-_ nya yang membunuh _appa_ Taekwoon? Apa itu benar?

" _Appa-_ mu begitu mudahnya membunuh _appa_ kesayanganku! Apa kau tahu? Karena itu juga yang menyebabkan _eomma-_ ku terus saja menangis dan aku membenci itu. Aku membenci air yang keluar dari kedua mata indah _eomma-_ ku."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya bergetar. Rasa takut menggerayangi tubuhnya. Juga, rasa tak percaya yang kuat menghantam tubuh lemahnya. Apa mungkin? Mungkinkah itu semua? Jaehwan menunduk. Air mata yang telah turun sebelumnya semakin lama semakin bertambah.

"Sekarang giliranmu mati setelah kedua orangtuamu!" Taekwoon menarik paksa Jaehwan untuk berdiri.

Jaehwan meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada Taekwoon untuk melepaskannya. Namun entah mengapa mulurnya tak kuasa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Apa karena rasa bersalah akibat perbuatan sang _appa_ yang tiba-tiba bertengger di pundaknya? Apa Jaehwan telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menebus kesalahan kedua orangtuanya? Jaehwan tak tahu. Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti apa permainan yang telah direncanakan oleh Taekwoon.

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu dulu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. Namun gelengan itu sia-sia. Buktinya bibir Taekwoon telah menyentuh bibirnya dengan paksa. Air mata Jaehwan semakin deras turun dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Setelah puas mencumbu bibirnya, Taekwoon menarik tubuh Jaehwan dan membawanya ke tepi sungai.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia." Perintah Taekwoon dengan tatapan datar penuh tekanan.

Jaehwan menggeleng.

"UCAPKAN!"

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya sebentar lalu memaksa suara muncul dari mulutnya. "Se-selamat tinggal." Ucapnya tercekat.

"Bagus. Selamat tinggal, Lee Jaehwan!"

 _Byuuurrr..._

Dan tanpa hitungan atau aba-aba, Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Jaehwan jatuh ke dalam sungai yang menampung air sangat banyak itu. Taekwoon yakin jika Jaehwan pasti langsung mati.

Senyum seringaian nan mengerikan itu terukir manakala lensanya berhasil menyaksikan tubuh Jaehwan yang terbawa arus. Lalu ia berbalik. Ia sudah menang. Buat apa harus bertahan disana?

Hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Selamat tinggal, Lee Jaehwan! Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orangtuamu!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _ **Bagaimana ini? Jaehwannya mati...**_

 _ **Terus ini mau diendkan saja yaaa? Kan udah mati.. hahahahha**_

 _ **Oke deh, silahkan direvew saja..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **:D :D :D**_

 _ **Oh yaa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang terus mereview cerita ini. *bow* Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.**_

 _ **Kalau kalian gak review mungkin mood saya buat lanjutin ilang.**_

 _ **Jadi review lagi yaa. Hehehe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sampa jumpa chapter depan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Arlian Lee~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Sejak pulang dari mendorong Jaehwan ke sungai, senyum Taekwoon tak pernah lepas. Sebuah senyum kemenangan yang sangat ia damba sejak kecil. Benar sejak kecil. Sejak ia melihat tangis dari sang _eomma_ dan bertanya apa penyebabnya.

Sang _eomma_ begitu telaten mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus membuat sang _appa_ bangga. Semenjak hal itu terus mendengung di telinga, Taekwoon bertekad untuk menumbuhkan kebanggaan pada kedua orangtuanya dan juga, mengembalikan senyum yang ingin terus Taekwoon lihat dari _eomma_ -nya. Ia tahu, meski saat itu masih berusia kecil, sang _eomma_ sering mengeluarkan air mata dari pada melukis senyum. Dan Taekwoon tak ingin itu kembali terulang.

Rupanya hari yang Taekwoon tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini awal dari segalanya. Ya, segalanya.

"Kerja bagus anakku!"

Taekwoon mengulas senyumnya sangat lebar. Manikan musang yang terpasang apik di wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyum yang lama ia damba. Senyum puas penuh rasa senang yang bertengger di wajah keriput sang _eomma_. Taekwoon lantas balas memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa harus memimpikan kesedihan _appa-_ mu lagi, Taek." Ujar Nyonya Jung dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Pasti. _Eomma_ akan mendengar terima kasih dari _appa_." Satu kecupan disematkan pada kening Nyonya Jung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Jaehwan? Kita harus memberi tahu mereka agar mereka tidak curiga kepada kita."

"Tenang, Taekwoon sudah punya rencana."

Jelas pasti ini sudah disiapkan. Taekwoon bukan lelaki bodoh yang akan bertindak saja tanpa berpikir apa nanti akibatnya. Pasti, keluarga Kim akan mencari keberadaan Jaehwan. Mengingat sudah lama juga Jaehwan tidak mengabarinya. Taekwoon lantas mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya lalu menekan tombol call dan mulai menelpon. Ponsel yang ada di telinganya itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang positif.

Kim Sungkyu, menerima panggilannya.

" _Hyung_!" Suara Taekwoon berubah. Ada gurat kekhawatiran disana. Jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Nyonya Jung yang ada di sebelah Taekwoon hanya menunjukkan senyum bangganya. "A-aku—"

" _Kenapa Taek?"_

Dalam sekejap Taekwoon tersenyum. "A-aku tidak bisa menemukan Jaehwan." Sahutnya penuh sesal. Tapi ingat, itu bukan benar-benar penyesalan. Itu hanya bagian dari rencana Taekwoon membawa hati sang _hyung_ ipar agar tak curiga padanya. "Jae-Jaehwan menghilang _hyung_! Aku tidak tahu sekarang dimana. Aku dan _eomma_ tidak tahu kemana perginya Jaehwan. Dia—" Masih pura-pura. Getaran kesedihan ditambah untuk meyakinkan sang lawan. "Dia pergi begitu saja kemarin. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi..."

" _Ba-bagaimana bisa, Taek? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana Jaehwan sekarang? Dimana?"_ Jerit keterkejutan merambat di telinga Taekwoon.

Taekwoon bersuara lagi. " _H_ - _hyung_! Aku juga tidak tahu dimana sekarang dia. Aku baru pulang ke rumah tadi pagi. _Eomma_ bilang Jaehwan pergi, ku pikir dia akan pulang ternyata tidak.."

Dan dari seberang Taekwoon bisa mendengar tangis yang pecah dan jeritan-jeritan ketidakpercayaan. Taekwoon tersenyum. Seringaian itu terbentuk semakin lebar saat Sungkyu mulai mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sang _eomma_ pun memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. Tak pernah menyangka jika anaknya meruapakan pembohong ulung.

Yang saat ini mereka lakukan hanya duduk menunggu apa tindakan dari keluarga Kim. Mereka pun akan menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya tanpa menyenggol sedikitpun tentang pembunuhan.

.

.

.

Lain Keluarga Jung, lain Keluarga Kim.

Jika ada tawa kesenangan dan rasa bangga yang tampak jelas mengelilingi keluarga Jung, maka perbedaan yang sangat kentara muncul dari Keluarga Kim. Semenjak pemberitahuan dari Taekwoon, Sungkyu meminta sang suami dan _appa_ untuk ikut ke daerah tempat tinggal Taekwoon yang berada jauh di timur Korea Selatan. Mereka ingin memastikan dan meminta secara detail penyebab hilangnya Jaehwan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Sungkyu juga sudah menghubungi polisi untuk mencari keberadaan Jaehwan. Semua sudah dilakukan Sungkyu. Mengirim pesan ke seluruh temannya juga sudah ia lakukan. Sungkyu benar-benar sakit mendengar kabar itu. Hey, walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung, Sungkyu sangat menyayangi Jaehwan. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Jaehwannya kembali.

Sementara Woohyun dan Tuan Kim. Keduanya pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Sungkyu. Rasa cemas dan khawatir terlukis di wajah masing-masing. Apalagi Tuan Kim. Ia sangat merasa bersalah jika sampai Jaehwan tak bisa ditemukan. Ia telah berjanji pada Tuan Lee dan Tuhan untuk menjaga lelaki itu. Tapi nyatanya...

Dan sampai juga Keluarga Kim di depan rumah Keluarga Jung. Segera Sungkyu keluar dari mobil dan memencet bel juga mengetuk keras pintu itu.

Sekitar lima menit pintu terbuka, menampilkan Taekwoon yang memasang wajah sedih dan kehilangan. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa tidak percaya jika keluarga Kim akan datang secepat ini.

" _H_ - _hyung_!"

"Mana Jaehwan? Dimana Jaehwan taekwoon? Dimana?" Seru Sungkyu dengan tangan menarik kaos Taekwoon seolah dengan demikian Taekwoon akan memberitahu dimana Jaehwan saat ini.

Woohyun yang melihat aksi brutal Sungkyu lekas memegang lengan istrinya dari belakang dan memeluknya agar lebih tenang.

"Jae-Jaehwan-" Sungkyu mendongak pada Taekwoon yang mengucapkan nama Jaehwan. "A-aku juga tidak tahu dimana _hyung_." Dari mata musang itu ada setitik air kesedihan yang entah darimana Taekwoon dapatkan. "Dia pergi sejak kemarin pagi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang."

Sungkyu lemas. Lelaki itu terjatuh dalam pelukan Woohyun. Sekon berikutnya tak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran lagi di dalam tubuh Sungkyu. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup seketika. Woohyun pun segera membawa sang istri ke arah sofa dan membaringkannya disana.

"Kau bilang dia pergi? Apa dia tidak ijin ke kalian?" Kali ini Tuan Kim yang mengambil alih keadaan.

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Saya baru datang tadi pagi, _ahjusshi_. Saya juga terkejut saat _eomma_ bilang Jaehwan belum pulang dan mencoba mencarinya. Tapi..." Dan perlu kalian apresiasi permainan Taekwoon saat ini. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun lumayan banyak. "Makanya saya mengabari kalian. Mungkin..."

"Mungkin?" Tuan Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jaehwan tersesat atau- _Ahjusshi_ bisa lihat sendiri bukan kalau rumah kami bukan berada di tempat yang ramai. Banyak hutan disini. Kemungkinan besar Jaehwan tersesat atau—" Taekwoon ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Ada orang lain yang membawa Jaehwan. Kita— kita tidak tahu kan kalau itu bisa terjadi?"

Dan Tuan Kim terdiam. Membiarkan otaknya mencerna bait kata yang disusun oleh Taekwoon. Wajah lelahnya tampak begitu miris. Gurat tanda-tanda ia tak lagi muda membuat siapapun akan menyuruhnya istirahat. Tapi ini? Ia malah dipaksa berpikir tentang menghilangnya Jaehwan. Tuan Kim menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat?"

"Desa ini luas, _Ahjusshi_. Hutan-hutan membentang di sekitar rumah. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada Jaehwan dimanapun. Apalagi-,"

"Apalagi?" Woohyun menyela. "Apalagi?"

"Apalagi masih banyak hewan buas di sekitar sini." Tuan Kim memejam. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Tangan lemahnya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

Lalu ia memilih duduk. Merebahkan tubuh pada senderan sofa. Sungguh tubuhnya tiba-tiba menurun. Kepalanya pusing dengan pikiran yang bergelayut di otak. Tuan Kim harus bagaimana lagi? Ia butuh ketenangan dan kejernihan hati untuk menyikapi kasus ini.

"Baiklah! Kita hubungi polisi sekitar sini dan tunggu hasil dari mereka."

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan. Sama sekali Tuan Kim tak menyalahkan Taekwoon dan sang _eomma_. Bagaimanapun alasan Taekwoon sangat bisa diterima. Ia tahu sang menantu itu bekerja di Seoul dan tak ada di sekitar Jaehwan. Lalu Nyonya Jung? Bisa saja wanita itu punya kesibukan lain dan tak memperhatikan Jaehwan untuk barang sejenak. Apalagi Jaehwan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang cukup tinggi.

Bisa saja Jaehwan berinisiatif pergi ke hutan. Lalu...

Dan Taekwoon membentuk senyum kemenangan di dalam hati. Kali ini ia menang lagi. Rupanya meyakinkan Keluarga Kim tak sesulit itu.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau tidak salah bicara kan?"

Minhyuk menjerit terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hakyeon. Bagaimana bisa? Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang menggantung dibenaknya. Kejam sekali. Bagaimana bisa sampai ada pikiran seperti itu?

Baru saja Hakyeon bercerita tentang kegundahannya. Hidup yang selama ini sedikit tenang mendadak terguncang saat tahu bahwa sang kekasih telah melaksanakan apa yang ingin ia laksanakan. Jelas itu membuat Hakyeon syok bukan main. Dan Hakyeon bukan tipikal orang yang bisa memendam sendiri kegundahan hatinya.

Ia bercerita pada Minhyuk. Sebagai sebuah kepercayaan atas nama teman. Hakyeon yakin bahwa teman baiknya itu tak akan membocorkan apapun kepada yang lain.

"Iya, dia berbicara sendiri padaku." Raut ketakutan Hakyeon membuat Minhyuk miris. Lelaki itu paham bahwa temannya pasti merasa kurang nyaman menjalani hidup lagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan jika sang kekasih adalah seorang pembunuh. "Aku takut kalau—"

"Taekwoon akan ketahuan lalu di penjara?" Potong Minhyuk.

Anggukan pelan diberikan Hakyeon sebagai jawaban. Minhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan. Ya, hal itu juga perlu diantisipasi juga bukan? Ini akan membuat mental Hakyeon sedikit terguncang. Secintanya Hakyeon kepada Taekwoon tetap tak bisa menampik rasa takut dan khawatirkan. Bayangkan saja jika kalian berada dalam posisi ini.

Namun Hakyeon pun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepas Taekwoon. Ia pernah ingin terbebas dari hidup Taekwoon setelah mendengar kabar Taekwoon dijodohkan. Tapi hatinya melemah seiring dengan keyakinan bahwa Taekwoon akan menjadi miliknya lagi. Dan sekarang? Ia tak mau kehilangan Taekwoon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Suara Hakyeon bergetar.

Minhyuk mengusap lengan Hakyeon. "Selama kau bungkam dan tidak mengungkit masalah itu, ku yakin masalah tak akan membesar. Tapi.." Minhyuk menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu dengan cara apa dia membunuhnya?"

Hanya bahu terangkat yang bisa diberikan Hakyeon. Lelaki itu memang tak tahu cara apa yang digunakan Taekwoon untuk menghabisi nyawa Jaehwan. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Jaehwan telah mati di tangannya.

" _Yaahh_ , semoga saja polisi atau orang lain tidak akan menangkapnya." Hembusan pelan menguar dari bibir Minhyuk. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Hakyeon bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Taekwoon. Senyum yang muncul, aroma tubuhnya, ekspresi wajah dan pancaran yang mengelilingi Taekwoon terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seolah tak ada lagi beban yang bersarang di tubuh kekar itu. Tak ada pikiran berat yang mengganggunya. Tak ada masalah yang membelenggunya.

Begitu besarkan pengaruh kematian Jaehwan dalam hidup Taekwoon? Hakyeon sangat jelas melihat sang kekasih tampak begitu cerah. Bahkan kali ini aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Taekwoon merupakan aroma baru yang menyambangi indera penciuman Hakyeon.

Keduanya tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sempat dihentikan oleh Taekwoon demi mengurus masalah Jaehwan. Ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Taekwoon membunuh Jaehwan dan baru saja kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui Hakyeon. Rasa rindu Hakyeon jelas tak bisa dibendung lagi. Namun rasa takut itu masih enggan menyingkir dan malah membuatnya terus kepikiran.

"Taekwoon." Pada akhirnya ia berusaha bersuara. Menanyakan hal yang sempat dijanjikan oleh Taekwoon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lelaki yang lain mengangkat alisnya. "Ya?"

" _Eum_.. Bisa kau katakan kepadaku alasannya apa kau membunuh Jaehwan?" Hakyeon sedikit melirihkan suaranya. "Kau bilang kau butuh waktu satu bulan. Tapi... belum sampai dua minggu kau sudah membunuhnya."

Alih-alih marah dengan pertanyaan Hakyeon, lelaki itu justru tersenyum tenang. Jika dulu Taekwoon akan sedikit merasa gusar manakala Hakyeon mendesaknya untuk bercerita. Sekarang tidak. Ia akan dengan semangat menjawab rasa penasaran Hakyeon itu.

"Ini masalah _appa_." Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hakyeon untuk lebih dekat lagi. Jarak keduanya memang sudah dekat tapi entah mengapa Taekwoon ingin lebih dekat. " _Appa_ ku dibunuh oleh _appa_ Jaehwan."

"Di-dibunuh?" Mata bulat Hakyeon membesar terkejut.

"Ya." Taekwoon menengadah. Menatap sejenak langit-langit kamar. "Sebenarnya tidak secara langsung _appa_ Jaehwan membunuhnya. Sebelum _appa_ ku mati, ia lebih dulu gila gara-gara _appa_ Jaehwan."

Tunggu! Hakyeon menangkap kata-kata aneh disini. Apa? Gila? Maksudnya gila disini apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan. Aku akan bercerita sekali." Taekwoon menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Dulu, _appa_ ku dan _appa_ Jaehwan berteman. Mereka adalah teman bisnis yang cukup baik. Lalu bisnis _appa_ Jaehwan sedikit mengalami kemunduran. Ia menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membuat bisnis _appa_ merosot seperti miliknya. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan memfitnah, mengatakan kalau _appa_ telah melakukan _illegal trading_ , penggelapan pajak, melakukan _offshore invesment_ dan lain sebagainya yang bisa membuat bisnis _appa_ mengalami audit. Aku juga tidak menyangka bagaimana cara mereka membuat audit itu memberikan hasil bahwa bisnis _appa_ memang bersalah. Jelas itu membuat _appa-_ ku setres lalu gila." Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menerawang kecil. Hakyeon bisa melihat ada titik air di sudut mata. Pasti bercerita tentang hal ini membuatnya sakit. "Dan sekitar dua tahun kemudian, bukannya _appa-_ ku sembuh malah.. _Appa-_ ku bunuh diri."

Hakyeon tersentak kaget. Bunuh diri? Cerita Taekwoon benar-benar mengiris hatinya. _Ah_ , sebesar inikah rasa sakit yang diderita Taekwoon. Pantas saja jika Keluarga Jung begitu keukeuh ingin membunuh Jaehwan. Ini hal yang mungkin terlihat wajar bagi sebagian orang meski tak sedikit dari mereka juga menentang tindakan Taekwoon. Namun bila Hakyeon berada di dalam posisi ia yakin dirinya akan memilih jalan yang sama seperti Taekwoon.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian _appa-_ mu, sayang." Satu kecupan kilat Hakyeon berikan pada bibir Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersenyum lalu memeluk Hakyeon. "Jangan tinggalkan aku kalau kau memang merasa kasihan padaku." Bisiknya.

"Pasti."

Hakyeon memang takut. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Taekwoon membuatnya harus mengikiskan rasa takut itu. Menguatkan rasa yang ada dan menjaga Taekwoon agar terbebas dari penjara yang mungkin saat ini mengintainya. Berharap tak akan ada yang tahu dan menyimpan ini semua di dalam diri mereka sendiri.

Semoga saja Tuhan mampu mengabulkan keinginan buruknya ini.

.

.

.

Masih dengan keadaan yang sama di kediaman Kim. Sungkyu masih belum menunjukkan perasaan tenang dan sabarnya. Lelaki itu masih memiliki keinginan yang kuat mencari Jaehwan keseluruh penjuru. Ini sudah hari ke lima dan belum ada kabar apapun dari pihak berwajib semakin membuatnya tak bisa tinggal diam.

Sungkyu ingin menemukan Jaehwan apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya pun menjadi lebih kurus. Memikirkan Jaehwan dan terkadang membawa mobil sendiri nyaris nekat pergi ke tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat hilangnya Jaehwan. Sungkyu tak bisa lagi menunggu kerja polisi yang menurutnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perkembangan. Secepatnya ia ingin menemukan Jaehwan.

Pagi ini pun sama. Sungkyu akan mengendarai mobilnya jika saja Woohyun tak mencegahnya.

"Jangan nekat lagi _hyung_!" Woohyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungkyu dan membawanya untuk duduk. "Kita harus menunggu kabar dari polisi juga Taekwoon."

Sungkyu menggeleng. "Tidak! Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki perkembangan. Apa memang Jaehwan benar-benar tidak bisa ditemukan?" Racau Sungkyu tak bisa berpikir lebih tenang lagi.

"Pasti Jaehwan bisa ditemukan _hyung_!"

Sang suami tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkan istrinya. Woohyun pun juga merasakan hal sama seperti Sungkyu. Kehilangan sosok Jaehwan meski tak sesakit Sungkyu. Bagi Woohyun, Jaehwan adalah adik yang patut dilindungi. Berita menghilangnya pun membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana bisa Jaehwan menghilang tanpa jejak?

Lalu ia harus mencari kemana lagi?

Sungkyu mulai menangis. Hati Woohyun perih melihat sang istri menitikkan air matanya. " _Yeobo_!" Woohyun memeluk tubuh Sungkyu. "Jangan menangis! Jaehwan pasti akan ketemu!"

Tidakkah cukup Woohyun melihat tangis yang muncul dari Sungkyu diakibatkan oleh kematian sang _eomma_? Kenapa harus kembali melihat tangis itu lagi? Bahkan masih sebentar Sungkyu menangis haru karena Taekwoon telah membawa Jaehwan dalam balutan kebahagiaan. Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah jadi seperti ini?

"Kemana sebenarnya Jaehwan?" Sekali lagi tanya itu muncul dari mulut Sungkyu. Sungguh, Sungkyu tak bisa merasa tenang sama sekali. Sedetikpun waktunya ia habiskan untuk mencari dan menangisi Jaehwan.

Apalagi kemarin malam ia bermimpi Jaehwan. Ya, Sungkyu bermimpi Jaehwan meminta tolong padanya. Sungkyu tak tahu apa arti dari mimpi itu. Namun Sungkyu yakin bahwa itu memang pesan yang disampaikan Jaehwan. Lalu dimana sekarang keberadaan Jaehwan?

"Woohyun-ah!" Woohyun menatap kedua mata sipit Sungkyu. "Ajak aku keluar hari ini."

Dan Woohyun menurut. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan bisa membuat hati Sungkyu tenang. Meski Woohyun tak yakin akan berhasil.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon?"

Tuan Kim memanggil nama Taekwoon saat melihat menantunya itu berada di lokasi yang sama dengannya. Namun sepertinya ia harus memanggilnya lagi. Taekwoon sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

Lekas ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat. "Jung Taekwoon?" Sapa Tuan Kim dengan senyum melebar. Ia juga memberikan salam pada salah satu teman Taekwoon yang tak ia kenal. Ya, saat ini ia menemukan Taekwoon sedang makan siang dengan temannya di salah satu restoran yang cukup jauh dari kantor Taekwoon.

" _O-oh_ , _ajusshi_." Taekwoon sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Seklai lagi ia melirik Taekwoon dan teman makannya.

"Tidak. Silahkan duduk." Taekwoon menggeser duduknya.

Sebelum Tuan Kim memulai sebuah tanya lebih dulu ia mengecek ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap masing-masing insan yang ada disana. Merasa suasana lebih nyaman lantas ia memesan makanan. Kebetulan Tuan Kim datang kemari untuk makan siang sendiri. Namun ia bersyukur bisa menemukan Taekwoon dan bergabung dengannya.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah ia menerima pesanannya.

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Ne_?"

"Kau tidak sibuk? Biasanya kau akan makan di kantin. Tapi hari ini aku bertemu denganmu di restoran yang lumayan jauh dari kantor bersama dengan—" Mata sayu Tuan Kim melirik sosok di depan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon menyahut.

" _Ah_ , Hakyeon." Lanjutnya dengan senyum hangat yang selalu tercipta. "Kau teman satu kantor? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Saya—"

"Dia pernah bekerja di kantor, _ajushhi_." Taekwoon memotong. "Tapi dia keluar karena alasan pribadi. Kebetulan hari ini kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku menginginkan kimbab disini."

Lalu Tuan Kim melirik makanan yang tengah disantap oleh Taekwoon. Benar, lelaki itu memakan kimbab.

" _Ah_ , senang bertemu denganmu Hakyeon-sshi."

Hakyeon pun membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Kenapa _ajushhi_ ada disini?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengulas senyum pilu. Jauh lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. "Aku... Aku hanya memastikan kabar dari polisi tentang Jaehwan." Pandangannya jatuh pada sup yang masih belum ia sentuh. "Sungkyu meminta polisi sekitar sini untuk membantu mencari. Meski itu sepertinya mustahil."

Taekwoon mengeratkan katupan mulutnya. Jika boleh jujur, ia muak harus mendengar keluhan ini terus menerus. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia akan dicurigai bila sama sekali tidak peduli. Demi membendung rasa muak itu, Taekwoon mengulas sebuah senyum palsu. Mata musangnya menatap sedih Tuan Kim yang tampak tak berselera makan.

"Taekwoon juga sudah mencarinya, _ajusshi_." Lalu Taekwoon mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Tapi sampai sekarang juga masih belum ada kabar menyenangkan yang saya dengar. Saya yakin Jaehwan akan ditemukan sebentar lagi."

Desah kecil menguar dari bibir lemah Tuan Kim. Lelaki berparas penuh kerut kelelahan itu menunduk dalam. Ada banyak rasa bersalah yang menyerang ketenangannya. Sampai saat ini pun Jaehwan masih belum ditemukan. Bahkan ketika berbicara dengan Taekwoon, Tuan Kim merasa ragu. Tak tahu kenapa Tuan Kim tak bisa menangkap sebuah kepercayaan dari dalam diri Taekwoon. Atau mungkin karena..

Tidak.

Tuan Kim bukan tipikal orang yang suka berpikir negatif.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakyeon? Lelaki itu hanya diam saja. Mau menyahut, takut keluar kata-kata salah. Ia adalah sosok yang tahu tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Rasa bersalah dan berduka juga turut menyertainya. Bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang baik dan berduka karena melihat raut sedih Tuan Kim yang dalam sekali lihat sepertinya sosok yang baik. Hakyeon merasa kasihan dengan lelaki tua itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Cinta telah membutakan segalanya.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya nanti, _ajusshi_."

Tuan Kim mendongak. Tatapan lemah dari sorot sayu itu menubruk lensa Taekwoon sejenak lalu kembali pada obyek yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hy..._

 _Ayooo, mana Jaehwannya? Jaehwannya belum keluar tuh.._

 _Hahaha_

 _Yg pasti Jaehwan masih idup. :D nah kalo mati cerita abis dong, kan pemeran utamanya Lee Jaehwan. Hahahaha_

 _Ditunggu aja deh yaa,_

 _Gimana Ffnya? Silahkan direview. ^^,_

 _Terima kasih yaaa semuanya_

 _Lup yu lup yu.. :* :*_

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	10. Chapter 10

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

" _Eungg_ -"

" _Uh_? Kau sudah bangun? Hyuk- _ah_! Panggilkan dokter."

Jaehwan menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Kedua lensa kelamnya butuh penyesuaian dengan cahaya ruangan yang masih belum pernah ia jamah sebelumnya. Sudah lebih dari lima hari terbaring disana tanpa kesadaran. Lalu ia mulai sedikit mengerjab setelah berhasil menyesuaikan dengan keadaan.

Ia memindai sekitar. Ruangan dengan desain serba putih tertangkap lensanya. Korden putih, ranjang sebelah dengan sprei putih, televisi yang terpampang di atas, pengharum ruangan. Jaehwan menutup sejenak lalu menarik nafas. _Ah_ , ada alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di hidungnya. Pantas jika merasa sedikit risih. Merasa bisa mengerti dimana ia saat ini, Jaehwan mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Sosok manis dengan gurat bahagia yang mewarnai wajah itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk. Terutama tangan kanan dan sebagian pahanya yang panas. Sosok itu panik dan menahan Jaehwan untuk tidak bangkit.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter dan sosok lain masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Sang dokter mulai memeriksa keadaan Jaehwan dengan seksama. Sementara dua sosok lainnya menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan itu.

Ada senyum lega yang muncul dari bibir sang dokter. "Pasien dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya luka-luka luar dan luka bakar yang masih butuh proses penyembuhan. Untuk organ dalam, saya tidak menemukan adanya kelainan atau kerusakan." Lalu ia menatap Jaehwan. "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa anak muda?"

Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya. "Nama?" Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing saat ditanya nama. " _Aahhh_!"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa?" Dokter itu memegang pundak Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeleng kecil. "Sa-saya, saya tidak ingat nama saya." Sahutnya lirih.

" _Ah_..." Dokter dengan _name tag_ Shin Namwoo itu mengangguk paham. "Mungkin ada benturan ketika kau terhanyut."

"Terhanyut?" Kening Jaehwan membentuk kerutan-kerutan kecil. Apa maksudnya dengan terhanyut? _Ah_ , kepala Jaehwan berdenyut pening manakala ia mencoba meraba maksud dari itu semua. Kenapa sama sekali ia tak mengingat tentang terhanyut? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tahu jika Jaehwan dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, dokter menepuk pundaknya dengan seulas senyum. Seakan dari senyuman itu memberitahu Jaehwan untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu.

"Kau kami temukan di pinggir sungai Tuan." Salah satu dari dua orang yang Jaehwan anggap bukan sebagai bagian dari petugas medis itu menyahut. Mungkin ia cukup mengerti dengan kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh Jaehwan. "Kami menduga kau terhanyut dari suatu tempat." Tambahnya dengan senyum yang tak lupa mengembang.

" _Ah_.."

"Dan itu yang menyebabkan kau lupa ingatan." Dokter mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok penemu Jaehwan. "Kalian tenang saja. Dia akan ingat lagi dalam waktu yang singkat jika dilakukan pengobatan yang tepat. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu, nanti kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya."

"Terima kasih dok."

Lalu dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan dan kedua orang yang tak diketahui siapa mereka.

.

.

.

Yang mereka lakukan pertama kali adalah saling pandang dengan rasa penasaran membuncah tinggi. Sebenarnya banyak kata yang tersusun apik di dalam otak Jaehwan namun entah mengapa sulit sekali diurai dan dikeluarkan melalui mulutnya. Seolah sang mulut dikomando untuk tetap bungkam tak perlu berbicara.

Sementara salah satu sosok yang ada disana rupanya mulai menunjukkan sisi khawatir. Bukan-bukan masalah Jaehwan. Dari air mukanya bisa Jaehwan lihat jika ia mencemaskan sesuatu lain. Jika memang mencemaskan Jaehwan pasti sudah bertanya langsung kan? Tapi ini?

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Pada akhirnya ada kata yang mau keluar dari bibir Jaehwan setelah sekian lama.

Satu sosok dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dengan wajah tampan itu tersenyum. _Oh_ , Jaehwan menyukai senyuman itu. Sebuah senyuman yang dilengkapi dengan dimpel di kedua pipinya lalu pancaran indah dari matanya, benar-benar menghangatkan.

"Kenalkan! Aku adalah Lee Hongbin. Dia adalah kekasihku Han Sanghyuk. Kami menemukanmu saat kami beristirahat di pinggir hutan. Kami pikir kau adalah mayat, tapi ternyata kau masih hidup jadi kami bawa kau kemari." Sahutnya dengan nada hangat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersenyum kikuk. Ternyata lelaki dengan senyum berdimpel itu adalah Lee Hongbin. " _A-ah_ , terima kasih. Apa aku merepotkan kalian?" Tanya Jaehwan ragu.

" _A-a_! Tidak-tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami."

Kali ini lelaki yang lebih tinggi bernama Han Sanghyuk itu menjawab. Lelaki inilah yang tadi sempat Jaehwan rasakan tengah memiliki kecemasan lain.

"Hanya saja.. kita haru kembali cepat ke Seoul. Tapi kita.."

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku!"

"Tidak!" Hongbin menggeleng. "Kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Kami yang menemukanmu dan kami yang harus bertanggung jawab padamu."

Jaehwan menunduk kecil. Rasanya sedikit aneh kalau mereka harus bertanggungjawab padanya. Jaehwan sudah cukup berterima kasih telah diselamatkan. Ia tak perlu dirawat lebih. Tapi entah mengapa mereka rasanya tak tega meninggalkan Jaehwan begitu saja.

"Kami masih punya waktu sampai akhir pekan tiba di Seoul. Nanti kalau kondisimu sudah baikan, kau ikut kami ke Seoul, ya? Siapa tahu ada keluargamu disana."

"Seoul?"

" _Eum_.. tapi... kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapapun tentangmu? Nama? Asal? Keluarga?" Sanghyuk memastikan. Bahkan tubuh lelaki itu telah duduk di depan Jaehwan dengan ekpresi penuh harap.

Kembali raut wajah Jaehwan berubah. Keningnya berkerut cemas dengan bibir yang bergerak gelisah. Sama sekali ia tak bisa mengorek apapun tentang dirinya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menjangkau memori yang sempat ia tanam di dalam dirinya. Jaehwan berusaha, namun yang ada hanya sakit kepala. Lalu ia menatap satu persatu mereka dan menggeleng.

"Oke, jangan dipaksa!" Sanghyuk menoleh pada Hongbin. "Lalu _hyung_ , kita akan memanggil dia siapa?"

Hongbin tampak mengernyit berpikir. Ia melirik berulang kali pada Jaehwan. "Siapa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ken?" Sanghyuk mengusulkan nama. Baik Jaehwan maupun Hongbin menoleh padanya secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa dengan Ken?"

Senyum Sanghyuk terulas dari bibirnya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan wajah Jaehwan dengan seksama lalu menyentuh pundaknya. "Lihatlah wajahnya _hyung_! Saat aku menelisik wajah tampannya itu aku teringat dengan kekasih barbie. Hihihi!" Sahutnya yakin.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu melihat barbie, Han Sanghyuk! Tapi ku pikir itu nama yang pas untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" Mata teduh Hongbin berbinar pada Jaehwan.

Lekas Jaehwan tersenyum. Siapapun akan menerima tawaran itu. Nama itu indah, iya indah. Namun Jaehwan tidak menerima nama itu karena keindahaan. Melainkan karena kebaikan hati yang ditawarkan oleh kedua orang yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Jaehwan merasa sekujur tubuhnya tersengat aliran hangat. Ia merasa nyaman. Ia merasa bahwa mereka adalah keluarga. Ia merasa seperti...

 _Splaashhh..._

Sebuah bayangan melintas cepat di otak Jaehwan. Ia berusaha untuk menangkap bayangan apa itu namun yang ada malah rasa pusing menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"H-hey! Kau kenapa?" Sanghyuk tampak panik melihat Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan.

Jaehwan merintih kecil. "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kepalaku pusing sekali." Lirihnya dengan tangan memegang kepala.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu!"

Jaehwan setuju. Ia kembali berbaring untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat puing-puing memori yang ia lupakan, kesakitan yang akan ia terima. Meskipun demikian, yang tak bisa dihindari oleh kenyataan adalah hatinya. Tak tahu mengapa Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu berbeda di dalam hatinya. Seolah ada rasa pedih yang telah tergerus habis dan tergantikan oleh kehangatan. Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa hatinya merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman saat berada disini.

Lalu juga, sebuah tanya. Sebuah tanya yang terus melayang di otaknya. Terhanyut. Ia terhanyut. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia terhanyut?

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bosan."

Baru saja Taekwoon masuk ke dalam kamar, ia sudah membanting tas yang dibawa. Melepas paksa dasi dari lehernya dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Menjatuhkan tubuh pada sofa selanjutnya. Dari air muka yang dipancarkan, sepertinya bukan hal baik yang sedang menghampirinya. Tak peduli pada sekitar yang mungkin saja mengeluh dengan sikapnya itu.

Sosok lain disana menutup majalah yang ia baca. Sekon selanjutnya meletakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidur lalu turun dari sana. Apalagi yang membuat lelaki itu mengeluh tiba-tiba?

Mengulurkan segelas air minum dan memaksanya untuk menghabiskan.

"Jadi apa masalahmu, sayang?"

Taekwoon mengembalikan gelas yang sempat berpindah pada tangannya. "Aku bosan mendengar mereka bertanya-tanya hal yang sama terus-terusan." Keluhnya. Taekwoon berpindah tempat menuju tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi dan menutup wajah dengan lengan kirinya.

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Ganti pakaianmu dulu, Jung Taekwoon!" Ia mendekat pada Taekwoon dan menarik ujung celana Taekwoon. "Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Menghindar? Kau gila? Kau akan dicurigai kalau kau tidak peduli!"

"Aku memang tidak peduli!" Taekwoon membuka lengannya dan duduk. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka."

Pembicaraan dengan topik seperti ini sebenarnya sama sekali tak pernah Hakyeon inginkan. Ini sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Awalnya memang Taekwoon hanya mengeluh tentang menjengkelkannya keluarga Kim yang terus menerus meneror Taekwoon dengan pertanyaan 'apakah kau sudah menemukan Jaehwan?'. Tapi lama-lama perbincangan akan merembet kemana-mana. Hakyeon malas menanggapi. Namun Taekwoonlah yang justru tak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti mengeluh.

"Ya sudah! Kau jawab saja tidak tahu!" Hakyeon bersedekap. Ada rasa jengah yang menjerat kata-katanya. "Kau tidak usah mengeluh seperti itu setiap hari. Aku yakin setelah lebih dari seminggu mereka tak menemukan Jaehwan, mereka akan menganggap Jaehwan memang sudah meninggal."

Taekwoon tak lekas menjawab. Ia hanya melirik sekilas kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di depannya itu. Otaknya lagi-lagi memainkan sosok Jaehwan. Bayang-bayang terakhir kali ia bersama Jaehwan berputar apik dan teratur dalam otaknya. Taekwoon memejam. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa bebas dari bayang-bayang Jaehwan? Masih saja Jaehwan membuntutinya. Hanya saja kali ini bukan sosok Jaehwan itu sendiri, melainkan keluarga angkatnya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membungkam mulut keluarga itu agar tak bertanya tentang Jaehwan di hadapannya lagi? Apa? Mau mengatakan Jaehwan sudah mati malah akan membuat mereka tak percaya dan mengatakan dirinya gila. Ah, Taekwoon pusing sekali harus memikirkan ini.

"Kita tidur saja, Hakyeon!"

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan damainya. Jaehwan telah terbangun dengan senyum manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun. Setelah sadar dari koma, ia mulai membiasakan diri untuk bangun lebih awal dan menyaksikan lalu lalang orang-orang yang memeriksanya atau sekedar membersihkan ruangan. Terkadang ia membuang wajah pada jendela dan memaku pandang pada hamparan taman yang ada.

Sepi.

Memang. Tak ada apapun disana selain tumbuhan dan air mancur yang tak terdengar suaranya. Namun Jaehwan menyukai. Ia menyukai tetes air yang turun dari air mancur itu. Teratur dan selalu tampak menenangkan. Hari ini pun juga Jaehwan menyisihkan waktu paginya menikmati tetes air dari pancuran itu.

Hingga ia bosan menghitung tetes yang terjatuh. Jaehwan mendongak, melihat jam yang menggantung lumayan jauh dari jangkauannya. _Oh_ , nyaris jam sepuluh pagi dan kedua orang itu belum kembali. Tadi Jaehwan mendengar dari suster bahwa Hongbin dan Sanghyuk sedang mencari sarapan.

Jaehwan bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Sosok hangat yang baik hati. Lee Hongbin lebih tua dibandingkan Han Sanghyuk. Keduanya masih berstatus mahasiswa. Dan dari cerita yang ia dengar, keduanya sedang berlibur di Mokpo dan menemukan Jaehwan di sekitar bantaran sungai di Kota Gwangju. Jaehwan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia ada di Gwangju. Apa mungkin ia berasal dari sana?

Saat ini pun ia sedang ada di salah satu rumah sakit di Gwangju. Tapi kalau memang ia berasal dari daerah sini, bukankah seharusnya ada yang mencarinya?

"Hey! Kau sudah makan?"

" _Eh_?" Jaehwan berjengit kecil merasakan tepukan di pundak. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sanghyuk telah kembali. "Sudah. Tadi suster membawakan sarapanku. Kau? Mana Hongbin?"

Sanghyuk tersenyum hangat. Jaehwan menyukai senyuman Sanghyuk juga. _Oh_ , ia menyukai senyuman Sanghyuk maupun senyuman Hongbin.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan yang lain." Sanghyuk duduk di sebelah Jaehwan. "Kau sedang apa, Ken?"

"Melihat taman."

"Mau kesana? Ayo, aku antar! Tidak. Aku malas kemana-mana." Tolak Jaehwan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjamah ciptaan Tuhan yang cantik luar biasa itu. Tapi Jaehwan tidak ingin membuat lelah Sanghyuk.

Dan Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Tak tahu mengapa lensanya begitu gatal ingin menelanjangi sekitar. Sanghyuk mengangkat alisnya saat merasa ragu dengan apa yang dilihat. Ia tak salah lihat kan? Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang. Dengan hati-hati, Sanghyuk mengangkat tangan Jaehwan. Jelas hal itu membuat Jaehwan terlonjak kaget.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Hanya kedua bola matanya membesar dari biasa.

"Ini!" Sanghyuk menunjuk pada cincin yang melingkar di jemarinya. "Kau pasti sudah menikah! Cincin seperti ini pasti bukan cincin biasa. Lihat ukirannya. Kau pasti sudah menikah." Kukuhnya.

"Menikah?" Jaehwan lagi-lagi merasa sakit saat mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdengung dan menyebabkan nyeri tak karuan. "A-aku tidak ingat! _Ahh_..."

" _O-oh_! Maaf! Ken, jangan kau paksa! Aku tidak ingin kau terjadi apa-apa. Sekarang kau minum dulu yaa!" Tukasnya seraya menyodorkan gelas minum. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Jaehwan seperti itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi sembari menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

Sementara Jaehwan. Kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba. Sekelebat bayangan muncul samar-samar. Kata-kata menikah itu memancing sesuatu dalam otak Jaehwan.

 _Jaehwan sedang duduk santai di satu sofa ruang tamu. Di tangan ada majalah yang nyaris habis dibaca._

" _Nak, kau sedang apa? Bisa bicara sebentar?"_

" _Ya, ajusshi? Ada apa?"_

" _Ini masalah kelanjutan hidupmu.."_

Lalu Jaehwan menekan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. " _Aahh_!" Pekiknya tak kuasa merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Ken! Ken- _ah_! Ken!" Sanghyuk yang tengah sibuk menonton televisi langsung menghambur ke arah Jaehwan. Ia memegang pundak Jaehwan untuk menenangkannya. "Kau kenapa?"

" _Ada seseorang yang akan ajusshi kenalkan padamu, nak!"_

Potongan-potongan dialog masa lalu tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya. Jaehwan semakin kuat memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut itu.

" _Aku sudah menduga kau memang anak yang istimewa."_

Lagi, satu potongan dialog itu memainkan diri Jaehwan. Lelaki itu tak kuasa untuk tak memekik. Rasanya sakit, hingga membuat Sanghyuk bingung dan memanggil dokter melalui tombol panggilan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaehwan bisa diberikan obat penenang. Saat ini ia telah kembali tenang dan tampaknya damai dalam tidur.

.

.

.

Di tengah kebosanan dan kejengahan hidup yang terus saja dihantui oleh sosok Jaehwan, Taekwoon tetap harus menyelesaikan tugas kantor. Bagaimanapun ia memegang kendali yang cukup besar di kantor. Banyak urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia tak bisa mementingkan urusan pribadi begitu saja. Walaupun kenyataannya, Taekwoon sangat ingin lepas dari ini semua dan menikmati liburan untuk meluruhkan penat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Memikirkan cara agar Keluarga Kim berhenti bertanya padanya itu memeras otak. Tenaga dan pikirannya benar-benar terkuras. Bahkan ia harus berpura-pura ikut turun tangan mencari Jaehwan bersama-sama. Taekwoon muak dengan sandiwaranya sendiri. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Menghindar dan bersikap tak peduli? Keluarga itu malah akan semakin gencar menyerbunya.

Saat ia harus menelan begitu banyak dokumen, dering ponselnya tak terelakan. Dengusan keras terdengar. Ada nama Kim Sungkyu yang tercantum disana.

Taekwoon lebih dulu mengusap wajahnya. "Iya _hyung_?" Sebaik mungkin ia bersikap normal atau sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan Sungkyu.

" _Taekwoon-ah! Maaf mengganggu.. Hyung hanya bertanya pendapatmu."_

Alis Taekwoon jelas menaut. Apa maksud dari mantan kakak iparnya itu?

"Pendapat apa, _hyung_?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Taekwoon tak mendapati suara dari sana. Mungkin lelaki di seberang sedang memikirkan baik-baik pendapat yang ingin ia ajukan.

" _Eum..."_ Sungkyu terdiam sejenak lagi. _"Tentang Jaehwan. Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan pencariannya? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu dan sama sekali kita tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun kabar tentangnya. Apa mungkin memang-"_

" _Hyung_ —apa kau serius? Kau ingin menghentikan pencariannya?" Pekik Taekwoon. Hey, Taekwoon memang memekik. Namun dalam hati ada seringainan senang. Selama ini, kalimat itulah yang ia nantikan. Berhenti saja mencari Jaehwan. Buat apa? Toh, Jaehwan juga sudah mati.

" _Iya. Hyung sudah berpikir baik-baik. Dan sepertinya memang-"_

 _Oh_ , Taekwoon bahkan nyaris menitikkan sebuah air mata saat mendengar getar halus dari seberang. Ia yakin seruts persen, kakak iparnya itu menangis. Ini bukan keputusan yang mudah. Mungkin ia tak peduli tapi bagi Keluarga Kim? Dan Taekwoon hanya bisa bersorak dalam hati. Untuk saat ini ia masih menghargai sosok yang menelponnya.

"Kalau memang seperti itu.. Taekwoon akan mengikuti keinginan _hyung_."

" _Iya, kita hentikan pencarian ini. Jika memang Jaehwan masih hidup, hyung yakin dia akan kembali."_

"Pasti."

Lalu sambungan ditutup. Taekwoon tertawa setan setelahnya. Ia nyaris menggebrak meja saking senangnya. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari kata-kata ayo mencari Jaehwan. Hey, ingatkan semua orang bahwa Jaehwan sudah mati. Iya, Jaehwan sudah mati.

Jelas saja hal itu membuat hati Taekwoon begitu ringan. Otaknya pun tak lagi harus terpenuhi dengan sandiwara. Inilah yang dinamakan oleh rasa bebas. Ya, ini adalah rasa bebas sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Fokusnya penuh jatuh pada tumpukan dokumen. Sesekali ia mengangkat satu dokumen dan membacanya penuh seksama. Ada banyak sekali yang harus ia periksa sebelum dikirim ke perusahaan lain sebagai proposal atau lainnya. Lelah pasti, ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam berada di dalam ruangan dan sama sekali belum keluar untuk sekedar makan.

Dirasa cukup, Taekwoon menyenderkan tubuh pada kursi dan memijat pelipisnya. Rasa pusing datang tiba-tiba. Ia pun mengendorkan dasi yang terpasang apik pada kemejanya lalu melirik jam di dinding. Sebentar lagi istirahat. Ia akan pergi makan siang dengan Hakyeon saja.

Namun saat ia akan melakukan panggilan kepada Hakyeon, pintu ruangan dibuka oleh sekertarisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf _sajangnim_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Perwakilan dari _Jungwoon Group_ , Kim Wonshik- _sshi_."

Taekwoon mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya ia tak ada perjanjian dengan pihak mereka. Namun Taekwoon hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan masuk tamu tak diundangnya itu.

Setelah sosok bernama Kim Wonshik itu masuk, Taekwoon mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil seolah memberikan ijin kepadanya untuk duduk. Lelaki tinggi itu membuka kancing jasnya dan menjabat tangan Taekwoon sebelum duduk di depan Taekwoon.

"Apa kabar, Jung _Sajangnim_?"

"Baik, anda? Ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Wonshik tersenyum. Senyum yang muncul di wajah Wonshik tampak elegan. Mata dengan kelopak tunggal itu menyipit pada ujungnya. Sedikit kerut namun tak mengubah pancar cerah yang diberikan. _Oh_ , siapapun wanita yang sedang menatapnya pasti akan jatuh hati. Jangankan wanita, pria-pria tipikal uke pun akan jatuh hati.

"Apa sekertarismu tidak memberitahu rencana kerjasama kita?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat nan seksi.

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kerjasama? Kerjasama dengan _Jungwoon Group_? Kerjasama dalam rangka apa? Kenapa ia tak tahu? Atau... _Ah_ , Taekwoon baru ingat. Tiga hari yang lalu ada rapat yang membahas kerjasama tentang pembangunan gedung baru di sekitar Cheonju.

" _Ah_.. Ku pikir bukan kau yang akan datang." Taekwoon kembali bersender pada kursi kerjanya. "Bukankah kau cukup sibuk untuk berkeliaran?"

Lagi-lagi suara berat seksi itu terdengar menggetar. " _Yah_ , tapi untuk bertemu denganmu adalah kesempatan yang langka." Sahutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak." Lalu Wonshik mengambil berkas yang ia bawa dari dalam tasnya. Menyerahkan kepada Taekwoon untuk dibaca dan dipelajari. "Kita adakan rapat kedua belah pihak dalam waktu dekat."

Taekwoon menerima uluran berkas itu dan membacanya kilat. Ia mengangguk kecil menyetujui rencana dari Wonshik untuk rapat bersama. Tapi masih ada yang membuat Taekwoon merasa janggal disini. Buat apa repot-repot Wonshik datang sendiri memberikan berkas ini? Hey, Wonshik adalah CEO di salah satu anak perusahaan di bawah _Jungwoon Group_.

Wonshik lalu bangkit. " _Ah_ , iya! Aku datang kemari bukan untuk memberikan berkas ini saja. Tapi juga mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa." Tukasnya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Taekwoon tak menjawab, hanya menatap dalam Wonshik.

"Bukankah istrimu belum ditemukan? Dan ada spekulasi kalau istrimu meninggal?"

" _Ah_. Ya.. Terima kasih."

Senyum tipis muncul kembali di wajah tampan Wonshik. "Istrimu bahkan belum ketemu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu mesra dengan mantan rekan kerjamu? Kalian berkencan? Kasihan sekali istrimu, dia bahkan butuh pertolongan tapi suaminya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." Pertanyaan itu mengakhiri percakapan keduanya. Sebab, Wonshik telah memilih meninggalkan Taekwoon yang tersentak dengan kalimat tanya itu.

Taekwoon terkesiap. Apa yang baru saja didengar? Hey, tahu darimana Wonshik kalau ia sedang berkencan dengan mantan rekan kerjanya? Darimana? Kenapa juga Wonshik repot-repot mengatakan hal itu?

Taekwoon meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya. Untung itu bukan berkas, melainkan amplop cokelat. Bisa gawat kalau dari kalangan seperti Wonshik tahu ia berkencan dengan Hakyeon. Nama baiknya akan tercemar. Bagaimana bisa Wonshik tahu?

" _Ahh_! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Nih yang nyari Jaehwan, udah keluar kan?_

 _Gimana? Ada yang aneh dengan ff ini? Semakin lama kok saya ngerasa ini ff makin giman gitu. Juga, penulisan saya dalam ff ini menurun. Feelnya juga agak ilang. Saya suka gini kalo bikin chapter. Tak seindah saat buat oneshot. Hikshikshikshiks.._

 _Jadi bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaa.._

 _Saya senang sekali dengan review kalian walaupun gak saya balas satu persatu.. :D :D :D_

 _._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	11. Chapter 11

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

Bukankah baru sebentar Taekwoon bisa tenang? Bisa merasakan kebebasan dari segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Jaehwan? Bukankah baru sebentar ia bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup lepas dari segalanya? Tapi kenapa pikiran berat kembali mengusiknya?

Oh, Taekwoon sungguh ingin menjerit dan melepas semua yang ada. Seolah ia memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam ambang kebahagiaan. Seolah takdir yang digariskan padanya adalah tumpukan masalah yang harus ia kunyah dengan nyamannya. Taekwoon mengerang kesal. Bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkannya dengan sedemikian rupa?

Kabar yang ia dengar dari Wonshik membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Darimana lelaki itu tahu hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Hakyeon. Sebenarnya Taekwoon tak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Hakyeon diketahui orang lain. Tapi bukan orang-orang seperti Wonshik. Taekwoon masih cukup waras untuk menyadari siapa Wonshik. Karirnya bisa tamat seandainya banyak orang yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Darimana? Darimana? Bukankah ia dan Hakyeon juga sama sekali tak mengumbar hubungan mereka?

" _Aahhkk_! Siaaal!" Taekwoon mengusak kasar surainya. Ia ingin membanting semua benda yang ada di dalam kamar ini. "Darimana dia bisa tahu! _Aahkkkk_!"

"Kau kenapa Taek?" Hakyeon buru-buru mendekat pada Taekwoon. Lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Taekwoon itu sedikit terkejut mendengar pekikan dari Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan menutup wajahnya.

"Masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan nada suara melembut. Tangannya dibawa untuk mengusap pipi Taekwoon dan menenangkan sang kekasih.

Lantas Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon dan menggenggamnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi semula untuk duduk dengan tatapan menyorot pada Hakyeon. Sebelah alis Hakyeon terangkat sebagai reaksi dari tatapan itu.

"Apa kau mengumbar hubungan kita? Apa kau bercerita pada semua orang tentang hubungan kita?" Taekwoon tidak marah, tidak. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja. Sungguh, perasaan kalut yang saat ini muncul begitu buruk membungkusnya. Ia tak bisa sekedar lepas dari bayang-bayang itu.

Sementara Hakyeon mendelik bingung. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Taekwoon? Mengumbar? Mengumbar apa? Hubungan mereka?

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mengumbar hubungan kita."

Hakyeon masih bisa berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu. Hey, ia berada dalam sebuah hubungan yang orang bilang hubungan terlarang. Apa yang bisa ia banggakan dari hubungan ini? Yang ada malah ia akan mendapatkan banyak cemoohan dari orang lain. Perebut suami orang, tak punya rasa terima kasih. Lalu untuk apa Hakyeon mengumbar? Ada apa?

Pertanyaan itu juga tak membuat Hakyeon terpancing. Hanya saja ia sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Taekwoon.

Ada helaan kasar yang lolos dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Seperti dugaan Hakyeon, Taekwoon tidak dalam suasana yang baik.

"Kim Wonshik, tahu hubungan kita." Lirihnya.

Alis Hakyeon saling bertaut. "Wonshik? Siapa Wonshik?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu Wonshik?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Wonshik.

"Salah satu CEO dari _Jungwoon Group_. Putra tunggal Kim Jungwoon pemilik Jungwoon Group. Kau tahu kan kalau Wonshik dalam usia muda memiliki pengaruh yang cukup kuat."

"Lalu?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Taekwoon terdiam sejenak dan menelisik mata indah Hakyeon. Darisana ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu memang tak tahu menahu apapun tentang hal itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku takut kalau Wonshik akan mengatakan hal ini kepada semua orang terutama mereka yang memiliki kuasa. Kau tahu kan kalau Korea Selatan cukup sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Hakyeon paham. Ia lekas memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kita berharap saja semoga Wonshik tidak akan melakukan itu." Lalu Hakyeon mengecup pipi Taekwoon. "Sekarang jangan kau pikirkan ini terlalu dalam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, _eum_? Kau tampak kelelahan."

Dan Taekwoon menurut saja. Mungkin rasa lelah yang muncul dari tubuhnya itu membuat rasa takut begitu kuat menerjang. Taekwoon pun berganti pakaian dan mulai membaringkan diri di ranjang. Sementara Hakyeon, ia menemani Taekwoon tidur di sebelahnya. Ia tak ikut memejam, pikirannya masih berkeliayaran entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari sudah Jaehwan di rawat di rumah sakit Kota Gwangju. Hari ini Hongbin dan Sanghyuk membawa Jaehwan ke Seoul. Awalnya Jaehwan menolak, tapi dengan sikap keukeuh dari Hongbin dan _agyeo_ yang dilontarkan Sanghyuk berhasil membuat Jaehwan menurut dan berencana ikut ke Seoul.

Pagi ini Jaehwan membantu Sanghyuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Semua pemeriksaan pun juga sudah dilakukan. Kesehatannya sudah membaik, hanya saja luka bakar yang ada di tangan kanan itu sedikit menghambat pergerakannya. Luka-luka yang mengering justru membuatnya sulit bergerak mengingat kulit luka itu bisa terkelupas.

"Semua sudah selesai!" Hongbin berseru seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Tas berisi barang-barangnya itu tertenteng di tangan. "Ayo kita berangkat pulang! _Ah_ , Ken- _ah_! Kau sudah memasukkan obat-obatanmu?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh pada Jaehwan yang sibuk memakai jaket.

Sanghyuk yang tengah membantu Jaehwan memakai jaket menyahut.

"Aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam, _hyung_!"

"Oke. Kaja kita berangkat."

Hongbin mengambil satu tas lagi milik Sanghyuk yang berada di sebelah Sanghyuk. Selama tas Sanghyuk dibawa oleh Hongbin, lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggandeng tangan Jaehwan untuk keluar bersama. Mereka juga berpamitan pada dokter, suster yang telah merawat Jaehwan. Rasa kehangatan jelas sekali ditunjukkan oleh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk, memberikan energi kembali pada Jaehwan. Semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa akan baik-baik saja bila ikut dengan mereka.

Mereka akan menempuh perjalanan dari Gwangju menuju Seoul dengan mobil Hongbin. Jaehwan cukup terkesima dengan jalanan yang ada. Di sepanjang perjalanan, terasa sangat menyenangkan dengan sikap humor yang ditawarkan oleh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Sepasang kekasih itu tidak berhenti untuk membuat lelucon yang Jaehwan tertawa bersama. Suasanya itu terasa begitu hangat dan penuh dengan kebersamaan. Seolah mereka adalah keluarga.

Mata bulat Jaehwan terpaku pada pemandangan sekitar yang memabukkan. Ada sekelebat bayangan yang menghampirinya. Jaehwan memejam, semakin dekat bayangan itu semakin membuatnya pusing. Ah, Jaehwan tahu bayangan apa itu. Ia merasa tak asing dengan daerah ini. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya pernah melewati daerah ini. Semakin dalam Jaehwan mengorek tentang daerah ini, semakin sakit kepala ia derita.

" _Aakkkhh_!" Tiba-tiba Jaehwan berseru.

Sanghyuk yang tengah memainkan ponselnya lantas mendekat pada Jaehwan.

"Ken- _ah_! Kau kenapa?" Segera ia memegang pundak Jaehwan yang bergetar.

Jaehwan masih memegangi kepalanya. "O-obat! Obatku!" Pekiknya kesakitan.

Tak bertanya lagi, Sanghyuk pun lekas mengambilkan obat Jaehwan yang biasa digunakan untuk menenangkan sakit kepalanya. Ia juga menyodorkan air minum untuk Jaehwan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehwan mulai meminum obat itu. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang ada mulai menyingkir hilang.

Lalu Jaehwan kembali bersender pada kursi mobil.

"Kenapa, Ken? Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Sanghyuk saat melihat Jaehwan mulai sedikit lebih baik.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya aku pernah melewati jalanan ini." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Eum_ , sangat yakin."

Sanghyuk dan Hongbin pun terdiam. Mereka hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian Hongbin kembali fokus pada jalanan mengingat ia saat ini tengah menyetir. Sementara Jaehwan, lelaki itu kembali menelanjangi jalanan dan berusaha mengingat kembali. Dengan siapa ia melalui jalanan ini. Dari mana ia datang dan kemana ia pergi. Meski sebesar apapun ia berusaha mengingat, nyatanya ia hanya bisa mengingat bahwa ia pernah melewati jalanan ini. Tak lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

Taekwoon merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku. Baru saja ia mengoreksi laporan tentang perkembangan bisnis yang dibuat sebelum dibagikan ke kalayak umum sebagai bahan nilai perusahaan. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Bukan hanya laporan yang harus ia kerjakan, melainkan juga beberapa proyek-proyek baru yang juga butuh perhatiannya.

Lalu ia memijat pelipisnya. Melirik sejenak pada kalender duduk yang ada di atas meja. Ia mencoba mengingat, sepertinya ada agenda yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Tapi apa? Lantas ia menelpon sekertarisnya.

"Ya, aku hanya tanya. Apa ada jadwal pertemuan hari ini?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan tatapan mengarah pada kalender itu.

" _Tidak ada rapat sajangnim, tapi sajangnim mendapat undangan dari pimpinan Kaesang Ent. Ada undangan perayaan pernikahan pimpinan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan jam dua nanti, sajangnim."_

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya. Kembali ia menggali ingatan yang mungkin tertumpuk beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Ah_ , iya, aku ingat. Undangan dari Kim Junmyun? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado yang akan aku bawa?"

" _Sudah, Sajangnim. Ada di meja saya. Saya akan antarkan ke ruangana Sajangnim kalau Sajangnim sudah siap pergi."_

"Lima belas menit lagi aku akan berangkat."

" _Baik sajangnim."_

Taekwoon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap. Ia sempat merasa aneh dengan undangan perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan pimpinan _Kaesang Ent_ itu. Umumnya mereka akan menggelar pesta itu pada malam hari. Tapi kenapa siang-siang seperti ini? Apalagi mereka adalah keluarga terpandang dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan bila pesta dilaksanakan malam hari?

Tak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Taekwoon segera menyelesaikan persiapannya dan datang ke pesta itu. Lagipula datang ke pesta juga akan menambah daftar relasinya. Siapa tahu ia akan bertemu dengan rekan kerja yang bisa diajak berbisnis dengan baik.

.

Dan Taekwoon dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh suasana pesta yang ada. Pesta itu digelar di sebuah ballroom super luas di salah satu hotel milik _Kaesang Ent_. Tatanannya pun cukup memuaskan bagi mereka yang memiliki selera tinggi. Namun bagi Taekwoon ini lebih dari mewah. Ia penasaran, berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan oleh Junmyun demi sebuah pesta ini?

Ada yang lebih menggelitik Taekwoon sebenarnya. Ini adalah pesta hari jadi pertama pernikahan Junmyun dan istrinya Kyungsoo. Tapi asal kalian tahu, Taekwoon sama sekali belum pernah melihat istri dan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Do Kyungsoo. Ia juga tak menghadiri pesta pernikahan keduanya. Hal itu jelas menumbuhkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Taekwoon. Seperti apa rupa istri dari seorang konglomerat macam Kim Junmyun.

" _Oh_ , itu mereka." Dan sepasang mata Taekwoon mengalih pada pintu dimana Junmyun datang bersama dengan istrinya, Do Kyungsoo. Taekwoon cukup tercengang saat melihat istri dari Junmyun yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Kenapa duduk di atas kursi roda? Apa Kyungsoo sedang sakit?

" _Wahh_ , sepertinya kabar itu memang benar."

Taekwoon menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya yang tengah kasak-kusuk membicarakan sepasang itu. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kabar apa?

Tak mau terlalu larut dengan ucapan mereka, Taekwoon memperhatikan Junmyun yang saat ini sedang memberikan sambutan. Tak lupa juga Junmyun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada para tamu undangan. Junmyun menjelaskan kalau Kyungsoo sedang sakit sehingga ia harus hadir di atas roda. Semua tamu undangan maklum. Lagi-lagi sesuatu tak kasat mata menggelitik hati Taekwoon. Entah mengapa melihat Kyungsoo membuatnya perih. Perasaan itu jelas membuat salah satu bilik hati Taekwoon menangis. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali.

Dan Taekwoon cukup tahu, itu bukan karena sekedar melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Namun ada hal lain yang enggan untuk Taekwoon akui.

Setelah sambutan dan beberapa kata pengantar dari keluarga, para tamu diarahkan untuk makan. Taekwoon pun mengikuti prosesi pesta itu. Bersama dengan teman-teman yang ia kenal, Taekwoon mulai mengambil makanan yang disediakan.

"Apa kau tahu kisah mereka berdua?" Taekwoon sedikit melambatkan gerakannya saat mendengar seseorang bertanya pada orang lain. "Mereka benar-benar contoh cinta sejati yang tak bisa dipisahkan."

Taekwoon lalu menyelesaikan gerakannya dalam mengambil makanan dan mengikuti dua orang yang lebih dulu meninggalkan Taekwoon setelah membuatnya penasaran dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kau tahu? Kyungsoo bukan dari kalangan orang berada. Bahkan semua orang bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah anak itik yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan seekor merak." Ucap seseorang dengan semangat. Taekwoon menyendokkan perlahan makanannya dengan telinga terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Perjalanan cinta mereka bak drama."

Taekwoon yang tak tahan dengan acara mengupingnya pun membalikkan badan dan menatap dalam dua orang di depannya. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa dengan hubungan mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ingin tahu? Hubungan mereka itu sempat ditentang oleh Keluarga Kim." Seseorang yang Taekwoon kenal dengan nama Byun Baekhyun berceletuk. "Kyungsoo bukan orang kaya. Dia adalah anak dari panti asuhan dan orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Yang semakin membuat keluarga Kim menolak hubungan mereka adalah Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit ganas dan dipastikan dia tidak bisa melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri nantinya. Tapi entah bagaimana keluarga itu bisa menerima Kyungsoo hingga mereka bisa bertahan selama setahun ini."

Taekwoon menyimak dengan seksama setiap cerita yang terlontar dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Dari beberapa poin yang dapat Taekwoon tangkap, Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang memiliki penyakit dimana ia tidak bisa tahan dengan angin malam –ini menjadi alasan mengapa mereka melakukan pesta siang hari-, Kyungsoo juga bukan anak orang kaya, Kyungsoo juga tak bisa memberikan keturunan –Taekwoon percaya beberapa lelaki bisa memiliki keturunan-, Kyungsoo hanya menjadi penambah beban dalam keluarga Kim. Namun cinta Junmyun kepada Kyungsoo seakan tak bisa dipisahkan. Sekeras apapun keluarga Kim menolak hubungan keduanya, Junmyun tetap menang melawan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bersama sampai pada hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon merasa perih merambat dalam hatinya. Sesuatu meremas begitu kuat hati yang ia miliki. Sesuatu menghujam disana hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat. Seolah tertarik oleh sesuatu yang lain, reflek Taekwoon meletakkan piring makanannya dan mendekat pada Junmyun juga Kyungsoo. Keduanya berada di salah satu sisi ruangan. Tak ada orang yang berada di dekat mereka. Tampaknya para tamu lebih tertarik untuk menikmati hidangan ketimbang bercakap dengan sang pemilik pesta.

" _Oh_ , Taekwoon- _sshi_! Kau datang?" Junmyun terlanjur memergoki Taekwoon yang ingin pergi selepas melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Mau lari pun tak bisa, pada akhirnya Taekwoon tersenyum dan mendekat pada mereka. Tatapannya mengiba saat melihat Kyungsoo berbaring lemah di tempat tidur yang disediakan.

"Kesehatannya menurun, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di dalam namun dia menolak. Dia ingin melihat para tamu. Katanya melihat banyak orang bisa menambah semangatnya." Tukas Junmyun seakan menjawab tanya yang tampak jelas dari raut Taekwoon.

Dan Taekwoon hanya mengangguk paham. " _Happy anniversary_ , Junmyun- _sshi_!" Tak lupa Taekwoon mengucapkan selamat untuk Jumnyun.

" _Oh_ terima kasih."

Lalu keadaan menghening beberapa jenak. Mata musang Taekwoon tak bisa untuk tak melepas pandang dari wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah itu tampak begitu damai. Meski kenyataan mengatakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu tengah berjuang dari penyakitnya, namun apa yang dipancarkan oleh aura wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Kyungsoo tampak begitu bahagia dengan wajah tenang dan damai. Tiba-tiba wajah damai Kyungsoo itu menampar kuat Taekwoon. Tiba-tiba wajah tenang Kyungsoo mengingatkan Taekwoon pada seseorang.

Ya, seseorang. Taekwoon memejam manakala tumpukan bayangan tentang Jaehwan bermain-main di otaknya. Bayangan dimana Jaehwan begitu kesakitan setelah tersiram air panas, dimana Jaehwan meringis menahan sakit saat ia berusaha menariknya, dan wajah penuh luka saat sebelum ia mendorong Jaehwan masuk ke dalam sungai. Semua bayangan itu menohok hati dan memelintir hatinya. Menimbulkan pedih, perih dan sesak secara bersamaan.

" _Oh_ , ya aku turut berduka cita."

Taekwoon yang masih bergelut dengan rasa perihnya itu menoleh pada Junmyun.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas menghilangnya istrimu." Junmyun mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Mungkin lelaki itu merasakan betapa sedihnya kehilangan sosok seorang istri.

Taekwoon tak menjawab, ia hanya mengulas sebuah senyum. Tak menyangka jika kabar itu telah menyebar begitu luasnya. Tak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih, Taekwoon merasa aneh saat orang-orang mulai menganggap bahwa Jaehwan sudah meninggal.

"Pasti sangat menyedihkan kehilangan seorang istri yang kau cintai." Suara lirih Junmyun memaksa Taekwoon untuk menoleh. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menatap dalam Junmyun. Lelaki di depannya itu tampak begitu serius memaku pandang pada lantai di bawah. "Aku tidak akan setegar kau jika mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa istriku menghilang."

Tak tahu mengapa, ekspresi yang ditawarkan oleh Junmyun membuat Taekwoon diam seribu bahasa. Tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Junmyun, sehingga membuat sang pembicara melontarkan lagi ucapannya.

"Kau tampak tegar, kau masih bisa bekerja dengan tenang, hadir ke pesta dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Sementara istrimu telah menghilang." Lelaki itu mendongak, Taekwoon bisa melihat dengan jelas ada titik air di sudut matanya. "Kalau aku berada di posisimu dan aku harus kehilangan Kyungsoo-" Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sekilas. "Mungkin aku akan gila. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. Aku amat sangat mencintainya. Sedetikpun berpisah darinya itu sulit bagiku. Aku akan memilih ikut mati bersamanya daripada hidup tanpa dirinya."

Lagi dan lagi hati Taekwoon rasanya ditusuk tombak yang sangat besar. Bukan hanya itu, wajahnyapun terasa seperti ditampar tangan-tangan jahat nan besar. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya perih, panas dan sakit. Dadanya nyeri, sesak dan perasaan aneh mulai menjalar. Bahkan longlongan tawa, ejekan dan hinaan satu persatu menghampiri bilik-bilik hatinya.

"Jika memang nanti istrimu ditemukan, aku berharap dia masih hidup, jagalah dia sepenuh hati, Taekwoon. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kehilangan sosok yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan." Junmyun menyematkan sebuah senyum di antara bait kata yang terucap.

Sungguh, kali ini perasaan Taekwoon bagaikan diaduk-aduk. Rasa bersalah, rasa kesal, amarah, sakit dan berbagai macam tumpah ruah di dalam hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Taekwoon menjadi lemah seperti ini? Apalagi saat ini bayang-bayang sosok Jaehwan begitu jelas melayang-layang di benaknya. Jaehwan yang dulu tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya, Jaehwan yang begitu hangat melayaninya dan Jaehwan yang meringis kesakitan. Semuanya membuat Taekwoon mengerang pilu di dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Taekwoon tak tahu lagi. Yang pasti perasaannya saat ini bimbang dan penuh ketidakpastian.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari rupanya telah menembus jendela apartemen yang berada pada lantai enam belas itu. Cahaya yang cukup terang untuk membangunkan sang penghuni apartemen. Sosok pertama yang terbangun pagi ini adalah Lee Jaehwan. Lelaki itu telah membuka kelopak matanya dan siap melakukan aktivitas pagi ini.

Ya, kemarin sore ia tiba di apartemen Hongbin. Kedua bocah yang telah menolongnya itu ternyata tinggal bersama. Jaehwan cukup terkagum dengan apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Bukan apartemen yang mewah namun tak bisa dikategorikan apartemen biasa saja. Lumayan nyaman dan luas untuk ditinggali dua orang saja. Dan Jaehwan menempati kamar Sanghyuk. Untuk sementara, Jaehwan akan tinggal di tempat ini bersama Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

Segera ia turun dari ranjang. Ia harus membersihkan diri dan membuat makanan untuk penghuni yang lain sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Tidak mungkin kan, Jaehwan hanya menumpang tidur dan tak melakukan apapun?

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berselang, Jaehwan berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelum ia memutuskan ingin memasak apa, lebih dulu ia mengecek bahan makanan di dalam lemari es. Ia pun membuka lemari es dan tak mendapati banyak bahan makanan disana. Hanya ada telur dan keju saja. _Oh_ , Jaehwan lupa bukankah mereka memang meninggalkan tempat ini dalam kurun waktu yang lama? Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuat telur mata sapi dan menanak sedikit nasi saja.

Dengan tiga telur di tangan, Jaehwan membawanya ke meja makan. Meletakkannya disana kemudian ia menyiapkan alat untuk memasak. Saat ia hendak meletakkan wajan di atas kompor. Bayang-bayang ingatan kembali menghampirinya.

Jaehwan tahu pasti apa yang ada di dalam ingatannya. Jaehwan tahu apa yang sedang ia ingat. Adegan dimana ia menyenggol kompornya saat ia tengah merebus air. Jaehwan ingat dengan jelas tangan kanannya terkena air panas itu saat didorong seseorang. Namun ia tak bisa mengenali siapa yang mendorongnya. Jaehwan tak bisa meraih sejauh sana. Sekuat ia mencoba mengingat. Kepalanya akan berdengung keras.

Jika biasanya Jaehwan akan berteriak, kali ini ia memilih meringkuk di bawah kompor dengan tangan memegang kepala. Ia merapatkan tubuh dan memegang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Tetap berada pada posisi itu hingga Hongbin pergi ke dapur.

"Astaga Ken!" Hongbin berseru melihat Jaehwan yang terdiam kaku di bawah kompor dengan peluh membanjiri keningnya. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam disini?" Tanya Hongbin selepas ia memeluk Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeleng kecil lalu melepas pelukan Hongbin. "A-aku, aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Lirihnya.

"Apa?"

"A-aku ingat mengapa aku bisa terbakar seperti ini, Hongbin- _ah_." Sahut Jaehwan dengan sedikit getar di suaranya.

Hongbin terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan jawaban Jaehwan. Sebelum meminta penjelasan dari maksud itu, lebih dulu Hongbin membawa Jaehwan untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Ceritakan."

Jaehwan menggeleng. Ia tak ingat pasti bagaimana kronologisnya.

"A-aku hanya ingat, seseorang mendorongku lalu aku menyenggol air yang sedang direbus. Dan air itu mengguyur tangan juga pahaku." Suara bergetar Jaehwan masih terasa melekat. "Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu."

Dan Hongbin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Meski ia tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jaehwan, setidaknya ia bersyukur. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan Jaehwan bisa kembali pulih. Ah, Hongbin bisa menyimpulkan apa yang bisa membuat Jaehwan ingat kembali. Kasus Jaehwan bisa Hongbin baca dengan baik. Semoga dugaannya kali ini tidak salah.

Lalu ia mengusap pipi Jaehwan yang nyaris basah karena keringat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan mencari bahan makanan? Kau ingin memasak bukan? Dan aku rasa tidak ada bahan makanan sama sekali yang bisa dimasak." Tawar Hongbin dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Jaehwan hanya menatap bingun Hongbin. Namun melihat bagaimana Hongbin tersenyum meluluhkan hatinya. Ia pun mengangguk setuju. Hongbin senang, setidaknya bagian dari rencananya ini akan berhasil.

Membawa Jaehwan jalan-jalan keluar siapa tahu akan membangkitkan kembali memori yang tertidur. Bukankah Jaehwan kembali ingat saat melihat obyek-obyek yang sama seperti apa yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya? Walaupun ada ketidakyakinan bahwa Jaehwan berasal dari Seoul, namun keramaian tempat berbelanja bisa saja membuatnya kembali ingat bukan? Paling tidak dicoba lebih dulu.

Keduanya pun keluar bersama. Tujuan mereka adalah supermarket yang tak jauh dari apartemen Hongbin. Mereka tampak antusias, terutama Jaehwan. Lelaki itu begitu terpesona menelanjangi tempat perbelanjaan ini. Seperti sudah lama sekali ia tak menjamahnya. Lalu Hongbin membawa Jaehwan untuk memilih sayuran yang ingin digunakan untuk memasak.

Jaehwan begitu tenggelam dalam memilih wortel dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Hingga.

"Jae- Jaehwan?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hayooo... bagaimana..._

 _Eh, aku minta maaf yaa kalau ke belakangnya ini nanti bakalan drama banget nget nget nget.._

 _Korban drama sih gini hahahahahaha.._

 _Ada yang tanya loh, Wonshik kok tahu, Wonshik siapa.._

 _Wonshik itu nanti berperan dalam menghancurkan hati Taekwoon. :D :D :D gak tahu deh perannya apa nanti.. lihat saja sendiri.._

 _Trus gimana dengan Jaehwan? Jaehwan nanti yaa tetepa hidup. Hahaha, dia nanti..._

 _Tunggu aja deh kelanjutannya.._

 _._

 _Oh ya maaf yaa kalau semakin kesini tulisan saya semakin kacau, begini nih kalau saya nulis chapter.. Huhuhuhu_

 _Sulit sekali menjaga yang namanya diksi tertata rapi itu. Saya butuh asupan bacaan yang banyak, tapi saya males baca.._

 _Soalnya ff kesayangan saya gak apdet lama.. -.-_

 _Jadi maklumin yaa.. T.T T.T_

 _._

 _Ada yang tanya saya line berapa.._

 _Saya line 94. Duh tua yaaa? Hahahahaa, tua kan -.-_

 _Berasa tua saat harus nulis FF, tapi saya suka nulis FF, nulis FF itu buat ngilangin jenuh apalagi ini saya yang jadi pengangguran nunggu panggilan kerja -.- -.-_

 _Makanya bisa sedikit update cepet (mumpung ide juga mengalir).._

 _Do'akan saya cepet dapet kerja yaa.. :D :D :D_

 _._

 _Ya sudah, yang penting, reviewnya saja.._

 _Saya seneng loh yang review panjang-panjang.._

 _Dan semua isinya nyaris sama.._

 _Kesel sama Taekwoon, hahahahahaha_

 _Si Taekwoon nanti juga dapet balesan kok.. tenang aja.. :D :D :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Ya sudah review yaa._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	12. Chapter 12

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

"Jae-Jaehwan?"

Seseorang memanggil nama Jaehwan namun Jaehwan tak merespon.

"K-Kau, Kau benar Lee Jaehwan kan?"

Merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, Jaehwan menoleh. Kening Jaehwan mengerut menatap sosok lain yang saat ini tampak berlinang air mata ketika melihatnya. Ia merasa aneh, siapa orang ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap demikian padanya.

Sosok itu tersentak tak percaya mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia yakini sebagai Jaehwan sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika melihatnya. Lantas ia memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat.

"Kau Lee Jaehwan, kan? Kau Lee Jaehwan?" Serunya tak percaya setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia beralih memegang pipi Jaehwan dan merabanya.

Jaehwan jelas merasa bingung. Sungguh, ia tak tahu menahu tentang apapun disini. Ingatannya sama sekali tak bisa memberikan petunjuk tentang siapa sosok ini. Lalu Hongbin yang mengerti dengan situasi ini lantas menjauhkan sosok itu dari Jaehwan. Hongbin mencoba memberikan pengertian dari tatapan matanya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Hongbin mengarahkan Jaehwan untuk berada di belakangnya. "Apa anda mengenal dia?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Ya, ya.. Aku mengenal dia. Apa kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kim Sungkyu! Aku kakak angkatmu!" Sahutnya dengan nada menjerit tak percaya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Sungkyu itu menangis. Lelaki itu tak kuasa menahan rasa pilunya. Dadanya sesak, ia memang tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi. Namun ia bisa meraba dan menduga.

Apa Jaehwan hilang ingatan?

"Maaf kalau memang seperti itu." Hongbin mengulas sebuah senyum untuk mencairkan suasanya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. "Ken, _ah_ maksudku adik angkat anda ini mengalami gegar otak. Banyak ingatan yang hilang sementara waktu. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya akan menceritakan detailnya."

Sungkyu pun menurut. Rasa penasaran dan penuh tanda tanya yang terus menggelayutinya butuh jawaban dengan segera. Rasa kerinduan yang membuncah tinggi pun butuh pelampiasan. Lalu rasa tak percaya yang sempat menghampirinya pun juga butuh kepastian. Ia menurut saat Hongbin membawanya ke apartemennya.

Sementara Jaehwan bagaimana? Lelaki itu hanya terdiam tak merespon apapun. Ia masih memaksa sang otak untuk mengingat siapakah sosok ini. Apakah ia benar-benar keluarganya? Atau orang yang mengaku-ngaku? Namun jika dipikir secara logikapun tak ada untungnya seseorang mengaku mengenalnya. Apa mungkin memang sosok bernama Sungkyu itu adalah kakak angkatnya?

.

Setibanya di apartemen Hongbin, Sungkyu memperhatikan ruangan itu. Ia bersyukur, sepertinya Jaehwan tinggal di sebuah tempat yang layak. Lantas ia duduk di salah satu sofa setelah mendapatkan ijin dari sang pemilik. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungkyu memeluk Jaehwan saat itu namun tampaknya Jaehwan masih belum begitu terbuka dengan kehadirannya. Padahal rasa rindu telah meluap dari dalam dirinya. Mau tak mau Sungkyu menahan demi kebaikan dan kesehatan Jaehwan juga.

Lalu Hongbin datang dengan segelas teh hangat, disusul oleh Jaehwan di belakangnya.

"Jadi apakah kau benar-benar lupa ingatan?" Sungkyu memastikan kembali kenyataan yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

Jaehwan mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan meyakinkan menghujam mata sipit milik Sungkyu.

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melemahkan sorot matanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Gumamnya bingung dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kami, aku dan kekasihku menemukan Ken di pinggir sungai. Kami rasa dia terhanyut dari suatu tempat. Kami menemukannya di daerah Gwangju, kami baru membawanya ke Seoul kemarin hari." Jelas Hongbin.

Sungkyu terkesiap. Keterkejutan menghampirinya saat itu juga. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Terhanyut? Daerah Gwangju? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Jaehwan sampai di tempat itu? Bukankah tempat tinggal Jaehwan berada di daerah Haenam? Kenapa bisa di Gwangju? Lantas Sungkyu mendekat pada Jaehwan dan memeluknya erat. Jaehwan bisa merasakan air di pundaknya. Lalu hatinya ikut menghangat. Seiring dengan air hangat yang terasa di pundaknya memberikan efek tersendiri dalam diri. Apakah memang mereka memiliki hubungan?

"Terima kasih Tuhan.. Terima kasih.." Pungkas Sungkyu di dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Terima kasih!" Ia pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap satu persatu Hongbin juga Jaehwan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Lee Hongbin."

"Terima kasih, Hongbin- _sshi_! Terima kasih telah menolong, Jaehwan." Sungkyu benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Hongbin yang telah menemukan Jaehwan. Jika Hongbin meminta apapun sebagai imbalan, Sungkyu akan memberikannya.

Seulas senyum tampak manis bertengger di wajah Hongbin. Lelaki itu paling bisa menebarkan senyuman manis yang ia miliki. "Dengan senang hati. Saya senang bisa bertemu dengan Ken, _ah_ , maksudku Jaehwan." Sahutnya.

Jaehwan pun yang masih butuh proses untuk tahu masa lalunya pun hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Sungkyu. Saat ini Sungkyu tengah memaparkan bagaimana Jaehwan. Semua informasi diberikan Sungkyu. Ada fakta yang membuat Jaehwan terkejut. Kenyataan jika dirinya memang sudah menikah, ia memiliki suami yang saat ini tinggal di Seoul, ia sempat tinggal di Haenam dan ia dikabarkan menghilang oleh suaminya. Jaehwan masih mencerna informasi-informasi yang tertelan oleh otaknya.

Sementara Hongbin pun menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak tahu jika Jaehwan rupanya lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Selama ini ia telah memanggil dengan panggilan kurang sopan tanpa embel-embel _hyung_.

" _Ah_ , jadi kau lebih tua dariku." Ucapnya penuh sesal. Ia merasa bersalah telah bersikap layaknya seorang teman kepada seseorang yang lebih tua.

Alih-alih emosi, Jaehwan malah mengumbar senyum manis. Bukan tipikal Jaehwan untuk marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hongbin- _ah_!"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_!" Pekiknya senang. " _Ah_ , lalu bagaimana? Apa Sungkyu _hyung_ akan membawa Ken- _ah_ , maksudku Jaehwan _hyung_?" Dari cara Hongbin bertanya, sepertinya ada rasa tidak senang dengan keputusan itu. Jujur, Hongbin ingin sekali Jaehwan berada di tempatnya. Memberikan warna di dalam apartemennya walaupun sebentar, menemaninya ketika ia harus sendiri ditinggal Sanghyuk.

Rasa ketidakrelaan Hongbin merembes masuk melalui telinga Sungkyu. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu paham hanya mendengar kalimat pelan yang diucapkan Hongbin. Hongbin pasti merasa sedikit berat harus berpisah dengan Jaehwan.

"Ya, aku akan membawa Jaehwan. Tapi kau bisa bermain ke rumah jika ingin bertemu dengannya."

Hongbin mengangguk paham. Segera ia memeluk Jaehwan. Pelukan Hongbin dirasakan Jaehwan seolah lelaki itu tak ingin berpisah darinya. Jaehwan pun maklum. Kebersamaan yang dijalin selama lebih dari seminggu itu telah terbalut erat. Jika ia boleh memilih pun ia ingin tinggal bersama Hongbin lebih lama lagi. Namun sepertinya keluarga yang selama ini mencarinya telah menunggu dalam kesedihan.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak, Sungkyu memutuskan untuk membawa Jaehwan pulang. Jaehwan pun berpamitan dengan Hongbin. Ia berpesan kepada Hongbin jika nanti Sanghyuk pulang agar diajak datang ke rumahnya. Hongbin pun setuju, ia juga ingin menjenguk dan bermain di rumah Sungkyu nanti.

Dan Jaehwan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Lee Jaehwaaann!"

Jaehwan membola, melihat ada sosok lain yang begitu antusias menyambutnya memberikan semangat lain. Masih, Jaehwan masih belum bisa mengenali satu persatu dari mereka namun ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh mereka.

Karena cinta tak pernah bisa berdusta.

Lantas bibir Jaehwan mengukir sebuah senyum. Air mata pun turut mengintip dari tipisnya kelopak mata Jaehwan. Pesona bahagia yang tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah itu menarik diri Jaehwan. Lantas mereka saling berpelukan.

"Kalian-"

Sungkyu tersenyum. "Ini adalah _appa_ , kau biasa memanggilnya _ajusshi_. Lalu yang masih muda itu, suamiku. Kau biasa memanggilnya Woohyun _hyung_." Terang Sungkyu seraya menunjuk pada masing-masing anggota keluarga itu. Baik Tuan Kim maupun Woohyun sama-sama tersenyum.

"Benarkah Jaehwan lupa ingatan?" Tanya Tuan Kim yang senang sekaligus sedih. Ia senang dan bahagia masih bisa melihat Jaehwan. Namun sedih harus mengetahui kenyataan dimana Jaehwan lupa ingatan.

"Ya, hanya sementara."

"Baiklah! Kita akan membantunya untuk ingat kembali." Sekali lagi Tuan Kim memeluk Jaehwan.

Masih dengan ingatan yang hilang, Jaehwan berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan keluarga ini. Ia tak merasa ragu. _Oh_ , sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Kehangatan jelas terasa disana. Namun Jaehwan merasa ini jauh lebih hangat. Karena Jaehwan yakin mereka memang keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Tuan Kim melepas pelukan Jaehwan. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jung? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu mereka?" Tanyanya pada Sungkyu. Jaehwan yang tak tahu siapa keluarga Jung hanya mengerutkan kening.

" _Ah_ , benar! Aku lupa memberi tahu Jung Taekwoon." Sungkyu bergegas mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan menelponnya."

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang ia lalui, tak pernah lepas dari namanya masalah. Masalah itu datang silih berganti. Sudah pernah Taekwoon menyatakan dirinya bebas dari masalah, sesuatu datang dan memporak porandakan yang ada. Baru saja ia terbebas dari kewajibannya mencari Jaehwan, seseorang mengusik ketenangannya dengan mengungkit hubungannya bersama Hakyeon. Ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia menghadiri acara pesta Kim Junmyun.

Sungguh, Taekwoon tak menampik rasa sakit yang dibagikan oleh acara itu. Semenjak Taekwoon pulang dari acara itu, bait kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Junmyun terus mengaung di benaknya. Tak lupa wajah pesakitan Kyungsoo. Hal itu jelas menimbulkan sosok Jaehwan yang tak pernah lelah menghantuinya. Taekwoon merasakan hidupnya jauh dari kata tenang. Sedetikpun ia tak pernah luput dari perasaan beragam.

Rasa sesal, kecewa, marah dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Taekwoon tahu tubuhnya perlahan namun pasti mulai melemah atas ini semua. Sosok Jaehwan begitu kuat menyerang otak dan kesadarannya.

Demi menghilangkan rasa yang semakin lama semakin menggerogotinya, Taekwoon memilih berjalan-jalan dengan Hakyeon. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama sang kekasih bisa mengikis keraguan yang ada. Kebetulan Hakyeon memiliki dua tiket pameran lukisan yang didapat dari Minhyuk.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka ada disini. Di sebuah pameran lukisan karya-karya pelukis terkenal yang sedang digelar di Kota Seoul.

Ini lumayan mampu sedikit menyingkirkan beban yang menyangkut dalam tubuh Taekwoon. Berbagai macam lukisan yang digelar sungguh memberikan kepuasan tersendiri.

" _Waahh_ , ini sangat indah!" Hakyeon memuji salah satu lukisan yang ada. "Emosi yang disampaikan benar-benar muncul."

Taekwoon pun setuju, dalam gumamannya ia memperhatikan sebuah lukisan karya salah satu pelukis terkenal Jepang. Dalam lukisan itu tampak dua orang yang saling mengasihi. Taekwoon menajamkan pandangannya dan menelisik lebih dalam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba getar aneh menggeliat di dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya ikut menyesak dan ia memilih untuk memalingkan pandangan.

"Hay, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Taekwoon pun menoleh. Ia berjengit kecil begitu melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

" _Waahh_ , sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar? _Ah_ , kau datang kemari dengan kekasihmu? Hay, apa kabar?"

Belum sempat Taekwoon membalas sapaannya, lelaki itu memberondong banyak tanya padanya. Bahkan lelaki itu sempat mengerlingkan mata kepada Hakyeon. Tindakan itu memancing emosi dari dalam diri Taekwoon. Siapa lelaki itu berani sekali bersikap demikian?

"Siapa dia Taekwoon- _ah_?" Alih-alih Taekwoon yang menyahut, rupanya tanda tanya muncul dari kalimat Hakyeon. Kekasih Taekwoon itu tak tahu siapa lelaki yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya.

Mendengar tanya itu menimbulkan tawa darinya. Suara berat nan seksi khas miliknya terdengar menggema. Lalu ia menyorongkan tangannya guna bersalaman dengan Hakyeon.

"Kenalkan, saya Kim Wonshik. Teman dari kekasih anda, Jung Taekwoon."

Hakyeon terbelalak. Beruntung ia bisa berpikir dua kali lebih cepat. Telinganya sama sekali tak tuli dan ia ingat betul siapa Kim Wonshik. Sebelum ia menyambut tangan Wonshik, lebih dulu Hakyeon melirik Taekwoon. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sang kekasih, Hakyeon memilih membalas salam Wonshik.

"Salam kenal, Wonshik- _sshi_. Saya Cha Hakyeon." Balasnya disertai senyum yang dipaksa mengembang.

Wonshik tersenyum manis sekali. Senyum khas yang selalu muncul dari wajah tampannya. "Kau manis sekali. _Oh_ Taekwoon- _sshi_ , apa kau sedang tidak sibuk? Mau bergabung denganku makan malam? _Oh_ ya, disini juga banyak para petinggi _loh_ , kau bisa menambah koneksi untuk bisnismu?" Tawar Wonshik dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Taekwoon curiga dengan sikap Wonshik. Ia tahu gelagat dari lelaki ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah direncanakan oleh Wonshik. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengannya disini juga? Lalu apa tadi? Banyak petinggi? Taekwoon memejam sejenak. Jika ada yang tahu dirinya disini bersama dengan Hakyeon dan telah banyak yang mengetahui kabar menghilangnya sang istri bakal jadi apa dirinya? Taekwoon tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat pada Wonshik namun bibirnya seolah terkunci saat mata musangnya menangkap pancaran berbeda dari Wonshik.

Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupnya?

"Bagaimana?"

Hakyeon lantas menyenggol Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menatap aneh sosok di sebelahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba terdiam?

" _Ah_ , maaf! Kita tidak bisa." Tolak Taekwoon setekah ia sadar dengan sikapnya.

Wonshik tersenyum maklum. Mungkin lelaki itu paham dengan keadaan Taekwoon. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Wonshik membalikkan tubuhnya sekitar lima detik sebelum kembali pada posisi semula. " _Ah_ , iya! Apa kau tidak mendengar kabar dari keluargamu? Aku mendengar kalau Lee Jaehwan sudah ditemukan. Apa kau tidak tahu? _Ah_ , pasti kau tidak tahu! Kau lebih memilih bersama dengan kekasihmu daripada istrimu bukan?"

"Maksudmu?" Sahut Taekwoon yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Wonshik. Apa maksud dari kata-kata Wonshik?

Dan Wonshik sama sekali tak menjawab tanya dari Taekwoon. Lelaki itu memilih untuk pergi ketimbang menyuapi rasa penasaran Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membeku. Tatapan kosong menghujam lantai di bawah. Untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Wonshik mengaung berulang dalam otaknya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa? Kenapa Wonshik mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan masih hidup dan kembali? Apa? Sebenarnya siapa Wonshik itu?

Sementara Hakyeon yang hanya setengah saja paham dengan keadaan ini menyenggol lengan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu berusaha untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali sadar.

"Sayang! Maksud Wonshik apa? Apa mak-"

Dering ponsel Taekwoon memotong ucapan Hakyeon. Lantas Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya. Mata sipitnya membesar manakala melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Sepertinya ucapan Wonshik ada benarnya."

Lalu Taekwoon mengangkat telepon itu dan sedikit menjauh dari Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Siapa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya? Siapa? Benarkah ini Lee Jaehwan? Benarkah..

Tapi...

Kenapa Taekwoon tak mendapati sosok Jaehwan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya? Memukulnya? Membencinya? Kenapa Taekwoon malah mendapati sosok Jaehwan yang tampak lemah menatap padanya? Kedua mata bening yang pernah memohon padanya berpendar teduh dengan harapan terbuai dari sana. Mata musang Taekwoon jelas terpaku pada sepasang kristal itu. Sepasang kristal yang tak pernah bisa berbohong. Bahwasanya saat ini sosok Jaehwan memang..

Tak mengenali dirinya.

Taekwoon meneguk ludahnya, satu langkah coba ia ukir. Namun sosok di seberang tak menunjukkan perlawanan. Kembali satu jengkal kaki tercipta, Jaehwan masih pada posisi yang sama. Hingga tubuhnya berlari dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Jaehwan.

Ini kenapa? Ada apa?

Sesuatu mengusik relung hatinya. Salah satu bilik hatinya menangis. Merasakan perih dan sesak secara bersamaan. Terutama setelah kontak tubuh dengan Jaehwan. Tubuh ini begitu lemah, ringkih namun Taekwoon tak mengelak bahwa ada kehangatan yang seolah mencairkan rasa dingin yang ada.

Kenapa ia seperti itu?

Awalnya Taekwoon bertindak demikian agar tak dicurigai oleh keluarga Jaehwan. Namun lama kelamaan ia tahu bahwa ini bukan kepura-puraan belaka. Taekwoon benar-benar merasakan dirinya dengan sangat jelas. Memeluk tubuh Jaehwan menimbulkan reaksi yang beragam dari batinnya. Sebelah batinnya merasa lega dari haus rindu yang selama ini menyerang. Taekwoon pun tak tahu sejak kapan ia menggali sebuah kerinduan yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Sebuah kerinduan yang tiba-tiba mencuat selepas merekam sosok Jaehwan dari lensa dan memprosesnya dalam otak. Sebuah kerinduan yang tak Taekwoon yakini ada dalam dirinya sejak lama.

Dan sebilah hatinya berkata lain. Ada banyak suara yang memperingatkan Taekwoon untuk tak larut dalam semua ini. Ada banyak suara yang mengingatkan Taekwoon untuk sadar siapa Jaehwan sebenarnya. Namun Taekwoon mengabaikan suara-suara itu demi menyaksikan wajah Jaehwan yang akhir-akhir ini terus merusak kerja sistem otak kirinya.

"Ka-kau Taekwoon _hyung_?" Taekwoon berjengit kecil. Suara itu jelas milik Jaehwan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tak mengenali dirinya?

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Y-ya, ya ini aku Jung Taekwoon. Kau-"

"Dia hilang ingatan Taekwoon." Sungkyu memotong ucapan Taekwoon. Bisa ia lihat dari raut wajah Taekwoon yang tampak kaget dan bingung secara bersamaan. "Dia terhanyut di sungai, seseorang menemukannya di daerah Gwangju."

 _Duar~_

Sebuah bom atom jatuh tepat pada ulu hatinya. Dadanya menyesak dan bibirnya keluh seketika. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Susunan kata yang sempat ia rangkai dalam otak terhenti dan tak bisa dikelurkan. Pantas Jaehwan masih hidup, seseorang menemukannya. Tapi apa? Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa. _Oh_ , sesuatu tertawa di dalam benak Taekwoon. Haruskah ia senang atau sedih? Bukankah ia yang menyebabkan Jaehwan seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang?

Namun wajah penuh luka Jaehwan menusuk penglihatannya. Begitu cepat menyambar sifat jahat yang pernah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini sosok kejam Taekwoon kalah. Tak tahu mengapa semakin lama ia menatap wajah Jaehwan semakin lemah dirinya.

Lalu Taekwoon kembali memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Aroma tubuh Jaehwan jauh berbeda dibandingkan dulu sebelum Taekwoon menyiksa tubuh ringkih ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tanpa disadari, Taekwoon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang tak tahu sejak kapan Taekwoon menyusunnya.

Sementara bagaimana dengan Jaehwan?

Jaehwan hanya diam bergeming. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah dan tubuhnya menegang saat menerima pelukan dari Taekwoon. Sama sekali ia tak bisa memfigurkan sosok Taekwoon dalam bayang-bayang ingatannya. Sosok Taekwoon tak muncul barang sedetik pun dalam ingatannya. Jaehwan hanya mencoba untuk merasakan getaran yang dihantarkan melalui pelukan itu. Jaehwan merasakan bahwa memang sosok ini dulu pernah dekat dengannya.

Meski ada sejumput rasa yang muncul dari batinnya. Rasa getir dan perih yang entah datang dari mana.

"Taekwoon- _ah_!" Sungkyu memaksa keduanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Taekwoon menoleh pada Sungkyu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sungkyu tersenyum hangat. "Untuk sementara, biarkan Jaehwan tinggal dengan _hyung_ dulu ya? _Hyung_ sangat merindukannya." Pinta Sungkyu dengan penuh harap.

Taekwoon tersentak. _Ah_ , ia nyaris lupa lakon apa yang sedang ia perankan disini. Benar, kenyataannya memang keluarga Kim masih menganggap dirinya sebagai suami dari Jaehwan. Taekwoon meringis dalam hati tiba-tiba.

" _Ah_ , iya _hyung_! Kalian bisa membawa Jaehwan dulu." Taekwoon mengalihkan atensinya pada Jaehwan. "Walaupun aku juga sangat merindukannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini? Tapi ijinkan aku tidur dengan Jaehwan." Tawar Sungkyu.

Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Rasa bersalah kembali membumbung tinggi. Lihatlah bagaimana baiknya keluarga Kim namun ia malah mematahkan kebaikan yang mereka berikan. Sesuatu menyentil hatinya. Bagaimana jika nanti Jaehwan kembali sadar dan mengingat semua? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Apa mungkin akan tetap seperti ini? Bagaimana reaksi dari keluarga ini?

Tiba—tiba ketakutan kembali merangkak naik. Apa yang harus Taekwoon lakukan untuk menutupi ini semua?

"Taekwoon _hyung_?" Suara Jaehwan menyentak pendengaran Taekwoon.

" _Eh_? _Ah_ , tidak. Aku pulang saja, besok aku akan datang kemari. Aku akan memberikan waktu kepada kalian untuk bersama dengan Jaehwan lebih lama." Tutur Taekwoon pelan.

Taekwoon bisa melihat ada senyum yang mengembang di wajah Jaehwan. Hatinya sakit manakala menangkap senyum itu. Dan Taekwoon tak tahu sejak kapan Jaehwan sudah berada di depannya.

Jaehwan menyentuh pundak Taekwoon dengan senyum yang masih terpahat.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_."

Kenapa Jaehwan minta maaf?

Taekwoon tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Dengan begitu cepat ia merasakan bibir Jaehwan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Kelembutan bibir itu berhasil mengikis kebohongan dalam diri Taekwoon. Tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa dibohongi oleh ketulusan yang tersalur dari kecupan itu. Taekwoon memejam, ia meresapi sentuhan dari bibir Jaehwan.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istrimu. Mulai besok aku akan kembali menjadi istrimu lagi." Dan senyum itu menohok ulu hati Taekwoon.

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon memilih untuk pamit pulang. Berada di rumah itu memberikan pesakitan secara perlahan untuk Taekwoon. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang melayang di dalam benaknya saat ini. Berbagai macam rasa pun turut mewarnai bagaimana keadaan Taekwoon yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan baik.

.

.

.

Taekwoon belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berada di parkir apartemen dengan kepala bertumpu pada setir mobil. Sejak kedatangannya di tempat ini berbagai macam bayangan menyelimuti setiap perjalanannya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa tenang. Keresahan dan kegelisahan begitu kuat mencengkeramnya.

Apalagi bayang-bayang Jaehwan mengambil alih isi otaknya. Taekwoon bisa mengingat jelas, bagaimana Jaehwan tersenyum saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana Jaehwan selalu menurut pada perkataannya, bagaimana sentuhan hangat yang Jaehwan berikan kepadanya. Dan terlebih yang sangat jelas bisa Taekwoon ingat adalah wajah terluka Jaehwan yang baru ia temui setelah beberapa hari ia anggap meninggal. Wajah terluka itu membuatnya sakit. Wajah terluka itu butuh sekali perlindungan dan wajah terluka itu mengemis sebuah harapan untuk bahagia. Lalu satu bagian penting yang tak bisa terlepas begitu saja. Kecupan itu. Kecupan hangat yang diberikan Jaehwan tadi benar-benar membekas dalam otaknya. Taekwoon tak bisa begitu saja menghapus dan menghilangkannya. Semakin kuat ia mencoba lepas, kehangatan dan ketulusan yang disalurkan kecupan itu melekat semakin erat.

Taekwoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi mobil. Lalu sebauh suara memukul pendengarannya. _Oh_ , ini dari dalam dirinya. Suara itu muncul lagi.

' _Kau harus membunuhnya lagi Taekwoon.'_ Ya, sebuah suara ketakutan dan peringatan dari dalam dirinya. Suara itu menarik Taekwoon untuk kembali pada realita. Taekwoon merasa gelisah saat ini. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Beruntung saat ini keadaan Jaehwan masih menguntungkan Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon sadar itu tak akan bertahan lama. Bagaimana nanti jika Jaehwan ingat? Ia akan berada dalam bahaya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Tiba-tiba dering ponselnya menggungah Taekwoon.

" _Eomma_?"

Dari seberang Taekwoon bisa mendengar jerit frustasi dari sang ibu. _"Yaaaa! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Taekwoon? Apa kau tidak membunuh Jaehwan? Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa?!"_

" _Eomma_! A-aku tidak tahu kalau dia-"

" _Eomma tidak mau tahu! Yang jelas kau harus kembali membunuhnya, Jung Taekwoon! Dia akan menjadi boomerang bagimu Taekwoon kalau kau mendiaminya saja. Cepat bunuh dia, Jung Taekwoon!"_ Pekikan sang ibu membuat Taekwoon harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ya, ya _eomma_. Aku tahu itu. Kita harus membicarakan ini lebih dulu. Aku akan berpikir bagaimana membunuhnya lagi. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu apa yang telah kita perbuat _eomma_."

" _Bagus! Kau memang anak eomma yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi kali ini pastikan bahwa Jaehwan memang benar-benar mati."_

"Pasti _eomma_."

Dan Taekwoon menatap nyalang ponselnya. Berjuta pikiran kembali menggelayuti otaknya. Kali ini rencana apa yang harus ia susun guna membunuh Jaehwan lagi? Ini akan semakin sulit. Taekwoon yakin bahwa keluarga Kim tak akan sepenuhnya bisa percaya padanya kembali meski mereka masih bersikap baik kepadanya.

Bagaimana?

Taekwoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di atas kemudi mobil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Aiyooo yoo yooo_

 _Dan bagaimana chapter ini?_

 _Ini adalah chapter tersusah yang aku tulis sampai detik ini dibandingkan chapter2 sebelumnya. Gak tau kenapa jadinya seperti ini. Gagal lagi. -.- -.-_

 _Semoga gak mengecewakan._

 _Maaf kalau misalnya feelnya hilang dan ngerasa aneh. Boleh kok dikritik, saya malah akan sangat senang sekali kalau ada yang mengkritik tulisan saya._

 _._

 _Jadi bagaimana?_

 _._

 _Silahkan direview dan dikritik yaa, katakan bagian mana yang aneh._

 _._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	13. Chapter 13

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

Tangis yang selama ini menemaninya setiap malam telah berganti dengan tawa bahagia. Harapan dan do'a yang selalu terpanjatkan untuk Tuhan didengar dengan baik. Nyatanya harapan itu telah diwujudkan oleh Sang Kuasa. Sungkyu bisa kembali berkumpul dengan adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Dan jika ia boleh egois, ia ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Ia ingin Jaehwan berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia tak pernah rela seseorang membawanya sekalipun itu adalah suaminya. Tapi ia tahu keadaan. Tak mungkin semua itu bisa ia lakukan. Jaehwan punya kehidupan pribadi. Begitu juga dirinya.

Jadi, mumpung masih ada waktu bersama Sungkyu akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Setelah semalaman ia bercerita banyak tentang Jaehwan dan dirinya ketika pertama kali tinggal bersama. Banyak cerita yang dituangkan oleh Sungkyu pada Jaehwan dengan harapan semoga Jaehwan cepat mengingat apa yang telah ia lupakan.

Pagi ini pun Sungkyu masih bisa menjamah tubuh Jaehwan. Kemarin malam, ia ijin pada Woohyun untuk tidur bersama Jaehwan. Untungnya sang suami memiliki kebaikan hati yang luar biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sungkyu bertanya saat ia merasakan gerakan kecil dari tubuh yang tengah ia peluk.

Jaehwan bergerak mendongak. Mata sayu khas bangun tidur itu menatap teduh pada Sungkyu.

" _Hyung_ sudah bangun?" Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah melontarkan tanya.

"Baru saja aku bangun. Ayo bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Lantas Sungkyu turun dari ranjang dan disusul oleh Jaehwan. Baru saja Sungkyu akan keluar kamar. Jaehwan memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_."

"Ada apa?" Sungkyu memutar kembali. Sebelah alis menaik sebagai respon atas panggilan itu.

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Ia tengah mengingat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Sesuatu yang sempat ia ingat sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya tentang pernikahanku?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan hati-hati.

Sungkyu mengernyit bingung. Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula hanya memutar kepala menjadi benar-benar berhadapan dengan Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menatap penuh tanya pada Jaehwan.

"Aku hanya bermimpi." Jaehwan menunduk sejenak. "Apa pernikahanku itu dijodohkan?"

" _Uh_?" Sungkyu tersentak kecil saat mendengar tanya dari Jaehwan. Apa Jaehwan kemarin bermimpi tentang pernikahannya? _Ah_ , Sungkyu bahkan lupa semalam ia tak menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Jaehwan setelah beranjak dewasa. Sungkyu tidak bercerita tentang siapa Taekwoon dengan detail, bagaimana mereka bisa bersama dan bagaimana hidup Jaehwan setelah menikah dengan Taekwoon. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan bercerita.

"Ya, kau memang dijodohkan Jaehwan."

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia hanya membalas tatapan bermandikan tanya itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Lalu, seperti apa suamiku itu _hyung_? Seperti apa Taekwoon _hyung_? A-aku, a-aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya. Dan bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga kami?"

Sebenarnya ini sedikit aneh bagi Sungkyu. Kenapa Jaehwan malah tak mengingat sama sekali sosok Taekwoon? Kenapa tidak sedikit pun ada bayangan Taekwoon yang tertinggal diingatan Taekwoon. Bukankah seharusnya orang yang disayang memiliki bekas yang lebih banyak ketimbang yang tidak. Atau mungkin karena Jaehwan belum lama tinggal dengan Taekwoon jadinya seperti itu?

" _Hyung_ akan ceritakan seperti apa Taekwoon itu." Dengan menarik tubuh Jaehwan, keduanya duduk di tepi ranjang. " _Hyung_ akan ceritakan berdasarkan sudut pandang _hyung_. Sebenarnya _hyung_ juga tidak begitu lama kenal dengan Taekwoon."

Jaehwan diam. Ia akan memperhatikan dengan baik kalimat-kalimat Sungkyu. Sungguh, ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Kalimat tanya ini selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa itu Taekwoon? Kenapa?

"Taekwoon adalah lelaki yang baik. Dia bertanggung jawab dan penyayang." Sungkyu menjeda ucapan untuk melihat ekspresi Jaehwan. "Sungguh, bahkan kau dulu sering memujinya. Kau langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Iya?"

" _Eum_." Sungkyu tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan. "Kau mencintainya, kau sangat bahagia saat menikah dengannya. Untuk pernikahan kalian, _hyung_ tidak begitu tahu karena kau tinggal bersama dengan _eomma_ Taekwoon."

Dan Jaehwan bergeming mendengar cerita Sungkyu selanjutnya. Bagian dalam hatinya bergemuruh tak menentu. Apakah memang ia mencintai Taekwoon seperti yang diceritakan Sungkyu? Jika memang demikian seharusnya..

Tidak. Mungkin karena ingatan yang hilang sementara itu membuatnya seperti ini. Mendengar bagaimana Sungkyu bercerita padanya Jaehwan percaya bahwa dirinya dan Taekwoon memang bahagia bersama. Sekarang tugasnya adalah kembali bersama Taekwoon dan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri sembari menggali kembali ingatan yang hilang.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menangis. Hatinya teriris perih. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan sempat mengumpat kepada hidup. Keinginannya untuk hidup bahagia dengan Taekwoon nyatanya harus kembali tertunda. Baru saja ia merasakan hidup yang nyaman bersama Taekwoon tapi ia harus kembali gigit jari.

Kedatangan tiba-tiba Jaehwan yang telah ia anggap meninggal memporak-porandakan semuanya. Mau tak mau Hakyeon kembali harus menerimanya. Berlapang dada menyerahkan Taekwoon kepada Jaehwan. Mau bagaimana? Egois dengan meminta Taekwoon tetap berada disisinya? Apakah mungkin?

"Apa aku harus pergi?" Hakyeon sudah tak kuasa lagi dengan tangisan yang turun dari kedua matanya. "Apa aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu, Taek?"

Taekwoon hanya bisa bungkam, menggigit ujung bibirnya demi mengurangi rasa sakit yang turut ia rasakan. Jika ditanya, ia juga tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Kehadiran Jaehwan sama sekali tak pernah ia harapan sebelumnya.

"Kita pasti akan bersama, Hakyeon!" Balasnya sebelum ia memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku! Untuk sementara kau harus bersabar dulu."

Hakyeon berdecih dalam tangisannya. "Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, Taek? Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Selalu! Tapi apa?" Pekik Hakyeon frustasi. Benar-benar ia merasakan sakit hati yang teramat. Hidupnya telah ia pertaruhkan untuk Taekwoon. Tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Bersabarlah Hakyeon!" Taekwoon mengecup kening Hakyeon. "Aku akan menyingkirkan Jaehwan untuk kita."

Lalu Hakyeon berhenti menangis. Mata berairnya mengarah pada Taekwoon. Sorot penuh tanya itu menuntut sebuah penjelasan. "Maksudmu? Kau-,"

"Ya, aku akan membunuh Jaehwan." Taekwoon menerawang. Rencana yang sempat ia susun sebelumnya itu muncul kembali. "Ini mungkin lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus cepat membunuhnya. Kalau tidak.."

"Kau gila! Kau akan membunuhnya lagi?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Itu satu-satunya cara agar hidup kita bisa bahagia bersama. Jaehwan sekarang hilang ingatan. Kalau sampai ingatannya kembali dalam waktu yang cepat, aku bisa bahaya."

Yang dikatakan Taekwoon memang benar. Jika Taekwoon tak segera melenyapkan Jaehwan maka hidup Taekwoon akan terancam bahaya. Tapi apakah harus dengan cara membunuh? Hakyeon sudah cukup frustasi dengan keputusan Taekwoon sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana jika Taekwoon harus membunuh Jaehwan lagi?

Apa ia harus tetap berada dalam kepura-puraan dan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri? Atau ia harus memilih pergi dari hidup Taekwoon? Tapi ia sangat ingin hidup dengan Taekwoon.

"Aku berjanji, Cha Hakyeon." Satu kecupan diberikan Taekwoon pada kening Hakyeon. "Kita pasti akan bersama."

Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hakyeon. Pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana. Hidupnya terasa begitu susah. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini? Seandainya saja dulu kewajiban untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit pada orangtuanya tak ada, mungkin ia akan bahagia dengan Hakyeon. Namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang telah digariskan padanya.

Semua pasti akan ada ujungnya. Taekwoon yakin ujung itu akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon, kau bisa menginap disini malam ini kan? Kalian bisa pindah ke apartemenmu mulai besok." Tuan Kim berujar. Ya, saat ini Taekwoon berada di Keluarga Kim. Ia berniat untuk menjemput Jaehwan dan mengajaknya tinggal di apartemen setelah makan malam.

Taekwoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya mengangguk kecil. "Ya, saya tidak sedang sibuk. Saya bisa bermalam disini." Sahutnya lengkap dengan senyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian teruskan makan malamnya. Appa akan ke kamar lebih dulu."

Baik Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Sungkyu dan Woohyun mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka pun meneruskan makan malamnya yang masih belum selesai. Tak lama kemudian Woohyun bangkit dulu, ada panggilan dari salah satu pengelola kafenya yang ada di daerah Incheon meninggalkan ketiga orang di meja makan. Jaehwan yang telah selesai makan pun ikut bangkit. Ia membereskan piring-piring kotor. Melihat Jaehwan bersih-besih, Sungkyu pun ikut membantu Jaehwan. Sementara Taekwoon memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Selesai dengan semua kegiatan setelah makan malam, Jaehwan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menemui Taekwoon. Jaehwan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu. Lebih dulu ia mengintip sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Ia bisa melihat Taekwoon yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Taekwoon. Ia juga menyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk diiringi senyum hangat mengembang. Sedikit ragu ia naik ke ranjang untuk tidur di sebelah Taekwoon. Yang Jaehwan rasakan saat ini adalah degup jantung tak karuan saat menatap wajah Taekwoon. Kegugupan begitu senang menggodanya.

"Sini." Taekwoon menarik tubuh Jaehwan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Saat ini ia hanya perlu bersikap biasa seperti sebelum pembunuhan itu. Ia harus bisa membuat Jaehwan berpikir positif dan berharap Jaehwan tak cepat mengingat kembali siapa dirinya. "Aku merindukanmu." Tukasnya kemudian menyematkan kecupan kecil di kening.

Tanpa disadari senyum tipis terukir dari bibir Jaehwan. Baru sebentar saja ia merasa nyaman di dekat Taekwoon. Mungkinkah memang dulu ia bahagia bersama dengan Taekwoon? Jaehwan tak mau berpikir keras. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kenyamanan dan kehangatan ini.

" _Hyung_?"

" _Eum_?"

Jaehwan beringsut mendekat pada Taekwoon. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Taekwoon. Sebentar menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Taekwoon lalu ia bersuara.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu." Ucapnya bersalah. "Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dan mengecup keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ juga minta maaf tidak bisa menjagamu." Sahutnya. Taekwoon melirik sekilas wajah Jaehwan yang penuh luka. Dari jarak sedekat ini menimbulkan kembali rasa sakit yang telah terlukis sebelumnya. Rasa bersalah pun juga turut menyertai. Tapi Taekwoon tak menampik keinginan untuk melenyapkan Jaehwan yang begitu besar berkobar.

"Lalu seperti apa diriku? Bagaimana aku dimatamu _hyung_?"

"Kau?" Taekwoon terdiam untuk beberapa jenak. Otaknya tengah menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk ia ucapkan. Masih dengan kepura-puraan yang melekat, Taekwoon membual. "Kau adalah anak yang penurut, kau menyayangi keluargaku, kau selalu bersikap hangat, kau melayaniku dengan baik sebagai istri."

Seiring dengan ucapan itu, bayangan masa lalu dimana Taekwoon dan Jaehwan tinggal bersama untuk beberapa saat itu kembali berputar.

"Begitu? Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu?"

"Mengecewakanku?" Ulang Taekwoon. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

"Sungguh?" Jaehwan mendongak dan mengulik kepastian di dalam mata sipit Taekwoon. "Apa _hyung_ puas denganku?"

"Kau bicara apa?" Taekwoon mengecup bibir tebal Jaehwan kilat. "Aku sangat puas denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku."

Taekwoon bisa merasakan wajah Jaehwan yang semakin merangsek ke dalam dadanya. Hidung mancung Jaehwan memberikan sensasi geli saat digesek pada dadanya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ telah menerimaku apa adanya. Sekarang tidur yuk? Aku ngantuk."

"Tidurlah!"

Tak butuh waktu lama Jaehwan terpejam. Dengkuran halus yang terdengar mendengung itu menandakan bahwa sang pemilik telah terlelap. Taekwoon memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Jaehwan. Tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo muncul secara random. Bukan hanya wajah Kyungsoo, ucapan Junmyun pun muncul dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Lantas Taekwoon menelisik dalam wajah Jaehwan.

' _Jika memang nanti istrimu ditemukan, aku berharap dia masih hidup, jagalah dia sepenuh hati'_

Menjaganya? Sepenuh hati? Taekwoon tersenyum miring.

' _Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kehilangan sosok yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan.'_

"Apa aku akan menyesal dan merasa kehilangan?" gumam Taekwoon pelan.

Ia hanya tersenyum aneh. Dalam hati ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia harus segera melenyapkan Jaehwan. Meski ia tahu, kali ini kesempatan untuk membunuh Jaehwan tak sebanyak sebelumnya. Tampak sedikit sulit mengingat Keluarga Kim menolak saat Jaehwan akan diajak kembali ke kediaman Jung.

Yah, saat ini Taekwoon harus berusaha membuat Jaehwan tak lantas mengingat semua sembari mencari cara bagaimana membunuh Jaehwan dengan bersih.

.

.

.

Siluet kuning merembes masuk melalui sela tirai yang tersingkap samar. Menemani angin yang menderit, mengetuk kaca jendela dengan berulang. Suara cicit burung pun sayup-sayup terdengar. Menyambut pagi yang telah menyambangi Kota Seoul hari ini.

Yang dirasa lelah menghilang semua. Taekwoon seolah terbangun dari tidur panjang. Tubuhnya bagaikan tersiram dengan ribuan liter energi. Sungguh, pagi ini ia merasa semua beban menghilang entah kemana. Lalu ia menurunkan kaki, menyentuh dinginnya lantai dan mulai menapak menuju luar kamar. Ia tak mendapati Jaehwan di dalam kamar. Asumsinya berkata saat ini sang istri ada di dapur.

Dugaannya benar. Tubuh ramping sang istri tampak jelas tengah mondar-mandir di dapur. Sebentar ia mengedarkan pandangan. Kenapa sepi sekali rumah ini? Sekarang jam berapa? Ah, pantas! Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi.

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

" _Ah_ , _hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?" Jaehwan mengelap tangannya pada serbet dan berjalan menuju Taekwoon. "Kau ingin sarapan? Atau mandi dulu? Maaf, aku tidak membangunkanmu. _Hyung_ tampak kelelahan, jadi aku membiarkan _hyung_ tidur lebih lama. Lagipula _hyung_ juga bilang kalau tidak sibuk di kantor."

Kalimat itu menuntut Taekwoon untuk menarik ujung bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Lalu kemana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Sungkyu _hyung_ dan Woohyun _hyung_ sedang pergi ke Incheon. Ada kafe Woohyun _hyung_ yang bermasalah disana. Lalu _Ajusshi_ sudah berangkat bekerja."

" _Ah_.." Taekwoon pun berjalan menuju meja makan. Keningnya kembali mengerut. Mata musang yang terpasnag apik di wajahnya menangkap banyak makanan. Ada apa?

Jaehwan mengukir sebuah senyum selepas melihat ekspresi bingung Taekwoon.

"Sanghyuk dan Hongbin akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi aku menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka."

Taekwoon meneleng. "Siapa Sanghyuk dan Hongbin?" Tanyanya.

" _Ah_ , aku lupa. Mereka yang menemukanku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti _hyung_. Sekarang kau mandi dulu _eum_? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu."

Dan Taekwoon menurut. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Dan kali ini pun Taekwoon merasa dirinya sedikit lebih ringan ketimbang sebelumnya. Tak tahu apa yang jelas Taekwoon tak mendapati banyak tanya yang bergelut di otak. Ada apa?

.

" _Waaahh_! Kalian sudah datang?" Seru Jaehwan saat ia membuka pintu. Satu pelukan besar ia berikan untuk Sanghyuk dan Hongbin. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Jaehwan membawa Sanghyuk dan Hongbin masuk ke dalam.

Kedua adik baru Jaehwan itu memindai sekitar. Hongbin banyak berdecak setiap kali mengukir jejak di rumah besar Keluarga Kim. Banyak foto-foto yang mengantung manis di setiap sisi dinding. Keluarga Kim tampak harmonis dengan balutan tuxedo saat berfoto bersama. Hongbin menduga satu lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Sungkyu itu adalah suaminya.

Menyadari Hongbin yang terlena dengan foto keluarga Kim, Sanghyuk menggeretnya. Jaehwan sudah hilang ditelan ruangan dapur. Mau tak mau Sanghyuk dan Hongbin cepat mengikuti jika tidak mau Jaehwan berteriak; walaupun ia tak yakin apakah Jaehwan punya kebiasaan demikian atau tidak.

Keduanya pun duduk di meja makan.

" _Uh_? Ini untuk kita semua?" Sanghyuk yang notabene doyan makan itu melebarkan mata sipitnya.

Jaehwan senang melihat reaksi dari Sanghyuk. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum ikut duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Ya, ini untuk kalian. _Ah_ , tunggu sebentar." Jaehwan kembali berdiri. " _Hyung_ akan memanggil seseorang. Ada yang ingin _hyung_ kenalkan kepada kalian."

Baik Hongbin maupun Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk. Mereka cukup penasaran dengan siapa mereka akan dikenalkan. Jaehwan pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil seseorang yang ingin dikenalkan. Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Jaehwan kembali dengan seseorang yang ada digandengan tangannya.

" _Ja_ , aku akan mengenalkan kalian kepadanya." Jaehwan tersenyum saat menoleh kepada sosok yang ada disebelahnya. "Kenalkan! Dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, suami _hyung_. _Hyung_ , mereka adalah Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Merekalah yang menolongku."

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Hongbin terus memaku pandang pada lelaki di sebelah Jaehwan. Selama ini memang ada rasa ingin tahu tentang siapa suami Jaehwan yang tak begitu becus menjaganya –Hongbin menyimpulkan demikan karena Jaehwan sampai hanyut di sungai-. Melihat sosok Taekwoon memberikan sedikit bumbu keanehan di mata Hongbin. Tak tahu kenapa Hongbin merasa sedikit...

" _Ah_ , kalian yang telah menemukan Jaehwan?" Hongbin dan Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak yaa.." Taekwoon mengulas senyum palsu. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada kedua sosok ini. Karena dua bocah ini hidup Taekwoon tak akan pernah menemui titik ketenangan.

"Kami juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Jaehwan _hyung_." Timpal Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan kedua tamu Jaehwan duduk kembali dan mengajak mereka untuk makan. Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Taekwoon yang tampak ramah menerima Sanghyuk dan Hongbin.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ saat melihat Jaehwan _hyung_ kembali?" Celetuk Sanghyuk tiba-tiba.

Taekwoon tersedak makanannya. Secepat mungkin ia menetralkan keadaannya.

"Ya, aku senang. Senang sekali saat melihat dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun ya, Jaehwan harus hilang ingatan setidaknya ia kembali. Aku sangat takut jika Jaehwan tidak kembali."

" _Waahhh_.. Lalu apa yang _hyung_ lakukan saat Jaehwan _hyung_ menghilang?" Sanghyuk kembali melontar tanya.

Kali ini Taekwoon terdiam cukup lama. Ada kegamangan yang tengah menyergapnya. Alasan apa yang harus ia ungkapkan? _Oh_ , bukankah ia pandai berbohong.

"Aku menangisinya." Ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya guna melirik sekilas pada Jaehwan yang tampak tenang menyimak tutur kata Taekwoon. "Aku berusaha mencarinya. Tapi... seminggu mencari aku tak menemukannya. Itu membuatku sakit dan terus menangis."

Dalam hati Taekwoon tertawa miring. Mana mungkin ia menangisinya? Hal bodoh yang tak mungkin ia lakukan.

Sanghyuk berdecak kagum. Mungkin bagi Sanghyuk yang merupakan orang baru ini adalah bentuk cinta sejati. Begitu juga dengan Hongbin, ia terenyuh dengan sikap sayang yang ditunjukan oleh Hongbin. Entah seberapa hebat acting Taekwoon hingga sanggup mengelabuhi mata polos Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

"Terima kasih." Ada ucapan terima kasih dari Jaehwan membuat ketiganya menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

" _Uhuuuu_... kalian romantis sekali." Hongbin menangkup kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau memiliki suami seperti ini _hyung_."

"Aku pun juga tak percaya."

Lalu setelahnya hanya ada tawa, gurauan dan beberapa cerita yang terdengar. Jaehwan terus menyulam pandang pada Taekwoon yang berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Sampai saat ini Jaehwan masih belum bisa menyingkap ingatan tentang Taekwoon. Sama sekali tak ada ingatan yang ia gapai tentang siapa Taekwoon. Namun dari mata yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menilai, ia yakin bahwa kehidupannya bersama Taekwoon memang bahagia. Bukan hanya sang mata yang berbicara. Hatinya pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Ada kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat bersama Taekwoon.

Namun..

Saat ia melihat sepasang mata musang itu, ada pendar berbeda yang terpancar dari sana. Sebuah bentuk kesepian dan ketakutan yang mendominasi dan sedikit rasa kesal juga amarah melengkapi. Kenapa dengan sorot itu? Kenapa sorot itu tampak menguat dan melemah dari mata musang Taekwoon?

Entahlah..

Jaehwan hanya berharap kehidupan rumah tangganya akan baik-baik saja dan ia bisa segera mengingat siapa Taekwoon sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Minhyuk mengusap kasar wajahnya. Hatinya terenyuh menyaksikan sahabatnya menangis tak karuan di dalam apartemennya. Masih sekitar dua jam yang lalu, Hakyeon datang dengan tentengan tas yang dibawa. Hakyeon mengadu ia diusir oleh Taekwoon. Sempat Minhyuk bertanya kenapa? Rupanya hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan terjadi.

Jaehwan kembali ke dalam kehidupan mereka lagi dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Lelaki itu kembali ke tempat semula. Duduk bersedekap dengan tatapan mengiba pada Hakyeon. Lelaki yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap itu terus-menerus sesenggukan tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Mungkin beberapa kali berhenti guna mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Selebihnya hanya isakan dan tangis yang terdengar menggema.

"Jadi kau akan bagaimana?"

Hakyeon menyeka matanya yang masih berlinang air. Lelaki itu menurunkan kakinya dan mengubah posisi duduk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bertahan, Minhyuk- _ah_! Kesabaranku sudah habis termakan waktu. Kau tahu? Mana bisa aku lebih lama lagi bertahan?" Serunya dengan sesenggukan yang menyertai sesekali.

Minhyuk menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kau berpisah saja dengan Taekwoon. Kau putus dengannya." Tanggapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi!"

"Ada yang sedang direncanakan Taekwoon?" Selidik Minhyuk.

Hakyeon terdiam beberapa saat. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Minhyuk. Lelaki itu adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia punya. Tak masalah kan kalau ia mengatakan rencana yang akan Taekwoon lakukan?

"Dia.. dia akan membunuh Jaehwan lagi!" Hakyeon bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari Minhyuk. "Jaehwan adalah ancaman baginya, Minhyuk! Kalau ingatan Jaehwan kembali pasti akan membahayakan Taekwoon."

Minhyuk mengulum bibirnya tak percaya. Namun ia juga membenarkan kalimat Hakyeon itu.

"Dan kau akan mendukung keputusan Taekwoon itu?"

"Masalah itu-"

Dering ponsel Hakyeon tiba-tiba berbunyi. Memotong ucapan Hakyeon yang masih belum selesai. Hakyeon segera bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil ponselnya yang tengah ia isi. Keningnya mengerut dengan tatapan aneh menghujam layar ponsel.

Nomor ini lagi.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hakyeon, Minhyuk mendekat padanya. Mata beningnya mengintip siapa gerangan yang tengah menelpon Hakyeon. Lalu ia mengalihkan atensi pada Hakyeon yang tampak terdiam tak bergeming.

"Hey!" Minhyuk menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau tidak ingin mengangkatnya?"

Hakyeon yang sadar dari lamunannya menoleh pada Minhyuk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa?"

Tangannya secara reflek menyorong pada Minhyuk. Dari tatapannya, Hakyeon meminta Minhyuk untuk melihat deretan angka yang ada. Minhyuk tak paham dengan maksud Hakyeon balas menatapnya dengan sorot tanya yang kentara.

"Nomor ini.." Ucapan Hakyeon terputus akibat keringat yang muncul dengan percuma di keningnya. "Nomor ini menerorku akhir-akhir ini Minhyuk." Suaranya bergetar seiring dengan rasa takut yang membungkus Hakyeon.

"Apa?" Mulut Minhyuk terbuka. "Menerormu? Maksudmu?"

Hakyeon mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. "Dia terus menerus menelponku, tapi saat aku mengangkatnya dia mematikannya tiba-tiba." Jelasnya.

"Sungguh?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. Memang seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Minhyuk. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Hakyeon terus menerus mendapatkan telepon dari nomor yang sama. Setiap kali Hakyeon mengangkatnya, hanya ada suara krasak-krasak sebelum sang penelpon mematikannya. Hakyeon sempat mengabaikan itu. Namun tiga hari yang lalu kejadian ini semakin lama semakin mengganggunya.

Ia belum menceritakan kepada siapapun. Ia takut hal ini malah semakin memperburuk keadaan hidupnya.

.

.

.

" _Sampai sekarang kau belum bisa membunuhnya Jung Taekwoon?"_

Taekwoon memejam ketika pekikan keras menyambangi telinganya. Setelah bunyi dering yang cukup nyaring terdengar, Taekwoon segera keluar kamar untuk mengangkatnya. Benar seperti dugannya, bahwa sang ibu yang tengah menelpon.

Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ini jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya." Sahutnya pelan.

" _Apa yang sulit? Kau bahkan tinggal serumah dengannya. Bunuh saja dia lalu kau pergi!"_

"Tidak semudah itu _eomma_!"

" _Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, Jaehwan akan lebih dulu ingat! Kau ingin kita berdua masuk penjara? Kau ingin melihat tangisan eomma lagi? Kau tahu? Hidup eomma kali ini tak setenang dulu. Malah jauh lebih gelisah Taekwoon! Apa kau mengerti?"_

Dan dada Taekwoon nyeri seketika. Bait kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang _eomma_ menggetarkan hatinya. Ia sama sekali membenci ada tangis dari bibir tipis sang _eomma_. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini semua jauh lebih sulit. Memang ini sebuah dilema yang tak berujung. Jika ia salah melangkah, semua akan membuangnya pada jurang keburukan.

"Aku tahu _eomma_! Aku mengerti, tapi!"

" _Eomma tidak ingin kata tapi! Selesaikan sekarang dan besok kita pergi bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket untukmu."_

Taekwoon terkesiap. Rencana apa yang telah ibunya siapkan? Tiket? Kemana? Mereka akan kabur kemana? Taekwoon memijit pelipisnya dan mendesah kemudian.

"O-oke! Aku akan berusaha." Sekon selanjutnya Taekwoon mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Desah berat kembali menguar dari bibirnya. Dengan pertimbangan yang panjang, ia memutuskan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar yang saat ini ditempati oleh dirinya dan Jaehwan. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Taekwoon mengamati lamat-lamat wajah damai Jaehwan yang tertidur lelap. Wajah itu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Lantas ia mendongak. Berbagai macam perasaan menggulat di dalam hati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kakinya mulai berjalan mendekat pada Jaehwan. Untuk beberapa sekon ia biarkan mata musang itu memperhatikan kembali wajah Jaehwan. Wajah itu bak wajah anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. Wajah anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang. Wajah anak kecil yang..

Ah, Taekwoon meringis. Sebilah ingatan kembali mengurung kegilaannya. Realita kembali menyerang. Hey, Taekwoon ingat. Bahwa wajah itu turunan pembunuh. Wajah itu wajah yang diturunkan oleh seorang pembunuh. Taekwoon tersenyum miring. Kali ini tekadnya sudah terkumpul dengan baik. Benar kata sang ibu. Cepat selesaikan dan pergi dari sini.

Lalu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pelan-pelan ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya. Dalam pikirannya, sebuah adegan mencekik begitu kuat berputar. Taekwoon pun semakin dekat dengan leher Jaehwan.

Dan..

Taekwoon berharap Jaehwan akan cepat mati kali ini.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _Oh maafkan saya, maafkan saya yang membuat cerita ini semakin aneh saja._

 _Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya._

 _Saya gak tahu apakah plot yang saya pilih ini sesuai harapan._

 _Maafkan saya._

 _Maafkan saya._

 _Saya benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran._

 _._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia menunggu cerita yang semakin tak karuan ini._

 _Saya berharap kalian tidak kecewa yaa. Kalau pun kecewa kalian bilang saja kepada saya._

 _._

 _T.T_

 _._

 _Jadi silahkan direview, silahkan direview._

 _._

 _Terima kasih banyak._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	14. Chapter 14

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

Ya, pilihan kali ini Taekwoon membunuh Jaehwan adalah dengan cara mencekiknya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya pada leher Jaehwan. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh leher itu hingga..

" _Hyu_ - _hyung_! Apa yang!"

Taekwoon yang tersentak dengan pekikan Jaehwan lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaehwan. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaehwan terbangun saat aksinya nyaris selesai. Sebelum Jaehwan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Taekwoon lebih dulu menjamah bibir Jaehwan dan melumatnya. Taekwoon tahu ini adalah hal gila, tapi ini yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Sang lawan sedikit memberontak atas ciuman paksaan yang dilakukan Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua tak peduli. Ia menekan pundak Jaehwan dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Hingga udara yang ada semakin menipis, memaksa Taekwoon melepas pagutan kedua bibir itu.

Jaehwan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Beberapa sekon berlalu ia menatap tanya pada Taekwoon yang menunduk.

"Kenapa _hyung_ melakukan itu? _Hyung_ ingin memperkosaku?" Tanya Jaehwan polos.

Taekwoon segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia mendekat pada Jaehwan. Beruntung sekali Jaehwan tak berpikir yang lebih buruk dari ini dan bisa membahayakan keberadaannya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku hanya.." Taekwoon mencoba keras mencari alasan. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Bukankah bisa saja Taekwoon mendorong Jaehwan dan membunuhnya kemudian? Kenapa ia malah harus mencari alasan dan berusaha bagaimana caranya agar Jaehwan percaya kepadanya? Kenapa malah seperti ini. Namun Taekwoon tetap menggali alasan guna memulung kata maaf dari sang istri. "A-aku ingin melakukan itu. Tapi.. tapi aku takut jadi.. ya.. _eum_.."

Beberapa saat Jaehwan terdiam akhirnya Jaehwan mengerti. Alih-alih kemarahan yang muncul, sebuah senyum manis terukir dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Lelaki dengan hidung mancung itu mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah Taekwoon. Mengangkat wajah itu dan menyelami kedua mata bening Taekwoon yang seolah menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Hyung_ bisa bilang. Jangan takut! Aku istrimu _hyung_ , sudah sewajarnya aku melayanimu kan?"

Dan Taekwoon hanya terdiam tak bergeming manakala melihat binar cerah yang terpancar dari kedua mata cantik Jaehwan. Lelaki itu seolah terhipnotis oleh senyum manis Jaehwan. Apalagi saat ini Jaehwan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Taekwoon lagi-lagi harus melawan kembali kebimbangan yang sempat meghilang beberapa saat.

Perasaan Taekwoon bergemuruh kembali. Dadanya menyessak seiring dengan kelembutan bibir Jaehwan yang menari di atas bibirnya. Taekwoon memejam, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan semuanya. Kali ini saja, Taekwoon ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang coba dituangkan Jaehwan kepadanya. Mungkin dalam hati ia tengah berperang dengan perasaannya. Namun Taekwoon tak akan pernah menampik rasa ini.

Ia pun mengikuti naluri yang ada. Taekwoon mengambil alih jalannya permainan yang tak sengaja ia mulai. Menangkup wajah Jaehwan lalu mengecup kening, kelopak mata dan bibir tebalnya. Juga hidung mancung itu. Menimbulkan kikikan kecil dari sang lawan. Sekon selanjutnya, kedua kelopak tipis Jaehwan terpejam manakala bibir Taekwoon memagut konsisten bibirnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan sedikit lambat. Jaehwan menikmati apa yang diberikan Taekwoon saat ini. Seiring dengan pagutan dan kenikmatan itu, kilatan ingatan menyambar dalam otaknya. Jaehwan memejam. Fokusnya terpecah pada dua hal. Meraih puncak kenikmatan atau menggapai ingatan itu. Rupanya iya patut bersyukur. Tanpa harus berusaha, Jaehwan bisa melihat jelas kilatan itu.

' _Lee Jaehwan, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, di waktu sehat dan sakit, saya juga akan mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup.'_

Adalah ingatan saat pernikahan keduanya digelar. Jaehwan mengerang pelan sejalan hantaran rasa puas yang membuncah.

' _Saya berjanji akan menjaga Jaehwan selamanya.'_

' _Saya akan memperlakukan Jaehwan sebaik-baiknya. Seperti saya memperlakukan diri saya sendiri.'_

Mengingat saat-saat janji pernikahan itu terucap menuntun bibirnya untuk membentuk kurva cantik. Meski sebenarnya ia tak bisa sekedar mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Namun ia berusaha. Melengkungkan senyum atas ingatan berharga baginya. Selama ini Jaehwan tak bisa mengingat dengan baik kehidupannya bersama Jaehwan. Tetapi Tuhan memberikan waktu itu agar datang saat ia menapaki puncak kenikmatan bersama Taekwoon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Taekwoon." Kalimat itu terlontar manakala Jaehwan berhasil meraih apa yang ia gapai bersama Taekwoon. Tak tahu bagaimana, Jaehwan mengungkapkannya dari dasar lubuk hatinya.

Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam. Kalimat itu nyatanya menohok ulu hatinya. Dadanya terhimpit dan sesak secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak lekas menjawab. Hanya sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Jaehwan ia bubuhkan.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, _hyung_!" Mata bening Jaehwan berpendar memohon. Asa itu tampak menyihir dari balik kilat teduh Jaehwan. "Seperti janji pernikahanmu. Jagalah aku seumur hidupmu."

Taekwoon tersentak. Kalimat itu menyengat ingatannya. Apa Jaehwan mengingat sesuatu? Apa Jaehwan telah mengingat sebagian tentang dirinya? Ia harus bagaimana? Lalu sebuah senyum ia berikan pada Jaehwan.

"Pasti." Berbohong lagi menjadi sebuah kebiasaan Taekwoon. "Sekarang kau tidur _eum_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. Ia menyamankan posisinya di sebelah Taekwoon. Memeluk tubuh tegap dengan aroma keringat yang bercampur parfum mahal. Menenangkan dan memberikan kenyamanan yang luar biasa bagi Jaehwan.

Dan Taekwoon mendongak. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Ia berpikir keras, kenapa ia jadi selemah ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Setiap kali menyaksikan wajah Jaehwan seketika hatinya tertampar. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Taekwoon butuh jawaban yang bisa meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

 _ **From : unknown (0104457xxxx)**_

 _ **Kau akan kehilangan sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah.**_

Garit kerutan halus tercetak di kening Taekwoon. Rasa penasaran dan bingung membumbung selepas ia membaca pesan dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Siapa pengirim ini? Lalu apa maksud dari pesan itu? Kehilangan? Kehilangan apa?

Taekwoon menggeleng tak mengerti. Mengabaikan pesan aneh itu, Taekwoon memilih untuk menelpon Hakyeon. Sudah sekitar dua hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya, Taekwoon lekas mengucap salam setelah teleponnya di angkat oleh sang lawan.

" _Oh_ , hay Hakyeonie sayang! Kau sedang apa?" Taekwoon membenarkan duduknya.

Dari seberang ada tawa kecil terdengar menggelitik. _"Ini aku baru saja makan siang bersama Eunkwang. Kau sendiri?"_ Tanyanya balik.

"Aku belum makan siang. Ku pikir kau juga belum, aku menelpon ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Tuturnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat menggoda.

" _Ah maaf sayang! Tapi Taek.."_ Sebelah alis Taekwoon naik. Nada bicara Hakyeon terdengar sedikit lebih hati-hati. "Aku sedikit takut."

"Takut? Kenapa?"

" _Eum... Aku merasa kalau hubungan kita.."_ Hakyeon menghentikan ucapannya.

Taekwoon menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa? Kenapa dengan hubungan kita?" Tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Hakyeon membahas lagi tentang hubungan mereka? Apa Hakyeon menginginkan sebuah perpisahan? _Oh_ , kepala Taekwoon pening seketika. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hal ini.

" _A-aku ingin.. Kau tahu kan? Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi Taek.. Karena-"_

 _Dokk..dokk..dokk.._

Ucapan Hakyeon terpotong oleh fokus Taekwoon yang mengalih pada pintu diketuk. Seseorang masuk dengan telepon nirkabel di tangan.

"Kita sambung lagi nanti sayang. Ada sekertarisku." Lalu Taekwoon mematikan teleponnya.

Sekertaris Taekwoon masuk dan menyodorkan telepon kepada Taekwoon kemudian. Taekwoon menatap tanya pada sang sekertaris.

"Dari Tuan Kim, Kim Junmyun."

"Junmyun?" Ulang Taekwoon. "Ada apa dia menelpon?" Tak menunggu lama, segera Taekwoon menerima uluran telepon itu dan menyapa Junmyun.

Taekwoon bisa mendengar suara antusias dari seberang.

"Iya?" Taekwoon beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menuju dekat jendela.

" _Bisa kau datang ke rumah? Kyungsoo ingin bertemu denganmu dan istrimu. Ah, aku baru saja mendengar kalau istrimu Lee Jaehwan sudah ditemukan."_

Taekwoon mengulum bibirnya. Perasaan bingung menggerayanginya. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengannya dan Jaehwan. Kenapa?

"Bertemu?"

" _Ya, bagaimana kalau besok lusa? Oh ya, kemarin setelah kau datang ke pesta, aku bercerita kepada Kyungsoo kalau kau kehilangan istrimu. Dia tampak begitu antusias saat mendengar nama istrimu, Lee Jaehwan. Jadi dia memintaku untuk mempertemukannya dengan kalian."_

" _Ah_.. Baiklah, aku dan Jaehwan akan datang ke rumahmu lusa."

" _Terima kasih, Jung Taekwoon-sshi. Aku benar-benar menunggu kehadiranmu."_

Setelahnya sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh pihak Junmyun. Taekwoon meletakkan telepon itu dengan pikiran yang melayang beragam. Ada apa dengan istri Junmyun? Apa Kyungsoo mengenal Jaehwan? Apa mereka saling kenal? Taekwoon melangkah kembali menuju kursinya. Kali ini pikirannya beralih pada nomor asing yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan. Siapa pengirimnya itu? Lalu juga ucapan Hakyeon yang terputus.

Taekwoon mengusak surai kelamnya frustasi. Kenapa hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya pening?

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Hakyeon berada disini. Iris kelamnya tak menyangka akan menangkap sosok itu duduk dengan senyum terbaiknya di pojok kafe. Ya, Hakyeon menyetujui pertemuan itu. Sebuah pertemuan yang diinginkan oleh pihak lawan setelah berani mengatakan apa yang diinginkan.

Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu selepas ia mendapatkan teror dari seseorang yang tak diketahui, baru kali ini Hakyeon mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang mengatakan dalam teleponnya jika ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Lalu apa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya? Benarkah ia yang selalu mengganggunya? Benarkah? Kenapa?

"Duduklah!"

Tanpa harus diminta kedua kalinya, Hakyeon duduk di hadapan orang itu dengan sorot mata bermandikan rasa penasaran. Hakyeon menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mengeluarkan kata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku? Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

Sosok itu menarik ujung bibirnya dengan simetri. "Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap jantan di hadapanmu." Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk memainkan cangkir di depannya. "Kau sudah makan? Perlu aku pesankan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" Hakyeon menggeleng. "Aku kemari hanya perlu penjelasanmu. Ada apa?"

Hakyoen benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Alasan datang kemari bukan untuk menikmati menu andalan dari kafe ini. Melainkan sebuah alasan yang mampu membuatnya percaya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ini berurusan dengan Taekwoon? Mengingat sosok yang saat ini berada di depannya adalah sosok yang mengenal baik Taekwoon, bukan dirinya. Dan ia pun baru tahu sosok ini beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia pun berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu menyorotkan mata sipitnya pada Hakyeon. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Ucapnya mantap.

Hakyeon terbelalak tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Apa? Menjadi miliknya? Lelaki ini gila? Hakyeon menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi ia tak mau menyerah.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Cha Hakyeon. Ini terdengar gila memang, tapi aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Sejenak Hakyeon terdiam mematung lalu sebuah tawa mengejek terdengar menggelegar. Hakyeon mengusap air mata yang ikut turun dari kedua matanya.

"Kau berbicara apa Tuan Kim? Apa maksudmu? Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu. Aku belum mengenalmu dan aku juga sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Sahut Hakyeon masih dengan tawa mengejek yang kentara. Benar-benar lelaki gila. Apa tujuannya melakukan ini?

Lantas lelaki itu ikut tertawa remeh. Kali ini posisi berbalik pada lelaki itu. Tatapan meremeh yang bercampur kobar kemenangan tampak memancar dari kedua mata sipitnya.

"Memang kau belum sepenuhnya mengenalku. Aku akan memberimu waktu, Hakyeon-sshi! Dan apa tadi? Kau milik seseorang?" Lelaki itu tertawa aneh. "Siapa? Taekwoon? Kau yakin dia bisa menjadi milikmu? Apa kau lupa kalau kau hanyalah simpanannya?" Suaranya yang sempat terdengar menyombong berubah melembut. Mungkin ada sedikit kehati-hatian agar tak menyakiti sosok Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tak menjawab dengan segera. Jari-jarinya sibuk bermain satu sama lain. Manikan kelam yang ia miliki jatuh pada meja dan mulai menatap tetap pada meja kaca itu. Otaknya tengah bekerja, mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari lelaki di depannya. Ada satu kalimat yang membuatnya bungkam seketika. Ya, ia memang hanya simpanan tapi apa ia tidak bisa memiliki Taekwoon sepenuhnya?

Sementara lelaki itu tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur guna menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang tampak tak tenang. Sedikit usapan di punggung tangan dengan ibu jari. Lamat-lamat lelaki itu bisa merasakan gelisah yang perlahan hilang dari sana.

"Aku minta maaf kalau ini menyakitimu." Hakyeon mendongak mata cantik itu terbalut kabut tipis. "Pikirkan lagi, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Maaf kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini." Dan ukiran senyum di wajah lelaki itu membuat bibir Hakyeon kering. Hatinya bergemuruh apakah ia marah, kesal atau harus menurut?

Bibirnya terasa keluh. Tawa yang sempat terdengar menghina sosok lelaki itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Disindir dengan kalimat itu nyatanya menimbulkan perih yang teramat di dalam hatinya. Tapi...

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu lusa." Lalu lelaki itu bangkit. Hakyeon mengikuti pergerakan tubuh lelaki itu. "Aku harus pergi. Ada pertemuan yang harus aku datangi."

Dan Hakyeon tak melakukan apapun selain terdiam disana dengan pandangan tetap terpaku pada lelaki yang tengah berjalan keluar kafe. Benaknya terasa sempit dan sesak. Apa ini? Apa ia harus menerima tawaran itu? Lalu bayang-bayang bersama Taekwoon muncul begitu saja.

Benar. Lelaki itu benar, kenapa lelaki itu sangat tahu tentang dirinya? Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu...

Kenapa Hakyeon malah tampak bodoh seperti ini?

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Jaehwan yang baru saja mengunyah makanannya bertanya pada Taekwoon. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit gelisah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil. Tanda ia mempersilahkan Jaehwan untuk bertanya.

Sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya, Jaehwan mulai berkata. "A-apa.. Apa dulu Jaehwan pernah menyusuri hutan untuk mencari gingseng merah?" Tanyanya pelan namun menuntut jawab.

" _Uh_?"

"A-aku kemarin bermimpi." Jaehwan meletakkan garpu yang sempat bertengger di jemarinya beberapa saat. "A-aku bermimpi kalau.. Kalau _eomma_ menyuruhku mencari gingseng merah saat hujan turun." Terusnya dengan suara lirih. Ingatan itu memang tak langsung meluap dalam otaknya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ingatan Jaehwan yang hilang tertelan waktu itu tersingkap melalui mimpinya. Namun hanya sedikit sekali yang mampir dan membuat Jaehwan ingat tentang masa lalunya.

Taekwoon tak lekas menjawab. Lebih dulu lelaki itu membersihkan permukaan bibirnya menggunakan lidah. Sorot matanya memonitori Jaehwan. Ada tanya yang menyusul setelah rasa terhenyak menggoda batin Taekwoon. Apa Jaehwan mulai kembali mengingat sesuatu? Apa sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya pulih?

"Y-ya." Taekwoon sebenarnya takut kalau Jaehwan mengingat lebih dari itu. " _Eomma_ memintamu mencari gingseng merah untuk dijadikan teh dalam tradisi keluarga." Jawabnya tenang. Tak ingin Jaehwan tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan kenyataan yang bisa menumbuhkan reaksi berlebih. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Jaehwan teringat semua?

Jaehwan tersenyum. Taekwoon bisa menduga lelaki ini cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya.. Aku begitu sulit untuk mengingat kehidupan rumah tangga kita. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit teringat sesuatu."

Taekwoon terbelalak. Teringat sesuatu? Apa saja? Apakah bagian dari ingatan Jaehwan yang kembali itu menunjukkan hal-hal buruk?

"Kau mulai ingat? Apa saja?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai menerawang untuk mengingat kembali apa yang telah kembali. "Aku.. Aku hanya ingat kalau pernikahan kita dijodohkan, lalu aku mengingat janji-janji suci yang _hyung_ ucapkan dan.. Dan yang terakhir itu.. Aku bermimpi kalau aku mencari gingseng merah." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

" _Ah_.." Taekwoon perlu bersyukur. Setidaknya sang istri tidak teringat hal-hal yang membahayakan. " _Oh_ , ya! Apa kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" Rupanya Taekwoon teringat dengan janji yang ia buat dengan Junmyun kemarin siang.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Taekwoon mengernyit beberapa sekon lalu tersenyum. Ia maklum dengan jawaban Jaehwan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Taekwoon mengambil air minum dan meneguknya cepat. Ia sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya. "Suami Kyungsoo meminta kita bertemu dengannya besok. Apa kau mau?"

Alis Jaehwan saling bertaut. "Untuk apa?" Rasanya ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa Taekwoon bertanya tentang Kyungsoo padanya? Lalu kenapa mereka ingin bertemu? Siapa sebenarnya yang saling mengenal disini. _Ah_ , kepala Jaehwan menjadi pusing saat harus dipaksa berpikir lebih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu kita." Sahutnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Taekwoon harus segera ke kantor. Ada rapat pagi yang tak bisa dihindari. " _Hyung_ berangkat kerja dulu _eum_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk dan ikut bangkit. Lalu Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan dalam.

"Kau hati-hati di rumah."

Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon sebagai balasan. " _Hyung_ juga! Hati-hati di kantor. Dan.." Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti seketika. Ada rona kemerahan yang muncul malu-malu dari pipinya. " _Hyung_!" Taekwoon menatapnya. " _Ah_ , tidak." Lalu satu kecupan di benamkan pada pipi Taekwoon lagi.

Lelaki berstatus suami Jaehwan itu hanya mengernyit bingung. Lantas ia mengulas senyum tipis dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Jaehwan mengikuti langkah Taekwoon dan melepas kepergian Taekwoon dari pintu apartemen. Entah kenapa setelah Taekwoon pergi, Jaehwan merasa sedikit aneh. Hatinya tiba-tiba.

Tidak-tidak.. ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Ototnya direnggangkan setelah lama terpakai. Hanya duduk dengan tangan menelanjangi dokumen itu cukup membuat rasa lelah tak lekas berpindah. Taekwoon mengerang kecil. Penat menyebar di seluruh tubuh. Sekilas ia melirik jam di atas meja. Sebentar lagi makan siang. Ia menginginkan seporsi samgyupsal yang hangat dan ditemani Hakyeon disisinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hakyeon...

Taekwoon merasa sedikit aneh dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia belum mendapatkan pesan dari Hakyeon sejak kemarin siang. Terakhir kali mereka saling berhubungan adalah kemarin hari saat Taekwoon menelponnya. Selepas itu sama sekali tak ada pesan maupun panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya dari Hakyeon. Apa Hakyeon sedang sibuk?

Lebih baik jika Taekwoon menghubunginya saja dan mengajak makan siang. Selain rasa lelah dan penat yang menguasai tubuhnya, perut juga memiliki andil yang besar bagi Taekwoon untuk lepas dari jeratan dokumen-dokumen itu.

" _Yaa_! Jung Taekwoon!"

Baru saja Taekwoon akan melakukan panggilan kepada sang kekasih, rasa terkejutnya dibuat bangun oleh seseorang. Taekwoon terbelalak saat tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Eo_ - _eomma_? _Eomma_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Taekwoon bingung. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Nyonya Jung melipat tangan di depan dada dan sorot mata menghujam Taekwoon.

"Kau tanya apa yang aku lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau senang _eomma_ datang kemari!" Nyonya Jung berdecak lalu kembali berucap. "Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan perintah _eomma_? Kenapa? Apa yang kau tunggu Jung Taekwoon?!" Bentaknya.

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_!" Taekwoon memegang pundak Nyonya Jung, berharap sang ibu bisa mengontrol suaranya. Mereka sedang ada di kantor. Taekwoon tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar jeritannya.

Taekwoon tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang ibu. Ia sangat tahu. Bayangan adegan beberapa hari yang lalu terbuka dalam ingatan Taekwoon.

"Aku minta maaf! Ini.." Taekwoon harus mencari alasan agar sang ibu tak marah padanya. "Ini.. Ini jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya, _eomma_. Jaehwan.. Ada banyak yang melindungi Jaehwan. Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan membunuhnya."

Nyonya Jung menatap nyalang Taekwoon beberapa jenak. Lalu ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasa kesal dan emosi benar-benar membungkusnya saat ini. Nyonya Jung benar-benar ingin sekali segera melenyapkan Jaehwan sebelum masalah malah bertambah runyam.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu sendiri 'kan?" Suara Nyonya Jung terdengar lebih rendah ketimbang sebelumnya.

Taekwoon mengernyit. "Maksud _eomma_? _Eomma_! Aku.. Aku bisa melakukan itu. Hanya saja..." Sanggah Taekwoon.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu." Tukas Nyonya Jung tegas. " _Eomma_ akan melakukan sesuatu karena kau tidak becus melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibanmu."

"Apa?" Taekwoon tertantang untuk menanyakan apa rencana sang ibu. "Apa lagi yang akan _eomma_ rencanakan?"

Nyonya Jung tersenyum manis sekali. Namun ada kesan jahat yang mencuat dari senyum itu. "Ada orang suruhan yang telah _eomma_ siapkan! Kau hanya tinggal membawa Jaehwan keluar rumah. Lalu kita akan membunuhnya melalui orang suruhan itu." Sahut Nyonya Jung tenang.

Taekwoon tersentak. Selanjutnya ia menatap tak percaya pada sang ibu yang memiliki banyak sekali rencana. Meski ia sedikit kecewa karena Taekwoon tak bisa membuat ibunya senang, namun ia perlu menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tak butuh cara agar Taekwoon bisa membunuh dengan tangan sendiri. Setidaknya ini akan lebih mudah ketimbang dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Taekwoon bisa lepas dari tuduhan pembunuhan.

 _Oh_ , pintar sekali sang ibu. Taekwoon pun mengulum senyumnya. Ia berharap orang suruhan sang ibu adalah orang andalan yang bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu mau _eomma_." Taekwoon memeluk tubuh sang _eomma_. "Aku akan melaksanakannya. Katakan saja kapan ini akan dijalankan."

Nyonya Jung mengusap punggung sang anak. "Yang pasti secepatnya. Aku sudah gila memikirkan cara agar keturunan Lee Jae _hyung_ mati semua." Jawabnya.

"Baik. Kali ini _eomma_ pasti tak akan kecewa."

"Aku menunggu!"

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Taekwoon datang bersama Jaehwan mengunjungi kediaman Junmyun siang ini. Sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo mengingat Kyungsoo tak memiliki daya untuk menemui mereka saat menhilangnya senja. Dan Taekwoon maupun Jaehwan tak masalah kapanpun mereka ingin bertemu.

Jaehwan sempat tertegun barang sejenak manakala manikannya memperhatikan rumah mewah yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Rumah ini sungguh luar biasa mewahnya. Jaehwan sama sekali tak merasa memiliki teman dengan kemewahan seperti ini. Sempat kemarin hari Jaehwan berusaha mengingat kembali siapa Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia menyempatkan diri mencari tahu Kyungsoo dari daftar teman di masa sekolahnya dulu. Jaehwan terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah temannya semasa SMA. Tapi Jaehwan tak tahu apakah ia teman baik atau sekedar tahu.

" _Ah_ , kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk." Sambutan dari Junmyun diterima Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Keduanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti tubuh Junmyun yang berjalan masuk. Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangannya. Decak kagum terurai begitu saja saat melihat keindahan yang ditawarkan rumah ini.

Lalu mereka berdua berada di ruang makan keluarga Kim. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon kembali berdecak melihat hidangan yang tergolong mewah. _Ah_ , Taekwoon tak perlu terkejut. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah menerima ini.

"Hay, Jaehwan! Apa kabar?"

Jaehwan menoleh. Seruan seseorang itu membuatnya tertegun. Lelaki mungil yang jauh lebih pendek dari Jaehwan itu tampak tertatih mendekat padanya. Jaehwan terus memaku pandang pada lelaki itu. Kegigihan dan kehangatan tampak jelas mengerubungi tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Jaehwanie?" Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Jaehwan. Rasa senang yang sempat begitu kuat muncul perlahan tergantikan rasa kecewa. Mungkin karena Jaehwan tak bisa mengenalinya atau tak lantas memeluknya.

Jaehwan tersenyum kikuk. Ia tahu jika temannya itu sedikit kecewa padanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku kehilangan ingatanku setelah terhanyut di sungai."

Kyungsoo tersentak tak percaya. Bola matanya semakin membesar dengan belah bibir yang menjauh.

"Sungguh? Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kehilangan ingatanmu." Kyungsoo lantas memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Kyungsoo.

Jaehwan mengusap punggung rapuh Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga minta maaf tidak mengenalmu dengan baik Kyungsoo-ya." Sahutnya.

Lantas Kyungsoo mengajak Jaehwan untuk duduk. Disusul Taekwoon dan Junmyun setelahnya. Mereka melingkar di meja makan. Ada sedikit kecanggungan yang tampak menyelimuti. Jaehwan tak berani mengambil inisiatif berbicara begitu juga Taekwoon. Sementara Junmyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo memberikan kesempatan istrinya untuk mengambil alih acara ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senyum lemah itu tampak cantik di mata Jaehwan. Bibir berbentuk hati dengan kedua mata bulat yang berbinar menyentuh hati Jaehwan. Sebelumnya ia mendengar cerita dari Taekwoon bahwa Kyungsoo sakit parah. Ia mengidap penyakit langka yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu datang ke rumah ini?" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mendengar ceritamu dari Junmyun. Dia berkata kalau rekan kerjanya kehilangan istri lalu istrinya kembali setelah menghilang lebih dari seminggu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah nama istrinya itu Lee Jaehwan. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kita dulu teman baik? Kita sangat dekat saat SMA. Kau sering bercerita bagaimana baiknya keluarga Sungkyu _hyung_ kepadamu. _Ah_ , bagaimana kabar Sungkyu _hyung_? Apa dia baik? Apa dia sudah punya anak?" Cerocos Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Rentetan tanya yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo membuat Junmyun tersentak. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suami Kyungsoo itu merasa heran dengan istrinya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah seantusias sekarang. Apa mungkin keduanya memang terkenal dekat? Hingga Kyungsoo begitu bahagia bersama Jaehwan?

" _Ah_ sungguh? Pasti kita sangat dekat dulu! Ya Sungkyu _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Belum, dia belum memiliki keturunan." Tanggap Jaehwan dengan sesal yang membuntuti. Ia sedih tak bisa mengungkit kenangan bersama Kyungsoo dari ingatannya.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengulas lebar. "Sangat! Kau dan aku sangat dekat. Kita selalu melewati hari-hari bersama." Kyungsoo menerawang. Mencoba menggali ingatan masa lalunya lebih dalam. "Aku bahkan ingat saat kau menghindari anak-anak yang mengganggumu. Kau tahu? Kau sangat populer saat itu. Tapi setelah kita lulus, kita sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terpaksa harus pindah ke Jepang karena kondisiku yang tiba-tiba turun. Lalu dua tahun yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea dan menikah dengan Junmyun. Selama itu kita sama sekali tidak saling menghubungi. Kau tidak tahu dimana aku begitu juga denganku. Dan aku cukup terkejut saat tahu kalau kau ternyata sudah menikah dengan teman Junmyun. Pernikahan kalian bahagia 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu mengarah pada Taekwoon. Tatapan bermandikan tanya itu menyorot teduh pada Taekwoon. Seakan dalam sorot itu meminta Taekwoon mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahwa pernikahan keduanya memang bahagia. Seolah dari sorot itu, Kyungsoo menginginkan hal-hal baik yang terjadi pada temannya.

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Kehidupan rumah tangan kami sangat bahagia." Sahutnya berbohong. Lagi dan lagi Taekwoon harus berbohong tentang rumah tangganya. Namun entah mengapa dadanya tergores perih saat melihat senyum yang muncul dari wajah Kyungsoo. Seakan senyuman itu salah satu ejekan bagi dirinya. Lantas ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaehwan. Lelaki itu hanya mengulas senyum hangat seperti biasa. Itu pun semakin menambah rasa perih yang sebelumnya tercipta. Seolah semuanya memojokkan Taekwoon pada jurang kesalahan dan sebuah..

Penyesalan?

Lantas perbincangan mereka terus menerus berlanjut. Kyungsoo dan Jaehwan mulai membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Kyungsoo begitu semangat menceritakan semua pada Jaehwan hingga tiba-tiba Jaehwan mampu merajut sedikit demi sedikit ingatan yang ada. Mereka tampak bahagia bersama. Sementara Junmyun dan Taekwoon hanya memperhatikan istri mereka yang saling berbagi cerita. Mereka sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mengganggu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan bersemangat dan sebahagia itu saat bertemu Jaehwan."

Junmyun memutar tubuhnya, menyender pada teralis besi dan mengambil sebatang rokok untuk dinyalakan setelahnya. Ia dan Taekwoon sedang berada di balkon rumah Junmyun. Mereka sengaja keluar untuk memberikan waktu bagi Kyungsoo dan Jaehwan menyelami masa lalu mereka.

Taekwoon yang ikut bersender itu pun menyahut. "Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang dekat. Ya, aku bisa melihat perbedaannya saat pertama kali aku melihat istrimu." Lalu ia menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Yah, bahkan Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik saat bertemu dengan Jaehwan ketimbang berduaan denganku. Aku tak menyangka jika peran seorang sahabat itu begitu besar dalam diri Kyungsoo." Satu hisapan kuat dilakukan oleh Junmyun.

Mata musang Taekwoon jatuh pada jalanan sekitar dengan kepulan asap yang membumbung dari mulutnya. "Kyungsoo pasti sangat berarti untukmu." Celetuk Taekwoon.

"Pasti."

"Sangat menyenangkan memiliki orang yang dicintai bersama dengan kita."

Kedua alis Taekwoon menaut. Tatapannya yang semula fokus pada ruangan dalam beralih arah. Kali ini tatapan bingung dan sedikit aneh itu menyorot pada Taekwoon. Lelaki yang ditatap tampak menunjukkan sisi lain yang tak Junmyun pahami. _Oh_ , bahkan Junmyun lupa kalau mereka memang bukan seseorang yang dekat.

"Kau tahu? Kalau pernikahanku dengan Jaehwan bukan didasari cinta." Junmyun meneleng. Sepertinya Taekwoon mengerti sorot yang diberikan Junmyun padanya.

Lalu ia mengubah posisi berdirinya. "Terus? Kau dijodohkan?" Tebaknya.

"Ya, aku dijodohkan."

Junmyun berpikir sejenak. Kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan sebagai penyambung konversasi yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Beberapa detik berlalu sebuah tanya melintas kepalanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Jaehwan?" Junmyun berdo'a semoga Taekwoon tak tersinggung. Itu memang bukan pertanyaan yang berat. Tapi tetap saja. Junmyun penasaran dengan jawaban Taekwoon mengingat keduanya diikat dalam suatu pernikahan bukan karena cinta seperti dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Taekwoon tersentak kecil. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ia sangka datang dari Junmyun. Lantas ia mengulang tanya itu. Cinta? Apa kau mencintai Jaehwan? Kata cinta berputar terus dalam otaknya. Selama ini Taekwoon tak pernah bersentuhan dengan yang namanya cinta kepada Jaehwan. Tak ada pikiran sedikit pun tentang cinta kepada Jaehwan. Ditanya demikian membuatnya aneh. Satu sisi hatinya mencelos ketika harus mengartikan kata cinta dan satu sisi yang lain tertawa aneh.

Nafasnya berhembus kecil dengan desah berat yang kentara.

"Cinta? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak." Taekwoon berbalik. Tangannya menumpu pada telaris besi dan kedua mata musangnya menggerayangi lingkungan rumah Junmyun.

Tiba-tiba senyum aneh muncul dari bibir tipis Taekwoon.

"Kau? Kau sungguh tidak mencintainya?"

Taekwoon terdiam tak menjawab. Ketenangan dalam hatinya terusik kembali. Kata cinta itu membuatnya kalut. Susah payah sekali ia mengartikannya dalam hati. Hey, Taekwoon bukan pelaku baru dalam dunia cinta. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa dengan benar berpikir. Apa ia mulai mencintai Jaehwan? Apa tanda-tanda itu muncul?

"Aku tidak tahu." Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku hanya peduli dan terkadang aku merindukannya."

Ya, Taekwoon tak menampik perasaan itu. Perasaan dimana ia terkadang merindukan sosok Jaehwan. Terkadang otaknya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang Jaehwan. Ia pun juga secara tak langsung memiliki perasaan ingin melindungi Jaehwan. Entah bagaimana yang pasti Taekwoon memiliki itu.

Apalagi saat ia menelisik wajah damai Jaehwan saat tertidur, wajah sakit Jaehwan saat tersiksa dan wajah penuh kehangatan yang sering ia tampilkan. Terkadang melihatnya membuat dada Taekwoon nyeri, mencelos, sakit dan sebagainya. Taekwoon tak menampik semua yang telah terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Terutama setelah kembalinya Jaehwan.

Lalu? Apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tanda-tanda cinta? Tidak, sebilah hati Taekwoon menolak itu. Bagaimanapun Jaehwan adalah penghancur keluarganya. Keluarga Jung tak pernah mengingkan sosok Jaehwan hidup. Taekwoon tak boleh jatuh pada Jaehwan bagaimanapun itu.

"Itu bagus. Itu sebuah permulaan yang bagus." Junmyun tersenyum lalu menyentuh pundak Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap dalam padanya. "Bolehkah aku minta tolong? Jagalah Jaehwan sepenuh hati. Aku ingin terus melihat kebahagiaan di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, semangat yang tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Tolong jagalah Jaehwan hingga Kyungsoo tidak sanggup bertahan lagi." Junmyun menjeda ucapannya. Ia mengulum bibirnya miris. "Aku tahu ini kurang ajar. Tapi.. hidup Kyungsoo tidak lama lagi. Aku ingin sisa hidupnya ini Kyungsoo terus bahagia seperti hari ini. Aku mohon."

Dan Taekwoon hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Entah itu senyum sebuah janji atau senyum yang lainnya. Menjaga Jaehwan? Menjaga Jaehwan? Bagaimana mungkin ia menjaga Jaehwan kalau ia berniat untuk membunuhnya? Bagaimana?

Ya.. Mungkin bisa saja itu terjadi jika memang rasa itu...

Rasa itu semakin kuat mengikatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Semakin kesini kenapa chapternya jadi panjang sekali? Kenapa..._

 _Gak bosan kan bacanya? Gak muntah kan bacanya?_

 _Oh yaa.. kayaknya ini alur lambatttt banget yaaa._

 _Gak papa yaa, soalnya aku pengen membuat gejala-gejala (?) maksudnya ceritanya biar terarah trus jelas, biar gak loh kok tiba-tiba gini, loh kok ini jadi gini.._

 _Tapi tenang, Jaehwan akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat (?)_

 _Sudah bisa ngerasain nih balasan apa dulu yang bakal muncul buat Taekwoon?_

 _._

 _Hahahaha_

 _Semoga kalian masih ingin baca ini ff yang semakin lama semakin.._

 _Ah..._

 _Kayak yang nulis.._

 _Aneh,,_

 _Hahaha_

 _._

 _Ya sudah reviewnya saja yaa.._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	15. Chapter 15

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

Hari Minggu ini, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk melaksanakan perintah sang _eomma_. Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, Taekwoon kebagian untuk membawa Jaehwan keluar rumah dan mereka menghabisi Jaehwan di luar rumah.

Taekwoon sedikit ragu akan membawa Jaehwan kemana. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa fokus tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semenjak ia pulang dari kediaman Kim, pikirannya selalu terbang tak tentu arah. Kebanyakan pikiran tentang Jaehwan, cinta dan permohonan Junmyun yang memenuhi rongga di otak. Selalu saja berputar dan menyebabkan kepalanya pening.

"Jadi kita akan jalan-jalan kemana _hyung_?" Jaehwan yang telah siap berdiri bingung di depan Taekwoon. Sedari tadi Taekwoon melamun tanpa menjawab tanya dari Jaehwan. " _Hyung_?"

" _Uh_? _Ah_.." Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan dan membawanya keluar apartemen. "Bagaimana kalau _Namsan Tower_?"

Jaehwan mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. Kemanapun ia tak masalah asal ia bisa jalan-jalan bersama Taekwoon. Sementara Taekwoon lekas mengirimkan pesan kepada sang ibu bahwa mereka akan berangkat menuju _Namsan Tower_. Taekwoon tinggal menunggu rencana apa yang akan dibuat oleh sang ibu.

Keduanya pun naik ke dalam mobil. Selanjutnya mobil Taekwoon membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang cukup ramai siang ini. Jaehwan menyalakan musik dari dashboard mobil. Alunan lagu miliki _James Ingram_ menemani perjalanan mereka. Lalu ia membuang pandang pada jalanan. Suasananya cukup mendukung, tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu mendung juga.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit melaju di jalanan, Jaehwan menangkap sesuatu dari lensa kelamnya. _Oh_ , ada penjual _original seeat hoddeuk_. Jaehwan ingin sekali memakan itu. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan _original seeat hoddeuk_. Lalu ia menoleh pada Taekwoon, ingin menghentikan laju mobil yang dikendarai Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Eum_?"

"Bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Taekwoon memelankan laju mobilnya. Dengan sorot tanya ia menoleh pada Jaehwan. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku ingin membeli _original seeat hoddeuk_ di sana tadi. Apa _hyung_ mau membelikan untukku?" Tanyanya ragu.

Taekwoon mengangguk kecil. Lantas ia meminggirkan juga memundurkan mobilnya mengingat posisi mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat penjual. Setelah merasa aman memarkir mobil, segera ia keluar mobil. Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Taekwoon yang bersedia membelikan makanan keinginannya itu. Sembari menunggu Taekwoon membeli hoddeuk itu, Jaehwan menyender dan memperhatikan jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu Taekwoon masih belum muncul. Jaehwan tahu, membeli hoddeuk itu cukup membutuhkan waktu lama. Mereka perlu membuatnya secara dadakan. Jaehwan masih memonitori jalanan dengan lensanya. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia terkejut melihat ada anak kecil yang akan melintas sendirian sedang jalanan tengah ramai. Dengan cepat, Jaehwan membuka pintu untuk berlari mencegah anak itu.

Taekwoon yang sedang menunggu pesanannya itu menengok ke arah mobil. Mata musangnya terbelalak manakala ia berhasil menangkap sang istri berlari menuju seorang anak di pinggir jalan. Sorot mata kaget itu mengalih pada sisi lain jalanan. Segera ia berlari meninggalkan stand dan mendekat pada Taekwoon. Dalam radius dekat, sebuah mobil siap untuk menghantam tubuh Jaehwan dan anak kecil itu.

"JAEHWAAAAANN!"

Jaehwan menoleh pada panggilan Taekwoon. Keterkejutan menyengatnya saat itu juga. Jaehwan tahu bahwa ada mobil yang sedikit lagi akan menabrak. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu. Namun belum sempat ia berlari.

"JAEHWAAAANNN!"

Jaehwan membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ia tak merasakan hantaman diterima tubuhnya. Ia hanya merasa kakinya sedikit terinjak dan tangannya masih memeluk tubuh anak kecil yang mulai menangis. Selain itu, Jaehwan merasakan tangan seseorang mendekapnya dan ia juga bisa mendengar nafas memburu dari sosok lain di belakangnya. Lekas ia menoleh. Nafas khawatir menguar begitu melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

" _H_ - _hyung_? _H_ - _hyung_? _Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehwan bersuara.

Taekwoon meringis kecil. Tubuhnya sedikit sakit mengingat ia membentur jalanan saat menyelamatkan Jaehwan. Selanjutnya ia melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan pun duduk dan menangkup wajah sang anak yang menangis. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang mendekat pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan tahu bahwa dua orang itu adalah orangtua sang anak.

" _Ommoo!_ Jungkook- _ah_!" Seru sang ibu. "Terima kasih Tuan.. Terima kasih.."

Jaehwan tersenyum mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa! Lain kali tolong awasi putra anda." Sahut Jaehwan.

"Pasti. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Lalu orangtua dan anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang tampak bisa mengatasi diri mereka sendiri. Jaehwan membantu Taekwoon untuk bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_! Terima kasih!" Tutur Jaehwan dengan mata memanas. Ia bisa merasakan air mata mendesak dari dalam sana. Pelukannya pun semakin erat saat ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu membalasnya. "Terima kasih banyak _hyung_!"

Taekwoon menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaehwan. Aroma menenangkan terhisap oleh penciumannya. Sekejap benaknya berulah, ketenangannya kembali terusik. Pikiran-pikiran aneh melayang tak menentu. Ada pro kontra, ada kebingungan dan ada rasa tak percaya.

Ada tanya yang membuatnya tak tenang.

 _Kenapa ia menyelamatkan Jaehwan? Kenapa ia begitu panik saat Jaehwan akan ditabrak? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia membiarkan saja supaya Jaehwan mati? Kenapa?_

Dan yang membuat Taekwoon semakin tak menentu adalah ia tahu mobil siapa yang hendak menabrak Jaehwan itu. Ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah mobil suruhan ibu Taekwoon. Ia sudah menyadarinya semenjak mobil itu terus membuntuti Taekwoon dari tikungan dekat gedung apartemennya.

Tanya itu kembali membutuhkan sebuah jawaban. Kenapa?

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan cemas saat Taekwoon sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Lantas ia menyentuh dagu Taekwoon dan mengangkat wajahnya. Jaehwan miris melihat ekspresi yang tak bisa ia baca dari wajah Taekwoon. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?"

Wajah Taekwoon memanas. Tatapan berisikan kekhawatiran itu menusuk relung hatinya. Sesak dan perih kembali menyambanginya. Lalu ia menggeleng. Entah mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini bayang-bayang sang _eomma_ masih ada.

"Kita tetap ke _Namsan Tower_. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang disana."

Jaehwan bingung. Ia ingin sekali menolak. Lebih baik pulang dan istirahat namun melihat bagaimana Taekwoon berucap membuatnya menurut.

"Baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku yang menyetir. _Hyung_ bisa istirahat."

Dan Taekwoon hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Dan mereka sampai di _Namsan Tower_. Jaehwan sebenarnya ingin pulang saja dari pada melihat Taekwoon meringis kesakitan. Ia tahu, lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu berada dalam kesakitan yang mungkin perlahan menggerogotinya.

Tapi Taekwoon bersikukuh ingin tetap jalan-jalan bersamanya. Mau tak mau Jaehwan menurut. Sepertinya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya di luar rumah. Selama ini seingat Jaehwan keduanya belum pernah menyambangi tempat wisata bersama-sama.

Bagi Taekwoon, rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan sebuah senyum lembut yang diberikan Jaehwan. Tak tahu sejak kapan senyum itu mengacaukan kesadarannya. Sebilah hatinya ingin sekali menciptakan sebuah kenangan yang indah bersama sang istri. Tapi sebilah hatinya mengingat baik rencana yang dilakukan dengan sang ibu. Hanya saja Taekwoon merasakan sesuatu menyentil hatinya.

Sesuatu itu bergejolak dalam benak dan pikirannya. Ingatannya kembali pada tanya Junmyun tempo lalu. Cinta? Apa ia mulai merasakan gejala-gejala itu? Taekwoon menerawang beberapa jenak. Ia menggeleng kemudian. Ia mencintai Hakyeon bukan? Ya, ia milik Hakyeon. Kenapa harus terpikirkan itu? Dan juga, ingat! Jaehwan tidak untuk ia cintai, melainkan ia bunuh. Taekwoon harus ingat itu.

Tapi..

Kata tanya kenapa masih mendominasi.

Kenapa ia menolongnya? Kenapa ia secara diam-diam peduli padanya?

" _Hyung_?" Jaehwan memanggil Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kereta gantung. " _Hyung_? Kau tidak masuk?"

Taekwoon yang terkesiap dengan panggilan Jaehwan menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap dalam Jaehwan yang saat ini mengernyit bingung lalu beralih pada kereta gantung itu. Matanya sedikit menangkap ada yang aneh dengan kereta gantung itu.

"Kau tidak masuk? Ayo!" Tarik Jaehwan saat ia akan masuk ke dalam kereta gantung itu. "Ayoo!"

"Tu-tunggu Jae!" Cegah Taekwoon. Jaehwan mengerut bingung. Taekwoon memperhatikan dengan seksama kereta gantung itu dan ia merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kereta gantung itu. Kemudian ia memutar kepala, mencari seseorang yang sepertinya berada di balik ini semua.

Beberapa kali berputar, Taekwoon menemukan orang itu. Orang yang sama seperti saat mobil itu nyaris menabrak Jaehwan. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka dengan menyabotase kereta gantung? Kalau mereka menaiki bukan hanya Jaehwan tapi ia juga akan bahaya.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon pusing. Kepalanya pening dengan segala pikiran yang sebelumnya mengubur ketenangannya. Sebuah perdebatan terjadi di dalam dirinya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Tetap berada disini atau pulang saja?

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang?"

"A-aku pusing! Kita pulang saja _yuk_!"

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Melihat wajah Taekwoon yang tak bisa dibaca membuat Jaehwan menurut saja. Lantas ia menggandeng tangan Taekwoon dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Untuk Taekwoon, ia tak tahu kenapa ia malah meminta pulang. Ini akan menghancurkan rencana sang ibu. Rencana yang telah banyak dirancang untuk Jaehwan di _Namsan tower_. Namun ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Ya ada.

Seakan di dinding hatinya tertulis untuk menjaga Jaehwan.

Ya, _menjaga Jaehwan_.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini Jaehwan yang menyetir mobil itu. Dengan menyenderkan kepala ke kursi mobil, Taekwoon mencoba meraih ketenangan yang selama ini terusik. Ia memejam. Membiarkan alunan musik yang keluar dari dashboard mobil menyentuh telinganya. Namun lagi-lagi ketenangan itu terganggu. Dering ponselnya menyentak telinga.

Dari sang ibu.

Taekwoon memainkan rahangnya gelisah. Pasti saat ini sang ibu kecewa besar dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Benar juga, sang ibu mengiriminya pesan makian dan kemarahan yang luar biasa besarnya. Pesan itu tak hanya sekali dikirim, melainkan lebih dari lima kali. Taekwoon mendesahh pelan. Ia harus bagaimana? Taekwoon juga tak tahu kenapa semua jadi seperti ini. Sungguh! Ia butuh sesuatu yang meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan ini semua.

Dan alasan yang lalu tak cukup membuatnya melepas Jaehwan dalam jebakan sang ibu.

.

.

.

Suasana kafe terkesan mendung. Tak tahu mengapa sang pemilik kafe begitu senang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu sedih ketimbang segala sesuatu yang menumbuhkan semangat. Hal ini menuntut Hakyeon ke jurang kebingungan dan keraguan yang mendalam. Saat ini ia berada di kafe bersama Minhyuk. Ia meminta Minhyuk menemaninya sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Sejak pertemuannya tempo lalu, Hakyeon benar-benar memikirkan tawarannya. Sebuah tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan setelah ia menimbangnya dengan baik. Ini demi dirinya dan kebahagiaannya. Apa yang diucapkannya banyak yang benar. Banyak yang benar. Dirinya tak akan bisa menggapai apa yang ia inginkan selama ini bersama Taekwoon. Selama ada Jaehwan disisinya.

"Hakyeon! Pikirkan lagi! Apa kau benar-benar akan menerima ini?" Tanya Minhyuk masih ragu dengan keputusan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap dalam Minhyuk. "Bukankah aku sering mengeluh denganmu kalau aku tidak kuat lagi bertahan? A-aku.." Beberapa detik Hakyeon menghentikan ucapannya. "A-aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Tanpa dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah, tanpa dibuat pusing, tanpa rasa sakit, dan tanpa luka yang terus menerus basah tanpa bisa mengering. Aku tidak ingin dibayangi rasa takut karena memiliki kekasih pembunuh. Aku lelah dengan semua itu Minhyuk!"

Ada kabut tipis menyelimuti mata indah Hakyeon.

"Apa Taekwoon berusaha untuk itu? Selama ini dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia akan membuatku bahagia. Tapi apa? Tapi apa Minhyuk! A-aku! Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang." Dan Hakyeon mulai menitikkan air matanya. Minhyuk pun jadi tak tega saat akan menyanggah atau memastikan kembali. _Yah_ , mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuknya.

Satu tarikan dalam Minhyuk lakukan. Setelahnya ia menoleh pada pintu kafe. Seseorang telah tiba. Minhyuk pun menepuk pundak Hakyeon.

"Hapus air matamu! Wonshik sudah datang! Aku hanya berharap ini yang terbaik untukmu."

Hakyeon mengangguk paham. Tangannya mengusap jalur bening di kedua pipinya. Semenit berlalu, Minhyuk telah pergi dari hadapan Hakyeon dan digantikan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang ingin Hakyeon temui atas janji yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Janji untuk menjawab apa yang telah ditawarkan olehnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Alih-alih bertanya, sosok itu malah bertanya. Hakyeon bisa menyaksikan raut khawatir darinya. "Kau baru saja menangis? Kenapa?"

Hakyeon terdiam. Suara berat berisi kecemasan itu mendengung di telinga. Mata indahnya mengarah pada wajah itu. Cukup lama ia menatap dalam raut khawatir itu tanpa menjawab tanya yang dilontarkan. Setelah puas, ia mendesah pelan. Gelengan kepala ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hakyeon mengulas senyum. Kali pertama ia tersenyum dengan lebih hangat pada sosok ini. "Apa kau ingin minum? Aku akan memesankan untukmu."

Sosok itu menarik tangan Hakyeon yang hendak melambai pada pelayan. Hakyeon menatapnya bingung. Sekon berlalu ia melihat gelengan darinya.

"Aku tidak butuh minum. Aku butuh jawaban." Tukasnya dengan tangan mengelus punggung tangan Hakyeon. "Jadi?"

Hakyeon tak bergeming. Bibirnya ingin berucap tapi kalimat itu tercekat di tenggorokan. Gemuruh tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Bayangan Taekwoon pun secara acak bermunculan di otaknya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

"Wonshik- _sshi_ , apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Apa kau tidak serius?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan tatapan serius. Sebuah keyakinan telah datang dalam dirinya. Keraguan itu menepi untuk beberapa saat.

Wonshik tersenyum manis sekali. Wajahnya condong lebih dekat dengan Hakyeon. Sorot keduanya saling bertubrukan. Hakyeon bisa melihat tidak ada keraguan disana. Sorot itu menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan yang selama ini tak pernah Hakyeon temui.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku, Hakyeon _hyung_!"

Hakyeon tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ka-kau?" Hakyeon meneleng kecil. "Kau tahu banyak tentangku dan sekitarku! Sebenarnya, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau masih bertanya siapa aku? Itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui siapa kau dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Jadi bagaimana?"

Bibirnya ia gigit kecil lalu menghembuskan nafas melalui bibir itu. Hakyeon memainkan jarinya di gelas minuman yang kini tengah ia genggam.

"Kalau kau serius dengan ini semua.. A-aku.. Aku mau!"

Wonshik tersenyum menang. Ia tak menyangka jika mengambil alih Hakyeon dari tangan Taekwoon bukan hal yang sulit. _Oh_ , jangan dikira Wonshik hanya main-main dengan ini semua. Tidak! Wonshik serius dengan ini semua. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Hakyeon memang benar adanya.

"Sungguh?"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang kita akan mengenal satu sama lain. Boleh aku mengecup punggung tanganmu sebagai tanda bahwa kau tak ragu denganku?" Ijin Wonshik sopan.

Hakyeon mengangguk ragu. Dengan demikian, jika ia memberikan ijin pada Wonshik secara tidak langsung hubungannya dengan Taekwoon telah usai.

Dan Wonshik pun mengecup punggung tangannya. Reflek Hakyeon menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ada do'a semoga apa yang dijanjikan oleh Wonshik akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia benar-benar melepas harapannya pada Taekwoon. Selama ini kelelahan dan pesakitan yang ditorehkan Taekwoon akan ia hempaskan pergi.

 _Selamat Tinggal Taekwoon, aku lelah dengan semua dan aku ingin melepasnya._

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Bagaimana kalau kau memasak kue saja? Kue cokelat? Atau puding? Sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_ jadi bingung seperti ini _sih_?"

Hongbin sedikit heran dengan sikap Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba bingung harus membuat apa. Hongbin tahu kalau Jaehwan sedang ingin membuat makanan spesial untuk Taekwoon. Tapi kenapa harus bingung? Memilih masakan ini lalu berpindah ini dan berpindah lagi.

Yang ditanya masih memainkan bibir tebalnya dengan kerutan di kening. Ia tengah berpikir. Berpikir apa yang harus ia buat untuk Taekwoon? Ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada sang suami. Bagi Jaehwan, Taekwoon begitu berharga. Selama ini ia merasa bahagia dekat dengannya. Ingatan yang belum pulih itu mengantarkan Jaehwan pada keyakinan bahwa Taekwoon benar-benar mencintainya. Jaehwan masih ingat betul saat Taekwoon menyelamatkannya dan begitu sabar menyayanginya.

 _Kenyataannya Jaehwan belum mengingat siapa Taekwoon. Entah bagaimana nanti setelah ingatan itu pulih._

" _Hyung_! Jadinya kau mau memasak apa?" Desah Hongbin dengan tatapan lelah. Ia sudah berdiri di depan meja yang tergelar bahan-bahan makanan. Tapi Jaehwan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin bertindak.

Jaehwan menoleh. Ia sadar kalau sejak tadi keputusannya belum dibuat.

" _A-ah_ , bagaimana kalau kue cokelat saja? Sepertinya itu bisa membuat suasana hati Taekwoon _hyung_ akan bertambah naik."

Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya. Ya, Jaehwan merasa kalau Taekwoon sedikit ada pikiran yang terkadang malah membuatnya banyak melamun sendiri.

Lalu mereka pun mulai bergerak. Hongbin kebagian membuat adonan sedangkan Jaehwan mencairkan cokelat. Tangan mereka sibuk menjamah kerjaan mereka dan bibir mereka terbungkam fokus. Hanya ada suara yang keluar dari sentuhan alat-alat itu. Juga, alunan musik yang sengaja diputar untuk menambah semangat siang ini.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, adonan itu siap untuk dicetak. Jaehwan memegang cetakan sementara Hongbin menuangkan adonan itu. Selanjutnya Jaehwan meratakan adonan itu sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam oven.

Saat keduanya menunggu kue matang, bel apartemen berbunyi. Jaehwan berjengit bingung. Siapa yang datang? Sekilas ia melirik jam di dinding. Ini bukan jam pulang Taekwoon. Atau Sanghyuk?

"Siapa yang datang?" Jaehwan pun bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Jaehwan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Memorinya berkata siapa sosok itu. Dengan ingatan samar, Jaehwan mulai memperjelas. Benar. Jaehwan yakin bahwa itu adalah mertuanya. Ya, Nyonya Jung. Ibu Taekwoon.

Seketika ingatan-ingatan dimana Nyonya Jung tersenyum saat pertama kali melihatnya, meminta Jaehwan mencari gingseng merah dan tertawa saat melihat Jaehwan membawa apa yang diinginkannya. Jaehwan bahkan ingat saat ia meminum teh gingseng merah buatan Nyonya Jung bersama suaminya. Jaehwan mengingat itu semua tapi betapa buruknya sifat Nyonya Jung sama sekali tak tercium ingatannya.

" _Eo_ - _eomma_?" Panggil Jaehwan pelan.

Nyonya Jung tersentak lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Semula ia terkejut dengan campuran emosi berubah menjadi lunak dan tampak senang. Wajah itu mengatakan jika ia begitu sangat kehilangan namun ada satu garis yang tak bisa membohongi. Sebuah garis kepura-puraan dan itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hongbin. Sedari tadi ia merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Nyonya Jung.

"Kau kemana saja Jaehwan? _Eomma_ mencarimu! Maaf _eomma_ baru melihatmu sekarang!" Tukasnya.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa _eomma_! _Eomma_ pasti sudah tahu dari Taekwoon _hyung_ kan? Aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Bagaimana dengan _eomma_?" Sahutnya tak kalah lembut.

"Syukurlah! _Eomma_ sangat senang." Nyonya Jung tersenyum jijik dalam hati. Senang? Senang apanya? Ia malah merasa sangat terancam sekarang dengan kehadiran Jaehwan. Jika saja tak ada orang lain di dalam sini pasti ia sudah mencekiknya.

Lalu mata tajamnya itu mengedarkan pandangan. "Apa Taekwoon tidak ada di rumah?" Tanyanya. Tujuannya kemari kan untuk mencari Taekwoon bukan Jaehwan.

"Tidak ada. Bukankah Taekwoon _hyung_ akan di kantor kalau jam-jam segini?"

"Tapi _eomma_ tidak mendapati Taekwoon di kantor. Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti _eomma_ akan datang lagi." Lalu Nyonya Jung melirik ke arah Hongbin yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Ia pun merasa tak senang berada di sekitar Jaehwan. Lebih baik pergi saja.

Jaehwan pun mengangguk paham. Ia mengantarkan Nyonya Jung keluar apartemen. Setelah Nyonya Jung pergi, Hongbin mendekati Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_! Apa itu _eomma_ Taekwoon _hyung_? Kenapa dia?"

"Kenapa Hongbin?"

Hongbin menggeleng kecil. Menepis rasa anehnya. "Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! _Ah_ , ayo kita lihat kuenya. Sepertinya sudah matang." Seru Hongbin dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara Jaehwan hanya menatap bingung Hongbin.

.

.

.

Lupa semua. Segala yang pernah bertahan di otaknya selama beberapa hari ini mendadak hilang dan Taekwoon sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Ada penyebab di balik ini semua. Apa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di salah satu kafe penuh dekorasi romantis ini.

Seakan tempat ini melambangkan bagaimana Taekwoon saat ini. Musik lembut yang mengalun dari kedua speakernya dan lampu-lampu kuning yang terletak di setiap sudutnya. _Oh_ , cuaca yang sedikit dingin di luar sana semakin menambah sempurna malam ini.

Sekilas ia membiarkan bola matanya bergulir pada tangan kanannya. Sebuah hadiah ia siapkan untuk Hakyeon. Keduanya belum kembali bertemu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Waktu yang lama, sangat lama bagi Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon sangat merindukannya.s

 _Meski sebenarnya Taekwoon tak sadar jika beberapa hari ini pikirannya teralihkan dari Hakyeon._

Lalu ia mengintip kecil pada jam di tangan. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan Hakyeon belum muncul. Kemana kekasihnya itu?

Rupanya Taekwoon tak perlu lama memasang ekspresi cemas. Buktinya lelaki yang ia tunggu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang Taekwoon rindukan mendekat padanya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan senyum lembut yang terkesan dipaksakan. Hatinya tak tenang sejak ia menapaki kafe itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng. Sekalipun ia menunggu seharian pun ia tak akan mengatakan sudah lama.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mengecup puncak kepala Hakyeon kilat.

Hakyeon tak bereaksi atas kecupan kilat Taekwoon. Biasanya ia akan balas mengecup pipinya. Ini memanggil keanehan dari dalam diri Taekwoon. Ada apa dengan Hakyeon? Apa kekasihnya marah? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Taekwoon-ah!" Suara lembut Hakyeon menyentak pelan di telinga Taekwoon. Sang pemilik telinga yakin ada yang salah dari suara itu.

Alis Taekwoon naik sebelah. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang buruk? Apa kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Bibir Hakyeon tak lantas menjawab. Bibir itu malah digigit kecil dan dikulum setelahnya. Merasa dirinya masih bergemuruh, Hakyeon memilih diam. Membiarkan rasa penasaran membunuh Taekwoon perlahan.

"Ada apa Hakyeon? Kau kenapa?" Kekhawatiran dan kebingungan bercampur menjadi satu.

Tangan Hakyeon saling meremat. Mengalihkan kegugupan yang tertuang di dalam hatinya. Ia harus segera mengatakannya sebelum dilema kembali merenggutnya.

"A-aku.. Aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku ingin kita putus." Sahut Hakyeon dengan sedikit tersendat.

 _Blam.._

Benda besar dan keras menghujam jantung Taekwoon hingga nyaris tak sanggup lagi berdetak. Mata musangnya melebar dengan sorot tak percaya mengarah pada Hakyeon. Yang didengarnya barusan apa? Berpisah? Putus? Kata-kata gila apa itu yang diucapkan oleh Hakyeon?

"Kau bilang apa? Pisah? Kenapa? Kita tidak akan pernah pisah Hakyeon!" Tolak Taekwoon. Mana mungkin ia berpisah dengan Hakyeon. Itu bukan hal yang diinginkan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menatap dalam mata musang Taekwoon yang menyalak emosi.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi bertahan denganmu Taekwoon! Kita sama sekali tidak pernah bahagia bersama. Kapan kita tertawa bersama?" Taekwoon mengendurkan tatapan tajamnya. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar tanya Hakyeon. "Jika aku tak salah ingat, terakhir kita tertawa bersama dengan begitu lepas adalah tiga bulan yang lalu! Ya, tiga bulan yang lalu sebelum kau menikah dengan lelaki itu."

Hakyeon mendongak. Kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah menghempas air yang menuntut untuk dikeluarkan. Dirinya tertawa bodoh dalam hati. Semua kenangan yang tertata rapi dalam rak-rak ingatannya berantakan dan berterbangan. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Taekwoon, saat pertama kali berkencan dengan Taekwoon, saat-saat tertawa bersama Taekwoon, saat kata cinta Taekwoon yang selalu ia dengar. Hakyeon semakin tertawa keras ketika mengingat kebodohannya mau bertahan untuk Taekwoon yang jelas-jelas telah menikah dengan Jaehwan. Walaupun ia tahu alasan di balik itu semua. Tapi tetap saja, rasa luka itu tumbuh terus menerus seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lalu Taekwoon memegang tangan Hakyeon. Melihat kekasihnya itu menangis menumbuk hati dan organ dalamnya. Melemahkan degup jantungnya dan menghentikan aliran darahnya. Ia masih tak memiliki keinginan untuk berpisah dengan Hakyeon.

"Katakan Taekwoon! Apa kau ingat? Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita merasa bahagia bersama?" Hakyeon mengusap air matanya yang bergulir cukup deras. "Memang kita masih bersama setelah kau menikah dengan Jaehwan. Tapi apa itu sebuah kebahagiaan? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia. Malah rasa takut yang terus membuntutiku. Rasa sakit yang terus menelanku dan luka yang terus menyerangku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia bersamamu lagi."

"Ku mohon Hakyeon! Ku mohon! Bertahanlah untukku, tidak! Bertahanlah untuk kita. Apa kau lupa bahwa kita berjanji untuk tetap tinggal bersama dan hidup bahagia?"

"Memang!" Hakyeon melepaskan perlahan tangan Taekwoon dari tangannya. "Tapi semua berubah setelah waktu membawa kita pada takdir yang sebenarnya. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama Taekwoon. Kita tidak dituliskan untuk hidup bersama. Aku bosan. Aku bosan hidup seperti ini bersamamu. Kau berjanji agar membuatku bahagia. Tapi apa? Mana? Sama sekali aku tidak merasa bahagia bersamamu."

Taekwoon tersentak dengan kalimat panjang Hakyeon. Dadanya bergemuruh nyeri dan perih itu mengiris hatinya yang lemah. Nafasnya pun tak senormal sebelumnya. Setiap kata yang terdengar itu mengelilingi otaknya. Apakah benar kalimat itu? Apakah Hakyeon tak pernah bahagia dengannya?

"Aku akan membunuh Jaehwan dan kita akan hidup bahagia. Itukan yang kau mau? Kau mau kita bersama tanpa adanya pengganggu kan?"

Hakyeon tersenyum hina. Ia menggeleng lalu memalingkan pandangan pada jendela kafe. Hakyeon tertegun. Sejak kapan rintikan itu turun? Sepertinya mendung pun tak memayungi ketika ia datang tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Jaehwan." Lalu ia mengubah arah pandangnya. "Jaehwan sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku sendiri yang menginginkan ini. Kau pikir hidupku akan tenang setelah kau membunuh Jaehwan? Sama sekali tidak! Siapa yang ingin hidup bersama pembunuh? Siapa Taekwoon? Aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan ini semua. Aku sudah lelah harus berpura-pura. Aku sudah lelah."

Sedikit terkesiap manakala Hakyeon melihat wajah terpukul Taekwoon. Wajah terluka dan wajah putus asa. Ada rasa bersalah yang mulai menjuntai dari dalam dirinya. Hakyeon tahu ini berat. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbohong bahwa _ada yang lebih baik daripada Taekwoon_. Ia harus tegas dan tak lengah dengan semua ekspresi itu.

"Aku minta maaf Taekwoon! Aku minta maaf!" Tukas Hakyeon seraya mendorong kursi dengan kakinya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menjauh dari Taekwoon. Ia tak butuh jawaban dari Taekwoon atau persetujuan darinya. Yang penting ia sudah mengeluarkan semuanya juga melepas semuanya.

Sementara Taekwoon masih dengan keterkejutan dan sakit yang menjeratnya. Taekwoon menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali? Kenapa nyeri seperti ini? Taekwoon pun tak sadar jika air sudah mengalir dari kedua mata musangnya. Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal lalu menatap kepergian Hakyeon.

Kenapa ia harus kehilangan Hakyeon yang seharusnya ia bahagia dengan Hakyeon? Kenapa?

Lalu dering ponselnya terdengar nyaring. Dengan gontai ia mengambil ponselnya.

 _ **From : unknown (0104457xxxx)**_

 _ **Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik.**_

Siapa? Ini siapa? Kenapa berterima kasih? Taekwoon limbung. Ingin sekali ia berteriak. Namun ia masih sadar dimana ia sekarang.

.

.

.

Rasanya itu cukup menyakitkan. Ditinggal kekasih diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Taekwoon butuh penyemangat, butuh dukungan, butuh bantuan dan butuh perhatian ketika ia harus melewati ini semua. Taekwoon butuh Hakyeon disaat ia lelah dengan sandiwara yang dimainkannya. Taekwoon butuh Hakyeon untuk menenangkan kekhawatirannya. Bukankah selama ini Hakyeon selalu berada di sisinya? Bukankah Hakyeon yang terkadang memberikannya ketenangan? Bukankah Hakyeon..

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa? Taekwoon tak pernah bisa membaca alasan sebenarnya dari keinginan Hakyeon itu kenapa?

 _Ceklek!_ Dengan bantuan dari seseorang Taekwoon akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kondisinya mengerikan. Racauan tak jelas dan umpatan-umpatan menguar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya kacau, surai kelamnya acak-acakan, suaranya serak dan layu. Taekwoon tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Kau keterlaluan Hakyeon! Kau keterlaluan!" Gumamnya dalam tangis yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Taekwoon memukul-mukul meja yang ada di depannya. Kesadarannya digantikan oleh mabuk yang menempel padanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Masih dengan tangis yang terdengar pilu.

Taekwoon tak tahu jika seseorang menatap aneh dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon. Lantas ia mendekat. Dirinya cukup terkejut dengan keadaan Taekwoon yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan baik.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! _Hyung_ kenapa?" Jaehwan segera memegang tubuh lemah Taekwoon. " _Hyung_ mabuk?" Bau menyengat tercium indera pendengarannya.

Jaehwan pun menarik tubuh Taekwoon hendak membawanya ke kamar dan merawat tubuh Taekwoon yang tak karuan. Jaehwan bisa mendengar gumaman-gumaman dari Taekwoon meski tak begitu jelas. Jaehwan bisa melihat wajah frustasi dan menyedihkan dari Taekwoon. Ada yang terjadi dengan Taekwoon hingga lelaki itu mabuk berat seperti ini?

Ketika Jaehwan akan membawa Taekwoon berpindah dari tempatnya semula, Taekwoon memberontak. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaehwan hingga Jaehwan menubruk sofa. Jaehwan akan bangkit namun tatapan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan itu membuatnya bergeming.

"Kau!"

Jaehwan mengernyitkan keningnya. Kini tubuh Taekwoon berdiri di depannya. Nafas Taekwoon yang memberat dengan tatapan mengerikan itu membuat Jaehwan beringsut mundur.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya! Kau memang biang masalah! Kau itu perusak! Dasar manusia tak berguna!"

Jaehwan terbelalak mendengar penuturan Taekwoon. Kenapa tiba-tiba Taekwoon mengatakan itu padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa?

Dan bagi Taekwoon saat ini. Kesadarannya tertutupi oleh sakit hati. Sosok Jaehwan di matanya hanya sebagai perusak hubungannya. Ia terus terpikirkan kalimat-kalimat dari Hakyeon. Salah satunya yang mengatakan jika ia tak bisa bahagia setelah menikah dengan Jaehwan. Sehingga di mata Taekwoon saat ini Jaehwan tampak seperti orang yang perlu disalahkan atas ini semua.

" _Hyung_! _Akkk_!" Taekwoon menampar wajah Jaehwan dengan cukup keras. Ia mengeratkan rahangnya dan menatap nyalang padanya. " _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Air mata Jaehwan muncul beraturan dari balik kelopaknya. Tangannya memegang pipinya yang panas dan perih. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Taekwoon akan menamparnya. Dengan susah payah, Jaehwan berusaha bangkit dan bergerak mundur saat Taekwoon mendekatinya.

"Kau!" Jaehwan berjengit takut ketika tangan Taekwoon menarik kerah kaosnya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?" Setelahnya Taekwoon mendorong Jaehwan.

" _H_ - _hyung_! _Hyung_ kenapa denganmu?" Jaehwan menangis. Jelas ia menangis. Tak menyangka sosok yang paling ia cintai tega melakukan ini padanya.

Taekwoon tertawa khas orang mabuk. Ia mendecih setelahnya. Lalu ia kembali mencengkeram dagu Jaehwan dan menyorot nyalang kedua matanya. Jaehwan menahan nafasnya dan menahan isakannya yang memburu. Tak lama berlalu, Taekwoon melepaskan cengkeramannya dan tertidur. Sepertinya pengaruh rasa mabuknya itu membuatnya kelelahan dan pingsan.

Sementara Jaehwan hanya meringkuk ketakutan dan bingung. Ada apa dengan Taekwoon? Ada apa? Lantas ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lutut yang ia tekuk. Dengan cepat sebuah kilatan melintas di kepala Jaehwan. Dengan fokus yang tinggi Jaehwan berusaha menggapainya.

 _Jaehwan menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan kaki Taekwoon menendang luka bakar yang ia derita._

Jaehwan mengernyit cemas. Benarkah yang melintas di kepalanya itu? Benarkah adegan itu?

 _Lelaki itu telah menarik tangan terluka Jaehwan dan memaksa tubuh Jaehwan untuk bangun._

Ketakutan merambat naik. Wajah Jaehwan semakin basah oleh keringat. Ia memeluk lututnya erat.

 _Taekwoon segera menyeret Jaehwan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar._

Kepala Jaehwan pusing. Pusing sekali saat harus mengingatnya dengan dalam. Sayup-sayup ingatan tentang Taekwoon yang menyiksanya itu membuatnya sulit bernafas. Rasa takut menyergapnya dengan segera. Apa itu semua benar? Apa Taekwoon benar-benar menyiksanya? Tapi Jaehwan dengan jelas melihat itu adalah sosok Taekwoon. Iya itu adalah Taekwoon. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

Kepala Jaehwan pusing sekali jika harus dipaksa berpikir. Jaehwan tak sanggup lagi. Ia memegang kuat kepala itu lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Taekwoon yang lebih dulu terjatuh tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Dan chapternya bertambah panjang lagi.._

 _Hahahha_

 _Gimana? Apa ini memuaskan? Bagaimana? Kalian tidak kecewa kan? Ayo dong suarakan pikiran kalian biar saya tahu gimana ini FF._

 _._

 _Oh ya untuk mamanya Taekwoon memang pengen banget Jaehwan mati. Dia nanti dapet balesannya juga kok. Kan saking ngebetnya itu jadi.._

 _._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang selalu menantikan FF aneh ini dan selalu meninggalkan jejak. Kalian lah penyemangatku.. chu chu chu.._

 _._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian._

 _._

 _Terima kasih~_

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	16. Chapter 16

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

" _Ahhh_!"

Taekwoon mengerang kecil dengan tangan memegang kepalanya. Pusing menderanya pagi ini. Sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Taekwoon mengedarkan padangan kemudian. Keningnya mengernyit saat ia menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Ruang tamu. Kenapa ia bisa tertidur di lantai.

" _Ah_! Sial!"

Taekwoon terhuyung-huyung berdiri. Selain kepalanya yang pusing, perutnya diaduk-aduk. Sebentar lagi ia akan muntah. Segera ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuang semua isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Selanjutnya ia memutar keran dan mebasuh wajahnya. Untuk sesaat ia menetralkan diri. Apa yang terjadi padanya semalam?

Tenggorokannya terasa panas setelah ia muntah. Lantas ia mendekati kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin. Ketika tangannya berhasil membuka pintu kulkas dan hendak mengambil botol air, mata musangnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kue cokelat yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Taekwoon mengernyit, kenapa ada kue cokelat? Apa itu milik Jaehwan? Tapi kenapa belum disentuh sama sekali? Taekwoon hanya mengendik kecil dan meneruskan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Lalu keanehnya menyentuhnya seketika. Taekwoon memutar kepalanya. Kemana Jaehwan? Kenapa ia tak melihat Jaehwan pagi ini? Apa ia pergi? Kalau Jaehwan ada pastinya Jaehwan telah membawanya ke kamar. Kalau tidak pasti ia telah membangunkan Taekwoon, setidaknya.

Insting Taekwoon membawanya ke kamar. Mungkin Jaehwan ada di kamar. Namun keningnya kembali mengerut saat mengetahui pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Sekon berlalu, ia memegang kenop dan mendorong pintu itu. Tapi pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Jae- Jaehwan!" Taekwoon mengetuk pintu kamar dan berseru. "Jae- buka pintunya."

Taekwoon menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Dari dalam ada sayup-sayup suara yang menerobos pendengarannya. Suara apa ini? Lebih dekat dan lebih fokus lagi Taekwoon menguping. Seketika iris kelam Taekwoon membesar manakala tahu suara apa itu. Jaehwan sedang menangis? Sesenggukan di dalam sana? Kenapa?

"Jae- Jaehwan! Buka pintunya, Jae- Jaehwan!" Ketukan Taekwoon bertambah keras dan kepanikan menyerbu Taekwoon. Ia takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jaehwan. "Jae! Ayo buka pintunya!"

Dan Jaehwan di dalam sana masih enggan mengabulkan keinginan Taekwoon. Hingga Taekwoon mendobrak pintu itu. Dua kali coba, pintu itu terbuka. Taekwoon terperanjat melihat sosok Jaehwan yang meringkuk ketakutan di atas lantai bersenderkan ranjang. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan? Segera ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jaehwan.

Namun Taekwoon merasakan tubuh ringkih itu memberontak dalam pelukannya. Tangan lemah Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. Wajah Jaehwan itu sembab, penuh air mata dan sedikit luka di ujung bibirnya. Tunggu! Taekwoon terbelalak menyadari ada luka di wajah Jaehwan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Pe-Pergi! Pergi kau pemukul! Per-pergi kau orang jahat! Kau! Kau orang kejam! Pergi!" Pekik Jaehwan berulang dengan tangan mendorong terus Taekwoon yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Mata sembab, bibir bergetar, hidung memerah, bibir terluka di pinggirnya dan raut ketakutan itu terlihat jelas di mata Taekwoon. Tubuh Jaehwan seolah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Isakan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar halus itu menyiksa dada Taekwoon. Hatinya mencelos melihat Jaehwan.

Dan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan? Orang jahat? Orang kejam? Pemukul? Maksudnya apa? Atau...

"Jae- Jaehwan!" Taekwoon sekali lagi mencoba mendekap tubuh Jaehwan namun lagi-lagi tangan Jaehwan mendorongnya. Air mata yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat yang lalu kembali membanjiri pipi Jaehwan. Bibir tebalnya bergetar dengan gumaman kecil yang tak Taekwoon dengar dengan jelas.

Taekwoon nyeri melihat ini semua. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dan menenangkannya dalam pelukan. _Lagi dan lagi Taekwoon merasakan perasaan itu_.

"Jae! Ku mohon!"

Kali ini Taekwoon berhasil menyentuh Jaehwan dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan. Tubuh Jaehwan bergetar halus dalam dekapan Taekwoon. Dari atas Taekwoon bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Jaehwan. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Ada apa Jae? Katakan padaku!"

"Kau pemukul! Kau orang kejam! Kau penyiksa! Kau kejam!" Gumaman Jaehwan tertelan pelukan Taekwoon.

Dahi Taekwoon mengerut bingung. Sejak tadi Jaehwan terus mengatakan itu. Ada apa? Apa kemarin ia memukul Jaehwan? Ah, Taekwoon sama sekali tak ingat. Mabuk itu telah menenggelamkan ingatannya semalam.

"Aku memukulmu? Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

"Kau penyiksa!"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin! Aku minta maaf! Aku mabuk Jae. Aku tidak sadar jika aku memukulmu."

Taekwoon bisa merasakan kemejanya basah.

"Apa salahku sampai kau menyiksaku dulu? Kau benar-benar kejam." Masih dengan tangisan yang menyertai. Kalimat itu terdengar lebih tenang. Sepertinya ketakutan yang menyelimuti Jaehwan perlahan menghilang.

Taekwoon tersentak. Beruntung otaknya mampu mencerna dengan baik kalimat itu. Dulu? Jaehwan mengatakan dulu? Menyiksa? Kejam? Apa mungkin..

"Jae-"

"Kau memang kejam!" Suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini Taekwoon bisa merasakan tubuh Jaehwan yang memberontak dari dekapannya. Membuat sang lawan semakin erat mendekap. "Kau menyiksaku! Kenapa kau menyiksaku? Apa kau memang orang kejam yang pura-pura baik? Kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa? Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Pergi!" Dan Jaehwan limbung dengan tangisan yang tak tertahan. Jaehwan sakit, Jaehwan terluka dan Jaehwan tak bisa bersembunyi dari rasa takut itu.

Semenjak ingatan yang sempat hilang tentang Taekwoon menyeruak ke permukaan, Jaehwan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Rasa takut akan kejadian itu terulang kembali. Apalagi kemarin tangan Taekwoon telah melukis luka di wajah dan di hatinya. Jaehwan tak ingin melihat sosok Taekwoon lagi. Jaehwan terlalu takut akan jatuh ke dalam lubang pesakitan itu lagi. Ada yang membuatnya kecewa dan pilu. Siapakah sebenarnya sosok Taekwoon? Kenapa Taekwoon melakukan itu padanya? Apa salahnya? Lalu kenapa selama ini bersikap baik? Kepingan _puzzle_ yang masih samar itu menarik pelan ketenangan dari dalam hati Jaehwan.

Sementara Taekwoon harus bagaimana? Nafasnya memburu dan hatinya terhimpit perih. Menyaksikan Jaehwan seperti ini meremas hatinya. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul dan membuat Taekwoon bagaikan dipukul palu besar. Hatinya perih sangat perih.

 _Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini? Kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan ini?_

"Pergilah _hyung_!" Jaehwan bergerak lemah. Ia merangkak menjauh dari Taekwoon yang membeku di tempatnya. "Pergilah!"

Secepat kilat pikiran itu mampir dalam otaknya. Ah, tangan Taekwoon reflek mengarah pada dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Ia tahu kenapa Jaehwan seperti ini. Sebagian ingatannya kembali datang. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menemani rasa bersalahnya. Apakah Jaehwan mengingat banyak? Apakah ia ingat kalau ia nyaris membunuhnya? Apa..

Tidak-tidak.

Jika memang Jaehwan ingat sejauh itu. Mungkin saat ini Jaehwan akan meneriakinya pembunuh. Taekwoon mendadak keluh. Keringat dingin turun dari keningnya. Melihat Jaehwan dan mengetahui ingatan Jaehwan yang sebentar lagi pulih membekukan aliran darahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ia harus bagaimana? Kebimbangan merusak pikiran sehatnya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon harus berbagi pikiran dengan masalah lain yang mengurungnya. Luka yang telah tercipta tempo hari kembali mengelupas atasnya. Perih kembali datang manakala sekilas adegan dirinya dan Hakyeon yang berpisah di kafe itu terulang. Taekwoon meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kenapa takdir seolah tak pernah membuatnya merasa damai menjalani hidup?

Tubuhnya merosot. Tangannya menelungkup di atas meja. Isakan halus terdengar merintih dari bibir tipisnya. Kepalanya berat sekali. Masalahnya dengan Hakyeon masih menggulungnya dan sekarang Jaehwan menumbuknya menjadi tak berdaya. Lelah, Taekwoon lelah. Sakit, Taekwoon sakit. Juga, takut. Taekwoon takut pada sesuatu.

Setidaknya ia harus mengembalikan Hakyeon di sisinya dan mencari cara agar Jaehwan ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama Jaehwan. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sampai ceroboh memukul Jaehwan? Kenapa? Pasti rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ditorehkan Hakyeon membuatnya buta hingga lepas kendali. Jika saja ia tak memukul Jaehwan pasti Jaehwan tak akan ingat masa lalunya. Lalu sekarang harus apa?

Satu satu Taekwoon.

Ya, Taekwoon harus menyelesaikan ini satu-satu. Mana yang harus ia dulukan? Taekwoon mengerang. Hakyeon lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Tak perlu membuang waktu yang ada, Taekwoon meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergerak cepat keluar kantor. Tak peduli dengan seruan sekertarisnya yang memberi tahu bahwa akan ada rapat sebentar lagi. Yang Taekwoon pedulikan saat ini adalah hubungannya dengan Hakyeon yang telah kandas tempo hari.

Dan dalam hitungan menit Taekwoon telah sampai di depan kantor Hakyeon. Masih dengan rasa terburu-buru, Taekwoon masuk ke dalam gedung perkantoran itu. Selama perjalanan tadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Hakyeon sama sekali. Panggilannya selalu saja tak diacuhkan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Hakyeon?" Tanya Taekwoon pada resepsionis kantor itu.

Resepsionis mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar! Saya akan menelponnya." Sahutnya dan menelpon meja Hakyeon. Selama menunggu resepsionis menelpon Hakyeon, Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit berjengit kaget lalu ia berlari ke arah obyek yang menariknya.

"Eunkwang- _ah_!" Taekwoon menahan tangan Eunkwang yang akan meninggalkan gedung itu.

Sang lawan menoleh lalu tersenyum meski ia sedikit terkejut dengan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba menahannya.

" _Oh_ , Taekwoon? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ada apa?"

"Hakyeon dimana? Apa kau melihat Hakyeon?"

"Hakyeon?" Ulang Eunkwang. "Baru saja dia keluar dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Taek.. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya."

" _Ah_.. Terima kasih."

Lalu Eunkwang meninggalkan Taekwoon yang mulai pening. Kemana Hakyeon? Hanya berdiri di tempat ini pun tak akan membawa Taekwoon bertemu dengan Hakyeon. Lantas kakinya bergerak sesuai perintah sang otak. Tangannya cekatan mengambil ponsel lalu menyandingkannya pada telinga. Sambungan telepon baru saja di lakukan.

Deru nafas putus asa tampak mendominasi keadaan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu tak mendapat jawab dari sang lawan. Sakit menyerang lagi. Kepingan luka yang tercipta kemarin malam mendidih layaknya disiram oleh air panas bercampur garam. Setitik benda bening pun turun dari kelopak Taekwoon. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Inikah yang benar-benar diinginkan Hakyeon?

Tubuh Taekwoon melemas. Berpisah dengan Hakyeon bukan harapannya.

.

Cukup lama Taekwoon bermain-main dengan rasa sakit yang terus saja menggodanya. Taekwoon tahu ini mungkin adalah hukuman yang pantas ia terima. Tapi, tak adakah hukuman lain selain berpisah dengan Hakyeon? Taekwoon terlanjur cinta dan ingin hidup dengan Hakyeon.

 _Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta.._

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu tertegun sejenak. Ada hal lain yang perlu ia urusi. Tinggalkan dulu masalah Hakyeon yang sama sekali tak memberikan ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Ia harus menghubungi sang ibu untuk melapor apa yang terjadi terakhir kali. Meski ia tahu akan ada pekikan amarah dari sang ibu ia tak peduli.

" _Eomma_!" Seru Taekwoon cemas setelah sambungan itu diterima.

" _Apa?"_

Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam. Dari nada sang ibu sepertinya sang ibu masih kecewa dengannya yang memilih melindungi Jaehwan ketimbang melancarkan rencana sang ibu.

"Jaehwan!" Wajah Jaehwan yang berpeluh ketakutan melintas di otak Taekwoon. "Jaehwan kembali mengingat sesuatu."

" _Kau bilang apa?"_

"Jaehwan, ingat saat aku menyiksanya sebelum membuangnya ke sungai _eomma_." Kegelisahan membumbung dari suara Taekwoon ditemani selipan rasa takut. "Ba-bagaimana ini _eomma_?"

" _Kau tidak berbohong?"_

"Tidak! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Jaehwan mengingat tentang pembunuhan itu dan-,"

" _Makanya eomma menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya! Kau terlalu lelet Taekwoon! Kau sama sekali tidak berani mengambil keputusan untuk segera membunuhnya. Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa?"_ Pekikan dari seberang memekak telinga Taekwoon. Ia memejam dengan desir meremang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jaehwan menggerakkan rahangnya tak tenang. "A-aku.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu sulit sekali _eomma_!" Sahutnya.

" _Sulit? Kau saja yang mencari alasan. Kalau kau tidak ingin kita berada dalam bahaya. Cepat bunuh! Atau perlu aku panggilkan lagi suruhan eomma dan membunuh Jaehwan tanpa bantuanmu?"_

" _Eo-eomma_!"

" _Sepertinya itu pilihan yang baik."_

Lalu terdengar sambungan telepon diputus paksa. Taekwoon menatap nanar ponselnya dengan pancaran gelisah dan rasa takut yang tampak di kedua mata musangnya. Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taekwoon melemah manakala bayangan wajah ketakutan dari Jaehwan melintas di otaknya. Dadanya berdegup aneh dan otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya. Racun apa yang sudah dimasukkan pada sistem kerja otak Taekwoon hingga ia bisa seperti ini?

Taekwoon mengacak surainya frustasi. Semakin hari, hidupnya semakin sulit. Bukan hanya batinnya yang tersiksa pelan-pelan. Namun tubuhnya pun tampak menyedihkan. Tubuh kekarnya menipis setiap hari dan wajah tampannya tercampur kekalutan.

Taekwoon dalam tahap menyedihkan dan mengawatirkan yang cukup tinggi.

.

.

.

Semoga Jaehwan memberikan maaf untuk Taekwoon pagi ini. Sengaja semalaman Taekwoon membiarkan Jaehwan sendiri di apartemen. Taekwoon takut Jaehwan akan kembali mengusirnya dan tak mengijinkannya bertemu. Ada kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang mengusik diri Taekwoon. Yang menuntun Taekwoon untuk bisa memulung maaf dari Jaehwan.

Hembusan nafas pelan menguar manakala kakinya berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan perasaan tak tenang. Tanda kehadiran Jaehwan sama sekali tak tercium hidungnya untuk pertama kali. Lantas ia langsung ke kamar. Taekwoon yakin istrinya itu ada di kamar.

"Jae?" Taekwoon memutar kenop. Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibirnya ketika mengetahui bahwa pintunya tak terkunci. Segera ia masuk ke dalam dan senyum itu kembali muncul saat melihat Jaehwan sedang tidur. "Jae?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu masih memejam mata. Langkah Taekwoon semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Tubuhnya berjongkok di depan Jaehwan. Dengkuran halus itu menerpa wajahnya.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Taekwoon menghangat. Nafas yang membelai wajahnya itu menghangatkan Taekwoon. Ketenangan merangkak naik bersanding dengan kecemasan. Taekwoon tahu saat ini posisinya masih berada dalam kebimbangan. Tapi ia tak akan melewatkan momen seperti ini. Momen yang entah sejak kapan menarik minatnya untuk terus mengingat.

Yang paling penting adalah wajah Jaehwan tampak jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Jaehwan, Taekwoon tak menemukan wajah setenang ini. Apa Jaehwan telah melupakan semua? Atau setidaknya mencoba mengurangi rasa takutnya? Sekilas ia melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan pagi dan Jaehwan perlu bangun.

"Jae?!" Taekwoon mengusap pelan pipi Jaehwan. Dadanya berdesir perih saat ibu jarinya menyentuh luka mengering di sudut bibir itu. Sebuah luka yang ia ukir tempo hari. "Bangun, Jae.."

Gerakan kecil diberikan Jaehwan sebagai respon dari panggilan Taekwoon. Kelopak tipis yang membungkus bola mata indahnya itu mengerjab lamat-lamat lalu terbuka sepenuhnya. Masih butuh penyesuaian dengan cahaya sekitar. Selang lima detik berlalu Jaehwan bisa mengenali siapa yang membangunkannya. Sontak itu membuat Jaehwan berjengit dan beringsut mundur.

"J-Jae!" Taekwoon hendak memeluk tubuh Jaehwan namun Jaehwan menolak. Gelengan kepala Jaehwan mengiris hatinya.

Jaehwan mundur perlahan. "Ja-jangan pukul! Jangan!" Pekiknya ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu! Percayalah! Aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Jaehwan pun menurut. Ia menurunkan tangan yang semula menutup wajah. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki keraguan dan rasa takut pada Taekwoon. Merasa janggal dengan itu semua. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa ketakutan membungkusnya lagi. Namun terkadang itu tak berlangsung lama. Kenyataannya belakangan ini Taekwoon berusaha menyelamatkan Jaehwan dari macam-macam gangguan dan membuktikan bahwa ia adalah suami yang baik. Dan itu sedikit mengurangi intensitas rasa takut Jaehwan pada Taekwoon.

Mungkin reaksi tadi adalah tanggapan reflek akibat bangun tidurnya.

Bibir Taekwoon melengkung simetris. Ia tahu bahwa bola mata Jaehwan menyorot sebuah kelembutan. Taekwoon tahu bahwa Jaehwan tak akan membencinya untuk kesalahpahaman itu.

"Aku minta maaf, _eum_? Aku minta maaf!" Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan dan menggenggamnya. "Kau memaafkanku kan?"

Atensi Jaehwan berubah haluan. Kepalanya menunduk dengan nafas memberat. Jaehwan sakit. Masih sakit. Melihat wajah Taekwoon ingatannya terbuka lagi. Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya dalam lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Maafkan aku, Jae! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Jaehwan. Lelaki yang memeluk Jaehwan itu bersyukur. Istrinya tak melawan saat pelukan ia tujukan padanya.

Jaehwan enggan menatap Taekwoon selepas pelukan itu. Keraguan itu naik turun menggebu dalam hati Jaehwan. Apa ia harus percaya atau tidak?

"Sekarang kau bangun mandi _eum_? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Kali ini Jaehwan bersedia mendongak. Alisnya menaut bingung. Taekwoon mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

"Ya?"

Bak robot yang diatur otomatis, Jaehwan mengangguk patuh. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Taekwoon mengulas senyum lega. Mendapati istrinya tak marah dan bertindak yang tidak-tidak setelah kejadian itu membuatnya lega. Sungguh, Taekwoon merasa jauh lebih baik lagi.

Dan entah kenapa Taekwoon jadi lupa dengan pesakitan yang semula ia rasa.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Ah, tidak juga. Beberapa kali Taekwoon melempar tanya hanya direspon dengan anggukan atau gelengan oleh Jaehwan. Hembusan pedih pun menguar dari bibir tipisnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.

Menyulap suasana menjadi seperti sedia kala cukup sulit Taekwoon lakukan. Cara apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menumbuhkan kalimat panjang dari lelaki yang lebih muda? Jangankan kalimat panjang, senyum saja enggan terbentuk dari bibir tebal menggoda itu. Bahkan yang lebih muda mengurangi kadar kesopanannya. Ia memutar penggeras _volume_ di _dashboard_ saat Taekwoon bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin menyebabkan hal tak mengenakan baginya.

Lelaki itu menyediakan banyak pasokan kesabaran hari ini. Sebenarnya Taekwoon akan senang bila hari ini menangkap senyum hangat dengan kedua iris kecilnya. Jika boleh jujur, Taekwoon merindukan lengkungan hangat dari bibir tebal Jaehwan yang beradu dengan sorot teduh kedua manikan bulat itu. Seharian ini Taekwoon belum melihatnya. Ya, Taekwoon merindukannya. Taekwoon merindukan itu hingga tidak menyadari pedih menumbuknya.

Dan Taekwoon kecewa, sampai di tempat tujuan dengan keadaan yang sama. Namun ada asa yang tak bersuara dari hatinya. Berharap semoga Jaehwan akan kembali tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini.

Taman pinggiran sungai han yang dilengkapi hembusan pelan menenangkan dan cahaya hangat mentari yang bersinar. Menjadi pilihan Taekwoon untuk melepas penat. Bisikan dari sang hati yang mengatakan bawa saja ke tempat menenangkan ini.

Lain Taekwoon lain Jaehwan. Lelaki itu tak memiliki dasar yang jelas selama beberapa detik untuk membeku di tempat. Sorot sulit dimengerti itu menyentuh aliran sungai yang tampak tenang namun mematikan. Alisnya nyaris menyatu, keningnya mengerut ragu dan bibirnya menepi ke kanan dengan sedikit gigitan. Secara keseluruhan raut wajah itu mengungkapkan sebuah ketidakjelasan akan sesuatu.

 _Splaashhh!_

Jaehwan menggerakan kepalanya kilat. Sebuah kilasan adegan melintas cepat di kepalanya. Detik itu juga Jaehwan memejam. Meraih kilas itu dengan fokus yang tinggi. Reflek ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

' _Kau akan menemui orangtuamu hari ini.'_

Kerutan gelisah tampak jelas di wajah Jaehwan. Ia mencoba membuka mata dan aliran sungai itu memperkeruh dialog yang terlintas. Darahnya meremang, kali ini potongan-potongan ingatan yang sempat tertidur selama beberapa saat mulai menujukkan eksistensinya.

" _Appa-mu begitu mudahnya membunuh appa kesayanganku! Apa kau tahu? Karena itu juga yang menyebabkan eomma-ku terus saja menangis dan aku membenci itu. Aku membenci air yang keluar dari kedua mata indah eomma-ku."_

 _Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya bergetar. Rasa takut menggerayangi tubuhnya. Juga, rasa tak percaya yang kuat menghantam tubuh lemahnya. Apa mungkin? Mungkinkah itu semua? Jaehwan menunduk. Air mata yang telah turun sebelumnya semakin lama semakin bertambah._

" _Sekarang giliranmu mati setelah kedua orangtuamu!" Taekwoon menarik paksa Jaehwan untuk berdiri._

 _Jaehwan meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada Taekwoon untuk melepaskannya. Namun entah mengapa mulutnya tak kuasa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Apa karena rasa bersalah akibat perbuatan sang appa yang tiba-tiba bertengger di pundaknya? Apa Jaehwan telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menebus kesalahan kedua orangtuanya? Jaehwan tak tahu. Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti apa permainan yang telah direncanakan oleh Taekwoon._

Seketika tangan Jaehwan memegang kepalanya yang mendengung. Pusing menderanya saat ini. Kilas balik yang membuat nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya mendadak tidak memiliki tingkat kenormalan dalam berdetak.

" _Bagus. Selamat tinggal, Lee Jaehwan!"_

 _Byuuurrr..._

 _Dan tanpa hitungan atau aba-aba, Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Jaehwan jatuh ke dalam sungai yang menampung air sangat banyak itu._

Keringat sebesar jagung itu mulai berjatuhan dari keningnya. Getaran terasa di tubuh Jaehwan. Nafasnya masih atau bahkan bertambah parah. Bibirnya kelu dan raut ketakutan memakannya saat ini. Apa tadi? Ingatan apa itu? Taekwoon berusaha membunuhnya?

Seiring dengan suara aliran sungai yang menjerat semua ingatannya, Jaehwan limbung. Kemampuannya untuk bertahan dan memahami semua rusak. Potongan-potongan itu berputar dengan jelas. Dari wajah ketakutan, luka yang melumuri tubuhnya, serta tawa menggelagar juga kekejaman Taekwoon tampak sangat jelas bermunculan.

Tahu Jaehwan tiba-tiba limbung, Taekwoon terkejut. Ia mendekati Jaehwan tapi lelaki itu menolak disentuh. Jaehwan menggeleng berulang dengan nafas yang memburu dan bibir terbuka. Taekwoon bingung dengan lukisan ketakutan yang ada di wajah Jaehwan.

"Jae!"

"Pe-pergi! Jangan mendekat!" Suara bergetar itu menyakiti telinga Taekwoon. "Ja-jangan mendekatiku pembunuh!"

Taekwoon terperanjat. Tubuhnya kaku dalam hitungan detik. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak juga tangan yang semula akan menyentuh Jaehwan mendadak terhenti di udara.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, kau pembunuh!" Kali ini air mata mewarnai pekikan bergetar dari Jaehwan. "Kau pembunuh!"

"Jae!"

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Tapi!"

"PERGI!"

Lalu Jaehwan berusaha bangkit dengan kekuatan yang masih ia genggam. Sedikit terhuyung, ia melangkah menjauh dari tubuh Taekwoon yang syok. Bibir lelaki itu terbuka dengan pandangan tak percaya yang kentara. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Jaehwan lenyap dari lensa kecil milik Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terjatuh. Lututnya lemas dengan keterkejutan yang menempel erat. Otaknya kembali mengingatkan kalimat yang baru saja menyambangi telinganya. Sang tangan bergerak tanpa perintah ke dada kiri. Sesak, perih dan nyeri menjadi satu meremas jantungnya. Tenggorokannya kering, sekedar mengeluarkan kata pun susahnya luar biasa.

Apa hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini?

Taekwoon menghitung mundur sisa keberanian yang masih bertahan apik di tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya berlutut dengan pandangan kosong memaku pada tanah. Juga, jiwanya tak lagi berada disana.

.

.

.

Berada di pelukan Sungkyu adalah yang terbaik. Beruntung Jaehwan sanggup memanggil Sungkyu untuk menjemputnya. Sesampainya di rumah, mulut Jaehwan bungkam dan tergantikan oleh isakan yang tak kunjung reda. Matanya tenggelam, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya terbuka demi pasokan nafas yang menipis. Tenggorokannya lelah merasakan kering yang mencekiknya.

Ingatan itu begitu kuat mempengaruhi kestabilan dalam tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sungkyu terus terbalut tanya yang tak hentinya menggelitik hati. Ada apa? Kenapa? menjadi rutinitas yang harus Sungkyu lontarkan kepada Jaehwan semenjak ia menjemput Jaehwan di taman dekat sungai han. Ia masih belum bisa mengambil titik masalah penyebab Jaehwan tampak memilukan ini.

Apa karena Taekwoon?

Kenapa?

Hembusan lelah itu menarik minat Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda akhirnya mengusap air mata dan sedikit mengerem sesenggukan dari mulutnya. Mata sembab itu menyorot bersalah pada Sungkyu. Mungkin ini adalah waktunya untuk mengungkap semua.

" _H_ - _hyung_!" Di tengah isakan yang terhenti sementara, Jaehwan memanggil Sungkyu.

Sungkyu tersenyum hangat. "Ada apa Jae? Kau bersedia bercerita? _Hyung_ akan mendengarnya." Tukasnya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_!" Sahutnya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kaos Sungkyu erat.

"Taekwoon? Kenapa?"

Membiarkan nafasnya teratur lebih dulu; walau sulit. Jaehwan mengusap sekali lagi jalur yang tercipta di kedua pipinya. "Dia.. Dia.." Ada yang mencekik tenggorokannya untuk mengungkap semua. Dadanya terhimpit sakit. Kepalanya pusing manakala semua tumpukan memori tersingkap dan menangis. "Dia.. dia yang mencoba membunuhku, _hyung_! Dia-dia menjatuhkanku ke sungai. Dia.. dia ingin balas dendam kepada keluargaku dengan membunuhku." Lalu tangisan Jaehwan terdengar menyayat hati. Tubuhnya bergetar lebih keras.

Sungkyu terkesiap. Jantungnya bagaikan tertimpa batuan besar dan menyebabkan keterkejutan yang tak terduga. Ludahnya tertahan di tenggorokan bercampur dengan udara yang tak sengaja termakan. Telinganya masih baik bukan? Apa? Taekwoon mencoba membunuh Jaehwan? Ini..

"A-aku... Aku ingat semuanya _hyung_! Aku ingat semua!"

Dan otak Sungkyu bekerja lebih keras dari semua. Menarik setiap helaian kata yang diucapkan Jaehwan dan dipadukan dengan apa yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Ada kesimpulan yang ia coba rangkai. Tiba-tiba itu membuatnya sadar dengan semua yang pernah menggantung di benaknya.

Satu..

Jaehwan jelas tak mungkin jatuh karena ingin bunuh diri. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Dua..

Karena diculik lalu dibuang. Buat apa? Buat apa orang melakukan itu? Buat apa?

Tiga..

Jatuh karena kesalahan sendiri. Jaehwan sudah besar. Itu sedikit meragukan.

Dan sekarang Sungkyu tahu jawaban dari semua rasa penasaran yang menemaninya selama beberapa saat. Sebuah pengakuan yang membuat Sungkyu membakar emosinya dan merasakan sakit secara bersamaan. Ia miris melihat nasib Jaehwan namun marah mengingat Taekwoon. Lalu apa alasan Taekwoon membunuh Jaehwan apa?

"Apa itu sungguh?"

Jaehwan mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa?

Dan bibir Jaehwan mulai lancar mengucapkan semuanya. Setiap kata yang terlontar terdengar ngilu di telinga Sungkyu. Ada getir yang mencuat dari wajah Jaehwan. Lalu Sungkyu ikut tertawa miris. Konyol. Balas dendam karena ayah Jaehwan memainkan hidup ayah Taekwoon. Konyol, kenapa masih ada yang namanya balas dendam. Dan itu juga bukan salah Jaehwan. Kenapa harus Jaehwan?

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Taekwoon? Apa?"

Sedari tadi Nyonya Jung terus saja berlalu lalang di depan Taekwoon. Kegusaran terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bukan hanya gusar yang ada, melainkan juga takut, kecewa dan marah. Ia gusar dan takut jika Keluarga Kim akan menuntutnya. Ya, Taekwoon baru saja bercerita kalau Jaehwan telah ingat dengan kejadian itu.

Yang ditanya menggeleng lemah dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti pada lantai apartemen. Taekwoon tak tahu apa yang saat ini lebih kuat mengontrolnya. Rasa takut kah, rasa bersalah kah atau rasa sakit.

Taekwoon tak bisa mendefinisi keadaannya saat ini.

"Kita... kita menyerahkan diri saja." Dan entah darimana ada celetukan tak bermutu bagi Nyonya Jung yang keluar dari Taekwoon. Lelaki itu mengucapkannya dengan nafas tertahan. Bibirnya kaku setelahnya. Dadanya pelan-pelan kembali sesak.

Sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada pekikan dari Nyonya Jung. Ia berteriak frustasi dengan tangan memukul Taekwoon brutal.

"Kau gila! Kau gila! _Eomma_ tidak mau menyerahkan diri! _Eomma_ tidak mau menyerahkan diri! Ini bukan salah _eomma_! Keluarga Jaehwan lah yang salah!" Gelengan itu semakin kuat seiring dengan bibir menjuntai kalimat penolakan.

Taekwoon memandang miris sang _eomma_. "Tapi.. lama kelamaan kita juga akan tertangkap. Mereka pasti-"

"Kita kabur! Kita kabur ke luar negeri."

"Kabur?"

"Ya kabur!"

"Itu-"

 _Ting..tong.._

Belum selesai Taekwoon berucap, bel apartemen memintanya untuk diperhatikan. Taekwoon menoleh pada sang ibu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang datang ke apartemennya? Lekas ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju intercom.

Nafasnya tercekat begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Sang ibu yang juga menyimpan penasaran tinggi berdiri di sebelah Taekwoon dengan kecemasan tingkat dewa. Wajahnya berubah pasi dengan gumaman ketakutan dari mulutnya. Taekwoon harus bagaimana? Dengan keraguan ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu.

 _Plakk!_

Yang diterima Taekwoon selepas ia membuka pintu itu adalah sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kirinya. Ditampar seperti itu Taekwoon maklum. Ia tahu ini semua adalah puncak amarah dari Sungkyu yang mungkin atau telah kecewa dengan dirinya. Taekwoon yakin kedatangan Sungkyu, Tuan Kim dan Woohyun adalah buah ingatan Jaehwan yang kembali.

Apa hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang?

"Kau kurang! Dasar pembunuh! Kau tega sekali mencoba untuk membunuh Jaehwan!" Satu pukulan telak melayang ke arah wajah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon meringis perih. Ia tak melawan. Percuma, toh ini juga salahnya.

"Apa maksudmu mencoba membunuh Jaehwan? Ha! Apa?!"

Pekikan Sungkyu menggelegar di penjuru ruangan. Tatapan sengit menyorot benci pada Taekwoon yang tersungkur kalah. Lagi, Sungkyu memberi satu pukulan lebih keras pada pipi yang berbekas tamparan Sungkyu sebelumnya.

"Hentikan _hyung_!" Woohyun melerai. Sebencinya ia pada Taekwoon, ia masih punya hati untuk tak memukul Taekwoon. Mungkin karena tingkat amarah sepasang suami istri itu memiliki perbedaan yang cukup signifikan.

Lalu sedikit mereda, Sungkyu mengatur nafasnya yang sempat kacau. Mata sipit itu masih memancarkan emosi dan kebencian. Jika Sungkyu masih kurang dalam memukul Taekwoon, Woohyun dan Tuan Kim tampak sedikit lebih tenang di belakang. Mereka memang mendengar alasan di balik ini semua, tapi mereka butuh penjelasan dan mereka berharap ada hukuman yang setimpal untuk sebuah kesalahan besar ini.

"Kalian harus masuk penjara! Kalian ikut kami ke penjara!"

"TIDAAK!" Seruan penuh penolakan dari Nyonya Jung memekik nyaring. Semuanya menoleh pada Nyonya Jung yang menggeleng keras dengan raut frustasi yang tampak menebal. "Aku tidak mau dipenjara! Ini bukan salahku! Ini salah anak sialan itu! TIDAAK! Aku tidak mau di penjara!"

Taekwoon yang kaget dengan perubahan Nyonya Jung langsung mendekap tubuh Nyonya Jung. Wajah itu tak menunjukkan ketenangan sama sekali. Frustasi bercampur putus asa dan banyak bumbu dari ketakutan juga kecemasan terlukis di wajah keriputnya.

"KALIAN TETAP AKAN KE PENJARA!" Pekikan Sungkyu melebihi milik Nyonya Jung. Sungkyu terlanjur marah dan kecewa. Ia tak akan membiarkan seorang pembunuh berkeliaran begitu saja.

Kepala Nyonya Jung menggeleng lebih cepat dengan sorot gelisah memaku lantai. Tangannya mengerat pada lengan Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak mau ke penjara! Tidak!"

" _Eomma_!" Taekwoon panik. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung seperti ini membuatnya tak tenang. Rupanya keterkejutan yang terjadi pada Nyonya Jung begitu dalam hingga menyebabkan ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Jung jatuh pingsan. " _Eo_ - _eomma_!" Taekwoon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nyonya Jung.

Tuan Kim yang menyaksikan ini hanya mengulas senyum dan mendekat pada Taekwoon.

"Bawa _eomma_ -mu ke kamar setelah itu kita selesaikan masalah ini."

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hay.._

 _Udah chaper 15 belas ternyata dan taraaaaa.._

 _Inilah yang kalian tunggu kan? Jaehwan sadar trus benci dah ma Taekwoon.._

 _Maaf yaa kalau emosinya failed di sini, feelnya kalau ilang maaf yaaa.. T_T T_T_

 _._

 _Bagaimana silahkan dikomentar yaaa..._

 _Saya sangat menunggu komentar dari kalian semua.._

 _._

 _Oh ya, ini FF bakal sampek kurang lebih 25 chpateran lah, yang akan diupdate tiap minggunya –kalau gak ada halangan- :D :D_

 _Jadi sabar yaaa.._

 _._

 _Eh, kalian mau gak kalau aku bikin FF KEO chaptered tp GS? Kalau mau nanti aku bikinin.. :D :D_

 _Eh, ada sih YAOI, mau ta? Aku post teasernya dulu ato prolognya deh nanti hari Sabtu kalau kalian mau.._

 _Yang pasti komennya deh yaa jangan lupa ini dikomen Ffnya juga. :D_

 _Dan dulu ada yang pernah request juga ke aku, udah aku buatin sih tapi finishing touchnya itu loh yang susah.. hahahaha_

 _Ditunggu aja deh yaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang penting ini direview dulu deh yaa._

 _Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu mereview ff saya ini._

 _Kecup satu-satu_

 _._

 _ **Ligthningklass, bulantaurus, taona39, yoitedumb, Bhellaep, CandytoPuppy, Sky Onix, restiana, Lvinnie, and guest.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kalau merasa namanya belum disebut atau salah sebut boleh protes.. :D :D_

 _Pokoknya terima kasih banyak..._

 _._

 _._

 _Rajin-rajin ninggalin jejak yaa, biar saya rajin update.._

 _Hahahahaha._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	17. Chapter 17

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

Penyesalan, pesakitan, kepedihan, kekecewaan, ketakutan dan beberapa rasa lain bercampur aduk dalam diri Taekwoon. Apalagi setelah melihat kondisi sang ibu yang tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena lelah berpikir? Dan Taekwoon benar-benar merasa bodoh dipermainkan oleh dendam.

Lalu ia harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang telah ditulis untuknya.

Taekwoon takut saat melihat wajah benci dari Sungkyu. Dadanya ditumbuk dengan tombak panjang tak berunjung dan menyebabkan lubang perih yang dalam. Takut itu semakin parah dengan suara-suara tak kasat mata yang mengolok, tertawa dan mengejeknya. Serasa Taekwoon berada dalam sebuah ruang penuh dosa.

"Saya minta maaf!" Sesal Taekwoon dengan tundukan dalam penuh kesopanan. Ia bahkan berlutut di depan mereka.

Sungkyu berdecih jengah. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kebencian tercetak dari bibir tipisnya. Enak sekali Taekwoon mengatakan maaf setelah ia berusaha untuk membuat adik kesayangannya meninggal.

"Kami memaafkanmu."

Tunggu!

Itu bukan suara Sungkyu. Jelas lelaki itu menoleh pada sumber suara dengan gelengan penolakan. Apa itu? Memaafkan? Sungkyu sangat tak menyutuji kalimat itu keluar dari mulut siapapun yang berstatus sebagai anggota keluarganya. Tidak. Taekwoon telah menyebabkan trauma pada Jaehwan dan dengan enak lelaki itu menerima maaf? Itu bukan balasan yang setimpal.

Sontak Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Tuan Kim. Meski ia tahu bahwa Sungkyu akan menyanggah ini semua.

" _Appa_!" Sungkyu memekik pada sang ayah. " _Appa_! Siapa yang akan memaafkan Taekwoon? Kita tidak akan memaafkan lelaki kejam seperti dia!" Telunjuk Sungkyu mengarah pada wajah Taekwoon yang kembali menunduk.

Berbeda dengan Sungkyu yang terbalut emosi, Tuan Kim malah mengulas sebuah senyum hangat. Sebuah senyum memaafkan khas miliknya. Sebenarnya Tuan Kim sedikit tak enak hati jika menyalahkan sepenuhnya Taekwoon. Setelah mendengar alasan kenapa Taekwoon ingin membunuh Jaehwan membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk membawanya ke kantor polisi.

"Kita dengarkan alasannya."

"Kita tidak butuh alasan."

"Sungkyu!"

" _Appa_!"

Tuan Kim mendekat pada Taekwoon yang berlutut dan menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk bangkit lagi. Taekwoon yang merasakan kebaikan Tuan Kim semakin terikat perih. Kenapa ia bisa menghianati keluarga baik seperti mereka?

"Bangunlah dan ceritakan apa alasan keluargamu ingin membunuh Jaehwan?"

Sungkyu tak lagi komplain. Lelaki itu telah berada di dekapan Woohyun. Merasa suasana tegang sedikit mereda, Taekwoon memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sofa yang berada cukup jauh dengan Sungkyu. Ini saatnya ia memulung sebuah rasa kasihan. Mungkin ia tetap akan dipenjara, tapi harapan untuk dihukum lebih ringan bukan hal yang salah bukan?

Dengan rasa sesal yang mengikutinya, Taekwoon berusaha menjawab. Tenggorokannya sempat tercekat dan bibirnya menolak untuk berbicara. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya dan _eomma_ memiliki rencana keji untuk membunuhnya. Saya punya alasan untuk itu." Sejenak Taekwoon menjeda ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Matanya memanas. Ada kabut yang melingkupi bola matanya saat ini. "Itu karena _eomma_ saya dendam dengan Keluarga Lee yang telah membunuh _appa_ saya. Dan janji saya kepada _appa_ untuk mencari keadilan."

Amarah Sungkyu membludak saat mendengar penuturan Taekwoon. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya kembali menampar Taekwoon.

"Sungkyu!"

"Kau bilang keadilan?" Sungkyu tak mengindahkan seruan Tuan Kim. "Keadilan? Kau gila! Harusnya kau membunuh orangtua Jaehwan, bukan Jaehwan!"

Tuan Kim menarik tangan Sungkyu agar duduk kembali. "Dengarkan Taekwoon dulu!" Tukasnya.

"Apa Kim _Ajusshi_ mengenal Jung Ilwoon?" Tanya Taekwoon kemudian.

Tuan Kim tersentak mendengar nama Jung Ilwoon. Kerutan muncul di keningnya. Lalu ia melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Jung Ilwoon? Apa dia _appa-_ mu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Kalau _ajusshi_ mengenal Lee Jaehyung, pasti _ajusshi_ juga akan mengenal Jung Ilwoon. Karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Apa _ajusshi_ tahu cerita mereka? Cerita masa lalu mereka berdua?" Ruapanya Taekwoon berusaha membuka ingatan Tuan Kim tentang masa lalu itu. Karena Taekwoon yakin, jika beliau mengenal Lee Jaehyung dengan baik pasti tahu bagaimana kisahnya.

Ada kebingungan yang muncul dari wajah Sungkyu. Sebenarnya apa cerita di balik ini semua? Memang Sungkyu tahu bahwa Jaehwan nyaris mati karena dendam yang digenggam Taekwoon. Tapi Jaehwan tak menjelaskan alasan apa yang mendasari kebencian Taekwoon pada keluarga Jaehwan.

"Apa? Cerita apa, _appa_?"

Hembusan pelan lolos dari bibir pucat Tuan Kim. "Jaehyung adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia juga berteman sangat baik dengan Jung Ilwoon. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian adalah keluarga Ilwoon. Ilwoon jarang menunjukkan keluarganya pada rekan kerjanya. Kalau kau bertanya tentang cerita berarti itu terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Jaehyung dan Ilwoon memutuskan untuk berbisnis bersama. Namanya juga bisnis, pasti akan ada naik turunnya." Tuan Kim menyentuh sudut matanya yang mulai berair. "Jaehyung tidak seberuntung Ilwoon yang sukses luar biasa. Dia mulai membuat bisnis Ilwoon berantakan dengan rumor yang ia sebar hingga pada akhirnya Ilwoon mengalami setres." Dan air itu pun turun dari sudut matanya. "Lalu, kabar menyedihkan datang dari Jung Ilwoon. Salah satu temanku meninggal karena bunuh diri."

Sungkyu terkesiap tak percaya. Ternyata di balik balas dendam Taekwoon adalah hal itu. Tapi meski ia terkejut, amarahnya masih menetap disana. Sungkyu masih tak terima. Hey, bukankah Taekwoon tahu kalau keluarga Jaehwan hanya tinggal Jaehwan saja? Bukankah sudah adil? Mengingat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee juga sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan?

"Ya, itu benar!" Taekwoon pun ikut menangis.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak menahannya! Kita akan tetap membawa Taekwoon dan _eomma_ -nya ke pernjara!" Ucap Sungkyu keras kepala.

Gelengan diberikan Tuan Kim. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membawa Taekwoon dan _eomma_ nya ke penjara. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Taekwoon. Lagi pula Jaehwan juga masih hidup kan? Kita bisa memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja..."

" _Appa_!" Sungut Sungkyu. Lelaki itu masih keukeuh untuk menjebloskan Taekwoon ke penjara.

"Tidak Sungkyu! Aku tidak akan memenjarakan mereka. Hanya saja, aku akan meminta Song Joongki untuk memecatmu. Juga, aku akan mengirim permintaan kepada seluruh perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan untuk tidak menerimamu."

Taekwoon tersentak dengan keputusan Tuan Kim. Ia merasakan ketulusan Tuan Kim memaafkannya meski ada imbalan yang harus ia terima. Tak masalah baginya harus keluar dari perusahaan itu dan bekerja serabutan setelahnya yang penting ia tidak dipenjara dan yang paling penting..

Ia masih bisa melihat Jaehwan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jaehwan?

"Sungguh itu _ajusshi_?"

Anggukan itu meyakinkan Taekwoon.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih _ajusshi_!"

" _Appa_! Itu tidak adil! Aku menolak itu!" Sungkyu kembali memekik tak terima. Ia ingin melihat penderitaan Taekwoon di penjara bukan berkeliaran bebas. "Mereka itu keluarga pembunuh!"

"Tidak Sungkyu! Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya saat itu pasti kau juga seperti dia." Lalu sebuah senyum hangat terulas. "Taekwoon akan mendapatkan balasannya dari yang Kuasa."

" _Aahh_! Sudahlah!" Dan Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat Sungkyu yang mengalah.

Taekwoon ingin mengungkapkan ini. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Bagaimana kalau penolakan diterimanya? Tapi, Taekwoon benar-benar ingin melakukan ini.

Meminta maaf pada Jaehwan dengan tulus. Bayangan wajah pesakitan Jaehwan membuatnya meringis perih.

"Saya akan menerima itu. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Jaehwan? Apa-"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Potong Sungkyu sinis.

Taekwoon mengangguk kecil.

"Enak saja!"

"Masalah Jaehwan." Sekali lagi Tuan Kim yang mengambil alih kendali hukuman Taekwoon. "Aku serahkan kepada Jaehwan. Kalau dia menerimamu kembali, kau boleh kembali. Tapi kalau dia menolak, jangan memaksanya."

" _Appa_!"

"Sudahlah Sungkyu!" Tuan Kim menggeleng pada Sungkyu. "Kalau begitu kita pergi. _Oh_ ya, lihatlah keadaan _eomma-_ mu. Sepertinya ia terguncang."

"Saya mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _ajusshi_!"

Dan senyum Tuan Kim membawa kelurga Kim keluar dari apartemen Taekwoon. Setelah Taekwoon mengantarkan Keluarga Kim. Taekwoon terkejut dengan pekikan keras dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya sang ibu berteriak sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?"

Taekwoon tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat tadi Nyonya Jung berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Teriakan itu membuatnya takut. Apalagi Nyonya Jung tampak seperti orang gila yang mengacak-acak tempat tidurnya dengan pekikan-pekikan penolakan untuk dipenjara.

Hal itu membuat Taekwoon harus memanggil dokter untuk menanganinya. Dan baru saja dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang untuk menenangkan Nyonya Jung.

"Keadaannya sedikit buruk. Sepertinya _eomma_ anda mengalami setres yang cukup parah. Kita tunggu saja. Kalau nanti saat bangun _eomma_ anda tetap seperti ini, sebaiknya anda bawa ke rumah sakit agar dapat penanganan yang tepat."

Taekwoon mengangguk paham. Ia pun menatap miris pada sang ibu yang saat ini berbaring tak berdaya. Apakah sang ibu benar-benar setres? Ada sedikit keyakinan tentang hal itu. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini Nyonya Jung begitu dalam memikirkan sakit hati ditinggal ayahnya. Tapi.. tapi Taekwoon tak ingin Nyonya Jung setres dan berujung gila.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari apartemen Taekwoon menyisakan ia dan sang ibu. Taekwoon pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela dan membuang pandangan pada jalanan yang meramai. Apartemennya yang berada di lantai 20 menguntungkannya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang berharga. Dan selama pakuan mata Taekwoon pada jalanan, satu persatu puing-puing ingatan tentang Jaehwan dan beberapa hal di hidupnya muncul tertawa, mengejek dan menghinanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Taekwoon pun meloloskan air matanya. Ini sakit, sangat sakit sekali.

Taekwoon tak pernah merasakan hal sesakit ini. Mungkin ia memang kehilangan ayah saat ia masih kecil. Itu tak begitu menjeratnya dan membuatnya harus menangisi setiap hari. Karena kenyataannya ia masih kecil untuk paham arti kehilangan. Tapi ini?

Bahkan untuk sekedar menantang mentari yang perlahan mulai tertelan angin musim gugur pun ia tak mampu. Rasa takut menggelapkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama ia berdiam diri di tempat ini. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk menghirup udara di luar sana. Hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Mungkin terlalu banyak menangis dan terkesan mengurung diri menjadikan wajah manis Jaehwan tertutup luka.

Masih belum hilang rasa pengkhianatan dan ketidakpercayaan yang menyelimutinya beberapa hari ini. Selepas ingatan itu kembali pada tempatnya, Jaehwan memilih untuk bersembunyi dari hiruk pikuk dunia. Bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Dan selama persembunyiaannya itu tak ada yang dilakukan Jaehwan selain menangis dalam diam.

Tak tahu kenapa ini mengecewakannya. Bahkan perlahan intensitas kebencian yang ia punya semakin bertambah hanya untuk Taekwoon. Lelaki yang dulu memikat hatinya, menggenggam cinta yang ia punya, menerima aliran hangat dari tubuhnya ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pembohong, penghianat dan seseorang yang keji. Bagaimana bisa.

Bukankah sudah cukup dengan Jaehwan merasakan hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua selama sepuluh tahun? Lalu kenapa masih harus merenggut nyawanya untuk memuaskan hasrat balas dendam mereka?

Jika harus mengingat itu maka air mata akan turun lagi.

Dan pagi ini, dingin musim gugur menyeruak dari celah jendela Jaehwan. Mengaung meminta untuk bertemu dengannya sekali saja. Tapi penolakan tetap setia menemani Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_? Jaehwan _hyung_!"

Jaehwan menoleh pada pintu yang digedor. Ia tahu siapa sang pelaku. Itu pasti Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Dengan tubuh yang gontai, ia bangkit. Berjalan sempoyongan membuka pintu.

" _Hyuuuungg_!"

Dua pelukan sekaligus diterima tubuh lemah Jaehwan. Meski dalam tangis yang teredam udara, sebuah senyum terukir disana.

" _Hyuuungg_! Kenapa wajahmu seperti ini." Suara khawatir Hongbin mengalun bak melodi di telinga Jaehwan. Ia senang ternyata adik-adiknya itu menaruh peduli yang cukup besar padanya. "Jangan membiarkan dirimu seperti ini! Sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Jaehwan menggeleng.

" _Hyung_ g! Kau harus makan." Kali ini suara tak kalah khawatir datang dari Sanghyuk.

Sembari mengusap air matanya, sebuah senyum muncul lagi.

"Kalau kalian yang menyuapiku, aku mau."

Dan pada akhirnya Hongbin yang melakukan itu. Mereka bertiga duduk di ranjang Jaehwan dengan kidmat saling bertatap. Hongbin sibuk menyuapi Jaehwan sementara Sanghyuk memijat tangan lunglai Jaehwan yang sepertinya kehilangan banyak energi. Mereka berdua merasa kasihan sekali dengan Jaehwan. Kabar rencana pembunuhan itu cukup luas tersebar. Tak tahu bagaimana pastinya, kabar itu berhembus kuat hingga Hongbin harus memastikan sendiri pada Sungkyu. Setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jaehwan sekaligus memberi semangat padanya.

"Akhir pekan jalan-jalan yuk, _hyung_? Kau tidak bosan terus-terusan berada di kamar?" Tawar Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan menimang. Ada banyak pikiran yang bercabang. Pilihannya untuk berada di dalam kamar selain karena ia seolah tak memiliki tenaga adalah ia ingin menghindari seseorang yang mungkin saja bertemu di suatu tempat.

 _Walau itu terkadang sulit terjadi, tapi Jaehwan.._

Entahlah, hatinya masih berkecamuk tak tentu. Rasa sakit, kecewa, kesal dan benci mendominasi di dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sanghyuk mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan. "Udara musim gugur mungkin dingin untuk dinikmati. Tapi itu bisa menghilangkan kepenatan. Cobalah _hyung_ , jangan mengurung dirimu di dalam." Tukasnya kemudian.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Sambung Hongbin.

Mata bulat Jaehwan menyorot dalam Hongbin. Selayaknya mereka berkomunikasi lewat tatapan.

"Jangan takut! Ada kami berdua."

Melihat senyum meyakinkan dari Sanghyuk dan Hongbin menumbuhkan satu persatu kepercayaannya dan keberaniannya. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Mungkin mempertimbangkan saran Hongbin dan Sanghyuk bukan hal salah.

.

.

.

Konsekuensi tetap harus diterima. Taekwoon menurut pada semua balasan yang ia terima dari Tuan Kim. Salah satunya adalah keluar dari Perusahaan Tuan Song. Sebenarnya ini sangat disayangkan oleh Tuan Song. Tapi mendengar bagaimana cerita di balik permintaan Tuan Kim membuat Tuan Song harus melepas salah satu pegawai terbaiknya. Siapa juga yang mau mempertahankan mantan calon pembunuh yang pernah memiliki track record buruk di mata semua orang?

Seraya membereskan barang-barangnya, Taekwoon mengarungi otaknya dan berpikir. Apa yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini? Masih adakah yang menerimanya bekerja? Ia harus makan apa? Lalu bagaimana ia membayar biaya sang ibu? Taekwoon sesak dan dadanya terhimpit ketika bayangan sang ibu melintas di otaknya. Tangannya terjatuh pada meja untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemah. Air mata turun begitu saja. Detik selanjutnya ia mendongak, memerintah sang air mata untuk kembali.

Ini terlalu sulit. Ini terlalu kejam. Taekwoon merasa sangat kacau. Dunianya hancur dalam sekejap. Segala macam cobaan bertubi-tubi menghujamnya. Namun pantaskah ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah cobaan? Tidak, ini adalah hadiah yang harus ia nikmati atas kelakuan yang selama ini ia ciptakan.

Mulai dari berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai, Cha Hakyeon, lalu kehilangan pekerjaannya, sang ibu yang jatuh sakit. Dan ada hal lain yang semakin memperparah keadaan Taekwoon menjadi pilu menyedihkan.

Lee Jaehwan. Sampai saat ini pun Taekwoon masih belum memiliki keberanian menemuinya. Bagaimana jika Jaehwan menolaknya? Rasa takut itu sangat kuat menguasainya. Taekwoon tak ingin mendengar pekikan kebencian yang muncul dari bibir lembut Jaehwan. Taekwoon tak ingin melihat pendar kebencian dari mata indah Jaehwan. Taekwoon tak ingin merasakan panas kebencian yang menjalar dari tubuh Jaehwan. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Yang ia inginkan adalah senyum tulus dari bibir lembut Jaehwan. Sorot cerah dari kedua kristal Jaehwan. Dan hangat suhu tubuh Jaehwan dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba air mata Taekwoon jatuh lebih banyak. Penyesalan memang datang terakhir, kan?

" _Ah_ , kau masih ada di ruanganmu ternyata."

Taekwoon segera mengusap air matanya kasar begitu mendengar seseorang berbicara. Siapa yang datang ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu?

"Kim Wonshik- _sshi_?"

Senyum mengembang lebar dari bibir Wonshik. Lelaki itu tampak jauh berbeda di bandingkan dengan Taekwoon yang kacau tak karuan. Lalu ia mengambil salah satu bolpoin yang tertinggal -atau mungkin belum dikemas- di atas meja.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_!" Ia duduk di tepi meja. Taekwoon menatap bingung Wonshik yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sisi kesopanan. Bagaimana bisa ia duduk dengan nyamannya di atas meja. Sedang mereka bukan teman dekat. "Tapi itu memang pantas untuk kau terima. Kau seharusnya bersyukur!"

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu datang kemari?" Suara dingin itu menyentak telinga Wonshik. Sang lawan pun tertawa renyah, seolah tanya tadi adalah sebuah candaan semata.

"Aku baru saja menghadiri rapat. Aku terkejut saat tahu kau tidak mengikuti rapat dan ternyata kau sudah dipecat." Wonshik berdiri lalu melesakkan tangannya di dalam saku. "Yang semakin membuatku tercengang adalah, kau ternyata bukan seorang yang baik. Tapi, kau pasti bersyukur kan? Setidaknya kau tidak merasakan dingin dan kejamnya dunia penjara."

Taekwoon menggeretakkan rahangnya. Kepalannya menguat bahkan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah Wonshik yang berbicara seperti itu. Tapi ia perlu mengontrol diri jika tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

Lalu tawa sinis muncul sebagai tanggapan dari Taekwoon.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa prihatin padaku. Aku terlalu kuat untuk kau kasihani. Maksudmu apa mengatakan itu? Kau ingin menghinaku? Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Selanjutnya, Taekwoon mengangkat kotak berisi barang-barangnya di kantor dan memindahkannya ke lantai. Ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan dan mulai mencari barang-barangnya.

"Aku tidak hanya datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawaku." Wonshik berjalan mendekati Taekwoon yang sama sekali tak diacuhkan oleh Taekwoon. "Aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba gerakan Taekwoon terhenti untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku kesempatan memiliki Hakyeon."

 _Deg~_

"Terima kasih, karena sekarang aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Hakyeon. Apa kau tahu kalau aku dan Hakyeon telah menjalin hubungan? Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Taekwoon berbalik. Nafas amarah itu memburu dari hidungnya. Tangannya yang mengepalpun beralih tempat. Saat ini ia telah menarik kerah kemeja Wonshik.

"Maksudmu apa, Wonshik! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Hakyeon juga?"

Wonshik tersenyum mengejek seraya melepas cengkraman Taekwoon.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah berkencan dengan Hakyeon bahkan sebelum kalian berpisah! Kau tahu? Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan hal buruk tak akan pernah berakhir baik. Kau memang tidak pantas dengan Hakyeon. Dia berhak bahagia, dan itu bukan denganmu. Seorang pembunuh!" Wonshik kembali menunjukkan senyum menjijikkan di mata Taekwoon. "Lagipula kau sudah tidak butuh Hakyeon kan? Jadi berhenti mengemis cinta darinya, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_. Karena Hakyeon sepenuhnya adalah milikku!"

Belum sempat Taekwoon menghajar lelaki itu, Wonshik telah berjalan menjauh darinya. Sontak tubuh Taekwoon lemas dan nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya terhimpit, tenggorokannya tercekat dan udara di sekitar seakan menghilang sekejap. Taekwoon menunduk dalam. Satu lagi batu besar yang menghantam tubuhnya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Apa itu? Kenapa dengan Hakyeon? Kenapa Hakyeon tega melakukan itu padanya? Taekwoon ingin menjerit sakit. Taekwoon ingin mengerang frustasi. Namun mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat dan ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis.

Tuhan, kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat?

.

.

.

Mencoba melupakan pun tak bisa. Semakin bertambah waktu yang berjalan, keadaan Taekwoon semakin mengenaskan. Ia tak bisa tidur tenang dan ia tak bisa makan dengan baik. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai kejadian yang mengukir kenangan untuknya. Taekwoon tak tahu harus bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya ke depan.

Di dalam apartemen ini, tak ada yang dilakukan Taekwoon selain melamun. Semua lamaran kerja telah ia kirim, meski ia harus membutakan mata pada kenyataan tak akan ada yang menerimanya setelah doktrin dari Tuan Kim terucap. Tak ada pekerjaan yang ia lakukan menyumbang peranan besar pada keadaan Taekwoon. Lalu ia memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya di depan tivi. Mencoba mencari air dingin untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya yang memanas.

Ia tertegun beberapa saat selepas membuka kulkas. Matanya jatuh pada kue cokelat yang telah berada di sana sejak, kalau Taekwoon tak salah mengira mungkin sekitar lima hari berada disana. Penasaran Taekwoon mengambil kue cokelat itu. Apakah ini masih layak dikonsumsi? Sepertinya masih baik-baik saja. Lantas ia mencuil sedikit kue itu lalu memakannya.

Rasa nikmat meski bercampur dengan dingin menyengat itu turun di tenggorokan Taekwoon. Apa ini dibuat sendiri oleh Jaehwan? Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya melihat keadaan dapur yang selama ini ia hiraukan. Disana, di pojok meja itu ada bahan-bahan kue. Pasti ini buatan Jaehwan sendiri. Sekali lagi Taekwoon memotong lebih besar kue itu dan memakannya. Meski dingin yang masih belum hilang, Taekwoon tahu di balik dingin itu ada hangat dan ketulusan Jaehwan saat membuatnya.

Sekali lagi Taekwoon menangis. Rasa bersalah itu terus menguntitnya dan mencengkeramnya. Sekedar bebas beberapa detik saja ia tak mampu. Air mata itu perlahan dan selanjutnya Taekwoon merosot dengan tangan masih memegang kue itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel apartemen berbunyi. Taekwoon mengernyit bingung. Sebelum berlari membuka pintu, lebih dulu ia membasuh wajahnya yang dialiri air mata. Setelah tampak lebih baik, ia pergi membuka.

Dan Taekwoon terkejut dengan kehadiran Junmyun juga Kyungsoo.

"Jun-Junmyun- _sshi_ , Kyungsoo- _sshi_! Masuk."

Belum sempat Taekwoon masuk, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi roda. Dalam hitungan detik, tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Taekwoon. Sontak itu membuat Taekwoon tersentak kaget dan meringis sakit. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menampar Taekwoon?

"Kau benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar!" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo akan menamparnya, tangan Junmyun mencegah. Sang suami menggeleng untuk menghentikan aksi Kyungsoo. Junmyun tahu jika Kyungsoo terlalu memaksa, kesehatannya akan turun lagi.

Taekwoon yang mengerti dengan keadaan lalu berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan Junmyun.

"A-aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf telah menyakiti temanmu!"

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahan Jaehwan hingga dia menerima ini semua." Lalu ia memegang lengan Junmyun. Keseimbangannya sedikit goyah. "Apa kau merasa senang dengan keadaan Jaehwan sekarang? Apa kau puas melakukan itu pada Jaehwan? Kau masih berniat untuk membunuhnya?"

Taekwoon mendongak. Dari mata musangnya ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang berpendar. Taekwoon tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik Jaehwan dan ia juga tidak heran jika saat ini Kyungsoo begitu sedih dan kesal. Siapapun pasti akan membenci dirinya yang telah memiliki rencana keji seperti itu.

"Padahal aku berharap kebahagiaan Jaehwan!" Lalu Taekwoon bisa melihat tangis yang keluar dari Kyungsoo. Sementara Junmyun terus memegang tubuh Kyungsoo yang bisa kapan saja limbung. "Kau tahu betapa sayangnya aku kepada Jaehwan? Dan kau membuatnya terluka seperti itu! Kau benar-benar kejam, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya susah payah. "A-aku minta maaf! A-aku!" Taekwoon seakan tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata selain kata maaf.

"Hanya maaf? Hanya maaf? Aku meminta padamu untuk menjaganya. Bukan untuk menyakitinya. Jika aku lebih dulu tahu keberadaan Jaehwan, aku akan melindunginya."

Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras. Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya bersalah. Rasanya ingin mengeluarkan kata sebagai tanggapan itu susah sekali. Ia hanya bisa bungkam dan melirik Junmyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya juga kecewa. Taekwoon menunduk lagi, ia telah membuat banyak orang kecewa.

"Boleh aku menamparmu sekali lagi?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Lalu Kyungsoo menamparnya.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tolong! Jagalah dia! Dia adalah orang yang aku sayang. Dia orang berharga saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku tahu kau kejam dan kau sangat buruk memiliki rencana seperti itu. Tapi kau pasti menyesal kan sekarang? Kau pasti ingin memperbaiki semua. Bagaimana pun dia adalah istrimu. Apa kau tidak mencintainya?"

Taekwoon terdiam. Pertanyaan itu kembali mendengung di telinga. Cinta, cinta, cinta. Apa dia bisa dikategorikan bahwa ia mencintai Jaehwan?

"Aku mohon! Lindungi dan jagalah dia."

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Pasti." Jika sebelumnya ia berbohong. Kali ini ketulusan terucap dari dalam lubuk hati. Tanpa harus diminta pun Taekwoon pasti akan menjaga dan melindungi Jaehwan sepenuh hati. Ia telah berjanji untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin melihat kembali senyum di wajah Jaehwan. Meski ia tahu mungkin perjalanan yang akan ia tempuh terasa sulit.

"Terima kasih! Aku titip Jaehwan padamu, Taekwoon- _sshi_. Terima kasih! Maaf jika aku menamparmu tadi."

Senyum Taekwoon terulas. "Tidak masalah. Aku paham."

Lalu mereka berdua pamit pulang. Satu lagi ada sosok lain yang menampar dirinya hingga menyadarkannya bahwa memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jaehwan adalah pilihan yang baik. Taekwoon yakin ia tak akan menyesal. Malah jika ia kehilangan Jaehwan, ia yakin hidupnya jauh lebih buruk daripada ini.

 _Walaupun Taekwoon belum sadar jika kehilangan Jaehwan membuatnya jauh lebih buruk ketimbang kehilangan Hakyeon._

.

.

.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo?"

Jaehwan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dan Junmyun yang ada di depannya. Sengaja memang mereka berdua datang ke rumah Jaehwan setelah meninggalkan Taekwoon. Kyungsoo ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Jaehwan selepas kejadian itu.

Dan seperti dugaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki di depannya ini begitu buruk. Lihatlah wajahnya yang tirus dan bermandikan raut kesedihan, tubuhnya tak seperti dulu, mungkin beberapa kilo turun dari jumlah semula. Juga, tak ada aura ceria yang bisa terpancar dari Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan!" Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Jaehwan, sahabat baiknya.

Jaehwan ikut menangis merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. "A-aku minta maaf Kyung! Aku minta maaf! Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku sekarang ingat semua, aku ingat betapa eratnya persahabatan kita dulu." Tukasnya dengan tangis yang turun dari sudut matanya.

"Ka-kau! Kau ingat semua?"

" _Eum_! Maafkan aku!"

Lalu keduanya pun berpelukan lagi. Setelah puas, Jaehwan membawa Kyungsoo dan Junmyun masuk ke dalam. Ia tahu keadaan luar tidak baik untuk kesehatan Jaehwan. Setelahnya Jaehwan pun mengambilkan minum untuk keduanya. Kebetulan di rumah hanya ada dia seorang.

"Duduklah Jae, jangan menyibukkan diri. Kau selalu saja seperti itu."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan." Jawabnya dengan cengiran. _Oh_ , Jaehwan sudah lupa akan lukanya jika bersama Kyungsoo. Kenangan saat masih SMA dulu terkelupas di dalam otaknya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Jaehwan selalu mengadu kepada Kyungsoo jika ada apa-apa. Setelah mengadu, Jaehwan selalu mendapatkan kenyamanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jaehwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya kilat. _Ah_ , ia mengerti pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pasti lelaki yang lebih pendek itu telah mendengar tentang hal itu. Sebuah senyum reflek muncul di wajah Jaehwan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah memukulnya, aku menamparnya dua kali dan aku memakinya." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan antusias. Sebenarnya ia kasihan dan benci melihat Taekwoon tadi. Tapi begitu melihat Jaehwan, semangatnya kembali menyeruak. Ia tahu bahwa Jaehwan sedang berada dalam titik paling menyakitkan. Jika ia sama menunjukkan rasa sedihnya, Jaehwan tak akan bisa bangkit dari titik itu.

Jaehwan berjengit kecil mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita. Masih sama, masih sama seperti dulu dimana keduanya sering berbagi kesedihan dan Kyungsoo akan menghangatkan suasana dengan cerianya. Sebenarnya Jaehwan pun demikian, hanya saja saat ini keadaan sedang tidak berpihak pada Jaehwan.

"Sungguh?" Jaehwan mengulas senyum pilu. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau menamparnya atau memukulnya. Sekalipun kau membunuhnya aku tidak.. tidak peduli."

Kyungsoo menelisik bola mata Jaehwan yang tengah jatuh ke arah lantai. Dari sana ia bisa melihat bahwa mungkin yang sedang menguasai emosinya adalah kebencian. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menampik ada kesepian dan kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan.

"Jangan seperti itu, Jae!"

"Sungguh, aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah!" Kyungsoo bangkit lagi dan memeluk Jaehwan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ceritakan padaku apapun yang kau rasa. Saat kau sedih, senang dan sakit. Ingat, ada aku disampingmu. Walaupun aku tidak sekuat dulu tapi jika kita bersama, kita pasti bisa seperti dulu."

Jaehwan menghangat. Inilah yang paling ia sukai saat bersama Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu memiliki hati selembut malaikat. Jaehwan semakin erat memeluknya. Kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam untuk sang sahabat akhirnya bisa ia lepas. Dalam hati ia berdo'a semoga Tuhan memberikan waktu yang banyak untuk mereka bahagia.

"Ya, aku janji."

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ apa kabar?"

Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya kasar. Air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Melihat bagaimana keadaan sang ibu sekarang mengiris tipis berulang hatinya. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji, kehidupannya benar-benar diporak-porandakan dan takdirnya abu-abu ia lihat. Taekwoon tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

" _Aigooo~_ anak _eomma_ yang paling tampan." Nyonya Jung menjawab tanya Taekwoon. " _Eomma_ bertemu dengan _appa_ tadi pagi. Kau tahu siapa yang salah? Ini semua salah JAEHYUNG! Ini salah JAEHYUNG!"

Lagi dan lagi Taekwoon harus menitikkan air matanya melihat keadaan sang ibu. Berbicara normal lalu menjerit keras. Rautnya pun berubah begitu ia menyebut nama Jaehyung dan melunak saat menceritakan suaminya. Taekwoon harus menerima kenyataan itu selepas ia membawa sang ibu ke rumah sakit. Ya, Nyonya Jung divonis gila oleh pihak rumah sakit. Setelah setres selama beberapa hari, Nyonya Jung tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik malah semakin parah. Mau tak mau Taekwoon harus merelakan sang ibu dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

Taekwoon mengusap air matanya dan menyentuh punggung tangan Nyonya Jung.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, _eomma_! Kau harus tahu kalau Tuan Jaehyung juga sudah meninggal! Dia-,"

"Tidak-tidak! TIDAAKK! _Appa-_ mu tidak salah!" Nyonya Jung menggeleng keras lalu berjongkok di bawah ranjang. "Ada Jaehyung yang mengejarku! JAEHYUNG MENGEJARKU!"

" _Eomma_! Taekwoon mohon _eomma_!"

Dan Taekwoon tak tahu harus bagaimana bisa mengembalikan keadaan Nyonya Jung. Satu-satunya yang Taekwoon miliki dan mungkin yang paling menyayanginya adalah Nyonya Jung. Lalu jika Nyonya Jung terus seperti ini, siapa lagi yang akan menyayanginya?

Taekwoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Rasa menyerah nyaris membelah kewarasannya. Jika tetap seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik ia menyerah saja?

Namun ada yang menggelitik dan menyulut penolakan dalam hatinya. Ada janji yang harus ia penuhi, ada tanggung jawab yang perlu ia lakukan. Ada..

Ada sosok lain yang perlu ia yakinkan..

Bahwa ia..

Mungkin mulai..

Mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hay, bagaimana? Maapkeun kalo semakin kesini semakin aneh.._

 _Wkwkwkwkw_

 _Oh ya, untuk cerita barunya nanti sabtu yaa aku post prolognya, YAOI dan akan diupdate saat Time sudah selesai..._

 _Jadi biar gak tumpuk-tumpuk hahahahaha._

 _._

 _Jadi silahkan direview yaa ini._

 _Gak ada yang ingin saya basa-basikan lagi untuk chapter ini.._

 _Semoga gak mengecewakan.. ^^,_

 _Terima kasih masih setia menunggu~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	18. Chapter 18

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

Dingin angin musim gugur menyeruak kasar dari jendela tak tertutup sempurna itu. Bahkan tirai putih yang menyekat pandangan siapapun dari dunia luar itu melambai-lambai seiring dengan terpaan angin. Jaehwan menggeliat tak nyaman. Sentilan angin begitu sakit di tubuhnya. Lantas ia mengerjapkan matanya berniat untuk bangun.

Desah pasrah turun dari bibir tebalnya. Ini masih sangat pagi, jam lima pagi dan ia sudah dipaksa bangun oleh sang angin. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela yang tertampar gesekan angin. Tangannya hendak menutup jendela itu, namun kedua pasang iris bulatnya terpaku pada jalanan yang penuh dengan guguran daun.

Ada senyum lembut yang muncul percuma. Senyum pertama kali untuk pagi ini. Sepertinya ia memang butuh keluar agar tahu apa yang terlewat selama ini. Musim seindah ini harus ia sia-siakan untuk menangis saja. Jaehwan pun harus segera bangkit dan melihat kembali indahnya dunia.

Langkahnya membawa tubuh Jaehwan menyapa dapur. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu Jaehwan bersentuhan dengan dapur pada pagi yang cukup petang ini. Tenggorokannya kering, butuh setidaknya tiga sampai empat tegukan demi meloloskan kering yang tersangkut. Setelahnya, Jaehwan memutuskan membuat empat porsi roti panggang untuk sarapan. Walau ia tahu ini masih terlalu dini membuat roti panggang yang mungkin akan beku saat disantap nanti.

Tak lama berselang, sosok Sungkyu tertegun melihat Jaehwan nampak sibuk mengerjai alat-alat dapur. Ah, tidak semua alat dapur. Hanya pisau selai, pemanggang roti dan piring saji. Senyum tipis bertengger manis di wajah Sungkyu. Lelaki itu menyemat syukur dalam hati. Apakah Jaehwannya telah kembali? Lantas ia mendekat pada Jaehwan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, _hyung_!" Jerit Jaehwan dengan tangan bersandar di depan dada.

Sungkyu _nyengir_. Gigi depannya tampak jelas bersanding dengan bibir tipis penakluk Woohyun. "Maaf! Kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa sudah bangun?" Tanyanya seraya mengalihkan atensi pada tumpukan roti tawar yang belum terjamah.

"Angin membangunkanku."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku lupa mengeratkan celah jendela. Ada jalan bagi angin untuk mengacaukan tidur cantikku."

Sungkyu tertawa gemas. Sejak kapan Jaehwan berbicara seperti ini? _Oh_ , tapi ia senang. Setidaknya sang adik mau lagi keluar dari kamar yang seakan telah menenggelamkannya. Sungkyu juga senang. Sepertinya dari raut pagi Jaehwan yang tampak cerah itu, Jaehwan bisa melepas kekecewaan yang selama ini membebaninya. Ada gurat ceria disana.

"Lalu? Kau memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, aku berharap ini masih nikmat saat dimakan nanti." Sahutnya dengan mata menatap kasihan pada roti panggang yang tergelatak asal di atas piring saji.

"Kami pasti akan menikmatinya dengan nikmat. Bagaimana kalau ditambah sup krim? Biar _hyung_ yang membuatnya."

Dan mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi. Mengabaikan dingin yang semakin lama semakin beringas menebas tubuh mereka. _Oh_ , Jaehwan perlu merutuk. Pintu belakang itu lupa ia satukan lagi. Pantas jika angin tertawa dan berhembus nakal ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Jika Jaehwan kembali menemukan keceriaannya, Taekwoon masih harus berjuang dengan hidupnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari ia tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Tabungannya menipis untuk pengobatan sang ibu dan ia juga butuh suap nasi untuk mengganjal perutnya yang terkadang menolak apapun yang masuk lewat mulutnya.

Kakinya harus mengukir jejak kemana lagi? Sudah beberapa tempat ia kunjungi namun sama sekali tak ada kesempatan baginya mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang makan. Ia juga menyayangkan lembaran surat lamaran yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Mungkin Taekwoon perlu beristirahat sebentar. Duduk dengan gelisah di bawah halte dengan pandangan memperhatikan lalu lalang mobil-mobil mewah itu.

Taekwoon meringis ngilu. Dulu ia pernah naik dengan kendaraan mewah seperti mereka. Tapi sekarang? Sekedar mobil paling murah saja ia harus berpikir-pikir untuk membelinya.

Hidupnya benar-benar melarat sekarang. Taekwoon tak pernah merasakan kehidupan seperti ini sebelumnya. Andai saja ia tak melakukan itu...

Jangan terlalu berandai-andai. Yang penting sekarang Taekwoon harus kembali bersemangat mencari puing-puing uang untuk kelanjutan hidupnya. Keinginan untuk menyerah telah hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Karena ada satu yang meyakinkannya untuk tetap bertahan.

Senyum Jaehwan yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya, juga wajah terluka Jaehwan yang menggema di otaknya.

Taekwoon akan mengakui jika ia jatuh dalam pesona Jaehwan untuk pertama kalinya.

Tak sengaja Taekwoon melihat sebuah toko di jalanan yang belum Taekwoon kunjungi tadi. Toko yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ada pengumuman yang tertempel disana. Lekas Taekwoon berlari untuk melihat itu. Siapa tahu itu adalah pengumaman lowongan kerja.

Dan ia perlu tersenyum, benar ada lowongan kerja yang dibuka bagian kasir dan gudang.

"Maaf! Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan _sajangnim_ dari toko ini?"

Lelaki bermata bening dan bertubuh kurus itu mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Tunggu sebentar yaa." Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari Taekwoon.

Sekitar dua menit, lelaki itu datang dengan lelaki lain yang memiliki tinggi sama sepertinya namun tubuhnya lebih kurus.

"Mencariku?" Tanyanya.

Taekwoon mengangguk antusias. "Ya, saya mencari anda. Apa anda pemilik toko ini? Saya ingin melamar kerja." Tukas Taekwoon _to the point_.

" _Ah_." Lelaki itu mangut-mangut. Lalu sepasang matanya memperhatikan Taekwoon dari atas ke bawah. "Oke, siapa namamu? Kau bisa menghitung dengan baik kan? Aku akan menerimamu di bagian kasir tapi juga bagian gudang. Bagaimana?"

Mata Taekwoon terbelalak. Sungguh? Benarkah ia mendapatkan kerja? Taekwoon menjabat tangannya dengan gerakan senang. Seolah ia mendapatkan hadiah begitu besar.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun. _Ah_ , saya adalah Jung Taekwoon, _sajangnim_!"

"Aku Lee Sungyeol. Dan dia adalah adikku, Lee Sungjong! Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu? Kau terlihat lebih tua."

"Saya, 27 tahun."

" _Ah_!" Sungyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Sedikit rasa bersalah mungkin menyergapnya. "Aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_ , kalau seperti itu. Aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Dan _hyung_ tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Sekarang _hyung_ bisa langsung bekerja kan? _Hyung_ tata barang-barang di gudang. _Oh_ ya, kalau _hyung_ belum makan siang, minta Sungjong nanti biar Sungjong belikan. Aku harus pergi dulu."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Sungyeol- _nim_. Terima kasih!"

Sungyeol tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Sungjong. Taekwoon bersyukur dalam hati. Ia telah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik. Mungkin ia harus berhenti menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir yang tertulis untuknya. Tuhan tak selamanya membencinya, sebagai bukti Tuhan mengirimkan orang-orang baik seperti Tuan Kim, Sungyeol dan adiknya Sungjong.

"Selamat datang, Taekwoon _hyung_! Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama." Senyum semanis malaikat itu tampak menenangkan di mata Taekwoon. Sepertinya ia perlu bekerja keras agar tak mengecewakan mereka.

.

.

.

" _Ah_ , lelah sekali!"

Taekwoon mengeluh lelah selepas selesai bekerja. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Kapan terakhir kali Taekwoon berusaha keras menghidupi dirinya? Kapan? Tidak pernah. Selama ini ia tercukupi dengan kehidupan yang jauh dari kata melarat. Tapi sekarang?

 _Oh_ , untuk datang ke rumah Jaehwan membawakan cokelat dan pakaian _branded_ saja Taekwoon harus membanting tubuhnya selama lebih dari seminggu. Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehwan..

Taekwoon merindukan lelaki itu. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia tak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana rupa Jaehwan sekarang? Apa lelaki itu masih bersedih dan kecewa kepadanya? Apakah Jaehwan bisa makan dengan baik?

Apakah Jaehwan masih atau malah semakin membencinya?

Senyum pilu terulas dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin ia harus memastikan dengan datang ke rumah Jaehwan. Sekalipun nanti pengusiran akan diterimanya.

Taekwoon pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tersendat akibat otaknya terus memikirkan Jaehwan. Namun ia tak mengeluh, entah mengapa memikirkan Jaehwan terkadang membuatnya senang. Walau ia tak menampik bahwa lebih banyak penyesalan dan pesakitan yang ia rasa ketimbang rasa senangnya.

" _Oh_ , bukankah itu Hakyeon?" Seru Taekwoon begitu melihat seseorang yang masuk ke salah satu kafe. "Kenapa dia sendirian?"

Taekwoon masih ingat bagaimana kebiasaan Hakyeon. Lelaki _tan_ itu tidak akan datang ke kafe sendirian. Akan ada yang menemaninya entah itu teman atau bawahannya. Tapi kenapa Hakyeon sendirian? Apa ia ada pertemuan?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Taekwoon berjalan ke arah kafe itu. Mau bagaimanapun ia masih setidaknya memendam rasa untuk Hakyeon. Karena Hakyeon adalah masa lalunya yang indah.

"Kau sendiri?"

Tahu-tahu Taekwoon sudah berdiri di depan Hakyeon. Merasa yakin bahwa Hakyeon sendiri –Hakyeon memesan satu _latte_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ cukup meyakinkan Taekwoon bahwa ia memang sendiri- Taekwoon mendekat. Jangan pernah lupa kalau ia mengingat baik bagaimana kebiasaan Hakyeon. Lelaki itu tidak akan memakan _cake_ sendiri jika sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan Hakyeon berjengit kecil sebagai reaksi dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taekwoon. Lelaki itu membesarkan mata bulatnya dengan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana mengartikannya. Ada banyak macam ekspresi disana. Namun yang begitu jelas adalah keterkejutan dengan sebuah penolakan. Mungkin, Hakyeon tak menginginkan Taekwoon disini.

Lalu ia salah tingkah. Mencoba membersihkan tenggorokan dan kelopak mata yang mengerjab berulang. Setelah kaget dan gugup itu hilang, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Boleh gabung?"

Bibir Taekwoon berucap sesuai dengan perintah sang otak yang Taekwoon sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Hey, bukankah Taekwoon masih menyimpan apik rasa sakit di dalam hatinya? Bukankah ia malah akan membasahi lukanya yang mengering dengan air garam bila duduk berdua dengan Hakyeon. Namun di balik itu semua, kerinduan dan rasa tak ingin kehilangan saling beradu untuk menguasai tubuh Taekwoon. Hingga lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu memberanikan diri datang ke hadapan Hakyeon yang mungkin akan mengejeknya sebagai pengemis.

Sekali lagi anggukan ragu diberikan Hakyeon.

"Kau apa kabar?" Apa Taekwoon tak lelah terus memulai semua tanya? Kenapa ia malah bersikap seperti ini? Seharusnya pihak yang membuanglah yang harus bersikap demikian.

Hakyeon mengulas senyum yang dirindukan Taekwoon. Mungkin itu senyum terindah yang Taekwoon lihat setelah perpisahan keduanya; Taekwoon tak melihat senyum Hakyeon maupun Jaehwan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Hakyeon akan baik-baik saja. Ada sosok lain yang merawatnya dengan baik dan sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti Taekwoon saat mereka masih menjalin kasih. "Kau?" _Oh_ , seharusnya Hakyeon sadar bahwa sekarang bukan fase yang baik untuk Taekwoon. Bisa dengan jelas ia memperhatikan stuktur wajahnya yang berubah. Tulang pipi Taekwoon tampak semakin menonjol, pipinya yang sempat chubby tiba-tiba menipis dan mata itu, mata itu memiliki kantung hitam berlebih. Juga, tubuhnya pun tak sekekar sebelumnya. Apa seburuk ini yang dirasakan Taekwoon?

Ya, Hakyeon telah mengetahui semua. Awalnya ia merasa kasihan dan tak tega mendengar Taekwoon menerima ini semua. Tapi bukankah ini adalah balasan untuk Taekwoon? Ya, Taekwoon memang berhak menerima ini semua.

"Bagaimana kau melihatku sekarang? Apa aku tampak baik?"

Hakyeon mengerutkan kening sejenak lalu mengendikkan bahu kilat. "Ya, sedikit baik.. Mungkin?" Tanggapnya.

"Apapun itu. Kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih?" Hakyeon mengulang kata itu. Tubuhnya tersengat kala mendengar tanya dari Taekwoon. Mantan kekasihnya itu tahu darimana kalau ia menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki lain? Apa?

"Ya, kekasihmu."

Mungkin seulas senyum tipis itu bisa mengaburkan semua kebingungan Hakyeon. "Dia sibuk."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Lagi-kagi sengatan listrik menyentuh kulit gelapnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau bahagia kan?"

"Ya, aku bahagia."

"Syukurlah!"

Lalu Hakyeon merasakan aura canggung yang datang perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar pandangan. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membebaskannya dari situasi kurang mengenakan ini. Karena pada dasarnya Hakyeon sama sekali tak menginginkan pertemuan dengan Taekwoon.

"Dan kau tahu?" Hakyeon menoleh pada Taekwoon. "Aku tidak bahagia."

Panas. Tubuh Hakyeon panas dan teremas. Ia ingin sekali bangkit kemudian lari dari tempat ini. Tapi apa yang bisa menyelamatkannya? Ia tak ingin terjebak dalam nostalgia dan percakapan omong kosong yang coba Taekwoon bangun. Tak ada gunanya kembali mengenang dan mengungkit-ungkit itu.

Rupanya Tuhan berpihak padanya.

"A-aku harus pulang!"

Taekwoon tahu, ada panggilan dari seseorang untuk Hakyeon. Dan ia tahu ekspresi Hakyeon berubah seketika kala melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Mau tak mau ia mengangguk mempersilahkan. Selang beberapa menit, Taekwoon sendiri di meja itu. Menyender kalah dengan wajah kusam dan lelah. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajah itu dengan sedikit umpatan yang mungkin sempat terucap.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah tahu bahwa lelaki itu telah bahagia? Ini saatnya melepas sepenuhnya Hakyeon? Apakah ini saatnya? Taekwoon mendesah pelan. Bayangan Hakyeon kadang-kadang masih besar mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Makan malam dilalui seperti biasa. Sudah tiga hari ini Jaehwan mau menikmati makan malam bersama. Jika biasa ia akan meminta Sungkyu untuk membawakan makanan ke kamar, kali ini ia turut duduk melingkar di meja makan. Jaehwan merasa dirinya lebih hidup dan aura cerianya datang kembali.

Namun kelam bilik hatinya masih sulit untuk menghilang.

Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit semua akan menepi dan lenyap. Jaehwan hanya perlu proses untuk itu semua.

"Makan yang banyak, Jae!" Tukas Tuan Kim dengan senyum hangat mengembang. Lelaki paruh baya itu senang melihat perubahan tubuh Jaehwan yang bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya lelaki ini memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali lebih cepat. Tapi, apakah dengan demikian Jaehwan juga melupakan kesalahan Taekwoon?

Jaehwan mengangguk patuh lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Jae?"

Satu panggilan itu memaksa Jaehwan mengangkat kapala. Lalu menoleh dengan pandangan berisikan tanya.

" _Ajusshi_ bertemu dengan Taekwoon, kemarin siang."

 _Deg~_

Seketika Jaehwan menghentikan laju tangannya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah menelisik penasaran pada Jaehwan. Ia tahu apa ekspresi berbeda saat ia mengatakan nama Taekwoon. Wajah Jaehwan mengeras dengan pegangan yang mengerat pada sendok juga garpunya. "Apa kau bersedia?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Lelaki itu sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya. Gemuruh kembali di dalam dadanya. Rasanya ia tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Jaehwan membenci nama Taekwoon terucap. Jaehwan benci bayangan Taekwoon kembali menyeruak begitu nama itu terucap. Jaehwan membencinya.

"Jae?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehwan meletakkan sedikit kasar sendok dan garpunya. Masih dengan pandangan yang memaku pada meja, ia bangki dan kakinya mendorong kursi ke belakang.

" Aku selesai." Dalam hitungan detik, Jaehwan beranjak pergi.

"Jae! Jaehwan!"

" _Appa_! Panggilan Sungkyu mengalihkan atensi Tuan Kim dari Jaehwan. "Kenapa _appa_ harus mengungkit nama lelaki bajingan itu _sih_? _Appa_ tidak tahu kalau Jaehwan masih sensitif dengannya?"

Hembusan nafas lelah menguar dari bibir berkerut milik Tuan Kim. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di atas meja. Selanjutnya ia memijat pelipisnya dan mengusap jembatan hidungnya.

" _Appa_ hanya ingin tahu apakah Jaehwan masih membencinya."

"Jelas! Jelas Jaehwan masih membenci lelaki keji itu." Sungkyu tertawa sinis. "Mana mungkin kesalahan yang telah Taekwoon berbuat itu akan mendapat maaf dari Jaehwan. Tidak mungkin. Jangankan Jaehwan yang mengalaminya, aku saja masih membencinya."

"Itu tidak baik, Kim Sungkyu. Kenapa kau harus membencinya juga?"

"Dia sudah berusaha menghabisi nyawa Jaehwan, _appa_! Kenapa kita harus membahas lelaki itu lagi _sih_?"

Tuan Kim menatap dalam wajah Sungkyu yang berurat marah. Ia tahu anak satu-satunya itu memiliki rasa kasih sayang yang dalam untuk Jaehwan. Tapi tetap saja, sebuah kebencian tidak baik dipelihara terus. Memang ia sangat menyayangkan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Taekwoon. Bukankah Taekwoon juga sudah meminta maaf dan menyesal? Lalu buat apa terus dibenci? Toh sekarang keadaan Taekwoon jauh lebih menyedihkan.

Tuan Kim sempat bertemu dengannya tempo hari, lelaki itu terlihat kurus dengan wajah tirus dan kantung mata menghitam. Tuan Kim juga mendengar kabar bahwa Nyonya Jung dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Taekwoon sudah merasakan apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Tuan Kim masih berharap hubungan Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan bisa terjalin kembali seperti semua.

Bukan tipe Tuan Kim untuk membenci sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan. Yang paling penting adalah Jaehwan masih bersama mereka.

"Jika nanti Taekwoon datang, biarkan dia masuk." Pinta Tuan Kim.

Sungkyu tersenyum miring. "Masuk? Sama sekali aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk! Jaehwan tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan lelaki biadab itu!" Sahut Sungkyu penuh emosi. Ia bertekad untuk menjauhkan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik untuk Jaehwan. Bukan harus dengan lelaki biadab yang telah mencoba membunuh kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Aku titip Jaehwan, Hongbin- _ah_! Antarkan dia ke pemakaman umum." Ujar Sungkyu selepas membantu Jaehwan menyiapkan karangan bunga yang sengaja ia rangkai sendiri. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian kedua orang tua Jaehwan yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan Jaehwan akan diantarkan oleh Hongbin yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Sebenarnya Sungkyu dan Woohyun juga ingin memberikan hormat. Hanya saja ada kepentingan yang harus ia urus lebih dulu. Nanti ia akan datang ke pemakanan bersama Woohyun saja.

Jaehwan tersenyum setelah menurunkan jendela mobil. " _Hyung_ , kami berangkat dulu." Serunya dengan tangan melambai pelan.

Lalu mobil hitam itu melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Jaehwan memperhatikan sekitar. Jalanan ini sedikit demi sedikit terekam dalam benaknya. Kemudian rekaman itu berputar dan tak tahu mengapa seakan membandingkan dengan rekaman yang pernah Jaehwan lakukan dulu. Jaehwan tahu, sangat tahu apa perbedaan yang terjadi. Kali ini ia menempuh jalanan itu dengan seseorang lain. Ya, seseorang lain. Tidak seperti dulu saat ia sering diantar jemput. Saat masa-masa indah dimana Jaehwan merasakan jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta kepada..

 _Ah_ , jangan ingat lagi nama itu. Mengingatnya sama saja seperti menabur garam dalam lukanya yang masih basah berdarah. Jaehwan pun memalingkan pandangan dan berganti fokus pada Hongbin yang sedang menyetir. Lelaki itu tampak manis dari sebelah, melihatnya saja membuat Jaehwan tersenyum geli.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan, keduanya sampai pada pemakaman umum. Jaehwan pun menggandeng tangan Hongbin agar ikut dengannya masuk. Ia ingin memperkenalkan Hongbin dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Lalu mereka berjongkok di depan batu nisan yang terukir apik nama-nama di atasnya. Lee Jaehyung dan Choi Hwanah. Nafas Jaehwan memberat, dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi air mata akan menggenang di balik kelopak matanya.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_! Apa kabar? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Jaehwan baik disini." Jaehwan mengusap nama-nama yang terukir disana selanjutnya mengecupnya dalam. Seolah lewat kecupan itu Jaehwan bisa menghantarkan kerinduan yang sangat lama Jaehwan genggam sendiri. Sungguh, Jaehwan merindukan kedua sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa terasa mata Jaehwan memanas dan menjatuhkan beberapa bulir air bening. Isakan kecil terdengar menyayu dalam kesepian di sekitar mereka berdua. Jaehwan pun tak kuasa, isakan itu bertambah seiring dengan laju air yang enggan untuk berhenti.

Selama Jaehwan menangis di dalam dekap pusaran orangtuanya, Hongbin hanya diam. Matanya pun melembab sejalan dengan tangisan yang Jaehwan lakukan lebih dulu. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali menyaksikan adegan ini. Hongbin miris melihat Jaehwan. Lelaki baik, lelaki manis harus hidup tanpa orangtua di usianya yang masih muda. Lelaki penyayang, lelaki yang memiliki hati berlian harus merendam berlian itu dalam kebencian karena penghianatan seseorang. Tak sepatutnya Jaehwan mendapatkan itu. Kenapa dunia kejam sekali kepadanya?

" _Ah_ , _eomma_ _appa_!" Jaehwan baru saja mengusap air matanya yang terus saja memberontak. "Jaehwan datang bersama Hongbin, kenalkan. Dia adalah Lee Hongbin, penyelamatku."

Hongbin tersenyum. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _abeoji_ , _eomoni_ , saya Lee Hongbin. _Bangapsumnida_."

Hongbin memberikan hormat dalam untuk orangtua Jaehwan.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_! Apa kalian bisa melihatku dari atas? Jika bisa, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana hidupku akhir-akhir ini? Kalian tahu? Jaehwan nyaris saja bertemu dengan kalian jika tidak ada Hongbin. Seseorang akan mengirimku bertemu dengan kalian." Kembali lagi Jaehwan menunduk dalam. Air matanya memaksa sang empunya untuk melepas semuanya. "Apa aku harus senang atau bersedih?"

"Jika memang dulu Jaehwan harus bertemu dengan kalian, Jaehwan pasti akan senang sekali. Berkumpul menjadi satu dengan kalian. Tapi, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kepada Jaehwan untuk menghirup udara dunia."

"Jaehwan merindukan kalian. Sangat rindu. Dan Jaehwan ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kalian dan bersimpuh di bawah kaki kalian. Apa kalian tidak merindukan Jaehwan?"

" _Eomma_ , _appa_! Hari-hari ini sangat sulit Jaehwan jalani. Hati Jaehwan membeku dan penuh dengan benci. Jaehwan masih ingat bagaimana dulu Jaehwan mengatakan bahwa Jaehwan bahagia. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?"

"Jaehwan tidak mampu menyingkirkan rasa itu. Itu, sangat sulit dan menyakitkan. Bantu Jaehwan, _eomma_ , _appa_! Bantu Jaehwan!"

"Apa Jaehwan bisa bahagia? Apa Jaehwan bisa bahagia?"

Dan bibir tebal Jaehwan kembali bercerita tentang bagaimana bisa Taekwoon mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa lelaki yang pernah ia banggakan di depan kedua orangtuanya itu memiliki perilaku yang kejam. Jaehwan menyesal telah memberikan rasa cinta kepada seorang pembohong dan penghianat. Sekarang yang ada rasa benci melimpah ruah dalam hatinya. Namun itu pun membebani Jaehwan. Tak tahu mengapa lolongan di dalam hatinya membutakan kesadarannya. Bilik hatinya terpenuhi oleh kebencian dibandingkan rasa kasih sayang.

 _Walaupun mungkin jauh di lubuk hati Jaehwan sebenarnya ada perlawanan kepada rasa benci itu untuk mempertahankan rasa sayang dan cinta yang sempat bersemi._

.

.

.

Kerinduan itu tak bisa sepenuhnya terus di tahan. Semakin lama semakin mendesah dan memohon untuk dipuaskan. Jika lama-lama tetap dikurung, yakin sebentar lagi akan jadi gila. Tapi, tak bisa semudah itu untuk melepas kerinduan ini. Ada beberapa pertimbangan yang perlu dipikirkan secara matang.

Taekwoon tahu, segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi jika ia bersikukuh untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu itu secara langsung. Sebuah penolakan pasti akan ia terima. Ya, penolakan. Entah penolakan dari Sungkyu ataupun Jaehwan.

Namun ia tak bisa tetap berdiam diri, bergelut dengan hati yang menumpuk semua kerinduan itu. Bergemuruh dan sesak secara bersamaan. Dada Taekwoon sakit jika tidak melihat senyum Jaehwan. Dada Taekwoon perih jika tidak mendengar suara lembut Jaehwan. Dada Taekwoon nyeri jika tidak melihat wajah Jaehwan dan mendengar kata maaf darinya. Karena bagaimana pun Taekwoon masih ingin memulung kata maaf dari sang istri.

Dengan keberanian yang nyaris teredam ketakutan, Taekwoon datang ke rumah Tuan Kim. Ia akan menerima semua yang terjadi.

Meski ia hanya memiliki uang yang tak seberapa, Taekwoon membawakan Jaehwan es krim dan kue cokelat. Kedua makanan ini bisa menyebabkan pikiran menjadi lebih baik.

Dan saat ini kaki Taekwoon telah berada di depan rumah Jaehwan. Hirupan nafas dalam ia ambil sebelum ia memencet bel. Sekitar lima menit berselang, pada akhirnya bel kediaman Kim berbunyi. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga lembaran kayu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sungkyu dengan senyum benci. Taekwoon tahu, lelaki itu pasti masih memendam amarah untuknya.

" _Oh_ , Jung- _sshi_! Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sungkyu sinis. Lelaki itu bahkan melipat tangannya angkuh di depan dada.

Taekwoon nyaris jatuh. Perasaan terluka itu kembali menganga. Bukankah ia yang telah memilih untuk mengambil resiko apapun itu? Dan baru saja dipukul oleh Sungkyu ia ingin menyerah? Bagaimana jika nanti Jaehwan sendiri yang memukul bahkan meludah padanya? Taekwoon nyeri membayangkan itu.

" _H_ - _hyung_! _Hyung_ aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaehwan." Meski ada kegugupan yang berlebih, Taekwoon berusaha untuk tenang di tengah rasa gugup dan terlukanya.

Lagi-lagi tawa menyakitkan mendengung di telinga Taekwoon. "Kau bilang apa? Bertemu dengan Jaehwan? Dapat keberanian darimana kau Jung- _sshi_?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf dengannya, _hyung_!"

"Maafmu tidak akan diterima. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pergi saja." Sungkyu mundur dan hendak menutup pintu. "Asal kau tahu! Jaehwan masih sangat membencimu. Dia menolak untuk bertemu denganmu. Jangankan bertemu, sekedar mendengar namamu saja dia akan meluapkan kemarahan juga kebenciannya. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pergi saja, sana!"

"Tapi _hyung_!" Taekwoon menahan pintu yang akan ditutup Sungkyu.

Sungkyu mendorong tangan Taekwoon dan mendecih. "Jangan kembali lagi! Dasar pengkhianat!" Umpatnya sebelum menutup keras pintu itu.

Taekwoon tersentak dengan pintu tertutup itu. Tubuhnya merosot dengan lutut sebagai penopang tubuh. Kue cokelat juga es krim yang belum sempat ia titipkan pada Sungkyu terkulai di lantai. Air mata Taekwoon tiba-tiba mendesak untuk menyapa dunia. Taekwoon harus bagaimana lagi?

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri setiap detik. Air mata itu turun semakin deras dalam diam yang tetap Taekwoon jaga. Kenapa hidup terasa begitu berat baginya? Apakah pesakitan yang selama ini ia rasa tidak cukup untuk menggantikan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

Taekwoon tahu, Tuhan itu adil. Taekwoon tahu, tapi..

 _Ah_ , Taekwoon percaya bahwa Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Lalu ia bangkit. Menatap nanar pintu terbanting itu. Mengambil langkah mundur dan mengarahkan pandangan pada jendela kamar lantai satu. Sebuah jendela yang terbalut tirai warna biru muda itu adalah kamar Jaehwan. Lampunya masih menyala, kemungkinan Jaehwan masih terjaga.

Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam. Mungkin untuk hari ini cukup. Nanti jika keberaniannya kembali terkumpul, ia akan menghadapi hal-hal yang mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

.

.

.

Jaehwan menyukai ini. Aroma musim gugur yang menyengat diindera penciumannya. Dingin yang perlahan merambat masuk ke dalam jaket yang ia kenakan. Langit putih cenderung mendung dan menutup sinar mentari yang berusaha menjangkau kekasihnya di bumi. Juga, guguran dedaunan yang mengesalkan para petugas kebersihan.

Jaehwan menyukai musim ini dan menyesal tak bertegur sapa sejak pertama kali datang. Untung, ajakan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk masih berlaku setelah ia tidak jadi pergi dua minggu yang lalu. Dan pada akhirnya sekarang Jaehwan bersama Hongbin dan Sanghyuk berada di sebuah taman dengan pemandangan yang memuaskan.

Jaehwan hanya duduk. Memperhatikan sekitar dengan senyum yang terkadang muncul tipis dan sorot mata membeku pada satu tempat, terkesan kosong namun tak sepenuhnya hilang fokus. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang menghabiskan musim gugur bersama di sebuah taman. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, berpiknik ketika musim gugur. Tapi tak masalah kan? Kembali pada Jaehwan, lelaki itu terus memonitori keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak kecil membuatnya tersentuh.

Dadanya meringis perih menyaksikan mereka. Ada rasa iri yang tumbuh dengan liar. Bahkan saat ini Jaehwan memainkan tangan untuk tak membiarkan kepedihan muncul dari dalam. Jika ditanya, pasti. Pasti Jaehwan ingin itu. Ia ingin sebuah keluarga dengan anak yang bisa membuat hari-harinya bahagia.

Tapi..

Sakit itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya harus berdentum keras ketika mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia pun meremas dadanya. Ini sakit, sakit sekali.

Lalu ia meneteskan air mata. Dan itu diketahui oleh Hongbin.

" _Hyung_! Jae- _hyung_! Kenapa denganmu?" Hongbin panik saat melihat air matanya menetes semakin deras dengan sesenggukan yang menggetarkan dirinya.

Jaehwan tak menjawab, kepalanya menunduk dengan tangisan yang enggan berhenti.

" _Hyung_! Jaehwan _hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Sanghyuk pada Hongbin yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Hongbin.

Keduanya pun berjongkok di depan Jaehwan untuk melihat wajah Jaehwan yang menunduk. Ada banyak tanya yang berkelebatan di dalam otak. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaehwan jadi seperti ini? Bukankah ia tadi baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat ingatannya terbuka dan memancing emosinya?

Hongbin pun memutar kepalanya. Tak ada apa-apa yang ia curigai sebagai penyebab Jaehwan menangis. Atau ia saja yang tidak bisa membaca situasi?

Sementara Jaehwan, dalam tangisnya ia berdo'a. Ia ingin sekali sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang pernah ia miliki bersama kedua orangtuanya dulu. Ia ingin bahagia seperti dulu meski ia tak tahu jika ayahnya 'adalah seorang yang licik' tapi Jaehwan bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Dan ia berharap Tuhan bisa mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Dan semakin lama semakin aneh... hahahahaha_

 _Katakan kepada saya kalau kalian merasakan ada yang aneh dengan chapter ini ataupun jalan cerita yang saya tulis._

 _._

 _Oh ya, ini akan berakhir pada chapter 25 dan untuk endingnya, mau angst atau happy ending? :D :D :D_

 _Silahkan reiew dulu deh yaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh ya, saya sudah memposting dua ff baru._

 _The Eye – sebagai pengganti Time_

 _Dan_

 _Love Letter – ini oneshot request dari salah satu pembaca setia.._

 _Jadi silahkan di check di profil saya.. ^^,_

 _Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa di review yaaa.._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	19. Chapter 19

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

Dua bulan sudah semuanya berlalu. Taekwoon sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Lelaki itu terus mendapatkan pengusiran dari Sungkyu apapun yang ia katakan untuk meyakinkan Sungkyu. Jika ia belum bisa merobohkan dinding besi yang dibangun oleh Sungkyu maka ia pun tak bisa bertatap muka dengan Jaehwan. Padahal Taekwoon sangat-sangat merindukannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memandang foto pernikahan keduanya dan foto manis Jaehwan yang sengaja ia simpan.

Karena sesungguhnya, Taekwoon telah sepenuhnya jatuh ke dalam kubangan cinta yang menyedihkan untuk Jaehwan. Ia meringis nyeri setiap kali mengingat lagi apa yang dulu pernah terjadi pada mereka, pertemuan pertama, pernikahan keduanya, tidur bersama juga ciuman dan pelukan hangat dari Jaehwan. Begitu kuat membekas dalam dirinya dan meremat kekuatan yang ada hingga Taekwoon melemah. Jika saja..

Taekwoon tersenyum nanar, mengatakan jika saja itu menandakan ia tak bisa mengambil hikmah dari ini semua.

Untuk mengalihkan sejenak dari rasa sakit hati yang ia punya, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sang ibu. Sudah lama juga ia tak melihat ibunya.

Sepertinya kesedihan memang masih enggan untuk beranjak dari hidup Taekwoon. Ia sudah sedikit demi sedikit akan hancur dengan sikap yang Jaehwan berikan padanya. Lalu keadaan sang ibu semakin membuatnya meronta lemah. Sang ibu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang baik. Malah keadaannya semakin memburuk. Bahkan Nyonya Jung tak mengenal siapa itu Jung Taekwoon.

" _Eomma_! Ini aku Taekwoon, _eomma_!" Ini sudah ke sepuluh Taekwoon berkata demikian. Namun jawaban sang ibu membuatnya perih.

"Bukan!" Dengan wajah penuh bantahan, Nyonya Jung menatap sangsi pada Taekwoon. "Kau bukan Taekwoon! Kau Jaehwan!"

"Ini aku _eomma_ , Jung Taekwoon!"

"Bukan! Kau bukan Taekwoon! Kau Jaehyung!"

Lalu satu barang akan dilempar sembarang.

Taekwoon tak mengerti mengapa sang ibu akan menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia dianggap sebagai Jaehwan dan Jaehyung? Taekwoon hanya bisa berdo'a semoga keadaan sang ibu akan semakin membaik. Ia pun memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang sang ibu ucapkan. Mau melawan pun rasanya percuma. Hanya akan meninggalkan luka yang dalam di hatinya. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Nyonya Jung. Bersyukur sang ibu tak menampik tangan itu.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah makan? Taekwoon membawakan _eomma_ buah apel. _Eomma_ sangat menyukai buah apel kan?"

Wajah yang semula menunjukkan ketidaksukaan itu berubah dalam sekejap. Dengan apel, Taekwoon bisa melihat senyum cerah yang muncul tiba-tiba di wajah Nyonya Jung. Taekwoon menyukai itu. Sangat menyukainya.

Saat Taekwoon akan mengupas buah apel itu, Nyonya Jung menolaknya. Taekwoon pun mengalah, ia hanya memonitori Nyonya Jung yang tengah memainkan apel ditangannya. Miris sekali melihat Nyonya Jung seperti ini.

Taekwoon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mau bagaimana pun Nyonya Jung tetap ibunya dan ia akan tetap menyayangi ibunya.

Setelah puas menemani sang ibu, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk ke taman dekat rumah sakit. Saat ini Nyonya Jung sedang ditangani oleh suster untuk makan siang dan minum obat. Ia butuh udara segar untuk membuang penat yang berkumpul dalam otaknya. Meski beberapa kali justru angin musim gugur yang menggodanya, Taekwoon tetap menganggap itu sebagai udara segar.

Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang di dalam rumah sakit yang penuh dengan obat-obatan dan suasana yang menuntunnya ke dalam emosi buruk.

.

.

.

" _Huweekkkk_... _huweekkkk_.."

Lagi-lagi Jaehwan mengalami ini. Mual dan pusing di pagi hari yang cukup mengganggu. Padahal kemarin ia sudah minum obat mual dan pusing tapi kenapa sakit ini masih saja bersarang di tubuhnya? Dan pagi ini tidur Jaehwan jadi tak bisa tenang karenanya.

Ia pun lekas berlari ke arah dapur. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama barang sedetik pun. Sebelumnya sama sekali Jaehwan tak pernah merasakan ini. Ada apa? Atau jangan-jangan ini efek dari ingatannya yang pulih sepenuhnya.

Jika seperti itu seharusnya sejak bulan lalu ia merasakannya. Entahlah, yang penting saat ini Jaehwan harus mengeluarkan mual itu dari tubuhnya. Berdiri di depan wastafel dengan wajah menunduk dan mencoba menghilangkan muntah yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Membasuh sekitar bibirnya dengan air dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit lebih cepat. Selang beberapa detik, Jaehwan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sedikit ada yang berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih... gemuk? _Ah_ , mungkin setelah ia mampu mengatasi rasa setresnya itu nafsu makannya sedikit lebih baik. Atau malah semakin baik?

" _Oh_ , Jae? Kau kenapa? Kau mual lagi?"

Sungkyu yang baru saja datang ke dapur cukup terkejut dengan posisi Jaehwan. Ini seperti yang ia lihat kemarin pagi. Wajah Jaehwan tampak sedikit pucat dan basah di sekitar bibirnya.

Anggukan kecil Jaehwan berikan.

"Kau harus periksakan ke dokter. Siapa tahu ada masalah dengan otakmu. Bukankah kau punya riwayat otakmu terbentur? Bisa saja.."

" _Ah_ benar! Tapi Jaehwan sudah minum pereda pusing dan obat mual dari dokter _hyung_! Paling besok juga sudah sembuh." Sahutnya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri di depan lemari pendingin. Membuka lemari itu untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam.

Satu mangkuk stroberi.

"Hari ini aku akan menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Junmyun _hyung_ mengabariku kalau Kyungsoo kritis kemarin lalu dia sadar tadi pagi." Ujar Jaehwan seraya mencuci stroberi itu.

Ya, kemarin malam Jaehwan nyaris tidak bisa tidur memikirkan sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan akan menerjang dingin malam untuk sampai di kamar tempat Kyungsoo di rawat. Tapi pusing yang menyakiti tubuhnya tak memberikan ijin untuk sekedar bangkit dari ranjang. Mau tak mau Jaehwan akan datang pagi ini setelah keadaannya membaik. Tapi?

Sungkyu yang memperhatikan gerakan Jaehwan pun mengekor di belakangnya. Berdiri di dekat wastafel dengan senyum mengembang.

"Berarti kau akan datang ke rumah sakit kan? Sekalian saja kau periksa. _Hyung_ takut ada apa-apa dengan dirimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_!"

Jaehwan hanya perlu sedikit menahan mual dan pusing itu dan ini juga akan membaik lagi setelah minum obat. Lagi pula ia juga belum sarapan, bukan?

" _Ck_ , kau selalu saja seperti itu. Ya sudah." Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada tangan Jaehwan yang mulai sibuk memotong stroberi itu. "Mau aku bantu? Kau akan membawakan Kyungsoo apa?"

"Puding stoberi? Dia menyukainya."

"Sini!"

Sungkyu pun turut membantu Jaehwan menyiapkan puding untuk Kyungsoo. Ia membersihkan wadah yang digunakan untuk memasak puding. Selanjutnya mengambil puding itu dari lemari dan menuangkannya ke wadah. Proses itu berlanjut sampai puding yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan selesai. Tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es dan nanti siap untuk dibawa.

Selesai dengan puding, Jaehwan pun membantu Sungkyu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Keluarga Kim. Hari ini mungkin sarapan ala orang-orang Eropa menjadi pilihan mereka.

.

.

.

Jaehwan menunggu di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mengulas senyum kepada para perawat yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ini tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Sepertinya Jaehwan perlu membenahi cara berpikirnya agar tak selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Lalu ia melihat sosok Junmyun yang datang dari arah selatan dengan tangan membawa minuman botol. Mungkin lelaki itu baru saja pergi mencari makan.

" _Oh_ , kau sudah datang?"

"Darimana?"

Junmyun duduk di sebelah Jaehwan setelah mengintip Kyungsoo yang masih perlu waktu agar tubuhnya bersih kembali. "Mencari sarapan. Jadwal makanku cukup kacau semenjak Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit." Jawabnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku membawakan puding untuk Kyungsoo. Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Sepertinya belum."

Kemudian hening. Baik Jaehwan maupun Junmyun tak memiliki keinginan untuk melempar kata sebagai umpan percakapan. Jaehwan fokus memperhatikan ruangan Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Junmyun. _Ah_ , kata-kata Sungkyu melintasinya. Apa perlu Jaehwan pergi untuk memeriksakan dirinya? Jaehwan juga takut kalau ada apa-apa yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi.

Tidak-tidak, Jaehwan tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Pasti baik-baik saja.

" _Ah_ , iya! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku lihat kau terlihat lebih berisi dibandingkan terakhir kali bertemu." Tanya Junmyun dengan tatapan menelisik lekuk wajah Jaehwan yang memang mengalami perubahan.

Jaehwan membulat. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Ya, ku rasa aku bisa lebih tenang dan... Aku bisa _move on_ dari masa laluku." Sahut Jaehwan dengan sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengungkit masalah itu.

Junmyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Syukurlah! _Ah_ , ayo kita masuk!" Lalu bangkit ketika pintu kaca itu dibuka oleh para perawat yang selesai membersihkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jaehwan pun ikut di belakang Junmyun. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat bibir hati itu melengkung dan dilengkapi mata belo yang juga tersenyum cantik sekali. Jaehwan tak sabar ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau datang?" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Jaehwan. Lelaki mungil itu senang sekali bisa melihat sahabatnya datang. Hal yang mampu menumbuhkan semangat dan keceriaan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika mata belo Kyungsoo menangkap senyum cerah dari wajah Jaehwan yang tampak lebih baik. " _Waahh_ , kau bawa puding?" Bisa saja Kyungsoo menebak. Dari aromanya ia tahu bahwa apa yang ada di tangan Jaehwan adalah puding.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini adalah puding spesial untukmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar kau kritis semalam. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Ulasan senyum Kyungsoo membuat Jaehwan cemberut. Pasti sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menjawab 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jae!"

Tuh kan!

"Ya, ya, ya.. Kau tidak apa-apa! Tapi aku khawatir!"

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tampak lebih berisi sekarang." Jaehwan sekali lagi membulat, kenapa dengan orang-orang? Semua mengatakan kalau ia tampak lebih berisi. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang baik?

"Kau sudah tidak lagi merasa sedih dan kecewa kan? Jae?"

"Kau sangat tahu siapa aku Kyung!"

" _Ara_ , itu lah Lee Jaehwan yang selalu bisa bangkit dari macam-macam keterpurukan." Kyungsoo memeluk Jaehwan sekali lagi.

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo mendongak. Mata bulat menggemaskan itu memancar tanya. "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Aku masih belum bisa.."

"Jae!"

"Itu sangat sulit, Kyung! Kau tahu siapa aku kan? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo tahu. Ia tahu siapa Jaehwan. Jaehwan tidak akan membenci orang sedemikian dalamnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jaehwan sangat sulit untuk memaafkan Taekwoon? Bukankah Jaehwan sebenarnya masih memiliki rasa untuk Taekwoon? Mungkin Jaehwan tak mengakui itu namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, Jae." Kyungsoo ingin menangis kala melihat mata sebening hujan itu terbalut kabut. Sesak ikut merambat masuk. Sahabatnya tidak berhak menerima kenyataan seperti ini. "Kau pasti bisa. Cobalah untuk membuka kembali hatimu untuk Taekwoon. Aku tahu, kesalahan Taekwoon memang besar. Tapi dia masih suamimu kan?"

Dan Jaehwan terdiam. Kalimat Kyungsoo meresap dalam otaknya. Ia mencoba untuk menguliti kata-kata itu dan mencernanya kemudian. Dia masih suamimu, memang. Memang Taekwoon masih suaminya, tapi...

Tapi..

Entahlah!

"Kau berhak hidup bahagia, Jae! Kau tahu? Aku bisa melihat Taekwoon mencintaimu."

Lagi dan lagi Jaehwan bungkam.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah makan?"

Sungjong baru saja selesai membereskan pekerjaannya dan ia menghampiri Taekwoon yang sedang menghitung persediaan di gundang. Sejak siang tadi Sungjong tak melihat Taekwoon keluar dari gudang untuk sekedar makan. Terakhir ia melihat Taekwoon pergi ke kamar mandi lalu kembali ke gudang.

"Aku belum lapar." Sahutnya masih dengan fokus tak teralihkan dari tumpukan kardus itu.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Taekwoon semakin lama semakin surut. Saat pertama kali bertemu dulu Taekwoon tak sekurus ini. Sekarang? Tulang pipinya menonjol semakin keras dan tampak mengerikan meski ketampanannya tak menghilang dari sana.

"Ayolah _hyung_! Aku akan menraktirmu di restoran dekat sana. Salah satu restoran Jepang yang terkenal itu."

"Pergilah sendiri, Jjong!"

Sungjong berdecak kesal. "Ayolah! Ini perintah dari atasan. Hey, _hyung_! Apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Kali ini Sungjong menaikkan nada bicaranya untuk menarik atensi Taekwoon. Ia yakin dengan cara demikian Taekwoon pasti akan menurut.

Dan benar. Lelaki yang gigih mengumpulkan lembaran won itu menatap datar Sungjong. Sudah terlalu hafal cara Sungjong untuk mempengaruhinya. Ya, Taekwoon akui jika kalimat Sungjong itu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Oke! Kau menang lagi, Sungjong- _nim_!"

" _Assa_!" Lalu satu lengan Sungjong menarik tubuh Taekwoon untuk bangkit dari sana, senyum cerah melengkung dari bibir tipis milik Sungjong. _Ah_ , jika saja Sungjong bukan adik Sungyeol pasti Taekwoon akan tetap bertahan di gudang ini. " _Kaja_!"

Tapi perlu disyukuri ia memiliki bos baik seperti mereka. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli dengan Taekwoon. _Ah_ , jika kalian bertanya apakah mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Taekwoon, mereka mengetahuinya. Hanya saja baik Sungyeol maupun Sungjong bukan orang-orang yang memiliki pemikiran sempit. Mereka mengerti dengan keadaan Taekwoon.

Mereka pun sampai pada restoran yang dimaksud oleh Sungjong. Tak jauh dari toko. Hanya butuh berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter dan mereka bisa menikmati hidangan Jepang yang cukup terkenal di daerah sini.

Taekwoon sebenarnya lebih suka makan di gudang daripada di restoran mewah seperti ini. Ia sadar tempat dan sadar posisi. Sekarang Taekwoon bukan lagi orang kaya yang bisa semau hati datang ke restoran terkenal. Ia hanya seorang buruh di toko dengan gaji yang tak begitu besar. Apalagi dengan pakaian Taekwoon yang.. ah tidak usah dibahas lagi.

"Kita duduk disana ya, _hyung_!" Sungjong menarik tangan Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon..

Taekwoon membeku di tempat. Sorot musang itu jatuh pada satu titik yang lumayan jauh darinya namun tak mengurangi daya penglihatannya. Ia cukup tahu dan mengenal obyek apa pada titik itu. Taekwoon ragu untuk melangkah, Taekwoon seakan tertarik mundur dan dipengaruhi untuk berbalik. Kenapa?

Nyeri dan ngilu di hatinya sungguh luar biasa kembali menyerang. Sudah lama bukan? Sudah lama sekali tapi kenapa ia lagi-lagi merasakan sakit? Masih tak menghiraukan Sungjong yang menarik-narik tangannya, Taekwoon mengulas senyum nanar.

Dia tampak bahagia. Lalu kenapa ia harus hidup susah memikirkannya? Terkadang Taekwoon merasa bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Bukankah ia sudah mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta kepada Jaehwan? Tapi kenapa masih saja membiarkan satu bilik di dalam hatinya terisi tentangnya? Bukankah sosok itu telah bahagia dengan kekasihnya?

Bahkan saat ini Taekwoon bisa melihatnya sendiri. Tawa lepas dan senyum manis yang dulu selalu ia lihat bukan lagi miliknya. Adalah Kim Wonshik yang memiliki itu semua. Mulai dari mata cokelat indah itu, bibir tipis menggoda, hidung bangir mungil, kulit tan menawan, surai kelam halusnya dan senyum manis yang menambah keindahan Hakyeon. Semuanya adalah milik Wonshik.

Lalu kenapa Taekwoon harus meringis sakit dan bersedih untuk itu semua? Hakyeon bukan lagi miliknya. Buat apa? Toh Hakyeon sendiri yang telah membuangnya. Ini sudah berlalu beberapa minggu dan ia tetap sama.

Taekwoon bodoh! Seharusnya ia hanya fokus kepada Jaehwan dan tak lagi peduli pada Hakyeon. Tapi ini? _Oh_ , tolong! Setelah melihat Hakyeon tertawa dan berbagi kasih dengan Wonshik, buatlah Taekwoon melupakan semua tentang Hakyeon.

" _Hyung_!"

Suara Sungjong menyengat telinga Taekwoon. Ia pun sadar dari lamunannya dan melirik sekilas pada Sungjong. Yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya jengah. Lelah sudah memanggil Taekwoon yang terdiam bak manekin tanpa nyawa.

"Ayo masuk! Aku sudah lapar!" Rengeknya kemudian.

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain saja, Jjong!" Lalu Taekwoon menarik tangan Sungjong tanpa permisi.

" _Yaa_! _Yaa_! _Yaa_! _Hyung_!"

Menghindar adalah pilihan yang baik bukan? Ia tak harus mencari alasan saat ditanya jika bertemu dan ini bisa mengurangi intensitas lensanya menangkap refleksi Hakyeon yang terkadang masih membuatnya mabuk. Dengan demikian Taekwoon bisa mengontrol diri untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Hakyeon.

Satu persatu langkah akan Taekwoon tempuh untuk menggantikan posisi Hakyeon untuk Jaehwan. Sepenuh hati dan tanpa ada lagi sosok Hakyeon barang setitik pun. Karena ia ingin membuat Jaehwan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Ia perlu mencoba lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia perlu mencoba lagi. Siapa tahu kali ini keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Siapa tahu dewi fortuna sedang berbagi kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya. Siapa tahu Tuhan menyetujui do'a yang terus dihantarkannya.

Ya, hari ini Taekwoon akan mencoba lagi. Membobol tembok pertahanan Sungkyu guna bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Sudah lama, sejak seminggu yang lalu ia tak datang ke kediaman Kim. Kerinduannya semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Apalagi ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah Jaehwan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Miris, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Sebuah hukuman yang sedang Taekwoon jalani. Tersiksa atas kerinduan dan rasa bersalah yang membakar perasaannya. Rasa cinta yang tak terbalas dan kalah atas kebencian yang kuat digenggam Jaehwan. Ia merasakan semua. Merasakan apa yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

Memang ia sakit hati dan kecewa dengan pilihan Hakyeon yang menyerah atasnya. Tapi untuk kasus ini, sangat berbeda. Taekwoon merasakan bagaimana dicampakkan dengan sangat amat menyedihkan. Taekwoon tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, dibenci, dicaci dan diinjak-injak. Dan yang membuatnya menganggap ini kasus berbeda adalah.

Sampai sekarang ia tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali Jaehwan. Jangankan seluruhnya, sekedar senyum Jaehwan saja ia tetap akan berjuang.

Dan Taekwoon berdo'a lagi. Ia berdo'a semoga Tuhan memberikan hal lain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" _Oh_ , kau lagi?" Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam saat suara sinis Sungkyu menyapanya. "Bertemu Jaehwan? Tidak capek ditolak terus?"

"Tolong _hyung_! Sekali ini saja, ijinkan Taekwoon bertemu dengan Jaehwan!" Taekwoon memohon dengan tangan nyaris memegang lengan Sungkyu. Namun tangan itu lebih dulu menampik tangan Taekwoon.

Sungkyu menghela nafas kesal. "Jaehwan tidak ingin bertemu denganmu Taekwoon! Belum ada keinginan dari Jaehwan untuk bertemu denganmu. Kenapa masih ngeyel sih?" Tukasnya kemudian.

"Aku mohon _hyung_! Sekali ini saja! Tolong _hyung_!" Dan cara ini pun dilakukan Taekwoon. Berlutut dengan penuh permohonan di depan Sungkyu.

Sungkyu menarik lengan Taekwoon dan memaksanya untuk bangkit.

"Oke! Oke, aku akan panggilkan Jaehwan. Kalau dia tetap menolak, jangan memaksa!"

Lalu Sungkyu masuk ke dalam rumah. Taekwoon bisa melihat Sungkyu berjalan ke dalam kamar Jaehwan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun bisa mendengar pekikan Jaehwan yang menolak kehadirannya.

Dadanya mencelos, ngilu dan perih beradu menjadi satu. Rupanya Jaehwan masih sama. Masih menolak untuk bertemu. Mau tak mau Taekwoon harus kembali dengan kekecewaan.

"Kau mendengar Jaehwan?"

Tiba-tiba Sungkyu membuyarkan lamunan sejenak Taekwoon.

"Y-ya."

"Jadi? Silahkan pergi, Jung Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan diikuti oleh debuman pintu Kediaman Kim. Ini sudah ke berapa kali? _Oh_ , Taekwoon ingin tertawa seperti orang gila. Kenapa ia harus seperti ini? Taekwoon melemas dan menunduk kalut.

Reflek, kepalanya menoleh pada jendela kamar Jaehwan. Entah bisikan dari mana yang jelas Taekwoon mengikuti perintah itu. Dan ternyata bisikan itu tak pernah berbohong kepadanya.

Mata musang yang berkabut itu mampu menangkap refleksi sosok Jaehwan di balik kaca. Keduanya saling memaku tatap untuk beberapa jenak. Hingga pada akhirnya Taekwoon bangkit dan berlari mendekat.

Saat ini Taekwoon bisa melihat wajah Jaehwan dengan jelas. Wajah yang menatapnya tanpa senyum sedikitpun itu menusuk dalam relungnya. Taekwoon ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu namun terhalang kaca di depannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua bulan yang lalu Taekwoon bisa menatap wajah yang ia rindukan selama ini. Wajah yang selalu mengisi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini dan wajah yang menyumbang semangat untuk tetap bertahan dalam kerasnya hukuman yang ia terima. Tapi, dada Taekwoon mencelos perih sekali.

Wajah Jaehwan tampak lebih baik dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Seharusnya ia senang, ah, ia memang senang. Hatinya perih menduga kenyataan bahwa Jaehwan sanggup hidup tanpanya, Jaehwan mampu bertahan hidup dalam kebenciannya dan Jaehwan sama sekali tak tampak bersedih kehilangannya.

Mungkin... Jaehwan memang tak membutuhkannya lagi.

Tapi.. meski wajah Jaehwan terlihat sangat baik, tidak dengan binar matanya. Taekwoon tahu, pendar kristal itu mengatakan kebencian untuknya. Namun ada satu sorot yang pernah Taekwoon dulu terima. Sebuah sorot berisikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Taekwoon sangat meyakini itu.

Atau mungkin Jaehwan masih..

"JAE!"

Belum sempat Taekwoon mengucap sepatah kata atau bahkan menyapanya, tirai itu telah tertutup. Menyisakan dirinya yang berdiri dengan tangan menggantung. Bola matanya kembali terbalut kabut tipis dan nafasnya tercekat. Taekwoon menghela pelan setelah mampu menetralkan dirinya.

Untuk kali ini lebih baik ia pulang dan kembali lagi besok.

Sementara itu..

Tubuh Jaehwan merosot dengan kelopak mata mengerjab berulang. Sebentar lagi air mata akan turun. Tangannya memegang dada yang berdenyut tak karuan. Baru saja ia melihat Taekwoon setelah sekian lama menghindar. Jelas, wajah menyedihkan Taekwoon berputar dalam ingatan Jaehwan dan memancing sang empunya untuk menangis.

Kenapa dengannya? Jaehwan masih sangat yakin jika dirinya benci kepada lelaki penghianat dan biadab itu. Kebenciannya masih kuat mencengkeram. Tapi air mata mulai mengenang dan jatuh turun seiring dengan bayangan Taekwoon yang melayang-layang.

Kepalanya menunduk seiring dengan nafasnya yang menipis akibat tangisannya. Jaehwan tak tahu kenapa terus saja menangis seperti ini. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sungguh, ini sakit sekali.

Mungkin Jaehwan memang menganggap selama ini ia hanya membenci Taekwoon. Tanpa pernah sadar bahwa ada beberapa lapisan dalam hatinya yang mengukir kerinduan untuk Taekwoon. Bahwa ada lapisan hatinya yang melukis cinta untuk Taekwoon. Meski kemungkinan lapisan itu tak setebal kebencian yang saat ini berkuasa.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya, malam ini Taekwoon kembali lagi. Dia kembali untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Meski kemarin malam Taekwoon pada akhirnya berhasil melihat wajah Jaehwan, tetap saja rasa rindu itu masih bersarang di dalam hatinya. Meski Taekwoon juga menduga bahwa Jaehwan tak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Tapi hatinya terus terdorong untuk bertemu dengan Jaehwan.

Karena ia tak ingin menyerah atas cinta yang selama ini ia kukuhkan untuk Jaehwan.

Dan Taekwoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan kediaman Kim. Sudah berpuluh kali ia memencet bel rumah namun tak ada satupun yang keluar. Kemana? Apa Sungkyu tidak ada di rumah? Tuan Kim? Woohyun? Dan Jaehwan?

Taekwoon menoleh pada jendela kamar Jaehwan yang menyala. Mana mungkin Jaehwan keluar rumah tanpa mematikan lampu kamar. Ia yakin Jaehwan ada di kamar dan tahu kalau yang menamu adalah dirinya. Sehingga ia enggan membuka pintu.

Dengan nafas yang memburu dan detak jantung tak beraturan, Taekwoon mendekat pada jendela kamar Jaehwan. Berharap Jaehwan mau bertemu dengannya kali ini.

"Jae! Jaehwan- _ah_!" Panggilan Taekwoon lakukan. Tirai itu memang tak terbuka tapi ia yakin bahwa Jaehwan ada di dalam. "Jae, aku mohon. Ijinkan aku bertemu denganmu!"

Masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Taekwoon menarik dalam nafasnya dan mulai memanggil lagi.

"Jae! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Kalau kau memang tak ingin membuka tirai itu, dengarkan saja dari sana."

Taekwoon tahu, ada bayangan bergerak di dalam. Juga, suara langkah mendekat pada jendela. Tirai itu cukup tipis dan tak bisa mengelabuhi mata tajam Taekwoon.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat kecewa kepadaku. Kau pasti sangat kesal kepadaku dan marah besar kepadaku. Tapi... tapi.. aku tidak akan beralasan apapun di depanmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan temui aku.. Ijinkan aku melihat senyum di wajahmu, ijinkan aku melihat binar ceria kedua matamu.. Ijinkan aku memeluk tubuh hangatmu.. Ijinkan aku.. walaupun itu hanya sekali ini saja."

Tanpa sadar air turun dari sudut mata Taekwoon. Isakan pun terdengar menyayu dari bibir tipisnya. Tubuh kekarnya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal menahan tangis agar tak terlalu banyak yang jatuh.

"Aku mohon! A-aku.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang _hyung_ inginkan?"

Taekwoon lekas mendongak. Sebuah tanya itu membuatnya mengusap air mata dengan cepat. Jaehwan membuka tirainya –entah sejak kapan- dan menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan datar. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu sepertinya tengah mengontrol emosi dalam diri.

"A-aku ingin melihatmu Jae! Aku ingin meminta maaf darimu." Sahutnya dengan getaran yang tak sanggup ditahan lagi. Taekwoon kepalang senang namun ia juga ngilu di dada.

Jaehwan bergeming beberapa jenak. Lalu bibirnya bergerak kecil sebelum memberikan balasan.

"Maaf? Kenapa aku harus memberimu maaf? Apa _hyung_ merasa bersalah? Bukankah _hyung_ senang telah melakukan itu padaku?"

Dingin. Sedingin salju yang sebentar lagi mengaung di Kota Seoul. Taekwoon mengerti kenapa hangat yang selalu melindungi tubuh Jaehwan menghilang. Taekwoon tahu tatapan datar berisikan kebencian itu lebih dominan disana.

"A-aku.."

" _Hyung_ seharusnya bahagia." Jaehwan memegang tirainya. "Sekarang pergilah! Aku membencimu dan jangan kembali lagi."

"Jae! Jae! JAE!" Taekwoon memukul berulang kaca jendela kamar Jaehwan ketika yang lebih muda menutup tirainya kembali.

Taekwoon melepas tangannya dari kaca jendela kamar Jaehwan dan terjatuh di tempat. Hatinya ngilu merasakan dingin yang disebarkan oleh Jaehwan. Seperti ini kah sekarang Jaehwan? Apakah tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuknya?

Tidak bisakah ia memperbaiki semua dengan menjadikan Jaehwan istri yang bahagia? Oh, Taekwoon tertawa dalam tangis. Bahagia? Apa bisa?

.

.

.

Kepalanya pusing lagi. Sejak tadi pagi tubuh Jaehwan benar-benar kurang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Padahal saat ini ia tengah membantu di restoran Woohyun seperti sebelum ia menikah. Tapi entah mengapa kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan mual kembali datang.

Dan mau tak mau ia berhenti bekerja. Meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan beralih memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sandeul yang menyempatkan diri melihat Jaehwan di ruang karyawan bertanya. Ia khawatir dengan Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba mual dan tampak pucat. "Wajahmu pucat! Kau sakit!"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Ini sudah sering terjadi Sandeul- _ah_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sahut Jaehwan. Walaupun saat ini mati-matian Jaehwan menahan pusingnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan bilang ke Woohyun _hyung_ untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit."

"Minum obat saja cukup, Sandeul!"

"Jae!" Suara Sandeul meninggi. Semakin lama ia juga semakin kesal dengan keras kepala Jaehwan. Mungkin bagi Jaehwan itu sakit sepele. Tapi Sandeul takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan kesehatannya. Bisa saja itu efek dari masalah yang telah melingkupinya. "Kau harus memeriksakan kesehatanmu."

Melihat bagaimana Sandeul menatapnya membuat Jaehwan lemah. Sahabatnya telah mengawatirkannya. Tapi kenapa ia malah tak peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri. Lagipula memang ini terasa aneh, sudah lebih dari seminggu ia mual dan pusing. Mungkin lebih baik ia pergi ke dokter dan periksa.

"Baiklah!"

Jaehwan pun pergi ke dokter bersama Jongdae. Kebetulan Woohyun tidak bisa mengantar dan meminta salah satu karyawannya mengantar Jaehwan. Mereka berdua sampai di rumah sakit lima belas menit kemudian.

Saat ini Jaehwan sedang duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang telah ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba ada rasa was-was yang cukup membungkus ketenangannya. Jaehwan takut jika tiba-tiba ada hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Namun melihat senyum di wajah sang dokter membuatnya sedikit memasang kebingungan.

"Jadi, apa sakit saya dok?"

Dokter mengukir senyum hangat. "Keadaan anda baik-baik saja. Anda perlu memperbanyak minum dan makan-makanan yang sehat. Perbanyak buah dan sayuran. Kandungan anda sedikit lemah, kurangi kegiatan anda." Jawabnya.

"Ka-kandungan? Maksud dokter?"

" _Ah_ , sepertinya anda belum tahu kalau anda hamil." Dokter kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Saya kira kalau anda sudah tahu. Mual dan pusing itu adalah hal wajar saat awal-awal kehamilan. Usia kandungan anda menginjak minggu ke tujuh. Anda perlu hati-hati, karena itu masa-masa rawan. Tetap jaga kesehatan dan makan-makanan yang sehat. Saya akan memberikan obat penawar mual dan pusing, juga vitamin."

Jaehwan terhenyak kaget. Pikirannya masih belum kembali sejak ia terkejut dengan ucapan sang dokter. Kandungan? Ia hamil? Sudah minggu ke tujuh? Kepala Jaehwan pusing sekali. Kenapa ia bisa hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin kasus hamil di kalangan laki-laki masih terasa janggal. Tapi..

Perlukah ia marah? Kesal? Benci atau..

Mensyukurinya? Dengan artian bahwa bayi yang mendiami tubuhnya ini adalah anak dari Taekwoon. Ya, Jung Taekwoon. Lelaki yang telah mencoba membunuhnya. Lelaki yang sangat ia benci saat ini. Lelaki yang..

Sempat ia cintai dan kasihi, dulu. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaaa.._

 _Terima kasih ^^,_

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	20. Chapter 20

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Jaehwan cukup jengah dengan keras kepala Taekwoon selama ini. Ia bosan mendengar suara memohon Taekwoon yang tak pernah luput mendengung di telinganya. Jaehwan hapal, setiap beberapa hari sekali jam yang sama, Sungkyu akan membukakan pintu. Lalu dengan suara bengis dan sinis, Sungkyu menyapa siapa yang datang. Jika sudah seperti itu, Jaehwan akan berdiri di dekat jendela secara reflek.

Yang lucu di sini adalah respon reflek Jaehwan yang berdiri di dekat jendela guna menangkap kata yang terucap dari Taekwoon. Di tengah kepungan kebencian dan rasa sakit ada rasa penasaran atas apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Taekwoon untuk mendapatkan restu Sungkyu bertemu dengannya. Sebuah pengorbanan menyumpal lubang hati yang mendamba kepuasan. Entah dari segi apa yang jelas Jaehwan merasa puas dengan itu semua. Walaupun otaknya terus mengatakan jika ia jengah dengan kehadiran Taekwoon setiap malam.

Selain itu, terkadang Jaehwan merasa pedih. Bahkan tangis pun akan ia lakukan jika sang hati tak kuat menahannya. Sesuatu mendesaknya untuk mengungkap pesakitan dan prihatin secara bersamaan. Berbarengan dengan kekesalan, amarah juga kebencian. Jaehwan akan jatuh dan menangis dalam diam. Apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah Taekwoon dari balik tirainya.

Lalu malam ini pun sama. Jaehwan telah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tangan saling meremas. Menyalurkan perasaan tak menentu dari dalam dirinya. Telinganya ia pasang fokus. Menangkap sayup-sayup suara yang tak begitu jelas dari luar sana. Hingga ia bisa merasakan ketukan keras di pintu kamar.

"Jae! Keluarlah! Taekwoon ingin bertemu denganmu."

Adalah sepenggal kalimat perintah yang sudah biasa terdengar telinga Jaehwan.

"Suruh dia pulang!"

"Selalu seperti ini."

Kemudian hilang, seretan sandal rumahan milik Sungkyu terdengar menjauh. Jaehwan melirik Taekwoon dan Sungkyu dari balik tirai tipis itu. Keduanya tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba Taekwoon menoleh dan Jaehwan terkejut. Jaehwan cukup yakin jika Taekwoon melihatnya.

Benar, sosok Taekwoon sudah berdiri di depan jendelanya. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu akan memelas perhatian Jaehwan. Sekedar didengar mungkin sudah cukup baginya.

"Jae!"

Jaehwan menegang. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Dasarnya berderih dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Reaksi apa ini?

"Jae! Aku mohon, buka tiraimu! Ijinkan aku melihatmu."

Jaehwan menunduk. Hirupan kuat menyentuh penciumannya. Paru-parunya yang semula kosong perlahan mulai terisi udara. Dengan sedikit gerak aneh di rahangnya, Jaehwan mencoba berkata.

"Apa lagi? Kau melanggar janjimu! Kau-"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji!" Belum juga Jaehwan meneruskan ucapannya. Pekikan sanggahan dari Taekwoon menggema udara. "Aku berjanji apa? Tidak akan menemuimu? Aku tidak pernah berjanji dan kau tidak memintaku berjanji."

Bungkam. Jaehwan bungkam seketika. Yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon benar. Sejak kapan Taekwoon berjanji padanya? Jaehwan memejam. Lagi-lagi degup itu mengganggunya.

"Kalau kau memang enggan membuka tirai itu, ijinkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan."

Dan Jaehwan hanya memasang telinganya dengan baik. Berdiri di balik tirai yang sama sekali tak tersentuh tangannya. Dibiarkannya Taekwoon mengambil waktunya untuk berkata. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting akan terucap atau hanya bualan belaka yang menambah intensitas kebencian dalam dirinya.

"Jae!"

Jaehwan melemah. Panggilan itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Aku memang lelaki penghianat yang menyakitimu. Aku memang lelaki biadab dan kurang ajar. Tapi.. Aku menyesali itu.. aku menyesalinya.."

Yang lebih muda menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Aku sangat menyesalinya. Kau tahu? Tuhan telah memberikan semua hukuman untukku." Bisa Jaehwan dengar getar berat berada dalam nada bicaranya. " _Eomma_ -ku.. _eomma_ -ku yang menjadi otak dari ini semua berada di rumah sakit. Kau tahu Jae? Dia gila, _eomma_ -ku gila. Ini berat sekali untukku, Jae!"

Jaehwan tersentak tak percaya. Nyonya Jung gila? Nyonya Jung? Ah, kepalanya pusing seketika. Haruskah ia senang atau prihatin?

"Kau tahu? Itu sangat berat sekali. Aku terbiasa hidup dengan _eomma_ -ku. Dan sekarang melihatnya seperti itu, hidupku hilang setengahnya." Ada suara tangis di bagian akhir kalimat Taekwoon. "Hukuman dari Tuhan sungguh membuatku berat. Ada yang lebih berat dari ini Jae.. Apa kau ingin tahu?"

Jaehwan memang tak menanggapinya, tapi ia sangat baik dalam mendengar setiap kata dari Taekwoon. Seakan kata-kata itu adalah sihir yang dibuat untuk meluluhkannya.

"Adalah kau, Jae! Hukuman terberat dari Tuhan selain _eomma_ -ku adalah kau! Kau membenciku, kau menghindar dariku, kau menjauhiku.."

Jaehwan memanas. Berbagai macam reaksi telah berkumpul di dalam dirinya.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Ku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja.. tapi ternyata tidak."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemuruh yang melanda dadanya.

"Aku.. aku mulai mencintaimu, Jae! Kehilanganmu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku."

Dan Jaehwan terjatuh. Ia tak menangis tidak. Bahkan untuk menangis. Setitik air mengintip dari kelopaknya saja tidak ada. Hanya saja dadanya nyeri dan sedikit rasa aneh menjalar dari dalam sana. Terbawa nadi dan memenuhi darah di sekujur tubuh. Nafasnya memberat, dan bola matanya bergerak tak karuan. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Taekwoon? Cinta? Dia mencintainya?

Lagi-lagi sebuah tanya terlintas dalam benaknya.

Haruskah ia senang atau benci?

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sejam Jaehwan berada dalam kekalutan. Hatinya tak tenang namun kukuh kebencian itu masih tertanam. Jaehwan tak tahu harus menyikapi bagaimana. Semenjak Taekwoon mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, sebilah hati yang ada mulai tergores tipis. Nyeri dan ngilu, namun tak menampik getar aneh yang muncul di dalam perutnya.

Bukan berarti kebencian hilang begitu saja. Tidak. Jaehwan masih menggenggam itu. Ada bisikan yang mengatakan bahwa ucapan Taekwoon itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Kemungkinan ia berkata demikian untuk menarik simpati jelas ada. Mengais sebuah maaf dengan bualan yang belum tentu benarnya.

Hanya saja ingin menampik rasanya susah luar biasa. Lihat bagaimana perjuangan yang selama ini ditunjukkan oleh Taekwoon. Siapa yang mau bersusah payah melawan dingin dan membuang harga diri demi sebuah maaf? Jika memang orang itu sama sekali tak mempunyai niat tulus dan kesungguhan mungkin ditengah peperangan ia akan kala. Tapi Taekwoon? Lelaki itu bahkan masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Ya, sejam berdiri melawan dingin yang sampai menerobos celah-celah ventilasi yang ada. Ini penghujung musim gugur dan awal musim dingin. Lelaki masih saja ngotot berdiri dengan tegap tanpa keinginan untuk pulang. Sungguh berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya yang selalu mundur dan kembali lagi besok.

Jelas ini membuat Jaehwan khawatir. Bukan apa-apa. Ia takut kalau Taekwoon jatuh sakit atau yang lebih parah..

Lekas ia keluar kamar, masih enggan menemui Taekwoon ia meminta bantuan Sungkyu. Kakak angkatnya itu pasti akan membantunya. Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Sungkyu duduk di depan televisi.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Oh_ , Jae! _Wae_?"

" _Hyung_ tolong katakan kepada Taekwoon _hyung_ untuk pulang. Dia masih berdiri di depan jendela kamarku."

"Sungguh? Sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Jaehwan bisa berbalik ke dalam kamar.

Sementara Sungkyu menemui Taekwoon yang katanya nekat menunggu Jaehwan membuka jendelanya di tengah badai angin awal musim dingin. Tindakan konyol yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Hey, ini bukan drama yang selalu ia tonton. Kenapa adegan seperti itu harus menodai malamnya yang tenang?

"Astaga! Taekwoon!"

Dan Sungkyu perlu menahan diri untuk tidak mencibir atau menghina pada Taekwoon. Kata-kata Jaehwan tentang Taekwoon berdiri perlu dikoreksi. Saat ini Taekwoon bahkan telah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di bawah jendela kamar Jaehwan. Pasti dinginnya malam yang telah merobohkan tubuh Taekwoon.

" _Appa_! _Appa_! Tolong!"

Sungkyu berteriak kepada Tuan Kim yang kebetulan baru pulang kerja. Segera lelaki paruh baya itu turun untuk membantu Sungkyu. Juga, Woohyun yang mendengar pekikan keras dari Sungkyu turut membantu. Hanya Jaehwan yang diam bergeming memandang Taekwoon dibopong ketiga orang itu.

"Jangan dibawa ke kamarku!" Larangan Jaehwan membuat ketiganya menatap tak setuju. "Jangan! Bawa saja ke kamar _hyung_ dan rawat Taekwoon _hyung_ sendiri. Jangan memintaku untuk merawatnya." Lalu Jaehwan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sungkyu akan berseru namun diurungkan. Lantas mereka membawa Taekwoon ke sofa depan kamar Jaehwan. Disini cukup luas untuk seorang Taekwoon. Tuan Kim yang merasa kecewa dengan sikap Jaehwan berniat mendekat pada Jaehwan. Ada yang ingin ia luruskan disini. Ada yang ingin ia pinta dari Jaehwan. Selama Tuan Kim pergi ke kamar Jaehwan, Sungkyu mengompres panas Taekwoon.

Sementara itu..

"Jaehwan!" Panggil Tuan Kim.

Jaehwan menoleh dengan pandangan datar. Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Tuan Kim akan menceramahinya tentang Taekwoon. Sudah terlalu sering dan Jaehwan akan semakin jengah jika terus disuguhi oleh kalimat-kalimat yang sama.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Taekwoon adalah suamimu."

Benar bukan?

"Aku lelah, _ajusshi_!" Jaehwan hendak berbaring di tempat tidur namun tangan Tuan Kim mencegahnya.

"Setidaknya rawatlah Taekwoon dulu, Jae!"

"Jaehwan lelah, _ajusshi_!"

"Jae!"

Nada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya menyentak telinga Jaehwan. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu terkesiap lalu menoleh pada Tuan Kim. Tak menyangka jika Tuan Kim akan memanggilnya dengan suara demikian.

"Pikirkan Taekwoon juga, Jae!"

"Kenapa Jaehwan harus memikirkan Taekwoon, _hyung_? Jaehwan benci kepadanya! Buat apa?"

Tuan Kim melembut. Satu usapan menjadi bagian dari kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Kim. Sejak dulu Tuan Kim jarang untuk meperlakukan Jaehwan secara kasar.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana Taekwoon. Pikirkan saja bagaimana anakmu. Kau harus ingat, anakmu tidak tumbuh karena kau saja. Dia punya bapak. Dia punya bapak yang perlu tahu bagaimana anaknya. Kau mengerti kan Jae?"

Seketika Jaehwan diam. Sekedar untuk menentang kalimat panjang Tuan Kim rasanya sulit sekali. Anaknya, anaknya, anaknya, ya, anaknya. Janin yang telah mendiami tubuhnya itu membuatnya ragu. Apa perlu Taekwoon tahu tentang hal itu? Apa perlu?

Gumpalan kebencian beradu sengit dengan keprihatinan juga keyakinan atas cinta. Jaehwan meremang barang sejenak. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini? Melemah seketika dalam keraguan yang abu-abu. Antara ia masih teguh dalam kebencian itu atau ia mulai merenggang demi sebuah pengakuan atas cinta.

Tunggu..

Jaehwan memejam.

"Pikirkan lagi, Jae! Kau sudah terlalu lama membuat Taekwoon menderita. Ia berhak tahu bahwa kau hamil anaknya. Tidak mungkin kan itu bukan anak Taekwoon? _Ajusshi_ keluar dulu."

Sejalan dengan kepergian Tuan Kim. Tubuh Jaehwan menegang beberapa saat. Sorot lemah dari kedua mata bulatnya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mampu menampik itu semua. Jaehwan tahu mungkin kebencian yang selama ini berkembang dalam tubuhnya memang sulit untuk ditepis, tapi apa ia akan mempertahankan itu demi sang buah hati?

Apa perlu?

Dan secara random wajah pucat kedinginan itu melayang di benak Jaehwan semakin membuat Jaehwan lemah.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sungkyu berseru lega begitu melihat Taekwoon membuka matanya. Hampir setengah jam lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri.

Taekwoon susah payah bangkit dengan senyum mengembang. Ia senang, rupanya Sungkyu tak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya. Sebagai bukti lelaki itu masih mau merawatnya saat ia kedinginan. Tapi... Jaehwan?

 _Ah_ , dada Taekwoon mencelos ketika tak mendapati Jaehwan. Jika boleh jujur, Taekwoon sebenarnya setengah pingsan. Ia masih bisa menangkap sayup-sayup suara yang tak sengaja tertangkap telinga. Tetapi kelopak mata itu terasa lengket dan enggan terbuka.

Jadi, ia sedikit mendengar penolakan Jaehwan untuk merawatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Kau pulang sekarang? Pulang saja besok! Ini sudah malam."

"Tidak, aku harus bekerja dini hari nanti." Taekwoon melirik jam di dinding, pukul sepuluh malam. "Aku pulang, _hyung_! Terima kasih."

Sungkyu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Taekwoon keluar dari kediaman Kim. Lelaki itu masih kesal dan benci. Hanya saja ia juga kasihan melihat batu di kepala Taekwoon yang tak pernah ingin keluar dari sana.

Hingga akibatnya akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dan mual kembali menyambang. Kehamilan Jaehwan berada dalam tiga bulan pertama. Bukan hal aneh jika sampai sekarang mual-mual masih senang bersarang di tubuh Jaehwan.

Ini sangat melelahkan. Namun Jaehwan bersyukur kandungannya lumayan sehat dan kuat. Walaupun keadaan mental Jaehwan sedikit tergores tak berpengaruh banyak pada janinnya. Hanya saja Jaehwan akan sedikit pusing ketika keinginan yang aneh-aneh muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin kau menyusahkan Sanghyuk lagi? Apa yang kau minta?"

Jaehwan meneguk minuman yang ada di tangan untuk menetralkan perutnya yang berulah.

"Cokelat panas dari kafe terkenal di Gangnam."

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau merepotkan orang lain karena mengindammu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku meminta _hyung_ membelikan, _hyung_ menolak." Kerucutan Jaehwan memanjang setelah ia menjawab tanya Sungkyu. Sebal jelas membuntutinya saat ini. Entah sejak kapan Sungkyu mulai menolak keinginan tiba-tiba Jaehwan.

Alasannya, Woohyun membutuhkan dirinya saat itu juga. Alasan klasik yang cukup diterima Jaehwan.

"Hahahaha, _hyung_ juga ingin sepertimu Jae! Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau _hyung_ berusaha menumbuhkan janin di dalam perut _hyung_?!"

"Ya, ya,ya!"

Lalu Sungkyu mulai menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan menempatkan panci di atas kompor. Mungkin kali ini adalah sup sebagai makanan pagi mereka. Sementara Jaehwan ikut di belakang Sungkyu untuk memotong beberapa sayuran yang lebih dulu dikeluarkan oleh Sungkyu dari dalam lemari es.

Jaehwan mengambil satu buah wortel dan siap untuk memotong. Kemudian ia mendengar celetukan dari Sungkyu.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Jae?!"

"Kepala pesawat." Sepasang iris segaris milik Sungkyu membesar. "Rencananya aku akan mengajak Sanghyuk pergi ke Bandara Incheon untuk mencium kepala pesawat."

Ini lebih gila lagi. Sungkyu paham jika Jaehwan berada dalam masa-masa dimana ia menginginkan sesuatu. Sudah terlalu sering keinginan Jaehwan itu membuat geger keluarga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jaehwan ingin ikan segar yang datang dari Busan. Ia juga ingin kue kering khusus yang dibuatkan oleh chef terkenal di Seoul. Itu cukup membuat Sungkyu mengelus dada. Mungkin karena Woohyun kesal dengan keinginan Jaehwan, ia selalu meminta Sungkyu berada di dalam kamar menemaninya setiap kali Jaehwan meminta sesuatu. Penolakan pun diterima dan Sanghyuk ataupun Hongbin menjadi pelarian.

Dan ini apa? Kepala pesawat? Sungkyu benar-benar ingin mengurung Jaehwan untuk bisa berpikir lebih jernih saat ia ingin sesuatu untuk jabang bayinya.

"Benar-benar! Kau sama sekali tidak kasihan dengan Sanghyuk? Dia cukup tersiksa dengan keinginanmu, hey Lee Jaehwan!"

Jaehwan hanya terkikik kecil. Ia ingat apa saja yang telah diterima dari Sanghyuk atas keegoisan jabang bayi yang merengek melalui tenggorokan sang ibu. Pertama, segepok permen rasa madu bercampur mint yang entah Sanghyuk dapat darimana. Kedua, mainan kayu berbentuk beruang. Ketiga bibimbap buatan kedai terkenal di Jeonju, yang secara khusus dibelikan Sanghyuk oleh Hongbin dari Jeonju. Terdengar menyedihkan memang bagi Sanghyuk dan Hongbin namun Jaehwan merasa senang mereka semua tidak keberatan dengan masa ngidam itu.

Entah memang tidak keberatan atau keberatan dan Jaehwan tidak mengetahui itu.

"Dia masih bersedia, kok!"

"Bagaimana dengan Hongbin? Dia pasti merasa kalau Sanghyuk itu kekasihmu ketimbang kekasihnya. Setiap malam kau selalu merajuk pada Sanghyuk untuk membawakan cokelat panas."

Lelaki hamil itu kembali tertawa renyah. Kebahagiaan tersendiri menyambutnya manakala melihat wajah heran Sungkyu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau kenyataan memang seperti itu?

"Ya, aku akan meminta maaf kepada Hongbin dan membawakannya kue cokelat. Akan ku pijam Sanghyuk beberapa waktu. Atau.."

Sungkyu menoleh.

"Kalau aku mencari kaki tangan?"

Sungkyu memutar bola matanya. Apa lagi yang ada di otak Jaehwan. Entah sejak kapan adik angkatnya ini selalu berpikiran aneh. Apa karena efek bayi yang dikandung?

"Kau tidak membutuhkan kaki tangan. Hanya saja kau perlu Taek.. _Ah_ , tidak maksudku kau butuh seseorang yang bisa mengabulkan itu. Yang pasti bukan orang lain."

Sungkyu mengutuk dalam hati yang nyaris kelepasan menyebutkan nama Taekwoon. Perlu diakui bahwa semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Taekwoon pingsan di depan rumah mereka, Sungkyu merasa bahwa memang saatnya membiarkan Jaehwan kembali bersama Taekwoon. Selain itu ada hal lain yang membuatnya harus menyerah pada kebencian di dalam diri.

Jabang bayi dalam kandungan Jaehwan. Mau bagaimanapun itu adalah anak Taekwoon juga kan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau Sungkyu memberikan kesempatan bagi Taekwoon menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab. Toh sudah cukup lama juga Taekwoon menderita dengan hukuman tak kasat mata dari Keluarga Kim.

Sementara Jaehwan, lelaki itu sempat curiga dengan ucapan Sungkyu. Mencari orang yang bisa menuruti keinginannya tapi bukan orang lain? Siapa? Ah, kepala Jaehwan berdenyut perih. Jangan sampai dugaannya itu membuatnya kembali goyah.

Cukup apa yang diucapkan Tuan Kim beberapa hari yang lalu itu berputar dalam otaknya. Tidak lagi dari orang lain.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah kecil ini Taekwoon menghabiskan hari-harinya. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan ia tinggal dalam rumah kecil yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kehangatan. Kusam, sepi, suram dan dingin adalah gambaran ruangan yang ada di dalam kediaman Jung itu. Meski demikian, Taekwoon tetap meninggalinya dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Mau mengeluh? Ia bisa apa? Jangankan untuk membeli rumah. Sekedar makan dan biaya rumah sakit sang ibu saja pontang-panting ia dapatkan. Apalagi untuk mencari rumah yang lebih baik. Syukuri saja, nanti pasti ia akan dapat yang lebih baik. Pikirnya.

Dan disana menggantung beberapa foto berukuran 10R. Ada tiga bingkai foto, satu bingkai foto keluarganya, satu bingkai foto sang ibu dan satu bingkai foto Jaehwan. Ya, foto Jaehwan yang mengulas senyum manisnya. Taekwoon suka melihat foto itu. Setiap kali ia memandangnya, semangat pasti berkumpul dalam diri. Seakan foto itu adalah sumber semangat hidup yang terkadang meredup tiba-tiba.

Lalu ia berubah tempat duduk. Menyila di depan bufet rendah dengan dua bingkai kecil foto yang bertengger di atasnya. Satu foto pernikahannya dengan Jaehwan dan satu foto orangtua Jaehwan yang Taekwoon dapat dari foto album keluarga Kim tak tahu sejak kapan itu.

Taekwoon menatap dalam penuh rasa bersalah kepada dua bingkai foto itu. Hari ini Taekwoon sengaja untuk melakukan penghormatan khusus kepada orangtua Jaehwan. Mungkin ini terlambat namun Taekwoon tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada orangtua Jaehwan sekaligus meminta restu lebih tulus. Siapa tahu dengan demikian, mereka membantunya untuk membuka kembali hati Jaehwan yang terlapisi kebencian.

Semua alat persembahan telah ia siapkan. Dupa dan lilin telah ia nyalakan untuk melakukan do'a. Kemudian kedua tangan Taekwoon menangkup, kelopak mata memejam dan bibir mengatup. Ia siap untuk berdo'a.

Selesai berdo'a kepada yang Kuasa, Taekwoon segera mengambil beberapa lembar kertas do'a untuk dibakar. Taekwoon akan membakar kertas itu dibukit dekat rumahnya.

Taekwoon pun berdiri di belakang pagar di sekitar bukit. Tangannya membakar kertas do'a yang ditujukan untuk orangtua Jaehwan. Setelahnya ia melempar kertas do'a itu. Bibirnya melengkung senyum dengan tangan mulai menangkup.

" _Abeoji_ , _eomeoni_. Apa kabar? Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana?"

Taekwoon mulai monolognya.

"Taekwoon berharap kalian baik-baik saja di Surga. Apa kalian bahagia disana?"

"Taekwoon hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada kalian. Sungguh, maaf Taekwoon dari dalam lubuk hati. Maafkan Taekwoon yang pernah mencoba melukai Jaehwan. Taekwoon saat itu dipengaruhi oleh dendam yang melenggang dalam diri. Sekarang Taekwoon sadar, bahwa hidup itu tidak bisa terus mengandalkan dendam. Taekwoon benar-benar meminta maaf _abeoji_ , _eomeoni_."

Lalu Taekwoon mendongak. Air mata mengintip malu dari balik kelopak matanya. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada jalur tipis di kedua pipirnya. Menarik nafas dalam, ia kembali memejam. Panjatan do'a untuk sang mertua dan juga permohonan maaf dari lubuk hati masih harus diteruskan.

"Taekwoon bersumpah untuk tidak lagi menyakiti Jaehwan! Taekwoon telah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Kalian pasti bisa melihat dari sana kan? Yang membuat Taekwoon berat adalah hukuman dari Jaehwan. Dibenci oleh Jaehwan adalah hukuman terberat Taekwoon."

"Mungkin ini terdengar kurang ajar, tapi Taekwoon benar-benar mencintainya. Taekwoon mencintai Jaehwan dan Taekwoon merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan."

" _Abeoji_ , _eomoni_. Jika kalian mengijinkan, restui Taekwoon dengan Jaehwan. Taekwoon tahu, seharusnya bukan sekarang Taekwoon meminta. Seharusnya sejak dulu, tapi dulu.. Dulu Taekwoon tidak mencintai Jaehwan seperti sekarang Taekwoon mencintai Jaehwan."

"Taekwoon mohon, _Abeoji_ , _Eomoni_.."

Pada akhirnya tetes air mata itu turun membasahi pipi Taekwoon. Semilir angin malam yang dingin turut mewarnai kepedihan hati Taekwoon. Kembali ia mengulang adegan-adegan dimana ia bersama Jaehwan. Adegan saat berbagi waktu bersama, tertawa bersama, saat Jaehwan merajuk padanya dan semua..

Apalagi adegan dimana Taekwoon menyakiti Jaehwan. Taekwoon melukai Jaehwan dan Taekwoon melukiskan luka di tubuh Jaehwan. Semuanya berputar berulang kali. Hingga Taekwoon melemah dengan lelehan air juga tubuh yang bergetar.

Sungguh, ia ingin benar-benar bisa kembali bersama Jaehwan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Hakyeon memperhatikan wajah lelaki di depannya dengan seksama. Bibir tebal yang mengulas senyum, mata bulat memancarkan keceriaan dan wajah manis dengan pipi _chubby_. Wajah itu menyiratkan sebuah kedamaian yang bersanding dengan kegusaran. Entah mengapa Hakyeon melihatnya dengan perbandingan yang cukup berbeda.

Ada sorot tenang nan damai tapi juga sorot ragu dan gelisah.

Ini sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan sosok lain yang terlibat di dalamnya. Sosok lain yang memiliki andil besar. Peran utama lainnya yang tak bisa dilepas begitu saja.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Taekwoon. Lelaki menyedihkan yang seolah diterjang badai puting beliung tanpa bisa bersandar dengan benar pada pegangan. Wajah kusam, pipi tirus dan tubuh kurus mendominasi lensa siapapun setiap kali bertemu. Dan lelaki di depan Hakyeon ini berbeda. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan hal seperti itu.

Sengaja memang Hakyeon mampir ke kafe ini sekedar untuk melihat Lee Jaehwan. Ya, Lee Jaehwan yang telah menghancurkan segalanya yang dulu ia miliki. Juga, kafe ini sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak ia bekerja di kantor Wonshik yang berjarak cukup dekat dari kafe ini. Dan hakyeon awalnya terkejut mengetahui bahwa kafe ini adalah milik kakak ipar Jaehwan.

"Satu latte dan puding cokelat. Aku tunggu di meja sana." Pesan Hakyeon dengan telunjuk menuju kursi dekat jendela.

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Tentu! Silahkan ditunggu." Lalu Jaehwan berbalik seiring dengan sosok Hakyeon yang juga melangkah dari tempat itu.

Alasan utama kenapa Hakyeon datang kemari juga bukan hanya karena Jaehwan. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin melihat bagaimana Jaehwan setelah semua terungkap yang ternyata tampak sangat sangat baik. Jauh dari kata menyedihkan dan sebagainya. Melainkan ia ingin mengenang sosok Taekwoon.

Mengenang?

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon merindukan Taekwoon. Memang saat ini statusnya bukan lelaki sendiri. Ia memiliki Wonshik yang akan mengabulkan apapun yang diminta. Namun sebuah kerinduan sama sekali tak bisa dicegah bukan? Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Lalu entah mengapa ia memilih tempat ini.

Arah pandangnya mengarah pada Jaehwan yang sibuk dengan pesanannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa menangkap wajah manis Jaehwan yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia manis, ia tampak ramah dan baik. Ia tampak lebih baik tanpa Taekwoon. Jika lelaki ini saja bisa terlihat baik-baik saja kenapa Taekwoon tidak? Dan juga, apakah Taekwoon telah jatuh kepada pesona lelaki itu? Mengingat Taekwoon tak lagi memulung cinta darinya.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati." Tukas Jaehwan dilengkapi senyum yang merekah indah.

Hakyeon menyukai senyum itu. Sebuah senyum yang bisa membangkitkan semangat dan kehangatan. Jika saja lelaki ini bukan penghancur hidupnya mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Hakyeon pelan.

 _Ah_ , saat Jaehwan berbalik ada yang menggelitik ulu hatinya. Mungkin ia perlu memastikannya dulu.

"Tunggu!"

Dan Jaehwan berbalik.

"Apa kau mencinta Taekwoon?"

.

.

.

" _N-ne_? _A-ah_ , maaf saya harus kembali!" Satu bungkukan dalam mengiringi kepergian Jaehwan yang tergagap.

Hakyeon mengikuti punggung Jaehwan yang mengecil pada pupil matanya. Lelaki itu menarik kesimpulan yang lumayan yakin. Bahwa lelaki berstatus istri Taekwoon itu sebenarnya memiliki rasa yang cukup tinggi untuk Taekwoon. Jelas dari bagaimana kegagapan Jaehwan secara mendadak. Lelaki itu pasti mencintai Taekwoon.

Yang menyentil penasaran Hakyeon adalah bagaimana bisa Jaehwan tampak baik-baik saja sementara Taekwoon seperti mayat hidup? Padahal Jaehwan juga mencintainya? Itu adalah sebuah tanya yang mengusili rasa penasaran Hakyeon.

Sementara Jaehwan berdebar tak karuan. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah memanas. Siapa lelaki itu? Jaehwan sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki itu dan tiba-tiba bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya lemas. Ragu-ragu itu kembali menjeratnya dan membantingnya dalam dua jurang yang berbeda. Menanggapinya dengan ucapan ya, atau menolaknya dengan ucapan tidak.

Karena sampai saat ini pun Jaehwan masih kalut dalam kebencian. Rasa setipis kertas itu masih tenggelam dalam lubuk yang paling bawah. Ia butuh keyakinan lebih untuk bisa mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Jaehwan tak bisa sepenuhnya melepas pikiran tentang Taekwoon. Kenapa nama lelaki itu selalu melekat dalam kehidupannya? Jaehwan tahu, Jaehwan sadar jika Taekwoon adalah suaminya. Tapi...

Sekedar merasa tenang tanpa adanya embel-embel Taekwoon bukan keinginan yang salah, kan?

"Jae! Ponselmu berbunyi!" Seruan dari Sandeul berhasil membuat Jaehwan menunda tangisnya. Air yang telah bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya enggan keluar.

Lantas ia menghampiri Sandeul yang mengangkat ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

Sandeul hanya mengendik kecil.

"Ha-hallo?"

" _Lee Jaehwan-sshi?"_

"Ya, saya?"

" _Saya diminta Junmyun Sajangnim mengabari anda. Bahwa istri sajangnim meninggal dunia."_

.

.

.

Dan Jaehwan mendatangi tempat ini dengan susah payah. Bahkan ia berlari dari luar gedung demi melihat wajah Kyungsoo terakhir kalinya. Air mata yang ada di balik kelopak mata Jaehwan telah mengurai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dadanya sesak, nafas tercekat dan tenggorokan rasanya berat sekali menelan saliva.

Bayangkan saat mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari sahabat tercinta. Kabar dimana sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan untuk sekedar berbagi senyum.

Jaehwan merasa sangat kehilangan sekali. Sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya, yang selalu memberikan semangat kepadanya harus berpulang dalam waktu yang cepat. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo. Terutama...

"Kyungsoo- _yaaa_!" Jaehwan menjerit melihat peti Kyungsoo yang terbujur kaku di sebelah meja sesembahan. Ada foto Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tumpukan bunga putih sebagai lambang bela sungkawa. Tangisan Jaehwan semakin keras seiring dengan langkahnya yang cepat menuju peti Kyungsoo.

Dari kaca kecil itu Jaehwan bisa melihat wajah tenang dan damai Kyungsoo yang memejamkan kelopaknya. Ada senyum tipis mengulas dari bibir hatinya. Jaehwan membeku dengan energi yang sedikit demi sedikit menipis daei tubuhnya. Lelehan air mata dan nafas yang memberat itu menunjukkan kesedihan hatinya yang mendalam. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kemarin Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja?

Lalu Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangan. Junmyun duduk dengan sorot kosong dan wajah menyedihkan di sana. Jelas sekali jika Junmyun terpukul dengan kepergian Kyungsoo. Wajahnya lebih dan sangat menyedihkan dibandingkan Jaehwan.

"Junmyun _hyung_!" Jaehwan duduk di sebelah Junmyun yang seakan ditinggal oleh nyawanya sendiri. Lelaki itu menoleh dengan energi yang tersisa. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jaehwan turut berduka cita. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo-"

"Ini salahku."

" _Ne_?"

"Kita bertengkar sebelum Kyungsoo kritis." Junmyun mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Aku pulang terlambat dan tidak menghubunginya. Lalu dia menungguku sampai malam di luar rumah. Setelah pulang kami bertengkar. Kau tahu kan kalau dia lemah dengan angin malam?"

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya. Tak menyangka jika sebuah pertengkaran berakhir dengan hal demikian. Ia harus menyalahkan siapa atas kepergian sang sahabat? Jaehwan tahu bahwa Junmyun pasti menyesal dan sangat kehilangan. Lalu ia pun memberikan satu usapan pada punggung Junmyun.

"Kyungsoo pergi dengan tenang. Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya."

"Terima kasih telah menjadi semangat bagi Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata Kyungsoo juga akan pergi dengan cepat walaupun ia mendapat semangat."

"Ikhlaskan Kyungsoo, _hyung_!"

Junmyun menoleh dengan anggukan lemah. Jaehwan tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Kedua kristalnya kembali mengamati peti Kyungsoo dari jauh. Lelaki yang malang adalah sahabatnya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Kyungsoo menderita penyakit langka sejak keduanya lulus SMA. Lalu memori yang terekam diputar oleh Jaehwan dalam otaknya.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan teringat keinginan Kyungsoo atas dirinya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin Jaehwan bahagia. Kyungsoo sangat ingin dirinya bahagia. Bahkan jika bisa lebih bahagia dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Lalu? Apa saat ini Jaehwan telah bahagia seperti yang diinginkan Kyungsoo?

Tanya itu menyingkap rasa yang bersemayam dalam hati. Hidup dalam kebencian apakah Jaehwan bisa bahagia?

"Kyungie- _yaa_! Bahagia kau disana.. Sampaikan salamku untuk orangtuaku.. Dan aku berjanji aku akan bahagia disini."

.

.

.

Kabar kepergian Kyungsoo tidak saja terdengar ditelinga Jaehwan. Taekwoon pun mendengar kabar itu. Meski ia tak yakin apakah kedatangannya diharapkan oleh Junmyun atau tidak. Taekwoon hanya merasa bahwa dirinya perlu kesana. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo memiliki peran penting dalam kelanjutan kisah cintanya.

Kyungsoolah yang menyadarkan Taekwoon bahwa sosok Jaehwan terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja selain karena ia mencintai Jaehwan. Juga, Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Jaehwan melebihi kasih sayang untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga Jaehwan.

Setidaknya penghormatan terakhir wajib ia lakukan, bukan?

Lantas Taekwoon mengambil satu tangkai bunga untuk diletakkan di sebelah foto Kyungsoo. Memberi hormat dan berdo'a untuk sang mendiang. Ia melirik ke arah Junmyun setelahnya. Ingin menegur sapa tapi keadaan Junmyun sangat menyedihkan dan tak memungkinkan untuk bercakap-cakap. Lebih baik ia bangkit dan pergi saja. Karena sejak tadi ia mendengar bisik-bisik tak enak tentang dirinya.

Taekwoon akan melangkah keluar ruangan, namun mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan saat menoleh pada peti Kyungsoo. Sosok itu, sosok itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan jatuh pada peti Kyungsoo dengan sorot penuh kesedihan. Taekwoon tahu, Taekwoon tahu bahwa sosok itu pasti terluka dan kehilangan. Tapi...

Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Perasaannya. Ya, keinginannya dan kerinduannya. Taekwoon pun mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Jae!"

Dan dengan gerak cepat, Taekwoon memeluk sosok itu. Taekwoon memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hay...

 _Ada beberapa yang tanya, loh kok tiba-tiba Jaehwan hamil._

 _Kalian gak 'ngeh' ya kalau mereka pernah anu-anuan di chapter 13? Di awal chapter mereka anu-anuan loh, waktu Taekwoon gak jadi mencekik Jaehwan. Cuma aku nulisnya gak keliatan gitu. Kan ini rated T. Hahahaha_

 _Jadi yang bingung loh, kok Jae hamil coba baca chapter 13 :D :D_

 _Nanti aja chapter terakhir aku kasih dah yang jelas.._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi gimana? Masih nuggu apa udah bosen? Tenang tinggal dikit lagi kok. :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Oke, silahkan direview.. ^^,_

 _._

 _Terima kasih ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	21. Chapter 21

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

"Jae!"

Taekwoon memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat menyebabkan sang lawan tersentak dan terkejut. Taekwoon tak peduli tatapan dari orang lain yang mungkin mengatakannya gila, Taekwoon tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik samar yang mengaung dari mulut-mulut mereka. Taekwoon tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Atau bahkan ia tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang terbaring tenang.

Taekwoon tak peduli, toh posisi mereka cukup jauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

Yang saat ini Taekwoon pedulikan adalah Jaehwan. Sosok yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia lihat secara langsung. Sosok yang menolak bertemu dengannya dan sosok yang membencinya. Tapi sekarang? Sekarang ia bisa memeluk tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan hingga tubuhnya meremang. Merindukan Jaehwan bagaikan ia mati perlahan.

Taekwoon bahkan tak peduli dengan penolakan dari Jaehwan saat ini. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat setiap detiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Ucapnya terburu. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan apapun yang ada di dirinya. Hirupan dalam ia lakukan. Harum tubuh Jaehwan yang ia rindukan mampu mengembalikan energi yang lepas dari dirinya. Satu persatu segalanya berkumpul kembali. Dalam hitungan detik keadaan Taekwoon berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Inilah yang diinginkan Taekwoon. Berada dalam jangkauan tubuh Jaehwan. Menyesap aroma tubuh Jaehwan dan merengkuh tubuh Jaehwan. Tubuh yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu baginya, memabukkannya dan menghipnotisnya. Membuatnya gila saat tak sanggup merengkuh tubuh itu. Bukan berarti ia hanya menginginkan tubuh itu, tidak. Ia mencintai Jaehwan. Mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangan tubuh itu barang sejenak.

Sekedar berpisah sementara pun ia tak ingin.

"Maafkan aku, Jae! Maafkan aku! Kenapa kau menolak bertemu denganku? Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Selama berada dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Jaehwan hanya diam tak bergeming. Tubuhnya seolah membeku tak sanggup bergerak. Tatapannya kosong jatuh pada lantai kayu. Dadanya sesak dan terhimpit dan tangannya menggepal. Seakan ia menggenggam sebuah rasa yang tak tahu apa saja itu. Yang jelas, Jaehwan berada dalam dua bilik yang saling menariknya.

Satu bilik ia ingin lepas dan satu bilik ia ingin tetap berada dalam posisi itu. Hingga-

"Lepaskan aku!"

-satu bilik itu memenangkan kendali atas Jaehwan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Suaranya dingin, sedingin salju yang mungkin sebentar lagi menyapa. Sedingin penghujung musim gugur yang akan berganti tugas dengan musim dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae! Ku mohon! Maafkan aku!"

Meski sedingin apapun saat ini musim yang menyelimuti Jaehwan, Taekwoon tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan apapun. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kembali memeluk Jaehwan dan menyesap kerinduan yang ditaburkan untuk Jaehwan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tangan Jaehwan beraksi. Meraih lengan Taekwoon yang berada dalam pundaknya. Mungkin sedikit ia merasa hangat saat tubuh Taekwoon menjamahnya. Mungkin kekosongan yang beberapa kali ia rasa mulai terisi. Namun tetap saja, keangkuhan dan kebencian itu memiliki kendali yang luar biasa atas dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku berteriak!"

Lalu Taekwoon mengalah. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menyorot penuh penyesalan juga kekecewaan pada dua kristal kelam Jaehwan. Ia bisa melihat bahwa di dalam sana memang ada kebencian dan rasa tak suka kepadanya. Tetapi sepasang mata musangnya jeli dalam melihat kan? Ada sirat kesepian yang beradu dengan kesedihan. Mungkin kah?

Taekwoon tak tahu. Yang pasti, kegelapan rasa benci itu masih bertahan. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menggantinya dengan terang cahaya kasih dan membuat Jaehwan kembali padanya.

Hanya saja, Taekwoon perlu bersyukur. Setidaknya ia bisa memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan bisa merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Ini semakin menumbuhkan semangat untuk merebut kembali hati Jaehwan. Apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi rutinitas Taekwoon menyambangi kediaman Tuan Kim untuk meluluhkan batu yang bersemayam dalam hati Jaehwan. Ia kembali dengan tangan membawa es krim. Mungkin saja Jaehwan menerimanya. Meski ini bukan es krim mahal dari kafe terkenal.

Lalu ia memencet bel. Ada asa yang tinggi untuk Jaehwan. Semoga setelah kejadian tempo hari Jaehwan tak semakin membencinya. Semoga Jaehwan akan tersentuh dan mau memaafkannya.

" _Oh_ , Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon berjengit kaget manakala Tuan Kim yang membuka pintu untuknya. Biasanya Sungkyu yang akan menyambutnya. Tapi ini? Apa Tuan Kim kebetulan ada di rumah?

" _A-ajusshi_! Selamat malam!" Satu bungkukan diberikan Taekwoon sebagai rasa hormatnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Taekwoon.

"Mau bertemu dengan Jaehwan? Masuklah! _Ajusshi_ akan panggilkan Jaehwan."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian itu ia dipersilahkan masuk selama berjuang memungut maaf dari Jaehwan. Selama ini Sungkyu akan membiarkannya membeku di depan rumah lalu mengusirnya. Taekwoon harus mencatat juga mengingat kebaikan yang ditorehkan Tuan Kim. Ia tak akan mengecewakan Tuan Kim.

"Jaehwan menolak bertemu denganmu."

Sudah biasa Taekwoon mendengar jawaban itu. Seharusnya ia tak berharap banyak dan sedikit menurunkan asanya agar sang hati tak terluka terlalu dalam lagi. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengulas senyum pilu. Sakit itu terus membuntutinya hingga ia tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Lalu ia pun harus menurunkan kesenangan yang sempat ia junjung tinggi.

" _Ah_ , sepertinya Jaehwan memang masih membenciku. Kalau begitu Taekwoon pulang dulu! Maaf menggangguk _Ajusshi_ juga Jaehwan."

"Tunggu! Jangan pulang! Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin _Ajusshi_ sampaikan padamu."

Baru saja Taekwoon akan berdiri dan pergi. Namun ajakan Tuan Kim mengubah keinginannya. Taekwoon pun mengangguk ragu. Apa yang akan mereka obrolkan? Apakah ada hal penting? Atau sekedar basa-basi?

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ -mu? _Ajusshi_ dengar dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa." Tanpa sedikitpun menyindir, Tuan Kim bertanya serius.

Taekwoon mengulum bibirnya begitu ditanya tentang sang ibu. Dengan senyum pahit ia menjawab. "Masih sama. Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Tapi saya bersyukur _eomma_ sehat secara fisik."

" _Ajusshi_ benar-benar turut sedih mendengar keadaan _eomma_ -mu. Lalu kau? Apa kau masih bekerja di toko itu?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan keadaan saya semakin lama semakin memburuk. Terutama hati saya. Saya... benar-benar kehilangan Jaehwan."

"Kau mulai mencintainya?"

Taekwoon mendongak. Tatapan itu menjurus pada sorot teduh Tuan Kim yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tahu banyak tentang Taekwoon. Reflek Taekwoon mengangguk yakin. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kepura-puraan.

Itu menimbulkan senyum simpul dari yang lebih tua. Tuan Kim melepas kacamatanya lalu menyender dengan nyaman di senderan sofa.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mulai mencintai Jaehwan. Tapi kau benar-benar mencintainya bukan?"

"Ya! Saya mencintai Jaehwan! Jika memang saya tidak mencintainya kenapa saya harus berusah payah mengais maaf dari Jaehwan? Saya tidak akan peduli jika Jaehwan membenci saya sekalipun."

Keyakinan dan ketulusan ucapan Taekwoon menarik Tuan Kim untuk segera mengungkapkan semua. Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi. Toh Taekwoon juga perlu tahu kan? Sudah terlalu lama juga keadaan sama sekali tak menjadi apa yang diharapkan. Taekwoon menderita begitu juga dengan Jaehwan. Jika terus seperti ini apakah keduanya akan menggapai keinginan bahagia?

"Kalau memang kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau perlu tahu tentang hal ini."

Alis Taekwoon menaut bersanding dengan dahi yang mengerut. Apa itu?

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Jaehwan pun tidak begitu kuat menghadapinya sendiri. Dia memang membencimu, dia memang bersikap seolah tak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi perlu kau ketahui kalau dia butuh seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Ada kesepian dan kekosongan yang perlu diisi oleh seseorang. _Ajusshi_ yakin jika seseorang itu bukan orang lain. Yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaehwan adalah dirimu."

"Ma-maksud _Ajusshi_? Apa.."

"Dia butuh waktu untuk melepas kebenciannya, dia butuh waktu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Dia membutuhkanmu disisinya. Karena saat ini, saat ini Jaehwan tengah mengandung anakmu. Dia hamil anakmu, Taekwoon."

"Ha-hamil?"

Taekwoon terkesiap tak percaya. Pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik bukan? Hamil? Jaehwan hamil anaknya? Benarkah ini? Tiba-tiba perutnya membludak kebungahan yang tak terkira. Rasa bahagia itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Dada Taekwoon bergemuruh senang berirama dengan degupnya yang tak beraturan. Jelas, Taekwoon sangat bahagia mendengar ini.

Sekalipun Jaehwan masih membencinya, setidaknya ada satu pengikat yang tak akan melepaskan dirinya dari Jaehwan. Pengikat itu akan menyatukan ia dengan Jaehwan. Ya, anak mereka. Anak mereka pasti akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Taekwoon untuk kembali dalam pelukan Jaehwan.

.

.

.

Dan yang diyakini oleh Taekwoon terjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya Tuan Kim membujuk, saat ini Taekwoon bisa kembali masuk dalam Keluarga Kim. Jaehwan mau menerima kehadirna Taekwoon lagi. Apakah mungkin ini karena pengikat yang ada di tubuh Jaehwan, atau memang Jaehwan lelah dengan keras kepala yang ada di otaknya?

Entahlah, apapun itu Taekwoon bersyukur Jaehwan mau memberikan kesempatan padanya. Ada yang perlu Taekwoon perhatikan disini. Sebesar apapun rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan, Jaehwan masih enggan berbicara padanya. Tubuhnya memang ada di tempat yang sama, tetapi Jaehwan bungkam dan enggan memberikan jawaban jika ia tak menginginkannya sendiri.

Seperti malam ini, Jaehwan tak membalas ucapan Taekwoon. Jangankan satu kata, senyum saja tidak. Hanya tatapan sinis dan lengosan benci yang menjadi pemandangan Taekwoon sepanjang malam.

"Kau akan tidur dimana?" Tanya Taekwoon saat melihat Jaehwan mengambil bantal dan selimutnya. Dan Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia melewati Taekwoon begitu saja. Namun kecepatan tangan Taekwoon jauh lebih besar dibandingkan gerakan Jaehwan. "Kalau harus ada yang pergi dari sini, itu aku. Bukan kau!"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya. Tatapan malas itu menghujam _blackhole_ Taekwoon. Dari tatapan itu Taekwoon bisa membaca apa maksud Jaehwan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jae! Sebesar itu kah rasa bencimu kepadaku? Sampai kau jijik berada satu ruang denganku? Memang, aku adalah lelaki biadab yang telah mengecewakanmu, membuatmu terluka, dan menyakitimu. Tapi.. tidak adakah kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semua?"

Tak menjawab, Jaehwan menghentakkan tangan Taekwoon dan melangkah lagi. Namun Taekwoon meraih lengan itu kembali.

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon, Jae! Jika itu bukan untukku, ini adalah untuk anak kita!"

Bola mata Jaehwan bergerak kecil. Lagi dan lagi ia akan merasa kalah dengan kata anak. Kenapa ia menjadi lemah setiap kali ada yang menyinggung tentang anaknya? Diam pun masih merajai dirinya. Baiklah, ini untuk anaknya. Kebaikan anaknya. Ia harus melepas keegoisannya sebentar dan menyingkirkan kebencian itu untuk beberapa jenak.

Karena Jaehwan pun merasa perutnya bergejolak. Sepertinya janin itu mendengar ucapan Taekwoon.

"Tidurlah! Jangan bicara kepadaku."

Jaehwan pun mengalah dengan kembali ke ranjang. Ia tidur menyamping. Membelakangi Taekwoon yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Mungkin sekarang Jaehwan masih belum benar-benar bisa menerima kehadirannya, Taekwoon yakin jika nanti Jaehwan pasti akan menerimanya kembali.

Keadaan menjadi dingin sekali. Taekwoon tak menemukan kehangatan yang dulu sering ia rasakan bersama Jaehwan. Taekwoon yakin Jaehwan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi ini semua? Lalu dadanya mencelos, sebesar itukah kesalahannya hingga Jaehwan berubah seperti ini? Padahal ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangat dan meninabobokkannya seperti dulu. Saat-saat kehancuran itu belum datang. Saat dimana ia masih terpengaruh dalam dendam dan Jaehwan masih mengumbar cinta. Saat dimana Taekwoon merasa bodoh diperbudak dengan dendam dan mengabaikan kasih yang dituangkan Jaehwan.

Bodoh! Taekwoon memang bodoh!

Lantas ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaehwan dengan menatap punggung Jaehwan. Ada do'a yang mengurai dari bibirnya. Do'a yang sama setiap malam.

Semoga Jaehwan benar-benar memaafkan.

.

.

.

"Kau bangun sendiri? Mana Taekwoon?"

Sungkyu selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan melihat Jaehwan yang duduk sendiri di meja makan. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Taekwoon yang entah sudah bangun atau belum. Jaehwan pun tak menjawab tanya Sungkyu. Dari apa yang Sungkyu lihat sepertinya Jaehwan masih tak memiliki keinginan peduli pada Taekwoon.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Woohyun dan Tuan Kim datang. Mereka pun sama, memancarkan tanya kemana Taekwoon. Tapi gelengan Sungkyu lebih dulu membungkam mulut mereka untuk diam.

"Pagi ini kita sarapan roti panggang dan susu ya? _Oh_ ya, Jae! Apa kau tidak mual minum susu ini nanti? Susu khusus milikmu sudah habis."

Jaehwan menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa! Jaehwan kuat kok. Kalau memang mual, nanti Jaehwan akan minum obat dari dokter."

"Obatmu masih ada?"

"Masih, _hyung_!"

"Jaehwan.." Jaehwan menengok pada Tuan Kim yang memanggilnya setelah meneguk setengah susu yang disiapkan Sungkyu. "Kau tidak membangunkan Taekwoon? Bangunkan dia dan ajak makan."

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tiba-tiba moodnya untuk sarapan pagi hilang ketika ditanya tentang Taekwoon. Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk tak mengusik ketenangannya dengan mengungkit nama Taekwoon jika ia bersedia menerima Taekwoon? Biarkan saja ia bertindak semau hati tanpa harus ditanya tentang Taekwoon. Jaehwan jengah, ia masih kesal dan ia tak ingin menjawab setiap tanya itu dari mulutnya.

"Jae! Ayo, ajak Taekwoon makan!"

"Tidak perlu, _ajusshi_!" Semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Rupanya Taekwoon datang dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. "Taekwoon pasti akan keluar untuk makan." Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Jaehwan.

"Aku selesai!" Jaehwan bangkit. Ia tak sudi makan satu meja dengan Taekwoon.

"Jae! Duduk! Kembali makan!"

"Tidak!"

Dan Sungkyu menahan sang ayah yang ingin Jaehwan agar tetap tinggal. Mereka tahu Jaehwan masih belum memakan makanannya. Mungkin hanya minum susu saja. Namun mereka pun tak menampik kenyataan jika Jaehwan benar-benar masih menyimpan kebencian pada Taekwoon.

"Maafkan Taekwoon!" Taekwoon merasa bersalah dengan kepergian Jaehwan. Seharusnya ia saja yang tak datang ke ruang makan. Seandainya Taekwoon tahu bila kedatangannya akan berakibat demikian, lebih baik Taekwoon mundur dan tak muncul lagi.

Tuan Kim tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sungkyu dan Woohyun.

"Semua butuh proses, Taek! Ini adalah balasan untukmu, tapi _ajusshi_ yakin Jaehwan akan menerimamu nanti. Tunggulah dan bersabarlah."

"Iya, terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih mau menerima Taekwoon. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana hidup saya jika selamanya saya tidak bisa menerima maaf dari kalian."

Sungkyu mendesah kecil. "Ya, awalnya aku sangat membencimu. Tapi melihat ada batu yang bersarang di otakmu mau tidak mau melukai hatiku. Aku juga manusia yang lama kelamaan akan luluh menyaksikan kegigihanmu. Aku berharap usahamu ini tidak akan berakhir sampai disini. Ku berharap kau akan terus menghancurkan dinding kebencian yang dibangun dalam hati Jaehwan." Tukas Sungkyu panjang lebar. Ya, memang nyatanya Sungkyu saat ini mulai membuka diri untuk Taekwoon. Toh kalau dipikir-pikir lebih lagi tidak ada gunanya menyimpan sejuta kebencian untuk Taekwoon.

Mau apa? Taekwoon juga bukan kekasihnya. Ia mau benci ataupun marah kepada Taekwoon, lelaki itu akan tetap pada pendiriannya menarik kembali Jaehwan ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ setelah ini mau berangkat bekerja?" Woohyun melempar tanya. Ia masih menjunjung rasa hormat untuk Taekwoon. Usia mereka terpaut satu tahun dan lebih tua Taekwoon. Sehingga ia akan tetap meggunakan embel-embel _hyung_ untuk menghormati Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Mau bareng? Kebetulan, aku juga akan berangkat ke kafe. Daripada _hyung_ naik bus kota."

"Kalau itu tidak memberatkanmu, aku menerima."

"Tentu."

"Ya sudah, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. _Oh_ ya, Sungkyu! Setelah ini datanglah ke kamar Jaehwan. Bawa makanan untuk dia."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam tiga sore dan Jaehwan sama sekali belum menemukan fokusnya. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk bekerja selepas jam makan siang, sering kali ia salah dalam bekerja. Entah itu salah pesanan, entah itu piring pecah atau yang paling parah adalah ia nyaris menyiram pelanggan dengan minuman yang ia bawa.

Ada kemelut yang membungkus otaknya dan sulit sekali ia temukan ujung benang itu. Membuntal jadi satu dan menghambat kejernihan otaknya dalam berpikir. Apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini? Apa?

Jaehwan pun tak tahu. Ada banyak sekali yang bersemayam di dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari ngidamnya yang tak hilang-hilang sejak kemarin malam –ia terpaksa menahan karena kondisi rumah yang kurang baik sejak kedatangan Taekwoon-, lalu masalah Taekwoon, masalah anaknya dan masalah masa depannya. Entahlah, Jaehwan terlalu larut hingga ia tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia butuh fokus dalam bekerja.

"Berhentilah atau kau akan terus menjatuhkan minumannya, Jaehwan!" Suara itu menyentak pendengaran Jaehwan.

Adalah Woohyun yang sedikit kesal melihat Jaehwan banyak melamun dan berakhir dengan beberapa minuman pesanan jatuh. Ia tidak marah, tidak. Hanya saja ia kurang enak dengan pelanggan yang membual berita bodoh di belakangnya.

"Istirahatlah, Jae! Kau akan menyakiti dirimu dan _hyung_!"

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya, kalau kau terus membuat onar bagaimana citra _hyung_ dimata para pelanggan?"

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia akui jika dirinya memang banyak salah hari ini.

"Maaf! Tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini." Jaehwan meletakkan nampannya dan bersender pada meja kasir. Ia mengabaikan tatapan jengah dari Woohyun.

Satu decakan kecil turun dari bibir tebal Woohyun. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu." Sahut Woohyun.

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu dijadikan beban! Apa _sih_ susahnya menerima? _Hyung_ tahu kalau itu mungkin terlalu sulit, tapi.. Kalau terus seperti ini, kau juga yang akan tersiksa."

Tanpa harus menjelaskan dengan gamblang, Jaehwan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apa terlalu jelas? Jaehwan menghela nafasnya. Jika bersama Woohyun, ia jarang membantah saat membicarakan hal-hal yang serius. Apa Woohyun pernah merasakan seperti yang Jaehwan rasakan? Lelaki itu sedikit mencibir dalam hati. Ini sulit, jelas sulit. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan dan menerima kembali sepenuhnya sosok yang telah melukai dan menyakitinya secara fisik juga batin?

Kalau pun mudah, sudah sejak awal ia akan melakukannya.

Ia bahkan mengaburkan selembar tipis rasa yang masih bertahan dan mencari peluang untuk berkembang.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan karmanya, jadi apa kau sengaja mengujinya lagi?"

Sontak Jaehwan menoleh. Entah mengapa kalimat tanya itu menggelitik relung hatinya. Menyentil dengan kuat dan menggugah kesadaran yang ada.

Mengujinya? Mengujinya? Apa mungkin?

Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya kecil. "Bisa... bisa jadi. Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ya, sepertinya kau menguji kesabaran Taekwoon!"

" _Hyung_!"

"Oke, sekarang lebih baik kau berberes dan pulang. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatmu lebih buruk lagi."

Kali ini Jaehwan menurut. Ia melepaskan celemek yang menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dan melipatnya kemudian. Sekon berlalu ia berjalan menuju ruang karyawan untuk mengambil perlengkapannya dan pulang.

Selama di dalam perjalanan pulang, kalimat Woohyun mendengung berulang. Mengujinya? Sungguh, Jaehwan masih bingung sampai sekarang. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Suara hatinya berucap dengan pendapat yang berbeda. Bak dua malaikat berbeda tujuan yang tengah mempengaruhinya hingga salah satu dari mereka menang.

Itu juga yang menjadikan Jaehwan terkadang kasihan kepada Taekwoon tapi tak menampik kekejaman yang diberikan.

.

.

.

" _Hyuuuungg_! Ayolaaaahhh! Aku ingin sekali makan es krim rasa _latte_ di kafe Incheon! Aku ingin sekali!"

Rengekan Jaehwan membuat Sungkyu mendesah pelan. Ia ingin menolak tapi melihat wajah cemberut Jaehwan membuatnya bingung. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, mana mungkin ia akan pergi ke Incheon untuk semangkuk besar es krim _latte_?

Tubuhnya juga kurang sehat, lalu Woohyun juga belum pulang. Terus bagaimana?

"Jae! Besok saja yaa? _Hyung_ sedang pusing.."

" _Hyung_! Aku inginnya sekarang." Rengekan Jaehwan masih terdengar menguasai di kediaman Kim. "Aku inginnya sekarang!"

"Tapi Jae! Ini sudah malam.. _Hyung_ tidak mungkin ke Incheon membelinya.."

"Biar aku saja yang beli _hyung_!"

Baik Sungkyu maupun Jaehwan sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Taekwoon disana dengan senyum mengulas cerah. Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Apa ia mendengar rengekan Jaehwan?

"Taek? Kau baru saja pulang!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_! Kau ingin apa Jae?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Sungkyu dan Taekwoon. Sungkyu lantas memberi tahu apa keinginan Jaehwan. Ia juga memberikan kunci mobil untuk dibawa oleh Taekwoon pergi ke Incheon. Sebenarnya ia tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga sudah tanggung jawab Taekwoon.

Dan bagi Taekwoon, ia tak masalah harus pergi ke Incheon asal itu bisa membuat Jaehwan bahagia dan menerimanya kembali. Ini adalah salah satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan. Segera ia pergi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diidamkan oleh Jaehwan.

.

.

.

Es krim _latte_ sudah ada di tangan. Taekwoon tersenyum dan siap memberikan pada Jaehwan sekarang setelah dua jam menempuh perjalanan. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tangan membawa pesanan Jaehwan. Saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat Jaehwan duduk berdua dengan Sungkyu. Namun sepertinya Taekwoon perlu menata hatinya, tatapan Jaehwan terlalu tajam untuk dilawan.

"Ini yang kau inginkan." Ucap Taekwoon dengan menyodorkan satu mangkuk besar es krim _latte_.

Sungkyu tersenyum puas. Adik iparnya benar-benar bisa diandalkan untuk urusan demikian.

" _Waahh_ , Jae! Dia sudah membawakan apa yang kau inginkan!" Pekik Sungkyu senang dan mengambil alih es krim itu dari tangan Taekwoon. Selanjutnya ia memberikannya pada Jaehwan.

Yang diharapkan tak selamanya sesuai dengan kenyataan. Tampaknya Taekwoon benar-benar harus menyiapkan kadar kesabaran yang besar hari ini. Jaehwan menyentuh es krim itu bukan untuk dimakan, melainkan dibuang. Perhatikan baik-baik! Dibuang! Ya, es krim itu dibuang di depan mata Taekwoon dengan satu lemparan tepat masuk ke dalam kotak sampah.

Jaehwan lalu tersenyum jijik dan meninggalkan Sungkyu yang memekik tak percaya juga Taekwoon yang mencelos terperangah. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Jaehwan bersikap demikian kasarnya atas usaha susah payah yang diberikan Taekwoon? Setidaknya beri sedikit perhargaan atas kerja keras Taekwoon. Satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mungkin?

Sungkyu menggeram marah. Ini sebuah penghinaan. Ia tahu Jaehwan mungkin masih kesal dengan Taekwoon tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Tidak seharusnya Jaehwan bertindak kejam seperti ini.

"Jae! Kau!"

Suara bel terdengar nyaring berbarengan dengan pekikan Sungkyu yang dihiraukan oleh Jaehwan. Sungkyu menoleh pada Taekwoon. Sedang lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu. Lantas Sungkyu bergegas ke pintu utama.

" _Oh_ , Hongbin?"

"Jaehwan _hyung_ mana? Hongbin membawakan pesanannya. Katanya dia ingin es krim dari kafe di Incheon. Kebetulan juga Hongbin baru saja mengantarkan Sanghyuk ke bandara."

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sungguh, Jaehwan benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak sepantasnya ia meminta Hongbin seperti ini. Mau tak mau Sungkyu membiarkan Hongbin masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehwan.

" _Waaahh_! Terima kasih, Binnie! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Seru Jaehwan antusias dengan tangan menerima uluran es krim dari Hongbin. Jelas ini berbeda jauh dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan pada Taekwoon. Jaehwan tak peduli bahkan saat ini Taekwoon yang tengah melihatnya pun ia tak peduli. Melihat seberapa besar rasa antusias Jaehwan saat menerima suapan dari Hongbin.

Sebesar apapun luka yang menganga dan mengeras di hati Taekwoon, Jaehwan tak peduli.

Taekwoon hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit, kesal dan amarah yang berkumpul. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia bisa apa jika kenyataannya ia memang kalah? Jaehwan masih membencinya. Jaehwan masih merasa jijik bersanding dengannya. Lalu Taekwoon bisa apa kalau Jaehwan memang memilih bersikap demikian? Toh ini konsekuensi atas pilihannya juga kan?

Sesakit apapun itu Taekwoon mencoba bertahan demi kasih sayang yang lama ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Sepagi mungkin Taekwoon sudah bangun. Jadwalnya untuk menjaga toko adalah pagi. Sehingga ia harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jaehwan. Seakan tak memiliki rasa kapok dibanting berulang kali oleh Jaehwan, lelaki itu masih berdiri kokoh demi memetik maaf dari Jaehwan. Lelaki itu seolah memiliki hati yang terbalut besi yang tak mudah hancur walaupun diterjang berulang kali.

Satu nampan sarapan telah tersedia di meja nakas. Sengaja Taekwoon tak membangunkan Jaehwan yang tampaknya sedikit kesusahan karena tiba-tiba perutnya rewel semalam. Lelaki itu tertidur lelap sekali. Tapi sekarang sudah mendekati pukul delapan pagi dan Jaehwan harus bangun sebelum ia pergi bekerja.

"Jae! Jae, ayo bangun!"

Taekwoon menggoyangkan kecil bahu Jaehwan. Sebisa mungkin ia tak menyakiti Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun memberikan respon kecil. Ia mengerjab berulang sebelum membuka sepenuhnya kelopak tipis itu.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, Jae! _Hyung_ akan pergi bekerja sebentar lagi." Ucap Taekwoon dengan tangan mengusap lengan Jaehwan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Bentak Jaehwan begitu ia sadar bahwa saat ini Taekwoon berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Jaehwan masih tak suka jika Taekwoon menyentuh tubuhnya.

Taekwoon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Bukan hal aneh jika ia mengalami hal ini. Sudah biasa dan ia harus terbiasa.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, sekarang kau sarapan dulu _eum_? Aku juga membuatkanmu susu." Taekwoon mengalihkan atensinya pada nampan dan mengambil gelas susu yang ada untuk diberikan pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menerimanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia membanting gelas itu hingga pecah dan susunya berceceran kemana-mana. Bukan hanya gelas susu itu saja, melainkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu juga berserakan tak karuan. Jaehwan tertawa setelahnya, tertawa sinis dan penuh hinaan. Ia sempat mengumpat bahwa ia tak akan makan masakan Taekwoon.

Sementara Taekwoon, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Dadanya bergejolak dan amarah yang ada nyaris membludak. Ia ingin sekali membentak dan meluapkan emosinya, tapi sesuatu menahannya untuk tetap berada di tempat. Taekwoon memejam, berusaha menetralisir dirinya. Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya berulang, berharap ketenangan bisa ia raih.

Ngilu dan sesak menghimpit hatinya saat ini. Sikap Jaehwan sungguh keterlaluan. Ini melebihi batas, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya Taekwoon tak bisa apa-apa selain membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Jaehwan.

Ia sudah berjanji kan, akan menerima semuanya? Sekalipun harus menelan amarahnya mentah-mentah.

Ini sakit asal kalian tahu. Sakit sekali.

.

.

.

Sikap Jaehwan melekat terus di otak Taekwoon. Rasa sakit itu tak pernah mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Terkadang Taekwoon ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis. Menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Jika saja ia tak melakukan hal itu mungkin Jaehwan pasti berada di pelukannya dan berbagi kasih sayang bersama. Bukan pekikan dan penolakan bertabur kebencian. Bukan seperti ini.

Lalu air mata itu menetes pelan dari balik kelopaknya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di gudang menghitung persedian. Tak ada siapa-siapa, tak masalah kan kalau ia menangis saja? Taekwoon tidak kuat. Kesabarannya berada dalam ambang batas yang mengerikan. Ia juga manusia yang akan hancur jika terus saja memikirkannya.

Memang ia bersikap seolah ia tahan banting dan kuat diperlakukan demikian oleh Jaehwan. Tapi, ia akan menangis jika sang hati meraung kesakitan. Bagaimanapun ia manusia yang butuh melampiaskan rasa sakit itu dengan menangis.

Dan Taekwoon pun menangis terisak. Dadanya terhimpit dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ini tak akan berjalan lama.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, gudang itu diketuk seseorang. Pasti Sungjong. Siapa lagi? Di dalam toko ini hanya ada dia dan Sungjong sebagai pegawainya.

" _Hyung_? Kau di dalam kan? Ada undangan untukmu."

Undangan? Taekwoon segera mengusap air matanya. Undangan? Undangan apa?

Kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah sembab yang mungkin Sungjong bisa menebak bahwa Taekwoon baru saja menangis.

"Ada undangan untukmu. Sepertinya undangan pernikahan. _Ah_ , iya, cepat cuci muka. Kita bertukar tempat! Aku bosan menjaga kasir."

Taekwoon mengambil alih undangan dari tangan Sungjong dengan anggukan dari kepalanya. Menyetujui keinginan Sungjong untuk bertukar posisi. Setelah Sungjong pergi, Taekwoon mulai membaca siapa pengirim undangan itu.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan masih betah untuk memberikannya cobaan dan beberapa luka di hatinya sehingga ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Undangan itu adalah undangan pernikahan Hakyeon dan Wonshik.

Ya, Cha Hakyeon dan Kim Wonshik. Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Taekwoon nyaris limbung dengan kepala berkunang. Kenapa ia masih harus mendapatkan pesakitan dari Hakyeon? Kenapa? Lalu, buat apa Hakyeon mengundangnya? Untuk apa? _Ah_ , Taekwoon butuh tenaga untuk sekedar berpikir tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Update cepet.._

 _Sengaja biar cepet selesai._

 _Jadi bagaimana? Taek ma Jae udah tinggal bareng noh, hahahahha_

 _._

 _Oke reviewnya saja deh yaa.._

 _Oh yass spesial ucapan terima kasih untuk kalian di chapter 20 ini. :D_

 _Big thanks untuk:_

 _ **Ligthningklass, bulantaurus, taona39, yoitedumb, Bhellaep, CandytoPuppy, Sky Onix, restiana, Lvinnie, guest dan siapapun yang berpartisipasi dalam ff ini. :D**_

 _Terima kasih banyak... :* :*_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	22. Chapter 22

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 21**

 **.**

Angin kembali mengusik pagi yang tenang hari ini. Suhu khas awal musim dingin itu menyambut pagi Jaehwan dengan semangat. Gemeretak dari jendela dan semilirnya menarik Jaehwan untuk terjaga. Dengan sedikit gerak malas, akhirnya Jaehwan pun menurut. Mengucek kelopak mata lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Pandangannya mengedar sebentar. Ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya. Kemana Taekwoon? Tidak biasanya Taekwoon hilang dari sampingnya atau bangun lebih pagi. Oh, Jaehwan masih ingat semalam Taekwoon sempat masuk ke dalam kamar lalu keluar lagi. Apa Taekwoon tidak kembali lagi setelahnya? Kemana?

Jaehwan mengerang kecil ketika kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ah, pasti tensi darahnya menurun. Lalu bola matanya bergulir ke arah kanan tepat pada jam duduk yang bertengger di atas nakas. Masih jam lima pagi, kemana sebenarnya Taekwoon?

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini saat tak mendapati Taekwoon terlelap di sampingnya? Getir bersalah sekejap merayap dari dalam diri. Apakah ia keterlaluan akhir-akhir ini hingga Taekwoon menghindarinya? _Oh_ , entahlah! Jaehwan pening harus memikirkan itu pagi-pagi.

Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekedar membasuh wajah dan sikat gigi. Selesai ia keluar dan masih merasa asing dengan suasana berbeda pagi ini. Jika boleh jujur Jaehwan merasakan kekosongan saat tak menangkap nampan di atas meja. Ia mendadak rindu dengan panggilan lembut dari Taekwoon ketika membangunkannya.

Dan Jaehwan merasa nyeri mengingat bagaimana ia bersikap padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tak seharusnya ia terlalu kejam pada Taekwoon. Sebaiknya ia mulai mengontrol sikapnya. Toh Taekwoon juga sudah menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keseriusannya.

Ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Taekwoon menderita. Mau apa lagi? Jika lama-lama ia terus seperti ini yang ada Taekwoon malah pergi. Dan Jaehwan tak menginginkan resiko yang lebih buruk. Karena ia tahu sebenarnya ia merasa senang kembali bersama Taekwoon. Hanya saja kebencian dan keangkuhannya terlalu kuat menekan rasa yang dulu ia punya untuk Taekwoon.

Masih pagi, dan ia ingin keluar kamar saja. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah keluar, mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu di atas nakas. Sebuah kertas? Kertas apa? Lantas ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Undangan?" Gumamnya kecil dengan membolak-balikkan undangan itu. "Apa ini milik Taekwoon _hyung_? Siapa yang menikah? Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik? Siapa?"

Dengan penasaran yang muncul, Jaehwan membuka undangan itu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menikah, siapa Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik? Apa teman Taekwoon?

" _Oh_!" Mata bulat Jaehwan membesar. Sebuah foto yang menghias bagian dalam undangan membuat Jaehwan memekik. Satu dari dua mempelai itu Jaehwan kenal wajahnya. " _A-ah_! Lelaki ini, lelaki ini yang menanyaiku apakah aku..." Suara Jaehwan memelan bahkan berhenti seketika. Ia ingat, ia ingat saat Hakyeon bertanya padanya.

Dahinya pun berkerut dengan ekspresi penuh tanya membalut. Siapa sebenarnya Hakyeon? Apa ia teman baik Taekwoon hingga bertanya demikian? Tapi..

Ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa Jaehwan merasa kalau Hakyeon bukan sekedar teman biasa? Ah, Jaehwan harus mencari tahu. Ia pun meletakkan undangan itu dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa menepis curiganya. Jaehwan pun menggeledah lemari Taekwoon. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu disana.

Dan benar. Ada foto yang tersimpan di tumpukan baju dalam lemari. Ada beberapa foto. Salah satunya adalah foto dimana Taekwoon memeluk erat Hakyeon dan lelaki itu mengecup pipinya.

Seketika tubuh Jaehwan panas, aliran itu menjalar di sekujur tubuh, nafasnya memburu dengan dada yang naik turun. Kenapa ia merasa kesal seperti ini? Kenapa? Apa dirinya sedang...

Cemburu?

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaehwan kembali bekerja di kafe Woohyun. Ada larangan sebenarnya untuk Jaehwan agar tak terlalu lelah bekerja. Mengingat kandungannya pun mulai tampak membuncit. Namanya juga Jaehwan yang mempunyai jutaan alasan untuk mempengaruhi otak Woohyun agar melepas larangan itu.

Yang selalu didengungkan Jaehwan untuk menjerat Woohyun dari larangannya adalah dengan bekerja ia bisa mengikis setres dan dengan demikian bayinya akan senang. Lalu Woohyun pun kalah.

Dan saat ini Jaehwan tampak senang, wajah ceria itu menghipnotis pada tamu untuk sabar menunggu. Woohyun geleng-geleng dengan Jaehwan yang berubah-ubah kondisi. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia tampak setres dan kurang fokus, saat ini ia tampak lebih semangat. Apa ia melupakan bencinya pada Taekwoon sejenak?

Ya, Jaehwan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan rasa bencinya pada Taekwoon sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu kejam dan saatnya untuk memberikan kesempatan yang sebenarnya untuk Taekwoon.

"Selamat dataaangg!" Jaehwan menyambut pengunjung kafe dengan cerita. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia terhenyak begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Cha Hakyeon dan Kim Wonshik.

Hakyeon yang melihat Jaehwan terkejut itu mengulas senyum kemudian menarik tangan Wonshik duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Tempat favorit Hakyeon saat datang kemari. Sementara Jaehwan termangu dengan wajah yang bingung.

Apa ini suatu kebetulan. Tapi...

Hey, Jaehwan masih penasaran dengan sosok itu. Siapa sebenarnya Hakyeon? Kenapa wajah itu secara tiba-tiba melayang-layang di otaknya? Ah, Jaehwan benar-benar ingin tahu siapa Hakyeon di dalam hidup Taekwoon.

"Kenapa?"

" _Uh_?"

"Kau memandangi mereka terus, Jae!"

Jaehwan menoleh pada Seokjin yang mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Lalu ia memainkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum mengutarakan unek-uneknya kepada Seokjin. Mungkin.. Seokjin bisa membantu?

"Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Lelaki yang tengah menikmati americano itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong! Cari tahu siapa dia!" Dagu Jaehwan mengarah pada Hakyeon. "Namanya Cha Hakyeon! Tolong bantu aku cari tahu siapa dia. Kau bisa meminta tolong kekasihmu yang detektif itu."

"Hey, hey, hey! Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau memintaku mencari tahu orang lain?"

"Ya?!"

"Kau gila!"

"Ayolah!"

"Kenapa _sih_?"

Jaehwan menghela nafasnya. "Ini penting sekali. Aku mohon!" Pintanya dengan tangan dikatupkan dan digosok ke atas ke bawah.

Wajah memelas Jaehwan menjadi kelemahan Seokjin kali ini. Teman semasa SMP nya itu sungguh pandai membuatnya lemah.

"Oke! Aku akan mengabarimu setelah Namjoon mendapatkannya. Kau ini!"

Senyum lebar pun terulas dari wajah manis Jaehwan. Ah, beruntung sekali ia memiliki teman seperti Seokjin. Tapi sungguh, Jaehwan ingin sekali tahu tentang Hakyeon dan apa hubungannya dengan Taekwoon. Lalu ia mengecup kilat pipi Seokjin dan dibalas dengan pekikan kecil. Seokjin hanya mengusap dadanya. Apakah tingkah seorang yang tengah hamil akan seperti ini? Atau mungkin itu adalah keinginan dari jabang bayi?

Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

Sementara di balik meja dekat jendela, mata Hakyeon sesekali mengarah pada Jaehwan. Tingkah Hakyeon jelas mengundang tanya Wonshik yang cukup heran dengan Hakyeon. Lelaki yang lebih muda menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan bertanya padanya melalui tatapan mata. Ada senyum yang mengulas bersandingkan gelengan sebagai jawaban atas tanya itu.

Lalu Hakyeon menyendok kue keju yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Kau pernah bertemu Taekwoon?"

Bola mata Wonshik membesar begitu mendengar tanya Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengangguk ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Masih belum paham apa sebenarnya niat untuk membicarakan Taekwoon. Hey, mereka berdua tak lagi mengungkit nama Taekwoon setelah kejadian itu. Sekalipun Hakyeon bertemu dengan Taekwoon beberapa waktu yang lalu ia pun tak mengatakannya pada Wonshik.

Sedikit mengangkat bahu, Wonshik mencoba menjawab. "Yaa... tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi sekarang dibandingkan beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawabnya asal. Jujur saja Wonshik tidak menyukai percakapan tentang Taekwoon.

"Tapi tidak sebaik, Jaehwan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sering datang kemari." Tatapan Hakyeon yang semula jatuh pada kue keju itu berubah haluan. Sedikit pendar hangat menyelimuti bola mata indah itu. "Jaehwan tampak baik-baik saja, sementara Taekwoon terlihat mengerikan. Bukankah seharusnya pihak yang tersakiti itu akan terpukul lalu tampak buruk?"

Sejenak diam. Yang lebih muda tampaknya tengah mencerna kalimat panjang dari Hakyeon. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di benak Hakyeon hingga berpikir demikian? Tidak selalu kan?

"Kenapa begitu? Hey, bisa saja yang menyakiti itu akan terpukul. Lalu sekarang untuk kasusmu? Bukankah kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik padahal kau adalah korban?"

"Tapi itu.."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_! Buat apa kau memikirkan orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan kau masih peduli dengan Taekwoon? Atau.."

"Hey! Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Kita sudah mau menikah! Kenapa aku masih peduli dengannya?" Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Juga... Ah, tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Hakyeon merutuk dalam hati. Jangan sampai ia kelepasan mengatakan bahwa ia beberapa kali bertemu dengan Taekwoon. Ia telah berjanji pada Wonshik untuk tak mengungkit nama Taekwoon di depannya. Kehidupannya pun juga sudah bahagia. Jadi buat apa memikirkan Taekwoon lagi?

Hanya saja ada yang mengganjal. Bagaimana pun dulu ia pernah merajut kasih dengan lelaki itu. Dan juga, sebentar lagi keduanya menikah. Melepas masa lalu. Tapi, apakah Taekwoon bisa bahagia sepertinya? Memang Hakyeon kesal dan kecewa dengan sikap Taekwoon. Namun ia juga bukan lelaki yang kejam sepenuhnya.

Ada harapan untuk Taekwoon, semoga Jaehwan mau menerima lelaki itu lagi dengan segala kekejian dan keburukannya.

.

.

.

Mulai malam ini Jaehwan akan bersikap lebih baik pada Taekwoon. Ada rasa nyeri manakala ia melihat wajah Taekwoon yang dulu tersenyum angkuh berubah dengan wajah mengerikan dan menyedihkan. Pasti sangat berat sekali hukuman yang ia jalani. Entah itu memikirkan sang ibu ataupun sikapnya yang menjengkelkan.

Mungkin ini sebagai bentuk menghargai atas segudang kesabaran yang dimiliki Taekwoon. Tidak salah, kan?

Dan yang ingin dilakukan oleh Jaehwan adalah meminta Taekwoon mencarikan roti tisu khas India.

Jaehwan sedikit ragu untuk mendekat pada Taekwoon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Pasti lelaki itu sangat lelah. Tapi... bukankah ini juga kesempatan yang baik untuk Taekwoon?

" _Hyung_!"

" _Uh_? Jae!" Taekwoon tersentak mendengar panggilan dari Jaehwan. Demi apapun yang menguasai dunia ini adalah kali pertama Taekwoon mendengar Jaehwan memanggilnya. Senyum terbaik yang ia miliki mengembang dari bibir tipisnya. Ia lekas meletakkan cepat ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Sedikit mengambil nafas panjang lalu melepasnya perlahan.

" _Ng~_ maukah _hyung_ mencarikanku kue tisu India? Bayimu menginginkannya."

Senyum yang ada di wajah Taekwoon tampak melebar. Senang sekali ia mendengar permintaan Taekwoon. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Taekwoon tak mau memikirkan penyebab Jaehwan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Yang jelas saat ini Jaehwan mau berbicara padanya dan mau meminta bantuannya. Dan apa tadi? Jaehwan mengatakan bayimu? _Oh_ Tuhan, Taekwoon bahagia sekali malam ini.

"Pasti! Tunggu dulu! _Hyung_ akan mencarikannya untukmu." Segera Taekwoon bangkit dan mengecup kilat kening Jaehwan. Taekwoon semakin senang manakala ia tak mendapatkan perlawanan. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan? Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terpaku, Taekwoon keluar setelah memakai mantel.

Sementara Jaehwan membeku. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bereaksi atas kecupan kilat yang disematkan Taekwoon. Bukankah biasanya ia akan marah-marah saat disentuh tapi ini? Ah, mungkin ini adalah reaksi reflek atas dirinya.

Tapi...

Diam-diam Jaehwan menyukainya. Sudah lama, bukan?

.

Sudah sejam lebih Taekwoon masih belum kembali juga. Jaehwan mulai sedikit khawatir. Udara di luar dingin sekali. Musim telah berganti dan hujan pun turun. Kenapa lama sekali?

 _Oh_ , Jaehwan meringis aneh saat menyadari dirinya khawatir kepada Taekwoon. Hey, tapi itu bukan hal yang salah kan?

Saat Jaehwan akan keluar untuk minum karena tenggorokannya kering, dering ponsel menghambatnya. Lantas ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Seokjin?" Ia menggeser tombol hijau. "Hey? Kenapa?"

" _Kau lupa kalau kau meminta sesuatu dariku?"_

" _Ah_ , benar!" Jaehwan duduk di ranjang. "Jadi, apa yang kekasihmu temukan?"

" _Dengar! Kau tidak boleh terkejut saat mendengar ini semua, Jae!"_ Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. _"Cha Hakyeon adalah salah satu pegawai di perusahaan besar milik Jungwoon group. Dia adalah calon istri dari Kim Wonshik salah satu CEO anak perusahaan Jungwoon group."_

"Lalu?"

" _Untuk masa lalunya.."_ Seokjin berhenti sejenak. _"Dia.. dia pernah berhubungan dengan Taekwoon, suamimu."_

"A-apa? Taekwoon _hyung_? Hubungan apa?"

" _Kekasih, dia pernah berkencan dengan Taekwoon hyung dan berpisah sekitar tiga-empat bulan yang lalu."_

Jaehwan terkesiap. Dadanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya nyaris terjatuh. Otaknya tengah bekerja dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Jika Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berkencan sekitar tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu berarti itu.

Saat-saat dimana Taekwoon telah bersamanya. Saat-saat dimana keadaan keduanya masih baik dan itu artinya..

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan ngilu memikirkan ini. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan emosi yang akan tumpah kapanpun. Ia kecewa, ia kesal, ia sakit, ia benci dan ia marah. Bagaimana bisa? _Ah_ , Jaehwan bahkan lupa. Bukankah pernikahan yang sempat ia rasakan bersama Taekwoon hanya sandiwara penuh kepalsuan? Bukankah demikian?

Jaehwan melemas dengan sakit yang meremas jantungnya. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan itu? _Oh_ , Taekwoon benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar dan kejam. Ia merasakan penghianatan yang luar biasa menyiksa. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras dalam tangisan yang saat ini melebur hatinya.

Bodoh sekali! Bodoh! Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Taekwoon memang bukan lelaki yang baik sejak dulu. Ya, Jaehwan kecewa dan sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan yang semakin membelenggunya. Kemudian rasa benci yang sempat tersingkir mau tak mau kembali menengah.

 _Itu juga membutakan sebuah kenyataan yang perlu Jaehwan sadari. Hakyeon dan Wonshik akan menikah. Seharusnya Jaehwan tahu, bahwa Taekwoon tak lagi berkaitan dengan Hakyeon. Jadi buat apa kembali membencinya?_

"Jae! Ini roti tisu- Jae!" Taekwoon berseru ketika mendapati Jaehwan yang terduduk dengan tangisan. "Jae!"

"Pergi!" Bentak Jaehwan dalam tangisannya. Ia juga mendorong tubuh Taekwoon yang berusaha untuk memeluknya. "Pergi kau bajingan! Pergi! PERGI!"

Taekwoon terperanjat dengan pekikan Jaehwan. Ada apa? Kenapa Jaehwan kembali lagi seperti ini?

"PERGI! Kau PERGI! Jangan menyentuhku! Pergi!" Dan Jaehwan meraung lebih keras. Tangisannya pun mengalahkan segala yang ada di sekitar. Termasuk keinginan Taekwoon untuk memeluknya. Taekwoon hanya mundur dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah di otak.

Apa lagi yang terjadi pada Jaehwan? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah? Kenapa?

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa. Ini sungguh membuatnya lelah luar dalam.

.

.

.

Apa Jaehwan masih dalam emosi yang sama? Sengaja Taekwoon tak tidur di kamar kemarin malam demi menghindari hal-hal yang tak ia inginkan. Taekwoon masih mencerna semua terjadi pada Jaehwan. Ia sempat bercerita juga kepada Sungkyu dan Sungkyu mengatakan mungkin ini adalah bawaan sang jabang bayi. Emosi orang hamil itu terkadang bisa berubah-ubah kapanpun ia mau.

Taekwoon berusaha untuk meyakini itu. Sama sekali ia tak mau berpikir buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan. Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Sungkyu benar. Bahwa Jaehwan bersikap demikian karena sang jabang bayi. Walaupun keanehan cukup ia rasa. Mungkinkah sang anak juga membencinya? Hingga bersikap demikian?

Lalu dengan langkah pelan, Taekwoon masuk ke dalam kamar. Di tangan ada nampan berisi sarapan pagi juga roti tisu yang dingin –Taekwoon menyimpannya di lemari pendingin kemarin malam- untuk Jaehwan. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan duduk di pinggir kasur kemudian.

"Jae!" Taekwoon menyentuh lengan Jaehwan. Posisi Jaehwan adalah membelakangi Taekwoon. "Bangun, Jae!"

Jaehwan menggeliat kecil. Taekwoon tak tahu jika sebenarnya Jaehwan sudah membuka mata.

"Jae.. Ayo bangun!"

"Pergilah _hyung_! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

Taekwoon tercekat mendengarnya. Jaehwan sudah bangun?

"Jae?"

"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi ya pergi!"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Jaehwan berteriak mengusir. Amarahnya masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia masih enggan melihat Taekwoon.

"Tapi Jae!"

"Pergi!"

Dan Taekwoon lagi-lagi mengalah. Tubuhnya beranjak dari ranjang dan tatapannya membatu beberapa kejap pada punggung Jaehwan. Ia menarik dalam nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong. Nyeri juga perih mengurungnya dalam waktu yang sama. Menguncinya dalam pesakitan yang kembali menyerang.

Baru saja ia senang dengan perubahan sikap Jaehwan lalu ia terpental lagi dalam pesakitan yang diciptakan oleh Jaehwan. Kenapa dengan takdir hidupnya?

Kenapa?

Selepas kepergian Taekwoon, Jaehwan meremas dadanya yang ngilu. Sakit itu membuatnya buta. Ia tak tahu mengapa merasa sangat kecewa dan kesal hingga berujung sikap ini. Sikap yang pasti melukai hati Taekwoon. Sikap yang semakin menunjukkan kebencian dalam dirinya.

Jaehwan tak tahu kenapa ia sakit sekali mengetahui kenyataan itu. Luka yang susah payah ia sembuhkan mengelupas atasnya dan kembali membasah. Jaehwan menangis dengan gigitan pada bibirnya agar suara itu tak terdengar. Sungguh, ini sakit sekali.

Dan ia hanya bisa membenci Taekwoon lagi untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_ apa kabar? Maafkan Taekwoon yang lama tidak melihat _eomma_."

Saat ini Taekwoon tengah menjenguk sang _eomma_. Sudah lama sekali Taekwoon tak melihat keadaan sang ibu. Air matanya reflek turun begitu saja. Kepalanya lantas mendongak. Menghalau air mata yang akan turun lebih banyak lagi.

Sementara sang _eomma_ hanya melamun tak menjawab sapaan Taekwoon. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat Taekwoon datang Nyonya Jung akan mengoceh tak jelas. Tapi ini? Taekwoon meraih tangan Nyonya Jung dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Apa _eomma_ marah kepada Taekwoon? Karena Taekwoon tidak menjenguk _eomma_ selama sebulan ini?"

Senyum pahit menguar percuma dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Kepiluan hatinya lolos dari bibir itu.

"Maafkan Taekwoon." Satu kecupan lagi disematkan Taekwoon pada punggung tangan Nyonya Jung. " _Eomma_ , bolehkah Taekwoon bercerita?"

Meski Taekwoon tak mendapatkan sahutan apapun dari Nyonya Jung, Taekwoon tetap bersuara. Menyerukan isi hatinya yang tercabik. Menguraikan sakit yang menderanya. Mencurahkan beban yang dideritanya. Taekwoon butuh tempat untuk melepaskan semuanya.

"Taekwoon bahagia, Taekwoon senang bisa kembali ke kediaman Kim." Tetes air mata rupanya tak menurut pada sang empunya. "Taekwoon bahagia saat mendengar bahwa Jaehwan hamil anakku, _eomma_ akan mempunyai cucu nanti. Tapi.."

Sekali lagi ia mendongak dan mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Tapi.. Sikap Jaehwan masih sama. Taekwoon tidak tahu apakah dia telah menerima Taekwoon sepenuhnya atau belum. Dia masih membenci Taekwoon, tapi.. Tapi Taekwoon merasa kalau Jaehwan sebenarnya tidak seperti itu."

"Terkadang Taekwoon merasakan bahwa Jaehwan butuh kasih sayang yang lebih. Dia juga kesepian. Tapi entah mengapa sisi bencinya yang tumbuh liar."

" _Eomma_! Aku merindukan Jaehwan yang dulu. Aku merindukan Jaehwan yang menyayangiku dan merawatku dulu. Aku merindukan Jaehwan sebelum aku mencoba membunuhnya. Kehangatan itu, kasih sayang itu, senyum itu, wajah manis itu, semuanya hilang dan perlahan membunuhku. Mengingatnya membuatku mati perlahan. Rasanya sakit sekali _eomma_."

Untuk beberapa saat, Taekwoon membiarkan lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya. Otaknya kembali mengulang adegan-adegan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Jaehwan. Adegan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan kembali. Tangannya beralih pada dada kirinya. Nyeri, sesak dan himpitan itu begitu kuat menyiksanya. Taekwoon merasakan sakit itu kembali datang menyambang.

Rasanya ia tak pantas lagi merengek sedih. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengeluh kepada Tuhan untuk semua ini. Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Menyikapi semua ini dengan segudang kesabaran yang mulai menipis persediaannya. Haruskah ia kembali pada satu titik yang sempat ia perhatikan?

Menyerah dan mengakhir semua.

Tapi...

 _Ah_ , Taekwoon kembali menangis saat harus memikirkannya. Takdir tak pernah lelah mempermainkannya, waktu begitu kejam menyiksanya dan dunia seakan tak berpihak padanya. Sudah lama ia menderita, sudah lama. Kenapa tidak juga berakhir bahagia?

" _Eomma_.."

Yang Taekwoon bisa lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk sang ibu dengan tangisan yang masih mengiringi. Dalam hati ia kembali berdo'a hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kuatkan hati Taekwoon Tuhan, ia harus bisa menjalani semua jika ia ingin tetap memegang janjinya.

.

.

.

Sungkyu ikut bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan keputusasaan mengikutinya. Harus dengan cara apa ia membujuk Jaehwan agar bisa menerima baik Taekwoon? Ia lelah melihat bagaimana Taekwoon memohon dan mengemis belas kasihan dari Jaehwan. Ia lelah melihat Taekwoon menangis dalam diam dan terluka dengan sikap Jaehwan.

Lama-kelamaan Sungkyu merasa sakit sendiri melihatnya. Jika ia berada di posisi Taekwoon mungkin ia tak akan setegar lelaki itu. Yang Sungkyu takutkan adalah ketika nanti Taekwoon menyerah dengan ini semua dan Jaehwan menyesal setelahnya. Cerita hidup Jaehwan dan Taekwoon akan berhenti dan tak berakhir bahagia. Sungkyu tak mau Jaehwan kembali terluka.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana lagi?

"Ayolah, Jae! Ceritakan kepada _hyung_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingg kau kembali bersikap kasar kepada Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan bungkam. Sejak tadi pagi ia tak memiliki niat untuk sekedar menjawab tanya dari Sungkyu. _Oh_ , jangankan menjawab tanya. Jaehwan pun menolak untuk makan.

"Jae! Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Sungkyu ingin menangis. Melihat wajah lusuh dari Jaehwan ikut menyakitinya. Tapi ia harus menyalahkan siapa? Siapa yang salah disini? "Ayolah, Jae!"

Dan Jaehwan membaringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut lalu memunggungi Sungkyu. Ia masih bertahan dalam keterdiamannya. Jaehwan enggan sekali bercerita tentang semua yang dirasakannya. Jaehwan kehilangan semangat yang mengangkatnya setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau bercerita, setidaknya makanlah dulu! Atau minum susumu. Aku tidak ingin bayi dalam kandunganmu kelaparan. Jangan kau siksa bayi di dalam kandunganmu, Jae!" Sungkyu mengusap kening Jaehwan lalu mengecupnya kilat. "Ceritakan pada _hyung_ jika memang kau ingin bercerita."

Lalu Sungkyu memilih untuk keluar dan membiarkan Jaehwan sendiri. Ia juga mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin saja itu Taekwoon sudah pulang.

Sungkyu keluar dan Jaehwan mulai menangis lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh dan sakit itu menyengatnya lagi. Jaehwan lelah terus memiliki rasa. Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang sedang ia rasakan ini? Kenapa Jaehwan tampak seperti orang gila yang tiba-tiba menangis?

Sisi Jaehwan yang kejam dan penuh kebencian itu beralih tempat dengan sosok Jaehwan yang lemah. Emosinya berulah. Menjadi tak berdaya dan terluka parah. Kemana Jaehwan yang angkuh dan dilingkupi kebencian? Kemana Jaehwan yang keras dan keterlaluan? Jaehwan kembali menangis saat mengingat semuanya.

Puing-puing ingatan itu membelenggunya dan memenuhi otaknya. Menjeratnya dan meremasnya. Pesakitan itu kembali lagi datang tertawa di atas semuanya. Jaehwan bingung dengan dirinya. Semudah itukah hatinya berubah-ubah? Sempat ia merasa senang, lalu kembali benci, lalu melemah. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jae?"

Jaehwan mengusap air matanya cepat setelah mendengar suara Taekwoon yang mendekat padanya. Ia meninggikan selimutnya untuk menutup seluruh tubuh, enggan bertemu dengan Taekwoon saat itu juga.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Ada getar khawatir yang ditorehkan Taekwoon dari balik tanya itu. "Ada apa, Jae?"

Jaehwan bungkam, sama seperti saat bersama Sungkyu sebelumnya.

"Aku dengar dari Sungkyu _hyung_ kau menolak makan? Kenapa?" Taekwoon ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh itu tapi ia takut jika Jaehwan menolak dan kembali berteriak.

Jaehwan hanya bergerak kecil dan menggelung tubuhnya lebih erat.

"Jae!" Lalu Taekwoon mendesah pelan. "Maafkan _hyung_! Jika memang kau marah dengan _hyung_ , kau masih membenci _hyung_ , _hyung_ minta maaf! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Jae? Kau ingin aku pergi? Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku disini, _hyung_ akan pergi. _Hyung_ akan meninggalkan rumah ini."

Dan tiba-tiba Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tangis yang ia lakukan.

"Apa kau masih ingin _hyung_ tetap disini? Atau tidak.."

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia menahan tangisannya yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Sebilah hatinya kembali berulah. Ada pekikan keras dari dalam sana yang menyerukan agar Taekwoon tetap tinggal. Tapi sebilah hatinya berpendapat berbeda. Tak tahu Jaehwan harus menurut pada yang mana.

"Kalau kau ingin _hyung_ pergi, bicaralah sekarang! Kalau tidak, _hyung_ akan tetap berada disini."

Apa yang akan menjadi jawaban dari Jaehwan? Taekwoon harap-harap cemas menunggunya. Sungguh, ia tak memiliki niat meninggalkan Jaehwan. Namun sikap Jaehwan yang menuntunnya seperti ini. Dalam hati Taekwoon juga berdo'a semoga Jaehwan tak menginginkan Taekwoon untuk pergi.

Cukup lama, cukup lama Taekwoon menunggu dan Jaehwan masih bungkam. Ada senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah pedih Taekwoon. Jaehwan memberikan jawaban agar Taekwoon tetap tinggal.

"Kau masih ingin _hyung_ tinggal disini? Terima kasih, Jae!"

Lalu Taekwoon naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di belakang Jaehwan dengan masih tak menyentuh sedetikpun tubuh Jaehwan. Ia membiarkan Jaehwan tetap dalam posisinya tanpa mengusik sedikitpun ketenangan yang ada. Taekwoon tahu, ia tahu saat ini Jaehwan menangis. Tubuh bergetar itu tak bisa membohonginya. Namun ia juga tak mau merusak semuanya. Lebih baik mengalah, kan?

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam! Selamat malam, Jae! _Hyung_ mencintaimu."

Dan Jaehwan menangis semakin dalam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Heloo, update cepet lagi..._

 _Walaupun saya gak yakin sama ini chapter.._

 _:D :D :D_

 _Dua chapter ini nanti Taekwoon ma Jaehwan masih kayak gini._

 _Gimana yaa, Jae itu agak bingung dengan dirinya._

 _Dia itu kesal, benci tp masih cinta.._

 _Ya gitu lah.._

 _Trus kalo Taekwoon terlalu sabar, namanya juga dia pihak yang minta maaf jadi yaaa.. mau gak mau harus seperti itu kan.._

 _:D_

 _Oke deh, reviewnya yaa.._

 _Ditunggu~_

 _Kalo gak ada halangan besok malem juga mau update lagi._

 _Biar minggu depan selesai ini FF. :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	23. Chapter 23

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

 _Note: khusus chapter ini ada BGM-nya_

 _VIXX – Cold At Night_

 _Jadi baca sambil dengerin lagunya.. wkwkwkw_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 22**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau ingin aku ke Jeonju membelikanmu bibimbap? _Hyung_! Ini bahkan sudah hampir malam." Hongbin mencoba menolak secara halus. _Hey_ , siapa yang mau berpergian jauh ke Jeonju hanya untuk membeli bibimbap? Ia ingin sekali menolaknya tapi melihat wajah Jaehwan membuatnya sedikit...

Jaehwan memberengut. Bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan. "Ayolah Binnie!" Bujuknya lagi. Jaehwan benar-benar ingin sekali menikmati bibimbap buatan salah satu restoran di Jeonju.

Ya, ceritanya Jaehwan mengalami lagi masa-masa ngidam yang menyusahkan. Yang membuat kesal adalah ia selalu minta makanan yang bukan berasal dari Seoul. Tidak masalah membelikannya, berapapun itu. Hanya saja perjalanan yang ditempuh membutuhkan waktu yang banyak. Sekarang pun sama, Jaehwan lagi-lagi meninta salah satu makanan khas Jeonju yaitu bibimbap buatan salah satu restoran terkenal disana.

Jika saja perjalanan yang ditempuh hanya butuh lima belas menit saja, Hongbin akan menyetujuinya. Tapi ini?

Hongbin harus mengatakan apa?

" _Hyung_! Hongbin belikan yang ada di Seoul saja yaa?"

"Yang di Seoul tidak seenak di Jeonju! Dan aku ingin yang ada di Jeonju."

Kembali lagi Jaehwan merajuk. Menarik Hongbin untuk menghela nafasnya lelah dan pasrah. Kalau tidak dituruti Hongbin akan marah dan menggerutu kepadanya sepanjang hari. Tapi ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Apa iya, Hongbin harus mengendarai mobil ke Jeonju?

"Berhenti minta yang tidak-tidak, Lee Jaehwan!"

Suara itu. Suara yang mampu memaksa Jaehwan untuk berbalik arah. Jaehwan sedikit terkejut dengan suara Taekwoon yang berubah lebih keras. Tidak pernah Jaehwan mendengar Taekwoon berbicara dengan nada demikian. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melengos guna menghindari tatapan tak suka dari Taekwoon.

Kali ini sorot mata Jaehwan tampak goyah dan tak semanja tadi. Hongbin pun bisa merasakan perubahan itu.

Tangan Taekwoon menyentuh lengan Jaehwan dan ditampik oleh sang empunya.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, Jae! Apa kau tidak kasian kepada Hongbin?!"

Bola mata Jaehwan bergerak kecil. Ada rasa terhenyak disana. Jaehwan tak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan berkata demikian padanya. Tiba-tiba dadanya nyeri. Jaehwan memanas dengan perkataan Taekwoon. Tidak biasanya Taekwoon akan sekasar itu meski sikap Jaehwan keterlaluan. Apa Taekwoon telah...

Jaehwan pun mengalihkan tatapan keduanya pada lantai lalu berbalik.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya aku meminta tolong?"

"Kau tidak bisa meminta tolong seperti itu! Hongbin juga punya kehidupan sendiri! Jangan merepotkan orang lain!"

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan _hyung_ yang membelikkan untukmu."

Jaehwan tertawa sinis. Mengejek dan merasa jijik. Bahkan ia melipat tangannya dan menatap geli Taekwoon. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mengambil perhatianku!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasihan dengan Hongbin. Kau itu terlalu egois Jae! Memang kau sedang hamil. Tapi apa harus seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Kalau memang kalian tidak mau ya sudah! Aku akan pergi sendiri."

" _HYUNG_!"

Hongbin menarik tangan Jaehwan yang ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lelaki paling muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Taekwoon. Mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dari tatapannya. Jaehwan mendengus kesal. Ia mulai tak suka dengan keadaan ini. _Ah_ , ia memang tak suka sejak kedatangan Taekwoon.

"Biarkan Hongbin yang beli yaa.. _Hyung_ tunggu di rumah."

Jaehwan menatap Hongbin mengharap kesungguhan dari ucapan itu. Dengan anggukan yakin, Jaehwan pun mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya, Hongbin keluar dan disusul oleh Taekwoon. Meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih dibalut rasa kesal.

Taekwoon pun menghentikan langkah Hongbin sesampainya mereka di depan pintu rumah Kediaman Kim.

"Maafkan sikap Jaehwan, Hongbin- _sshi_! Maafkan dia yang selalu merepotkanmu." Sesal Taekwoon dengan nada bersalah yang kentara.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, _hyung_. Mungkin ini bawaan bayi juga. Biasanya orang hamil seperti itu." Jawabnya dengan bercanda.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Jaehwan akan sejauh itu. _Ah_ , iya. Biarkan _hyung_ saja yang membelikannya. Nanti kalau _hyung_ sudah dapat, _hyung_ hubungi kau. Kau yang memberikannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Jaehwan."

Hongbin mengangguk setuju lalu ia pamit untuk pulang. Taekwoon yang masih dalam tempatnya menengok ke arah kamarnya sejenak. Ia tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Jaehwan yang berulang kali membuatnya jatuh bangun. Jaehwan sempat mengangkat dirinya lalu menjatuhkannya. Jaehwan senang sekali membuat emosinya teraduk-aduk.

Selama ini Taekwoon telah bersabar, namun rasa sabarnya sedikit demi sedikit bisa pudar. Ia manusia, ia bukan dewa. Wajar bukan? Bila itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini pun sepertinya akan berlangsung seperti semalam. Jaehwan menolak apa yang diberikan Hongbin. Entah darimana, Jaehwan seakan membaca rencana yang dilakukan Taekwoon dan Hongbin. Dengan nada angkuh yang selalu ia ucapkan pada Taekwoon, Jaehwan menolak pemberian Hongbin.

Ia menuding Taekwoon telah mempengaruhi Hongbin agar lelaki yang lebih muda itu bersekongkol dengannya. Apakah salah Taekwoon melakukan hal itu? Tidak kan? Taekwoon hanya kasihan dengan Hongbin yang harus berkorban untuk Jaehwan. Sementara lelaki itu seolah memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Hongbin.

Taekwoon jelas tak paham dengan Jaehwan sekarang. Lelaki itu berubah jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan sebenarnya?

"Kau akan jatuh sakit kalau kau menolak makan, Lee Jaehwan!"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Jika ia tak salah menghitung, perubahan sikap Jaehwan ini semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Taekwoon tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan lelakinya itu berubah-ubah.

Kebencian padanya? _Oh_ , tolong! Jaehwan memang membencinya sejak kejadian itu terungkap. Tapi tidak sejauh ini. Bukankah tempo hari Jaehwan tampak lemah di matanya? Lalu menjadi garang dan menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu, aku peduli pada anakku. Apa kau puas?"

Sontak jawaban itu membuat Jaehwan terperanjat. Tatapan mata yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon pun berbeda. Rasanya Jaehwan tertelan dalam kekecewaan yang bercampur dengan ketakutan. Kecewa dengan ucapan kasar Taekwoon dan takut jika Taekwoon lelah dengan sikapnya selama ini. Jika Taekwoon lelah maka...

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Namun keangkuhan dan kebencian masih merajainya. Sekarang ia harus tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Pergi kau penghianat! PERGI!"

Lalu emosinya berubah lagi. Kali ini pekikan keras dan mata yang memerah membuat Taekwoon mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kau penghianat pergi! PERGI!"

"Itu inginmu! Aku akan pergi!"

"Kau penghianat! Kau penghianat!"

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jaehwan terduduk dengan lelehan tangis yang cukup keras. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya memerah memeras air mata yang lolos dari kelopak matanya. Nafasnya tersengal dan bibirnya membuka seiring dengan udara yang dipaksa masuk. Kali ini tangisan Jaehwan mengingatkan Taekwoon saat pertama kali Jaehwan sadar dengan ingatannya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Jaehwan kali ini? Apa ia mengingat lagi kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat? Mau tak mau itu menarik keinginan Taekwoon untuk kembali. Ia duduk di depan Jaehwan dan hendak memeluknya. Tapi tangan Jaehwan memukul dadanya.

"Kau! Kau kenapa harus melakukan itu padaku! Kenapa?!"

"Jae! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?!"

Taekwoon tak mengerti dengan Jaehwan. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ini semua. Ia ingin sekali Jaehwan mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan mengungkapkan apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga seperti ini.

"Jae! Ku mohon!"

"Kembali kau pada HAKYEON! KEMBALI!"

Yang lebih tua terperangah. Hakyeon? Kembali? Ia mencerna sejenak. Tunggu! Apa Jaehwan mengetahui semua itu? Apa..

"Jae! Dengar!"

"Pergi kau!"

Taekwoon tak tahan lantas memeluk tubuh Jaehwan walaupun sejuta penolakan di terima. Ia tahu saat ini Jaehwan pasti sangat kecewa dengan kebohongan dan sandiwara yang telah ia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi bukankah itu semua sudah berakhir? Bukankah Taekwoon juga sudah memulai semuanya dengan Jaehwan? Juga, Hakyeon akan menikah. Lalu kenapa?

Jaehwan menangis dan menggumam dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa Taekwoon lelaki kejam, penghianat, keji dan tak tahu diri. Taekwoon tau, ucapan Jaehwan mengiris kecil-kecil hatinya. Namun di balik itu semua, Taekwoon sedikit merasa kalau..

"Jae!"

Jaehwan cemburu?

"Kau kenapa? Hey, dengarkan _hyung_! Itu masa lalu, Jae! Itu masa lalu. Kenapa kau? Sekarang aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

Jaehwan tak menjawab setelahnya. Hanya derai air mata dan isakan dalam menguasai tempat itu. Taekwoon pun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Memberikan waktu bagi Jaehwan menangis dalam pelukannya. Taekwoon akan bercerita semua jika Jaehwan telah merasa baikan. Memang awalnya ia pikir bahwa ini tak akan terungkap. Tapi mendengar betapa kecewanya Jaehwan mengetahui hal ini meski sudah lama sekali memacu keberanian Taekwoon untuk jujur.

Bukankan itu juga sebuah kesalahan Taekwoon? Ya, Taekwoon akan mengungkap semua yang belum pernah Taekwoon ungkap di depan Jaehwan. Karena Taekwoon yakin, Jaehwan butuh penjelasan untuk memperjelas perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan Jaehwan."

"Kenapa?" Woohyun yang sedang membaca koran di atas tempat tidur menyahut. Sejak tadi Sungkyu tampak gelisah dan berpikir keras. Entah apa yang sebenarnya istrinya itu pikirkan.

Sungkyu lantas duduk di sebelah Woohyun menyender pada bahu Woohyun.

"Kau sadar kalau Jaehwan berubah-ubah saat menghadapi Taekwoon? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih kasar kepada Taekwoon, lalu dia mengurung diri tidak mau bicara, dia menangis dan tampak menyedihkan. Dan kemarin? Dia kembali lagi kasar lalu lemah lagi. Kenapa Jaehwan seperti itu? Bahkan dia tidak mau bercerita padaku."

"Bawaan bayi mungkin." Sahut Woohyun.

Sungkyu berdecak kecil mendengar jawaban Woohyun. "Tapi sayang!"

"Kenapa _sih_ , Gyu? Ayolah! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan. Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur ada Taekwoon yang bisa menuruti kemauan Jaehwan. Ya, walaupun Jaehwannya terus-terusan menolak."

Tangan Woohyun beralih mengusap pipi Sungkyu. Mencoba mengurangi kegelisahan dan rasa penasaran Sungkyu yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Woohyun tahu, istrinya itu penasaran dengan ini semua. Mengingat ia hidup dengan Jaehwan sudah lama dan sejak Jaehwan mengalami hal-hal yang menyedihkan itu Sungkyu selalu berada di sisi Jaehwan.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Ini aneh! Apa iya, bawaan bayi jadi seperti ini? Jaehwan sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia bersikap baik-baik saja walaupun dingin hatinya terlalu susah di tembus. Tapi ini?"

"Ini hanya bentuk kekhawatiranmu. Jaehwan pasti baik-baik saja."

Woohyun tersenyum. Ia senang sekali melihat wajah gelisah dan panik milik Sungkyu yang ditaburi gemas penasaran. Sungkyu benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi jika mengikuti kata-kata Sungkyu, Woohyun pun ditarik untuk penasaran juga.

Jaehwan, lelaki itu..

Apakah ia mulai untuk menerima Taekwoon dengan mengujinya lagi?

.

.

.

Siang ini Jaehwan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_. Ia memang tak mengalami masalah serius. Mungkin hanya sedikit _morning sick_ yang masih belum beranjak tubuhnya. Tetap saja ia harus memeriksanya.

Ia takut janinnya terguncang dengan emosinya yang berubah-ubah. Jaehwan sadar, semuanya terasa sangat berlebihan. Tapi rasa sakit itu apakah bisa dikatakan berlebihan? Jaehwan kecewa, Jaehwan terluka dan Jaehwan merasa dikalahkan.

Lalu Jaehwan juga merasa takut. Ia takut kalau ia kehilangan.

Entahlah, semua rasa itu menggulung di dalam dirinya bak ombak yang siap menerjang kapanpun. Bagai ombak yang akan mengikis kokohnya batu karang. Mengikis hatinya yang sempat kuat dibangun oleh kebencian lalu melemah dengan ketakutan. Entahlah, Jaehwan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Oh_ , sebaiknya ia lekas memeriksakan kandungannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengikuti pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter, Jaehwan menunggu hasilnya. Semoga ada kabar baik yang akan ia dengar tentang kesehatan kandungannya.

"Jadi bagaimana dok? Apa kandunganku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Dokter tersenyum dengan anggukan yang yakin. "Kandunganmu baik-baik saja. Hanya kau perlu hati-hati dengan keadaannya yang mungkin bisa bahaya kalau kau terlalu setres. Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Jaehwan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau perlu menghilangkan setresmu. Apa kau tahu kalau janin itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan ibunya? Kalau ibunya setres, janin juga akan ikut setres. Kalau ibunya sakit, bayi atau anak akan ikut sakit. Jadi kalau kau ingin janinmu baik-baik saja, kau harus menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran burukmu."

Jaehwan terhenyak kecil. Ia tak pernah tahu dengan mitos seperti itu.

"Apa janinmu bergerak-gerak tak menentu? Usia kandungan empat bulan biasanya akan merasakan gerakan kecil dari si jabang bayi."

" _Ah_.. iya, dok! Jaehwan kadang merasakan perut yang ditendang. Apakah itu gerakan dari si janin?"

"Ya, itu adalah janin anda yang mulai berkembang. Saya sarankan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran jika anda masih ingin merasakan gerakan itu. Kalau ibunya bersedih, anaknya juga bisa bersedih." Senyum hangat itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jaehwan.

Yang diajak bicara pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia menggangguk paham. Mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati dengan pikirannya. Jangan terlalu setres jika masih ingin merasakan gerakan tak menentu dari jabang bayi.

"Saya akan buatkan resep vitamin untuk anda. Saya juga akan buatkan resep jika sewaktu-waktu anda masih merasakan _morning sick_."

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. Setelahnya ia mendapatkan resep dari dokter dan pamit untuk pulang. Dengan tangan membawa resep dokter, Jaehwan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Selama perjalanan ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengurai penyebab pikirannya jadi penuh seperti ini. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini yang ada pikirannya tak akan pernah berhenti gelisah dan tak tenang.

Ia pun berhenti di salah satu taman. Mulai menarik benang kusut yang membelut di otaknya. Ini semua terjadi setelah, _ah_ , Jaehwan ingat. Cha Hakyeon. Setelah Jaehwan mendengar cerita tentang Cha Hakyeon. Jaehwan marah, kesal, kecewa dan sakit hati. Juga, Jaehwan cemburu. Cemburu karena Taekwoon dulu mencintai Hakyeon.

Jaehwan memejam sejenak. Merasa ada yang janggal disini. Ia tahu masa lalu Taekwoon adalah hidup bersama dengan Hakyeon. Tapi ia lupa akan sesuatu. Ia melupakan fakta dimana ia mengetahui nama Hakyeon dari sebuah undangan. Ya, undangan. Undangan untuk Taekwoon dimana Hakyeon akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Wonshik. Seketika Jaehwan merasa bodoh.

Ia takut akan kehilangan Taekwoon dan ia takut karena Taekwoon mencintai Hakyeon. Itu dulu, sekarang? Harusnya ia sadar bahwa Taekwoon hanya untuknya.

Lalu? Ia harus memulai dari mana? Tetap bersikap kasar, lemah atau...

Meminta maaf?

.

.

.

Jaehwan merasa kediamannya sunyi. Selepas ia membuka lembaran tipis penghubung itu, sama sekali ia tak mendapati seseorang lain di rumah itu. Kemana semua? Sungkyu, Woohyun, Tuan Kim, lalu Taekwoon?

Mungkin Woohyun, Tuan Kim dan Taekwoon sedang bekerja. Tapi Sungkyu?

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya. Kakinya ia bawa ke arah dapur untuk mencari air putih dan sekalian meminum vitaminnya. Sedikit pusing sedang menengok kepalanya. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam dapur.

Selesai ia minum vitamin, Jaehwan ingin merebahkan diri dan tidur. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Sebenarnya itu bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, melainkan pikiran dan batinnya yang tersiksa. Dengan istirahat yang cukup dan menghindarkan dari pikiran-pikiran yang buruk akan mengembalikan semangatnya lagi.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, manikan kelamnya langsung tertuju pada nampan di atas nakan. Otomatis bibirnya melengkung. Ini pasti kerjaan Taekwoon. Siapa lagi? Sungkyu tidak akan seperti itu.

Lantas ia mendekat pada nampan itu dan memperhatikan beberapa jenak makanan yang ada di atasnya. Sepiring puding cokelat, susu cokelat yang tak lagi hangat dan dua buah apel. Ini pasti untuk makan siangnya. Segera ia mengambil puding itu dan menyendoknya pelan. Manis sekali. Jaehwan merasa sangat bersalah dengan semua kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon.

Selama ini Taekwoon terlalu sabar menghadapinya. Memang itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Taekwoon untuk bisa merebut perhatian Jaehwan. Tapi tetap saja, Jaehwan merasa kalau ia keterlaluan.

Lebih baik ia memakan ini semua sebagai bentuk menghargai Taekwoon. Dan Jaehwan pun menghabiskan separo puding itu dan dilanjutkan susu kehamilan untuknya. Setelah selesai ia berniat untuk tidur. Namun tunggu, mata Jaehwan kembali mengetahui hal janggal disini. Arah pandangnya menuju sebuah benda besar yang sejak kapan berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Piano milik Sungkyu _hyung_. Kenapa ada di dalam kamar?"

.

.

.

Datang ke tempat ini bukan hal yang salah, kan?

Seberat apapun kepedihan yang tengah membungkusnya, menghujamnya, membanjiri kesabarannya, Taekwoon masih harus tegar melakoni kehidupan ini. Semua adalah resiko bukan? Tidak akan ada akibat jika tidak ada sebab. Dan Taekwoon tahu, salah satu akibat itu adalah peristiwa ini.

Apakah ini pantas disebut peristiwa? Tidak, ini adalah momen penting dalam hidup seseorang. Momen terbaik dalam kehidupan seseorang. Momen yang akan menyambut sebuah kebahagiaan bagi orang itu dan momen yang akan mengajarkan Taekwoon untuk ikhlas dalam melepas sesuatu.

Dan momen itu adalah pernikahan Cha Hakyeon dan Kim Wonshik.

Suasana penuh kekhidmatan dari janji suci yang baru saja terucap itu menyentuh siapapun yang datang. Sepasang kekasih yang mengikatkan janji suci di depan Tuhan memberikan keharuan luar biasa. Banyak tepuk tangan, gumam pujian dan ucapan salam yang ia terima. Rasa bahagia jelas tercetak di masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih mereka yang saling mengikatkan cinta.

Salah satu dari sekian pasang mata itu memandang bahagia sekaligus sedih. Nyeri dan ngilu tak pernah luput dari jangkauan hatinya. Bibirnya memang melengkung bahagia. Namun air mata tumpah di dalam hati.

Ini saat yang baik untuk bisa melepas semua. Mau apa? Tetap menyimpan rasa yang bahkan tak akan pernah kembali ia miliki. Memang Taekwoon telah berusaha melepas itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi, tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Butuh proses yang cukup lama. Apalagi ia juga tak memiliki penyemangat yang bisa memborgol rasa untuk Hakyeon dan membuangnya ke lautan lepas.

Rasa iri itu entah sejak kapan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya begitu terasa menyakitkan. Apakah itu tanda kebahagiaan atas pernikahan Hakyeon atau rasa sakit yang muncul dari iri hati, atau mungkin kedua-duanya yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Iya, sekali lagi rasa itu muncul percuma. Menyebabkan sesak dan nyeri yang tak mampu terbendung oleh rasa sabarnya. Sekali lagi angan yang sempat ia perjuangankan tersingkap dan memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat.

 _Sampai kapan ia bertahan untuk mengemis maaf dari Jaehwan? Sampai kapan istrinya itu mau menerima sepenuh hati dirinya dan memulai semua dari awal?_

"Hakyeon- _ah_!"

Panggilan itu menyebkan tubuh mungil sang lawan berjengit. Tubuh mungil dengan balutan tuxedo putih tulang itu berbalik. Ada keterkejutan yang muncul dari sana.

" _A-ah_ , Taekwoon!"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Senyum tulus sebisa mungkin meredam segala macam gejolak yang ada di dalam hati. Pasti sulit mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mantan kekasih yang pernah berbagi kasih dulu. "Semoga keluargamu nanti selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan."

Senyum lebih luwes turut melengkung dari bibir Hakyeon. Ia pun sama layaknya Taekwoon, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tak larut dalam suasana yang mungkin dikendalikan Taekwoon saat ini. Meski ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Hakyeon saat ini, tapi sosok Taekwoon pun dulu pernah memeluknya kan?

"Terima kasih, Taekwoon. Aku juga berharap rumah tanggamu akan bahagia."

Lalu senyum miris terlukis di wajah Taekwoon.

" _Ah_ , Taekwoon- _sshi_!"

Kali ini Taekwoon menolehkan kepala pada Wonshik yang tersenyum. Senyuman itu tampak seperti senyum kemenangan di mata Taekwoon.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Ya, maaf! Maaf pernah berkata kasat padamu dan bersikap arogan. Aku benar-benar kurang ajar saat itu."

Secepat kilat Taekwoon bisa memainkan kembali memori itu. Detik berlalu, Taekwoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa."

"Apa kau sendiri?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan kepala celingukan.

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mengajak Jaehwan?"

"Jaehwan? Dia.. dia sedang tidak enak badan."

Bohong, Taekwoon berbohong. Mana mungkin Jaehwan mau ia ajak. Jangankan pergi bersama, makan bersama di ruang makan saja Jaehwan menolak.

Hakyeon mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin mendengar kabar baik dari kalian setelah ini. Wonshik, ku serahkan Hakyeon kepadamu. Dia adalah milikmu sepenuhnya sekarang."

"Pasti."

Lalu apakah Taekwoon adalah pihak yang kalah disini? Tidak kan? Taekwoon meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan pengecut dan seorang yang kalah. Ia adalah pemenang. Pemenang yang mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit itu dan bisa melepaskan semua rasa yang sempat menjerat akalnya itu.

Ya, mulai sekarang sepenuhnya rasa untuk Hakyeon akan terpendam dalam keramaian pernikahan ini. Taekwoon tak akan membawanya pulang. Satu hati yang ia punya akan dimiliki oleh Jaehwan sepenuhnya. Ya, milik Jaehwan sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi Hakyeon, sekalipun itu hanya nama saja.

.

.

.

Apakah Jaehwan-nya sudah tidur?

Larut malam Taekwoon baru menjejakkan kaki di rumah. Selepas pernikahan Hakyeon dan Wonshik, Taekwoon tak bisa langsung pulang. Ia perlu beberapa helai angin malam untuk mengusir rasa pedih dan sakit yang mengelilinginya. Hingga pada akhirnya pukul satu malam ia baru bertemu dengan kediaman Kim.

Dengan pelan ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Alisnya bertautan. Lampu kamar belum dimatikan. Kemungkinan besar Jaehwan belum tidur. Lalu ia mengubah haluan pandangan mata. Sosok Jaehwan berbaring memunggunginya. _Oh_ , Taekwoon tahu kalau Jaehwan masih belum tidur. Tubuh itu memang terbaring tapi ada gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan olehnya.

Dan senyum Taekwoon mengembang tipis setelahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Taekwoon begitu ia berada dalam radius yang dekat Jaehwan. "Kenapa?"

Jaehwan memang belum tidur. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa sulit sekali memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya bercabang dan juga.. Ia merasa kesepian saat berbaring sendiri. Mungkin sebulan terakhir ada sosok Taekwoon yang menemaninya.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Mau aku buatkan susu?"

Jaehwan tak menjawab. Ia semakin erat meremas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dadanya sesak dan ada tangis yang terjadi di dalam sana. Lama kelamaan Jaehwan hancur akibat sikap hangat yang terus digempurkan padanya.

Desah pelan menguar dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Lagi-lagi ia tak mendapat jawab dari Jaehwan. Lantas ia bangkit dan memaku pandang pada tubuh itu untuk beberapa jenak. Sekitar lima menit berlalu, ia menoleh pada piano yang sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam kamar. Apa ini saatnya? Tapi ini terlalu malam. Bagaimana kalau yang lain terganggu.

Tidak.

Taekwoon sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya.

"Mau aku nyanyikan untukmu?"

Ya, Taekwoon akan bernyanyi untuk Jaehwan malam ini. Jika dengan ucapan tak mampu menembus kuatnya kebencian Jaehwan padanya. Mungkin dengan bait kata dalam alunan melodi bisa melumpuhkan kebencian itu. Taekwoon akan mencobanya.

Tak ada sahutan, Taekwoon pun duduk di balik piano itu. Mencoba sebentar barisan tuts yang berjajar rapi lalu mulai mengecek suaranya sendiri. Sementara Jaehwan, lelaki itu tak paham dengan maksud Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba ingin bernyanyi untuknya. Kenapa? Namun Jaehwan hanya bisa mengeratkan gumpalan selimut yang ada di telapaknya dengan kelopak mata terpejam cemas. Bibirnya pun ia gigit gelisah seiring detak jantung yang tak lagi beirama sama.

Jemarinya mulai menari dengan lantunan pelan di awal lagu menyiksa pertahanan Jaehwan. Lalu suara itu, suara lembut Taekwoon mengalun mengiringi tuts-tuts yang bernyanyi.

 _ **Momen yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan**_

 _ **Kata-kata yang tidak pernah aku katakan**_

 _ **Mereka datang kepadaku di malam yang dingin ini, memanggil namaku..**_

Kelopak mata Taekwoon memejam dan lembab terasa di balik kelopaknya.

 _ **Air mata jatuh,**_

 _ **Seperti memberitahuku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi**_

 _ **Bayangan punggungmu memudar,**_

 _ **Kabur dan menjauh..**_

Lalu air mata Taekwoon mendesak untuk di keluarkan.

 _ **Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku?**_

 _ **Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku dengan kosong berdiri disana.**_

Dan pada akhirnya air mata Taekwoon merembes dari balik kelopaknya. Menciptakan satu jalur tipis di salah satu pipinya.

 _ **Apa kau telah bertemu orang baru?**_

 _ **Tidak, tidak bisa terjadi,**_

 _ **Kesalahan di masa lalu apakah penyebabnya hanya diriku?**_

Dalam isak tangis yang menemani. Suara lembut Taekwoon masih mendengung jelas di penjuru ruangan. Bahkan hal itu menuntun sang lawan untuk bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

 _ **Duniaku menjadi hancur hanya dalam satu momen,**_

 _ **Aku harusnya menahanmu, seharusnya aku memohon,**_

 _ **Tapi kau telah pergi.**_

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah, bola matanya memanas sebagai reaksi dari dadanya yang sesak dan nyeri. Kata-kata itu bak sebilah mata pedang yang siap menggores lembar keangkuhan yang ia tebarkan.

 _ **Waktu telah berhenti hanya dalam satu momen,**_

 _ **Aku menjerit dan berteriak,**_

 _ **Tapi tiada jawaban.**_

Pada akhirnya bola mata itu tak sanggup menahan panas yang ada. Bulir bening menggenang lalu turun dari sudut matanya. Jaehwan menggulum bibirnya kuat, mencoba meredam isakan yang mungkin akan keluar saat itu juga.

 _ **Kau jelas orang yang pergi,**_

 _ **Tapi aku yang lebih minta maaf,**_

 _ **Aku memohon dan memohon.**_

Dan isakan itu tak lagi bisa dibendung. Tangisannya pecah sejalan dengan dadanya yang perih teriris rangkaian kata itu. Dengan cepat kata-kata itu teresap dalam dirinya dan mengundang sebuah penyesalan yang lama mendiami dirinya dan tertutup kebencian di dalam diri.

 _ **Pahami ini,**_

 _ **Meski di waktu ini, sekarang**_

 _ **Adalah kenangan berharga aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal.**_

Tidak, tidak. Jaehwan menggeleng keras dalam balutan selimut itu. Jangan katakan selamat tinggal, Jaehwan ingin sekali berteriak dalam tangisannya untuk tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jangan! Jangan katakan selamat tinggal. Jangan tinggalkan Jaehwan. Tidak-tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Jaehwan memohon.

Ia tahu, selama ini ia memang membenci Taekwoon, terbelenggu dalam kekecewaan yang beradu dengan kebencian dan amarah. Namun Jaehwan mulai paham, ada rasa yang tak bisa ia abaikan. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, rasa itu tetap ada. Bersemayam tenang di lapisan paling bawah hatinya. Dan juga, Jaehwan tahu kalau Taekwoon mencintainya. Tapi kenapa? Tidak-tidak, jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal!

 _ **Ini selesai meskipun jika semuanya jatuh,**_

 _ **Karena di kepalaku, di hatiku,**_

 _ **Aku punya banyak kenangan untuk diingat.**_

Jaehwan menggeleng dengan tangisannya terdengar memekak, tidak, ini belum selesai. Tolong! Tolong jangan katakan ini selesai.

 _ **Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku suatu saat nanti,**_

 _ **Meski bertahun-tahun kemudian,**_

 _ **Aku akan menunggu,**_

 _ **Aku akan menunggu.**_

Tidak ada perpisahan dan tidak ada pertemuan kembali. Jaehwan tidak ingin Taekwoon pergi darinya. Tidak. Cukup selama ini ia mengukir pesakitan untuk Taekwoon dan ia cukup dengan itu semua. Jangan lagi sebuah penyiksaan batin yang dialami. Jangan lagi. Dan tangisan Jaehwan terdengar memilukan menyambut akhir dari lagu itu.

Taekwoon membuka kelopak matanya begitu selesai menjamah barisan tuts di depannya. Ia tersentak dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaehwan menangis. Jaehwan menangis di sana. Segera Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya di belakang piano dan berlari menuju Jaehwan. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dengan gumaman maaf yang terdengar miris.

"Aku minta maaf, Jae! Aku minta maaf! Jangan menangis! Aku mohon!"

Taekwoon memang mengatakan kepada Jaehwan untuk tak menangis. Namun dirinya malah ikut menangis.

Jaehwan mengeratkan genggaman pada kaos Taekwoon. Seolah dengan demikian ia tak akan pernah berpisah dengan Taekwoon.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan meninggalkanku! Aku mohon." Dalam tangisan yang masih enggan beranjak. Permintaan Jaehwan itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Taekwoon.

Dan semuanya tumpah. Air mata Taekwoon tumpah setelah mendengar keinginan Jaehwan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi selain menangis bahagia apa?

"A-aku minta maaf, _hyung_! Maafkan semua sikap angkuhku! Aku minta maaf."

Dan lagi, sebuah permintaan maaf dari Jaehwan meluluh lantahkan kekuatan yang ada.

"Jangan meminta maaf! Ini bukan salahmu! Ini salahku!"

"Aku mohon, jangan meninggalkanku! Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu _hyung_! Aku mohon!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan bayimu! Aku akan tetap ada di sisimu." Lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh buncit Jaehwan. Ia membawa Jaehwan dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan Jaehwan mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat berdetak.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji, Lee Jaehwan. Aku akan tetap disisimu sampai kapanpun karena aku mencitaimu."

Dan Taekwoon melepas pelukan itu. Ia menangkup wajah basah Jaehwan. Kedua manikan mereka bertemu saling menelisik satu sama lain mencari kejujuran dan ketulusan masing-masing. Bibir Jaehwan lantas melengkung. Meskipun tipis sekali mata musang Taekwoon bsia menangkapnya. Lantas tanpa aba-aba, Taekwoon mengikis jarak kedua wajah mereka dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Keduanya saling memejam dengan bibir berpagutan dalam. Melalui pagutan itu mereka bisa berbagi kehangatan yang selama ini menghilang dari keduanya. Merasakan ketulusan yang sesungguhnya dan kasih sayang yang didambakan. Jaehwan pun akhirnya bisa melepas kebencian yang mengekangnya dan Taekwoon berterima kasih telah mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan.

Kasih sayang tulus dari Jaehwan. Ia secara personal berterima kasih kepada Sungjong yang membantunya membuat lagu dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa emosi seseorang bisa dipengaruhi oleh sebuah lagu. Ternyata benar. Jaehwan mau mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya setelah mendengar lagu yang ia ciptakan.

Taekwoon bahagia dengan ini semua, ia senang. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Jaehwan. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Jaehwan menangis terluka lagi. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Cieee... Keo udah baikan tuh... Cieee... Udah kissing lagi..._

 _Cieee..._

 _Yg sebel kenapa mereka gak cepet-cepet bersatu. Udah puas belom? Semoga feelnya dapet yaa.._

 _Kebetulan aku buat ini juga dengerin lagunya VIXX itu.._

 _Duh, VIXX emang juara kalau bikin lagu-lagu yang menyedihkan seperti ini.._

 _Dan untuk tiga chapter terakhir, tenang!_

 _Mereka gak marahan lagi. Mereka romantis-romantisan.._

 _Eh, fluffly-fluffyan. Eh.._

 _Yg pasti udah seneng-senengnya.._

 _._

 _Jadi bagaimana?_

 _Silahkan di review yaaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	24. Chapter 24

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 23**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi... Kau sudah bangun?"

Kelopak tipis yang membungkus kristal bening milik Jaehwan itu mengerjab berulang. Suara lembut yang mendengung di telinganya menyihir Jaehwan untuk lekas membuka mata. Lalu ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan tersenyum. Ada kehangatan yang ditawarkan wajah itu di tengah musim dingin ini.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Hanya gumaman kecil yang menjadi jawaban tanya itu. Jaehwan merajuk dan masuk ke pelukan lebih dalam Taekwoon. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukan itu. Dan Taekwoon hanya tertawa gemas melihatnya.

Kemudian Taekwoon mengecup puncak kepala Jaehwan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Terima kasih tidak meninggalkanku. Terima kasih telah bersabar dengan sikapku. Maafkan aku, maaf aku terlalu membenciku. Aku.."

" _Sttt_... Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku yang berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Kepercayaanmu, kasih sayangmu, terima kasih untuk itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jae! Maaf telah membuatmu terluka dan menderita."

Jaehwan menyukainya. Jaehwan menyukai suara lembut milik Taekwoon yang mengucapkan maaf. Kali ini semuanya terdengar begitu tulus dibandingkan yang lalu. Jaehwan tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Taekwoon.

"Kita sama-sama minta maaf dan sama-sama berterima kasih."

" _Mm_.."

Lalu waktu dibiarkan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Desau angin yang meracau di jendela pun tak dihiraukan. Sepertinya hari ini ada badai salju yang biasa datang kala musim dingin menyapa. Jaehwan berharap ini hanya bertahan sebentar. Ia ingin kebahagiaan yang lama ia rindukan akan terus bersama selamanya.

Ya, inilah yang dinantikan oleh Jaehwan. Lepas dari segala macam kebencian dan amarah kemudian bergelut dengan kebahagiaan bersama sang pujaan. Jaehwan tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai Taekwoon.

Taekwoon melonggarkan pelukan Jaehwan guna memberi kecupan kecil di bibir tebal Jaehwan.

"Boleh _hyung_ bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama Hakyeon? Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Apa kau sudah mengetahui semua?" Sebenarnya ada rasa was-was saat Taekwoon melontarkan tanya ini. Takut bila Jaehwan tiba-tiba kembali marah padanya.

Alih-alih marah, ia malah menunjukkan wajah cemberut dengan sedikit bumbu kesal disana.

"Siapa Hakyeon bagimu _hyung_? Siapa? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Untuk beberapa saat Taekwoon tersentak lalu tertawa. Mencintainya? _Oh_ , memang Taekwoon dulu mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak. Dan tunggu!

"Siapa yang mencintainya? _Hyung_ tidak mencintainya.. Dulu memang dia adalah kekasihku tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Jaehwan menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit Taekwoon artikan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau cemburu? Hey, dengar aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa sama sekali untuk Hakyeon. Lagipula Hakyeon juga sudah menikah dengan Wonshik. Jadi buat apa? Aku juga sudah mencintai orang lain."

Secepat kilat rona merah memenuhi pipi Jaehwan. Kata-kata Taekwoon meresap cepat dalam otaknya dan menggelitik kecemburuannya. Bagaimana bisa ia cemburu dengan orang yang sudah menikah. Ah, wajar kan? Rasa kecewa itu muncul. Namun sekarang...

" _Hyung_ milikmu dan kau milikku. _Hyung_ mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Jadi jangan cemburu lagi."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Oke, kau tidak cemburu."

Jaehwan mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. Gemas sekali Taekwoon melihatnya. Lalu ia mengecup kilat bibir itu.

"Di luar dingin. Kau tetap tinggal di kamar _eum_. _Hyung_ akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Juga." Satu kecupan untuk perut Jaehwan yang membuncit. "Jaga anak kita untuk tetap hangat."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Senyumnya mengiringi tubuh Taekwoon yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Hatinya menghangat sungguh, merasakan kehangatan yang sama sekali tak ia dapatkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Jaehwan akan menandai pagi ini menjadi salah satu pagi terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Segera Taekwoon datang ke dapur dengan perasaan lega dan senang. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Pagi yang indah meski di tengah badai salju sekalipun. Taekwoon tak berhenti mengulas senyumnya mengingat usaha yang selama ini ia lakukan berbuah manis. Benar kata orang-orang bahwa hasil tak akan mengkhianati proses.

Ia berkutat dengan dapur sepagi ini. Sibuk membuat sarapan untuk Jaehwan. Mungkin nasi goreng beijing dan susu ibu hamil cukup membuat sarapan Jaehwan menjadi berwarna. Nanti saja ia memasak dengan lebih bergizi. Tak ada bahan makanan untuk mendukungnya saat ini.

Saking bahagianya Taekwoon, siulan itu tak berhenti dari bibir Taekwoon.

" _Aigoo~_ sepagi ini kau sudah terlihat bahagia."

" _Oh_ , _hyung_!" Taekwoon tak tahu jika Sungkyu berdiri dengan wajah mengantuknya di seberang meja makan.

Sungkyu menguap kecil lalu mengusap wajahnya. " _Ah_ , kepalaku pusing sekali. Dingin pagi ini benar-benar menyiksa." Ungkapnya sedikit mengeluh.

"Sepertinya badai salju datang lebih awal. Mau aku buatkan minuman hangat?" Tawar Taekwoon. Sang adik ipar tak tega melihat wajah mengantuk Sungkyu yang harus dipaksa bangun sepagi ini. Mungkin tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri yang membawanya kemari. Mendapat anggukan dari Sungkyu menuntun tangan Taekwoon yang selesai menggoreng itu lekas memegang panci dan memasak air.

Sungkyu menunggu dengan meletakkan kepala di atas meja.

"Kemarin aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi merdu sekali. Itu kau?"

" _Ah_ , apa _hyung_ terganggu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau itu mengganggu tidurmu _hyung_."

"Tidak-tidak. Malah bagiku itu bagaikan do'a-do'a pujian yang dinyanyikan di acara religius dan sangat menenangkan. Aku bahkan bisa tidur dengan baik kemarin." Jawabnya dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas tak setuju.

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sungkyu. Tangannya berganti tempat dari panci ke cangkir kecil dan menuangkan teh juga gula. Lalu tak butuh waktu lama air panas itu dituangkan ke dalam cangkir.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Sungkyu mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon yang menyodorkan minuman hangat untuknya. "Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya berhasil."

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Jaehwan menerimaku dan kami baikan."

"Syukurlah! Kau buat sarapan pagi untuknya? Ya sudah, sana kau bawa untuk istrimu. Aku tidak ingin dia marah-marah pagi ini."

Hanya tawa kecil sebagai tanggapan. Lalu Taekwoon sibuk menata sarapan untuk di bawa Taekwoon ke dalam kamar mereka. Setelah semua siap, ia meninggalkan Sungkyu yang tampak menikmati minuman buatannya. Dengan senyum kecil untuk Sungkyu, Taekwoon pergi kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia bisa melihat Jaehwan yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangat. Lantas ia hati-hati meletakkan nampan di atas meja sebelum membangunkan Jaehwan.

"Jae?"

" _Mmm_? Apa sudah selesai?"

Senyum manis terulas dari bibir Taekwoon. "Bangunlah. Sarapanmu sudah siap." Taekwoon pun membantu Jaehwan bangkit dari tidurnya.

" _Waahh_! Nasi goreng?"

"Ya, nasi goreng beijing." Sahutnya seraya meraih nampan itu dan menyodorkan pada Jaehwan.

"Aku makan yaa?"

"Minum air dulu."

Jaehwan mengangguk lucu. Lalu mulai menuruti kata-kata Taekwoon. Taekwoon tak berhenti tersenyum saat mata musangnya memonitori gerak tubuh Jaehwan yang menggemaskan. Ada rasa menyesal yang kembali menyeruak. Bagaimana bisa ia harus menyakiti lelaki sebaik dan semanis Jaehwan? Adalah hal terbodoh yang telah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Dan Taekwoon akan berjanji hal itu tak akan pernah ia lakukan lagi. Karena ia yakin Jaehwa adalah sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang dan selamanya.

Waktu mengerti keadaannya kan? Waktu akan tetap mendukungnya kan?

.

.

.

Jika boleh, Taekwoon ingin bersama Jaehwan di rumah dan bergelung di bawa selimut bersama. Tapi tanggung jawab dan pekerjaan sama sekali tak bisa ditinggal. Ia memang telah tinggal di Kediaman Kim sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukan berarti masalah keuangan pun akan teratasi. Ia masih tetap bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang demi kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Jaehwan.

Dan hari ini pun Taekwoon sudah ada di dalam toko meski badai salju menerjang. Menimbulkan decak kagum dari Sungjong.

" _Waahh_! Semangatmu tinggi sekali _hyung_! Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan tidur di atas ranjang saja." Sindir Sungjong.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukankah lebih baik kau di rumah."

Sungjong memutar bola matanya. Tak menyangka jika kata-katanya akan diputar balik seperti ini.

"Ya, kalau rumahku jauh dari Sungyeol _hyung_ mungkin aku akan tidur sepanjang hari ini."

"Dasar!"

Yang lebih muda lalu ikut membantu Taekwoon menata barang-barang di rak dengan sedikit gerutuan tentang dinginnya hari ini.

" _Ah_ _hyung_ berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Idemu."

Ada kerutan kecil di kening Sungjong. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan bantuan yang telah ia berikan. Tentu itu membuat Taekwoon ingin tertawa. Wajah bingung Sungjong tampak lucu di matanya.

"Yang katanya bisa membuat hubungan setiap orang membaik."

" _Ahh_!" Sungjong berseru dengan tangan saling menepuk. "Bernyanyi? Bagaimana? Bagaimana hasilnya."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan atensinya dari barang-barang di tangan.

"Memuaskan."

"Sungguh?"

" _Hmm_.."

"Syukurlah." Lalu Sungjong kembali menata barang-barang di atas rak dan sesekali memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsa. "Nanti ajak istrimu kemari ya _hyung_. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Anggukan kecil menjadi tanggapan dari permintaan Sungjong.

"Tentu."

Dan mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Mungkin badai di luar sana bisa menghantam apa saja. Mungkin dingin salju bisa merusak kulit siapapun yang ada di luar sana. Namun keduanya tak bisa mengusik ketenangan Jaehwan bermain dengan sang buah hati di dalam perutnya.

Malam yang dingin ini, senyum terus mengembang dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Sesekali bibir itu berbisik dan menggumam kecil dengan untaian kata penuh kasih sayang yang terdengar. Usapan halus tangan Jaehwan pun turut menyertai setiap rangkaian kata dari Jehwan. Ia tengah berbicara dengan sang bayi yang tampak merespon dengan tendangan-tendangan kecil. Itu membuat Jaehwan terkikik kecil merasakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, sayang? Sekarang, _eomma_ tidak lagi setres. Jadi, kau juga harus sehat di dalam sana."

Satu usapan diberikan dan gerak kecil diterima. Jaehwan terkikik lagi.

"Apa kau senang? Sekarang _eomma_ bisa hidup bahagia dengan _appa_ -mu. _Ah_ , kau harus menghabiskan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan _appa_ -mu. Mengerti? Maafkan _eomma_ yang membuatmu tidak bisa bersama _appa_ selama beberapa bulan."

Hatinya meringis ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Kembali mengingat hal-hal yang ia lalui beberapa bulan ke belakang ini membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Ia telah mengikhlaskan semua. Tapi tetap saja itu tak bisa lupa. Hanya saja sekarang ia harus lebih bijak ketika bayang-bayang itu kembali melayang.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar ketukan kecil dari pintu.

" _Appa-_ mu sudah pulang."

"Sayang."

Senyum Jaehwan terulas cantik menyambut kedatangan Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih tegak dan siap menerima pelukan Taekwoon. Dan benar, Taekwoon segera memeluk tubuh buncitnya lalu membubuhkan kecupan singkat di kening.

Ada binar kebahagiaan dari masing-masing mata.

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan malam?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Tidak ingin cokelat panas dari kafe di Gangnam?" Taekwoon mengusap pipi sang istri. Sedikit menyindir namun ia juga bertanya serius. Taekwoon masih ingat betul kebiasaan Jaehwan akhir-akhir ini yang selalu menyusahkan Sanghyuk ataupun Hongbin untuk bisa mendapatkan cokelat panas itu.

Ditanya demikian, Jaehwan hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Cantik.

"Anakmu sedang tidak menginginkan itu."

"Lalu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. Memang saat ini sang jabang bayi sedang tak menginginkan apapun untuk keperluan mengidamnya. Lantas Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon dan menariknya untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Dingin. Anakmu ingin yang lebih hangat." Rajuknya dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terkekeh. " _Aigoo~_ kau bisa saja. Apa anak _appa_ menyusahkan _eomma_ -nya?" Ucapnya sembari mengusak surai Jaehwan lalu perut buncit Jaehwan. Ia pun menyempatkan untuk mengecup perut itu. "Pasti kau baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja disana. Dia merindukan _appa_ -nya."

"Sungguh?" Satu kecupan diberikan Taekwoon lagi pada perut itu. "Jangan nakal dan jangan membuat _eomma_ -mu bersedih. Cukup karena _appa_ saja _eomma_ -mu bersedih. Tapi mulai sekarang kalian tidak akan bersedih. _Appa_ janji."

" _Appa_ tidak akan membohongi kita, _aegi_."

" _Appa_ sayang padamu dan _eomma_ -mu."

Jaehwan tersenyum.

Menuruti keinginan Jaehwan tadi, Taekwoon pun menyamankan posisinya dengan ikut berbaring dan sedikit membenarkan letak tubuh Jaehwan. Menempatkan kepala yang lebih muda agar berada di atas dadanya dan mulai melingkar tangan di tubuh Jaehwan. Posisi yang nyaman untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

Setelahnya Jaehwan bermain dengan dada bidang Taekwoon. Menggerakkan kecil jari-jemarinya dan mengundang tawa gema dari Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_?!"

" _Hmm_."

"Apa hidupmu sulit?" Tanya Jaehwan pelan. Ada getar bersalah di sela nadanya.

Taekwoon menurunkan pandangan sebelum membiarkan bibirnya melengkung.

"Ya. Cukup sulit."

"Maaf!"

"Berhenti meminta maaf, sayang. Kenapa jadi kau yang sering minta maaf?" Satu kecupan kilat diterima puncak kepala Jaehwan. "Itu semua sudah resiko yang harus aku terima. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah menerima itu. Aku tidak masalah hidup melarat dan tanpa sepeserpun kekayaan. Tapi yang membuatku sulit adalah hidup berpisah dengan _eomma_ dan kau."

Kalimat Taekwoon menggores rasa bersalah Jaehwan. Detik selanjutnya ia mendongak guna mengintip ekspresi wajah Taekwoon sekarang. Wajah itu terpoles kepedihan yang cukup lama meski ada pendar kebahagiaan yang mulai menampak.

"Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sulit."

"Ya, lalu kau? Apa kau juga sulit? Sepertinya tidak."

" _Hyung_! Kau tahu bagaimana hidup dalam kebencian? Memang aku puas dengan semua yang kau terima tapi itu bukan berarti aku merasa tenang. Hidup dengan kebencian yang mengelilingi menjauhkanku dari kebahagiaan dan ketenangan."

Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan.

"Aku pernah merasakannya. Sekarang jangan lagi mengungkit masa lalu kalau itu kembali membuatmu sakit."

Taekwoon merasakan gerakan kepala Jaehwan di dadanya.

Ada yang menggelitik ulu hati Jaehwan. Selama ini ia telah membiarkan kehidupan Taekwoon begitu sulit. Bukan hanya hidup Taekwoon yang sulit. Tapi juga Nyonya Jung. Bukankah tadi Taekwoon menyinggung nama Nyonya Jung? Bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Jung sekarang? Apakah Nyonya Jung telah membaik atau..

Jaehwan perlu tahu bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Jung sekarang?

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau mengajakku bertemu dengan _eomma_?"

" _Eomma_?"

" _Eum_ , _eomma_ -mu. Jaehwan ingin mengucap salam untuknya dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia senang sekali mendengarnya meski ada kekhawatiran.

"Pasti."

"Besok ya, _hyung_."

"Iya, kita akan bertemu _eomma_ besok. Sekarang kau tidur eum? Sudah malam."

Jaehwan pun menurut. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Yang lebih tua menepuk berulang secara pelan lengan Jaehwan guna membantunya terlelap. Lalu ia mengarungi pikirannya yang khawatir. Khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu. Ia takut, takut jika besok Nyonya Jung meluapkan amarahnya begitu melihat Jaehwan. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar bertemu, Taekwoon tak boleh berspekulasi yang berlebihan, bukan?

.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Taekwoon, mereka berdua pun menyambangi Nyonya Jung di rumah sakit jiwa. Taekwoon sempat cemas dengan kondisi Nyonya Jung nantinya. Namun tangan Jaehwan di lengannya mampu menetralisir rasa cemas itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka berada di ruangan Nyonya Jung. Mereka melihat Nyonya Jung sedang duduk dengan tangan memainkan buah apel pemberian perawat dengan antusias. Ada getir perih yang muncul di hati Taekwoon. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis setiap kali melihat sang ibu. Sementara Jaehwan, lelaki itu tak menyangka jika keadaan Nyonya Jung akan seburuk ini.

Siapa yang akan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil diusia menjelang senja?

" _Eomma_.." Taekwoon mendekati sang ibu sedangkan Jaehwan masih berada di tempat. " _Eomma_ , Taekwoon datang."

Sang ibu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam Taekwoon sejenak. Sebelum hembusan pelan menyentuh wajah Taekwoon. Reaksi yang sama. Seakan Nyonya Jung tak mengenalinya.

" _Eomma_ , Taekwoon datang tidak sendiri. Taekwoon membawa istri Taekwoon. Apa _eomma_ mau bertemu?"

Tak menjawab, sang ibu hanya menggerakkan kelopak matanya berulang. Lalu Taekwoon bangkit dan memanggil Jaehwan melalui gerakan tangannya. Dan Jaehwan menurut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Taekwoon dan Nyonya Jung. Senyum hangat penuh rasa kasihan itu muncul dari bibir tebalnya.

" _Eomma_ , apa kau ingat siapa dia? Dia adalah Jaehwan."

"Siapa?"

Taekwoon terkejut saat sang ibu meresponnya. "Siapa lelaki ini? Dia cantik sekali.." Dan Taekwoon semakin terkejut ketika menyadari sang ibu tak mengenali dengan baik Jaehwan. Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon. Mendapatkan anggukan dari Taekwoon, ia pun duduk di sebelah Nyonya Jung.

" _Aigoo~_ dia cantik dan manis sekali." Telapak tangan Nyonya Jung mengusap pipi Jaehwan yang mulai tampak gendut. Senyumnya melebar seiring dengan usapan itu.

Jaehwan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasa miris saar melihat keadaan Nyonya Jung. Ini jelas sangat menyulitkan Taekwoon. Keadaan Nyonya Jung bisa dibilang cukup serius.

"Apa dia istrimu? Waah, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri semanis ini." Lagi-lagi usapan itu diterima pipi Jaehwan. "Siapa namamu, manis?"

Jaehwan ikut tersenyum. "Lee Jaehwan, _eomma_."

Sempat Taekwoon was-was ketika Jaehwan menyebutkan namanya. Taekwoon takut jika sang ibu tiba-tiba marah atau berteriak. Namun semuanya tak terjadi. Nyonya Jung malah semakin tersenyum lebar. Taekwoon tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Bagaimana bisa ibunya akan bersikap demikian? _Ah_ , Taekwoon merasa bodoh. Kondisi Nyonya Jung sendiri yang memungkinkannya.

" _Ah_ , Jaehwannie.. Nama yang indah seperti orangnya." Seru Nyonya Jung dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sebuah senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Taekwoon. Senyum yang mungkin hanya dilihat Taekwoon beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Senyum yang jarang Taekwoon temui di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi..

Di balik ini semua, Taekwoon senang jika Nyonya Jung menerima dengan baik sosok Jaehwan dan melupakan siapa Jaehwan. Mungkin di dalam otak Nyonya Jung saat ini yang masih memiliki kenangan buruk adalah ayah Jaehwan, bukan Jaehwan-nya.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah makan?" Tanya Jaehwan.

" _Eumm_.. _Eomma_ sudah makan dengan sangat banyak.. dan ini! Apel ini adalah pemberian perawat baik hati. _Eomma_ makan apel ini sudah lima kali." Celotehan riang dari Nyonya Jung membuat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan tersenyum. Mereka senang melihat raut bahagia di wajah Nyonya Jung.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah mandi?"

Nyonya Jung menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, _eomma_ harus mandi dulu! _Ah_ , itu perawatnya datang. Sekarang _eomma_ mandi dulu _eum_?"

Dan Nyonya Jung mengangguk patuh. Setelahnya Jaehwan dan Taekwoon keluar kamar menunggu sang ibu untuk dimandikan oleh perawat. Jaehwan menatap sejenak wajah Taekwoon yang tampak memiliki pikiran berat. Ia pun mengusap pundak sang suami.

"Kenapa?"

Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _eomma_ akan seperti itu."

Taekwoon mendongak. Hembusan pelan menguar dari bibir tipisnya. "Ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sudah mendingan, _eomma_ tidak melempar barang-barang lagi. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia tidak marah ketika mendengar namamu. Padahal sebelumnya dia akan mengamuk saat mendengar nama _appa_ -mu."

"Benarkah itu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

Lalu Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dengan erat. Meletakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Taekwoon.

" _Eomma_ pasti akan sembuh. Pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan merasa sedih dengan takdir yang dituliskan untuk mereka. Jika saja dulu sang ayah tak berbuat seperti itu pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mau menyalahkan siapa sekarang? Semua sudah terjadi. Yang perlu diperhatikan hanya lah bagaimana mengembalikan Nyonya Jung seperti sedia kala tanpa membuat Nyonya Jung membencinya seperti dulu. Jaehwan ingin melihat Nyonya Jung sembuh dan bersikap lembut seperti tadi. Jaehwan akan menjadi sosok yang bahagia. Bukankah ia merindukan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya?

Sekarang ia mendapatkan kembali suaminya, tidak salah kan kalau ia meminta sang ibu juga?

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ bekerja disini?"

Mata Jaehwan membulat tak percaya saat melihat sebuah toko kecil di pinggiran daerah Apgujeong. Meski kecil, toko itu banyak pelanggannya.

Dan Taekwoon mengangguk. Lagi-lagi Jaehwan menganga tak percaya. _Oh_ , ayolah. Taekwoon bekerja di tempat ini mendapatkan bayaran berapa? Pasti jauh lebih rendah dari pekerjaannya awal sebagai eksekutif muda. Ia pun menghela nafasnya bersalah. Semua ini karena hukuman dari Tuan Kim kan? Kalau Taekwoon tidak bisa bekerja di tempat yang lebih layak.

"Ayo masuk! _Hyung_ akan mengenalkanmu kepada adik baru _hyung_! Dia yang membantu _hyung_ selama bekerja disini."

Jaehwan pun mengangguk. Ia datang kesini selain untuk menemani sebentar Taekwoon bekerja juga memenuhi undangan dari Sungjong yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Diakah istrimu, _hyung_?"

Pekikan girang itu berasal dari Sungjong. Lelaki kurus bersurai blonde yang meminta Taekwoon membawa istrinya lekas memeluk Jaehwan. Keduanya baru bertemu bukan? Tapi entah kenapa Sungjong senang sekali melihatnya.

" _Waaahh_ , _hyung_ manis sekali. _Aigoo~_ perut _hyung_ buncit. Berapa bulan _hyung_?" Cerocosnya.

Jaehwan tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu Sungjong. "Kita bahkan belum berkenalan."

" _Ah_ , benar!" Sungjong _nyengir_ , ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, aku Lee Sungjong. Adik dari Lee Sungyeol pemilik toko ini."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Lee Jaehwan. Apa kau lebih muda dariku?"

"Ya, satu tahun lebih muda."

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. " _Hyung_ hamil empat bulan lebih dua minggu."

" _Aigoo~_ semoga anak kalian akan manis semanis _eomma_ -nya."

" _Appa_ -nya?"

"Jangan seperti _appa_ -nya, jangan!" Sungjong menggeleng berulang hingga dihadiahi sebuah jitakan ringan di keningnya. " _Auu_.. Sakit _hyung_!"

Taekwoon berdecak sebal. "Kalau kau mau menghinaku lebih baik tidak aku ajak Jaehwan kemari." Tukasnya kesal.

Dan Sungjong hanya tertawa setan. Sekali-kali menjahili Taekwoon adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka telah bersama sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi hal wajar kan kalau tampak begitu akrab.

Sungjong pun menarik tangan Jaehwan untuk duduk di dekat kasir sementara Taekwoon mulai bekerja dengan menghitung persediaan yang masih ada lalu mengecek catatan keuangan kemarin hari.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu kalau Taekwoon _hyung_ sering menangis diam-diam?"

Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. Menangis diam-diam? Setahunya Taekwoon sering menangis terang-terangan.

"Sungjong pasti melihat mata bengkak Taekwoon _hyung_ setiap keluar dari gudang setelah menghitung barang-barang. Pasti dia menangis disana."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena dirimu. Sungjong tahu semua cerita kalian. Taekwoon _hyung_ pernah bercerita kepadaku. Dan Sungjong cukup prihatin saat mendengarnya."

Satu lagi cerita menyedihkan yang ia dengar tentang Taekwoon. Rupanya memang benar jika Taekwoon sangat tersiksa dan menderita. Ia akan menandai cerita ini. Mungkin sebagai penyemangat hubungan mereka dan sebagai penguat bahwa Taekwoon telah terluka sehingga ia berhak bahagia.

"Kau menyemangatinya kan?"

"Setiap hari aku menyemangatinya. Taekwoon _hyung_ benar-benar menyesal untuk semuanya."

" _Hyung_ juga menyesal."

"Tapi janji sekarang harus hidup bahagia."

Anggukan yakin muncul dari kepala Jaehwan. "Aku janji. Kami akan hidup bahagia."

Lalu Sungjong memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Senang sekali ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Dua sosok yang bisa diambil hikmah dari ini semua. Sosok baik hati yang harus terbungkus kebencian dan dendam dalam menjalani hidupnya. Namun lama kelamaan cinta mampu melumpuhkan itu semua. Ini adalah bukti bahwa cinta memiliki kekuatan lebih besar ketimbang benci dan dendam.

.

.

.

Semenjak hubungan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan membaik, keluarga Kim pun merasakan dampaknya. Tak ada lagi pekikan amarah, suara memekak telinga akibat kekesalan atau tangis yang mungkin saja memecahkan keheningan malam. Yang ada sekarang hanya tawa senang dan candaan yang tak lepas di setiap percakapan.

Juga, terkadang serenade dari Taekwoon yang mengisi kesunyian malam sebagai permintaan Jaehwan atau bahkan Sungkyu. Entah sejak kapan Taekwoon mendadak menjadi penyanyi malam yang membantu anggota keluarga terlelap nyenyak setelahnya. Namun Taekwoon tak masalah. Asal ketenangan dan kedamaian juga kebahagiaan keluarga itu bisa diraih, kenapa tidak?

Pagi ini pun menjadi salah satu momen kebahagiaan mereka. Duduk melingkar untuk menikmati sarapan bersama di tengah dinginnya musim salju. Sarapan hangat dan menenangkan perut yang dimasak oleh Sungkyu dan dibantu oleh Taekwoon.

" _Ajusshi_ senang sekali keluarga kita bisa tampak bahagia di hari natal. Ini adalah kado terindah saat natal."

" _Ah_ , benar!" Sambung Sungkyu. "Aku bahkan nyaris lupa kalau kita sebentar lagi merayakan natal."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, padahal di luar sudah ramai sekali suasana natal."

"Kan aku tidak pernah keluar rumah, _appa_! Woohyunnie sedang mengurungku." Keluh Sungkyu dengan kerucutan tipis di bibirnya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Woohyun menoleh dengan wajah terganggu. Hey, sejak kapan dirinya mengurung Sungkyu? Itu juga untuk kebaikannya.

"Apa?" Sungkyu bertanya ke arah Woohyun yang akan melancarkan protes. Lelaki dominan itu hanya tersenyum tenang sebelum menyendok kembali makanannya. Sementara Taekwoon dan Jaehwan terkikik kecil melihat Sungkyu yang tiba-tiba jadi sensitif. Ada yang aneh disini.

Lalu Jaehwan meneguk minumannya cepat. "Apa yang akan kita rayakan untuk natal nanti?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Selesai berdo'a lebih baik kita makan malam di luar. Bagaimana?" Usul Tuan Kim.

Usulan itu disetujui oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Keadaan kembali tenang. Mereka meneruskan sarapan pagi dengan khidmat. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sungkyu kembali mengambil alih keheningan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian."

Yang lain menoleh ke arah Sungkyu kecuali Woohyun dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Ini kabar baik untuk kalian. Bisa dikatakan sebagai kado natal untuk kalian."

"Apa?" Sela Tuan Kim yang mungkin tidak sabar dengan kabar yang akan dibawakan oleh Sungkyu.

Sungkyu tersenyum seraya mengusap punggung tangan Tuan Kim.

"Aku... Aku akan mengalami hal-hal yang pernah dialami oleh Jaehwan." Tukasnya dengan kerlingan kecil.

Baik Tuan Kim, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon saling berpandangan bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sungkyu. Dan apa maksudnya akan sama seperti Jaehwan?

"Apa sih, maksudmu _hyung_?" Kali ini Jaehwan yang berkata.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sungkyu malah terkikik kecil lebih dulu.

" _Hyung_ hamil, Jae! _Hyung_ hamil."

" _Hyung_?! Hamil? Sungguh?"

"Ya, lima minggu."

"Tuhaaann! Selamat _hyung_! Selamat! Akhirnya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku nanti." Jaehwan berseru senang.

Tuan Kim dan Taekwoon pun memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut dan bahagia

"Tuhan memberkatimu, Kim Sungkyu."

"Terima kasih, _appa_!"

" _Wahh_! Selamat yaa, _hyung_! Semoga _hyung_ tidak merepotkan seperti Jaehwan!"

" _Yaa_! Aku merepotkan?" Sungut Jaehwan begitu mendengar harapan Taekwoon. Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya kecil hingga menimbulkan tawa dari yang lain.

Mereka pun tampak bahagia dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Sungkyu. Rupanya jika satu kabar bahagia terdengar, kabar bahagia lainnya juga akan mengikuti. Taekwoon senang berada di lingkungan keluarga yang baiknya luar biasa. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin sejak awal kebahagiaan ini dirasa. Bukan dendam dan kebencian yang ada.

Tapi waktu tak akan bisa diputar lagi kan? Ya, memang dan Taekwoon hanya berharap waktu yang tersisa bisa ia isi dengan macam-macam kebahagiaan yang lainnya.

' _Terima kasih, Tuhan untuk semua anugerah-Mu.'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Tuh.._

 _Semoga gak aneh.. hahahahaha_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Puas?_

 _Tinggal dua chapter lagi, ditunggu deh yaa.._

 _Minggu ini juga aku update semua.._

 _Terima Kasih... ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	25. Chapter 25

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 24**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sudah sekitar empat bulan waktu dilalui bersama di keluarga Kim. _Ah_ , mulai sekarang jangan menyebut keluarga kecil Jaehwan sebagai keluarga Kim. Melainkan Keluarga Jung. Sejak kembalinya kepercayaan terhadap Taekwoon, lelaki bermarga Jung itu mengajak Jaehwan untuk tinggal bersama secara terpisah dari Sungkyu

Awalnya Jaehwan menolak karena kehamilannya yang semakin besar. Namun ia bisa apa jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungkyu sendiri juga hamil dan kesulitan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Lalu hidup Taekwoon menjadi semakin baik lagi setelah bekerja ke perusahaan Tuan Kim. Bukan jabatan tinggi memang, namun sebagai manajer pemasaran membuat perusahaan itu bangga. Dalam waktu tiga bulan ia membuktikan bahwa kualitasnya tak perlu diragukan. Taekwoon bukan sembarangan orang. Dengan kemampuan dan pengalaman yang dimilikinya, laba perusahaan itu meningkat untuk tiga bulan pertama dalam tahun baru.

Dan hidup Taekwoon bersama Jaehwan adalah hidup yang paling bahagia bagi mereka.

" _Hyung_! Taekwoon _hyung_!" Terikan keras Jaehwan menggema di penjuru apartemen. Entah mengapa perutnya terasa sakit sekali dan ia juga melihat ada air yang keluar dari selangkangannya.

Taekwoon yang sedang membuat susu itu pun segera berlari di kamar.

"Astaga! Jae!"

" _Hyung_!"

Taekwoon lantas memeluk Jaehwan dan membawanya naik ke atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia menelpon dokter agar Jaehwan tak semakin kesakitan. Namun melihat keadaan Jaehwan yang demikian sakitnya, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk membawa Jaehwan ke rumah sakit saja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Taekwoon segera memanggil perawat untuk merawat Jaehwan yang meringis kesakitan. Selama perjalanan, Jaehwan mengeluh perutnya sakit dan air keluar dari selangkangan. Taekwoon menduga bahwa Jaehwan akan segera melahirkan.

Sekitar lima belas menit berselang, dokter datang menemui Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Kami meminta ijin untuk segera melakukan operasi. Sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan."

Taekwoon terkejut dan untungnya otaknya mampu berpikir dengan baik. Lantas anggukan berulang dan menuntut itu muncul sebagai jawaban. Sang dokter pun tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk menangani Jaehwan dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Taekwoon yang berada dalam kegundahan dan rasa takut.

Ia pun lekas menghubungi keluarga lainnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Sungkyu, Woohyun dan Tuan Kim juga datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka harap-harap cemas dengan kabar yang disampaikan oleh Taekwoon sebelumnya.

Tuan Kim pun langsung memeluk tubuh Taekwoon. Ada bisik menenangkan yang keluar dari lelaki paru baya itu.

"Kita sama-sama berdo'a semoga Jaehwan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ini masih bulan ke delapan. Kenapa Jaehwan sudah mau melahirkan?" Tanya Sungkyu bingung. "Apa kandungannya lemah, atau..."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Gyu.."

"Ya, aku hanya khawatir! Semoga Jaehwan baik-baik saja."

Mereka pun mengangguk. Taekwoon memejam dengan do'a yang terus menguar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi yang buruk kepada Jaehwan.

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jaehwan dan bayinya di dalam.

.

.

.

" _Uweeekkkkk... uweekkkkk... uweekkkk..._ "

Tangisan suara malaikat kecil menggema dari dalam ruang operasi itu. Taekwoon terdiam mematung dengan lelehan air hangat yang tiba-tiba meluncur deras. Buah hatinya telah hadir di dunia. Buah hatinya telah menghirup kehidupan baru. Buah hatinya telah mengurangi pesakitan Jaehwan.

Saat akan berlari menuju ruangan Jaehwan, seorang perawat menahannya. Ia memberi tahu Taekwoon bahwa kondisi Jaehwan masih buruk pasca operasi. Jaehwan butuh istirahat. Namun perawat mempersilahkan Taekwoon untuk bisa melihat buah hatinya yang sedang ditangani oleh perawat lainnya. Taekwoon pun menurut. Ia mengikuti perawat itu guna menunggu jabang bayi selesai dibersihkan.

Jika saja Jaehwan tak mengalami operasi, ia pasti akan menggenggam terus tangan Jaehwan tanpa ada keinginan untuk lepas.

Lalu air mata Taekwoon kembali turun dengan derasnya manakala mata musang itu menangkap sosok mungil dalam dekapan perawat. Bayi laki-laki mungil dengan gerak lucu. Taekwoon tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia bahagia sekali melihatnya. Bayi itu, bayi itu adalah anaknya kan? Benar kan? Segera ia mendekatinya dan berniat untuk menggendong.

"Saya akan menaruh di inkubator dulu. Keadaannya cukup lemah. Anda bisa melihatnya dari luar inkubator."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia pun hanya memperhatikan bayinya dari luar inkubator. Rasanya masih belum percaya jika dirinya saat ini adalah seorang ayah. Benarkah ini? Sungguh? Taekwoon bagaikan bangun di surga dengan sejuta kebahagiaan yang menyertai.

Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika Sungkyu dan Tuan Kim berada di sampingnya untuk melihat bayi mungil itu.

" _Eomonaa_.. Dia tampan sekali, Taek! Liatlah wajahnya mirip denganmu. Bibir tipis dan hidung mancung. Anak kalian benar-benar tampan. Selamat yaa.." Tukas Sungkyu senang namun dengan sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu.

Tuan Kim mengangguk setuju. Ia senang melihat bayi itu. Walaupun masih lemah sepertinya bayi laki-laki itu sehat.

" _Ajusshi_ bahagia sekali melihat bayi kalian. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar. Bayi kalian butuh istirahat."

" _Ah_ , ayo."

Dan Taekwoon mengikuti Tuan Kim juga Sungkyu yang keluar dari ruang khusus itu. Memang benar, lebih baik ia meninggalkan dulu si kecil sampai keadaannya jadi lebih normal lagi. Taekwoon tak tahu harus mengucap syukur seperti apa lagi. Yang jelas ia senang sekali. Sangat senang. Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang sempurna setelah ia bisa kembali dalam pelukan Jaehwan.

"Terima kasih, Lee Jaehwan! Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama Taekwoon menggendongnya. Tangan Taekwoon seolah bergetar saat bayi mungil itu berada dalam dekapannya. Seiring dengan sentuhan kulit keduanya, Taekwoon tak berhenti meneteskan air mata haru. Kecupannya pun memburu di kening di bayi mungil yang tengah memejamkan mata.

Semuanya terasa begitu lengkap. Hidupnya lengkap dengan kehadiran bayi mungil yang masih bernama itu. Lekas ia menoleh pada Jaehwan yang tersenyum melihatnya. Taekwoon mendekat dengan si mungil di tangan.

Jaehwan mengusap lengan Taekwoon.

"Kita belum menamainya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan titik air yang masih turun dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Menyaksikan air mata yang turun dari mata musang Taekwoon mau tak mau juga memancing emosi Jaehwan. Ia juga senang, ia juga bahagia dan ia juga terharu. Tak menyangka jika dirinya seorang _carrier_ yang mampu memberikan keturunan begitu tampan. Kehadiran malaikat kecil yang akan menumpuk kebahagiaan di hidup Jaehwan. Seorang malaikat kecil yang akan memberikan tawa dan kasih sayang dalam hidupnya. Seorang malaikat kecil yang Jaehwan harapkan akan selalu menjadi malaikat di dalam hidupnya.

Lalu ia mengusap air matanya dan mengulas senyum manis.

"Jadi _hyung_ mau memberikan nama kita apa?"

Sejenak Taekwoon berpikir. Mata musang itu menyorot pada wajah tampan si mungil dengan seksama. Menelisik setiap pahatan sempurna yang tertuang dalam wajah itu. Tampan dan manis. Nama apa yang pantas untuknya? _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau perpaduan nama keduanya saja? Toh, bayi laki-laki mungil ini mewarisi kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jung Taekhwan? Nama yang bagus kan?"

Jaehwan mengernyit tipis lalu mengangguk beberapa detik setelahnya. Senyum manis itu masih terulas puas.

"Nama yang indah. Taekhwannie, sini sayang! _Eomma_ ingin mengecupmu."

Taekwoon menuruti keinginan Jaehwan dengan membawa sang bayi ke dalam dekapan sang ibu. Bayi mungil itu berada dalam lengan dan dada Jaehwan. Selanjutnya, Jaehwan mengcup kening Taekhwan dengan sayang.

"Jae! Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu." Taekwoon beralih menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. Kelopak tipis itu mengerjab berulang akibat air yang mendesak lagi. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau adalah hidupku dan kau adalah matiku. Kau adalah surgaku dan kau adalah duniaku. Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu. Tuhan telah mengirimkanmu untukku."

Yang lebih muda tak bisa untuk tak melengkungkan bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan Taekwoon senang sekali membual seperti itu. Banyak kata yang terangkai dalam bualan yang tak tahu mengapa mampu membuat Jaehwan terharu lalu melemah. Kata-kata yang tersimpan sejuta sihir untuk menjatuhkan Jaehwan dalam cinta Taekwoon. Jaehwan tahu, Taekwoon tak hanya membual. Namun kesungguhan dan ketulusan terdapat di dalamnya juga.

"Semua juga karenamu, _hyung_! Malaikat ini ada juga karenamu. Bukan hanya kau saja yang berterima kasih. Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu. Cintamu begitu kuat di dalam diriku dan aku bisa merasakan ketulusan. Terima kasih telah mengukir banyak kenangan dalam hidupku. Jika kita tidak melewati waktu susah itu mungkin kita tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa cinta kita begitu kuat."

Taekwoon mendekat pada Jaehwan dan mengecup keningnya dalam. Air mata itu terasa di kening Jaehwan. Jaehwan hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taekwoon dan menikmati kecupan itu dengan hati terenyuh. Pada akhirnya ia pun ikut menangis.

"Selamat datang ke dunia baru, sayang.. Selamat datang dalam kehidupan di tengah-tengah _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kau memang malaikat kecilku yang sangat manis sekali. _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu. Tumbuh sehat dan kuat seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_ , eum? Jadi anak yang manis dan berbakti kepada orangtua."

.

.

.

" _Oh_ , Hakyeon?"

Taekwoon terkejut begitu melihat Hakyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Jaehwan. Hakyeon tak sendiri. Ada Wonshik di sampingnya. Hal ini menimbulkan raut aneh di wajah Taekwoon. Untuk apa Hakyeon berdiri di ruangan Jaehwan bersama Wonshik.

Yang disapa tersenyum manis.

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin menjenguk Jaehwan."

" _Oh_? Masuk saja. Aku masih ada perlu. Nanti aku kembali lagi."

Walaupun sebenarnya Taekwoon tak tahu ada maksud apa Hakyeon mendatangi ruangan Jaehwan, ia tetap mengijinkan dua lelaki itu masuk. Tak ada salahnya kan. Siapa tahu mereka datang untuk menyambang setelah ia melirik ada buah-buahan di tangan Wonshik. Taekwoon tak perlu merasa khawatir dan cemas ataupun takut. Mereka sudah dewasa pasti mereka bisa berpikir lebih baik.

Mendapatkan ijin, Hakyeon menggandeng tangan Wonshik untuk masuk. Taekwoon sudah menghilang dari sana. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hakyeon mendekat ranjang Jaehwan. Kebetulan Jaehwan juga terjaga. Ia sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Jae?"

" _Uh_?"

Jaehwan berjengit kecil manakala manikan kelamnya menangkap sosok Hakyeon yang tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat ranjang Jaehwan. Jaehwan pun menutup novel yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Kau tahu kami?" Hakyeon menyela sebelum Jaehwan bertanya lebih banyak. "Aku Cha Hakyeon dan dia suamiku, Kim Wonshik. Aku dulu sering datang ke kafe tempatmu bekerja."

Ada senyum kikuk di wajah Jaehwan. Jelas ia tak memiliki persiapan untuk mengantisipasi hal ini.

" _A-ah_ , iya. Ada perlu apa? Kalian mencari Taekwoon _hyung_? Dia baru saja keluar."

"Tidak. Kami datang untuk menjengukmu." Senyum hangat itu muncul di wajah manis Hakyeon. Manis sekali dan Jaehwan menyukai senyum itu. "Selamat yaa atas kelahiran putra pertama kalian. Kalian pasti bahagia dengan kehadiran putra kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Dan Jaehwan masih belum paham dengan ini semua. Ada apa?

Sepertinya Hakyeon mampu membaca raut wajah Jaehwan yang berisikan banyak tanya. Lelaki itu lantas tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jaehwan. Sebentar digenggam lalu di usap punggungnya. Jaehwan tak mengerti sungguh. Ada apa? Toh, mereka juga tidak kenal satu sama lain.

"Kami, ah tidak! Aku datang ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Maaf?"

Anggukan kecil menyertai. "Ya, mungkin ini sudah terlalu lama dan aku adalah pengecut yang tak muncul selama itu. Apa Taekwoon pernah bercerita tentangku padamu?" Tanyanya ragu. Takut kalau itu membangkitkan memori menyakitkan milik Jaehwan.

Dengan sorot penuh rasa bertanya, Jaehwan mengangguk kecil. Ia memang tak lagi memikirkan itu namun tumpukan memori yang ia punya masih tersimpan rapi dalam laci di otaknya. Dan membuka satu laci itu bisa membuat dadanya nyeri dan ngilu.

"Aku juga berpartisipasi dalam menyakitimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Seharusnya aku dulu bisa mencegah Taekwoon. Tapi.."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu sudah lama juga bukan? Semua sudah berakhir jadi untuk apa diungkit-ungkit lagi?" Potong Jaehwan dengan senyum mengembang. Rupanya ia mulai paham dengan kedatangan Hakyeon kemari. Selain untuk memberikannya selamat, ia juga berniat untuk minta maaf atas kejadian yang bahkan sudah terjadi lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu.

Hakyeon menitikkan air mata. Hatinya pedih harus melihat senyum tulus dari Jaehwan. Lihatlah, lelaki ini begitu baik dan berhati malaikat. Tapi dulu ia begitu membencinya karena telah merebut Taekwoon dari sisinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jae!" Hakyeon tak mampu membendung lagi air matanya. Jatuh dan jatuh lagi setiap kali ia mengusapnya.

Hal itu menyugesti Jaehwan untuk ikut menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh Hakyeon dan mengusap punggung melengkung miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_! Semua sudah berlalu, kan? Kita sama-sama sudah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jadi untuk apa merasa terbebani. Jaehwan juga sudah memaafkan _hyung_ sejak dulu."

"Sungguh?"

" _Hmm_."

"Kau memang baik sekali." Dan Hakyeon mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa lega sekali. "Terima kasih, Jaehwan."

Jika boleh jujur, Hakyeon merasa ada beban setelah ia menikah. Ada bayang-bayang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang masuk dalam mimpinya. Rasa bersalah itu terus memaksanya untuk minta maaf. Bukan kepada Taekwoon melainkan Jaehwan. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon punya andil dalam membuat Jaehwan menderita. Jika saja dulu ia berhasil mencegah Taekwoon untuk mencoba membunuhnya pasti tak akan begini.

Awalnya ia mencoba untuk tak peduli dan tak berniat minta maaf. Namun saat kemarin ia memeriksakan ksehetannya dan melihat Taekwoon disana, ia pun mencari tahu kenapa Taekwoon di rumah sakit. Ternyata Jaehwan sedang melahirkan. Lalu rasa bersalah muncul lagi. Mumpung ada waktu, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk minta maaf dengan tulus.

Tapi benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaehwan. Semua sudah berlalu dan waktu telah membawa kebahagiaan untuk masing-masing. Meskipun demikian, Hakyeon tetap wajib meminta maaf dan mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Lalu Hakyeon bersyukur. Jaehwan memang seorang malaikat yang berhati berlian.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, Jaehwan dan bayi mungilnya dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Taekwoon sangat sangat bahagia sebagai seorang ayah. Kebahagiaannya saat ini tak sanggup dibandingkan oleh apapun. Rasanya keluarga mereka telah lengkap dengan kehadiran sang malaikat mungil. Sempat rasa menyesal melingkupi dirinya. Menyesal mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja ia mencintai Jaehwan dan memiliki buah hati. Pasti rumah tangga keduanya akan semakin bahagia.

Tak pernah lelah, Taekwoon menggendong buah hatinya dengan suka cita jika Jaehwan ingin beristirahat. Bayi Taekwoon dan Jaehwan juga sama seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sangat rewel ketika lapar maupun sakit. Nyaris saja mereka kewalahan kalau saja Sungkyu ataupun Hongbin tak sesekali membantu.

Masih berusia satu bulan, belum bisa apa-apa selain mengecep-ecap dan terkadang tertawa riang saat diajak bercanda oleh Taekwoon. Jaehwan merasa senang sekali dan bahagia melihat betapa sayangnya Taekwoon kepada anak semata wayang mereka, Jung Taekhwan. Kehadirannya sungguh memberikan banyak sekali keindahan dalam hidup.

"Berikan padaku, _hyung_. Cepat bersiap-siap! Kau harus bekerja." Tukas Jaehwan gemas dengan sikap Taekwoon yang seakan tak pernah ingin berpisah dengan sang buah hati.

Taekwoon menggeleng kecil. Pandangannya masih fokus menggoda bayi mungil mereka yang kebetulan sudah membuka mata sepagi ini.

Jaehwan menghela nafas pelan. "Kau selalu terlambat, _hyung_! Kau bisa bermain dengannya lagi nanti setelah pulang kerja." Oceh Jaehwan.

 _Ah_ , perlu diketahui, Jaehwan semakin cerewet setelah ia melahirkan. Naluri ibunya mulai keluar dan segala sesuatu yang tak sesuai pasti akan dikomentarinya. Bahkan Taekwoon terkena imbasnya karena terlalu sering membangkang kata-kata Jaehwan.

"Taekhwan pasti sudah tidur saat aku pulang kerja."

"Iya, _hyung_ bisa menemaninya tidur kalau begitu." Keukeuh Jaehwan seraya meletakkan latte hangat untuk sang suami di atas meja. Selanjutnya ia meminta agar jagoan kecil itu berpindah tangan kepadanya.

Taekwoon mengalah. Ia memindahkan Taekhwan dalam dekapan sang ibu. Lalu berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menyesap latte miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. _Ppai-ppai_ jagoan _appa_. Yang pintar _eum_?" Taekwoon mengecup ringan kening Taekhwan sebelum meninggalkan mereka di dapur. Sementara Taekhwan hanya mengerjab lucu sebagai reaksi atas kecupan Taekwoon.

"Sudah ku siapkan pakaian kerjamu. _Hyung_ pakai sendiri _eum_?"

"Selalu seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ tidak usah bekerja dan jaga Taekhwan seharian. Jae akan bekerja di kafe."

"Hey-hey!" Taekwoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap datar Jaehwan. Detik berikutnya ia mendekat pada Jaehwan dan mengecup kilat –sedikit kasar- pada bibir Jaehwan. Mana bisa seperti itu. Taekwoon memang menyayangi Taekhwan tapi kalau diminta menjaga seharian itu bukan pilihan terbaik. Taekwoon mana bisa menangani Taekhwan yang tiba-tiba menangis entah itu karena lapar atau mengompol. "Kau ini!"

Dan Jaehwan hanya terkikik kecil. Pasti tak akan mau Taekwoon ditinggal sendiri bersama Taekhwan. Kemudian Taekwoon menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Jaehwan mengalihkan atensinya pada bayi mungil yang sangat tampan itu. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar kala lensa kelamnya menampilkan refleksi menggemaskan dari anaknya. Berulang kali kata syukur selalu terucap setiap hembus nafas yang terasa di kulitnya. Setiap kerjab lucu kelopak matanya, setiap isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya. Ia selalu mensyukuri dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas karunia Tuhan yang sangat indah itu.

Setelah kepergian Taekwoon, Jaehwan hanya menjaga buah hatinya di rumah. Ia bermain dan bercanda dengan teman baru dalam hidupnya itu. Kali ini tak akan ada kesepian yang mengguncang hidupnya. Akan ada gelak tawa bahagia yang melingkupi kediamannya. Rasanya sungguh tak mampu dibuat dalam untaian kalimat dan rangkaian kata.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin sekali punya anak!"

Celetukan Hongbin itu menarik minat Jaehwan seratus persen. Lelaki yang lebih tua membelalakan mata dengan sorot penuh rasa menuntut untuk Hongbin mengulanginya lagi. Tahu tatapan itu, Hongbin tersenyum.

"Aku ingin sekali punya anak."

"Sungguh?"

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu menikah sana!"

Hongbin berdecak mendengar tanggapan dari Jaehwan. Jawaban yang sama sekali tak membantu. Memang kalau ia ingin punya anak harus menikah dulu. Tapi Sanghyuk masih menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia pun juga belum bekerja. Mau makan apa kalau menikah cepat?

Mereka saja masih meminta saku dari orangtua.

Lantas Hongbin bangkit dari duduknya dan memperhatikan Jaehwan yang sedang mengganti popok Taekhwan.

"Kalau aku bawa Taekhwan boleh tidak, _hyung_?"

"Kau bawa kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak!"

" _Yaa_!"

"Taekhwan masih terlalu kecil untuk jalan-jalan, Binnie." Sahut Jaehwan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Taekhwan. Bayi mungil itu tampak tenang meski tubuhnya dibolak-balik oleh sang ibu.

Hongbin mendengus. "Kalau begitu Hongbin bawa pulang? Bagaimana? _Ah_ , _hyung_ buat lagi saja. Nanti biar Taekhwan Hongbin yang rawat." Timpalnya.

Seketika Jaehwan menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian.

"Kau ini! Kau pikir hamil itu mudah? Hamil itu enak? Melahirkan juga? Semuanya itu susah Hongbin. _Hyung_ bisa melahirkan satu anak saja syukur. Kau ini!"

"Oke, oke, oke! Jangan marah-marah! Kenapa _hyung_ jadi sensitif seperti ini _sih_." Hongbin kembali membanting tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada.

Jaehwan mengangkat si kecil setelah selesai mengganti popoknya. Detik berlalu ia mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Kau cari kerja dulu! Perbaiki hidupmu dan menikah."

Hongbin memicing tak suka. Ada kata-kata yang membuatnya tersinggung. Perbaiki hidupnya? Memangnya selama ini hidupnya salah?

" _Hyung_!"

" _Mian_!" Dan cengiran Jaehwan membuatnya mendengus lagi.

Meski akhir-akhir ini Jaehwan jadi sedikit sensitif dan mirip ibu-ibu komplek yang suka bergosip –ramai dan cerewetnya minta ampun-, Hongbin senang. Ia senang sekali Jaehwan tak melarangnya bertemu dengan Taekhwan. Malah Jaehwan dengan senang hati menawari Hongbin untuk menjaga Taekhwan jika ia sedang luang. Hongbin pun menerima. Sungguh, naluri keibuannya keluar tiba-tiba ketika menggendong sang bayi.

Ia juga merupakan seorang _carrier_ dimana memiliki rahim sehingga tak menutup kemungkinan untuk punya anak. Lalu setiap kali ia menggendong Taekhwan rasa itu kembali muncul. Andai saja kekasihnya tidak lebih muda darinya. Pasti ia sudah menikah.

Hongbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

" _Eh_?"

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaehwan menatap dalam Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya menggeleng dilengkapi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_! _Ah_ , biar Taekhwan aku gendong."

Jaehwan pun menyerahkan Taekhwan pada Hongbin. Kemudian ia beranjak. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam dulu.

.

.

.

Dongwoo menatap ngeri Taekwoon yang sejak tadi terus saja mengutak-atik dokumen di hadapannya. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan ia masih betah dengan dokumen itu. Apa tidak lelah? Apa tidak bosan? Apa tidak jenuh? Lalu ia mengetuk meja Taekwoon setelah beberapa menit berdiri sama sekali tak diberi perhatian.

"Ayo pulang Taek! Kau lebih senang bercinta dengan tumpukan dokumen, ya? Daripada dengan istrimu?" Sindir Dongwoo.

Taekwoon meletakkan dokumen itu dan memutar bola matanya kemudian. "Sejak kapan aku mulai tidak menyukai bercinta dengan Jaehwan?" Sanggahnya.

"Sejak kau menjabat menjadi manajer pemasaran dan akan digadang-gadang akan menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ini. Kau sering sekali pulang malam!"

Yang disindir hanya merenggangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku. Ia menutup dokumen itu dan beranjak dari kursi. "Aku berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan reputasiku. Itu tidak mudah, kau tahu?"

" _Eh_?" Dongwoo membulatkan mata liarnya. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum hangat. " _A-ah_ , kau benar! Maaf _deh_!"

Taekwoon hanya berdecak lalu memakai jaket yang dilempar Dongwoo untuknya. "Ikut aku!" Ajak Taekwoon.

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja. Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Dongwoo mendengus sebal di belakang Taekwoon. Bosnya ini terlalu suka mengatur dan memerintah seenak jidat. Mau tak mau Dongwoo mengekor di belakang Taekwoon yang tampak tergesa setelah melihat jam tangan.

Taekwoon masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul Dongwoo. Mobil Taekwoon melaju pada jalanan yang mulai padat merayap. Khas jalanan setelah jam kerja usai. Dongwoo masih bingung mau dibawa kemana oleh bosnya ini. Lebih dari lima kali Dongwoo bertanya namun hanya dijawab oleh gumaman kecil dari Taekwoon. Sementara Taekwoon masih fokus pada jalanan yang mulai meramai. Bibirnya menggumam gelisah ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Pada akhirnya mobil Taekwoon berhenti pada suatu tempat yang Dongwoo yakini adalah toko perhiasan. Untuk apa Taekwoon datang kemari? Dongwoo hanya bisa mengikuti di belakang. Toh mau bertanya Taekwoon tak akan menjawab.

" _Oh_ , Jung- _sshi_.. Pesanan anda telah jadi." Seseorang dengan wajah cantik berseragam menyambut Taekwoon dan Dongwoo.

"Pesanan? Kau pesan apa?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan Dongwoo tak dijawab oleh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terus memperhatikan hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh pelayan. Mata tajamnya melirik benda mungil yang ada di dalam kotak. Kalung _infinite_. Senyumnya melebar dan setelahnya ia mengeluarkan uang pelunasan. Tak butuh waktu lama Taekwoon kembali ke mobil dengan senyum yang terus melekat di wajahnya.

Dongwoo mendesah frustasi. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Taekwoon mengajaknya jika ia hanya didiamkan seperti ini. _Dasar Taekwoon gila!_

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Taekwoon baru sampai di apartemen. Ia bisa menduga jika Jaehwan telah tidur. Lampu di ruang tamu dan dapur padam. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di apartemen ini. Segera ia masuk ke kamar dengan sedikit mengendap karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaehwan.

"Kau sudah pulang, _hyung_?"

Jaehwan mengucek kelopak matanya sebelum bangkit dari tidur.

"Kembalilah tidur, Jae! Kalau kau memang kelelahan." Taekwoon melepas jas lalu dasinya. Ia juga melonggarkan kerahnya yang sempat menjerat beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan menjaga Taekhwan sendiri."

Ada gelengan sebagai reaksi ucapan Taekwoon. Sang pelaku menurunkan kakinya pada lantai dingin itu. Detik selanjutnya, kaki Jaehwan mendekat pada Taekwoon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu Jaehwan akan buatkan makan malam dulu." Jaehwan mengecup bibir Taekwoon kilat. Taekwoon mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi keluar kamar lebih dulu.

Sementara dirinya sibuk melepas kemeja dan siap untuk pergi mandi. Namun sebelum pergi mandi ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat si mungil yang sudah terlelap. Lalu ia mencium kening Taekhwan dalam..

.

"Kau sedang masak apa, sayang!"

" _Hyung_! Astaga!"

Jaehwan berjengit kaget manakala tangan Taekwoon melingkar di pinggangnya tiba-tiba. Sedikit bergidik setelah merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan di lehernya. Meski ia merasa risih, Jaehwan malah memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses yang lebih lagi.

Taekwoon pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menyesap leher Jaehwan hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan juga lenguhan kecil dari Jaehwan. Bukan hanya bibir itu yang bekerja. Tapi juga tangan Taekwoon yang tak tahu sejak kapan mulai membuat pola tak beraturan di sana.

Beberapa kali lenguhan terdengar, Jaehwan pun mulai membuka mata. Ia sadar. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini masakan yang sedang ia masak akan gosong.

"Tu-tunggu, _hyung_! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku." Jaehwan melepas tangan Taekwoon yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian memutar pematik kompor hingga api itu padam.

"Jangan diteruskan! Aku tidak lapar! Kita lanjutkan yang ini saja."

Dan tanpa babibu, Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Jaehwan hingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari Jaehwan. Lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taekwoon agar tak jatuh saat Taekwoon menggendongnya ala pengantin. Sesampainya di kamar tamu –apartemen Taekwoon memiliki dua kamar-, Taekwoon meletakkan tubuh sang istri di atas ranjang. Sedikit membanting dan menyebabkan erangan kesal dari Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_!"

Taekwoon terkekeh. "Maaf!" Ia pun naik ke ranjang dan siap menindih tubuh Jaehwan namun sang submitiv membuat pertahanan dengan tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kita punya anak lagi."

" _Mwoya_! Jaehwan tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Taekwoon duduk di sebelah Jaehwan. "Ayolah Jae!"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya. Ia bersedekap dengan tatapan kesal pada Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ saja yang hamil! Jaehwan tidak ingin hamil lagi."

"Kau tidak ingin hamil lagi?"

"Bukan begitu!" Jaehwan bangkit dan menatap datar pada Taekwoon. "Jaehwan mau! Tapi tidak dalam waktu yang dekat. Hamil itu tidak mudah! Hamil itu berat _hyung_!" Kali ini suara rengekan Jaehwan keluar dengan kerucutan dari bibir tebalnya.

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. _Ah_ , ia sungguh bodoh jika meminta Jaehwan untuk hamil lagi. Memangnya mudah hamil? Taekwoon terlalu bernafsu untuk punya anak lagi. Tapi.. kalau memang harus menunda memiliki anak, membuat prosesnya tanpa harus jadi tidak masalah kan?

"Oke-oke!" Taekwoon memegang pundak Jaehwan. "Kalau begitu satu ronde malam ini yaa.. Kan sudah lama juga, sayang!"

Jaehwan ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah memelas dari Taekwoon. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dengan erat. "Baiklah, tapi _hyung_ ada kondom, kan?"

"Tentu."

Lantas yang lebih tua melepas pelukan Jaehwan guna meraih wajah Jaehwan dan mearup bibir tebal sang istri dan menari di atasnya. Sapuan bibirnya begitu nikmat dirasakan oleh Jaehwan. Satu kali sapuan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Taekwoon merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut dan mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalamnya. Jaehwan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali menekan tengkuk Taekwoon.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu semuanya telah lepas. Jaehwan bisa pasrah dengan bibir tebal menggumam nama Taekwoon berulang. Bibir Taekwoon begitu lihai memainkan setiap inci kulit mulusnya. Jaehwan dibuat melayang dengan semuanya. Jaehwan hilang kendali. Ia terus melenguh dan mendesah nikmat.

Taekwoon menyukainya. Tak ada yang tak disukai dari Jaehwan. Ia menyukai setiap kali menggores kulit mulus Jaehwan dengan bibirnya. Ia menyukai setiap kali membasahi tubuh mulus Jaehwan denga air liurnya. Ia menyukai saat Jaehwan melenguh karena Jaehwan mencapai puncak bersamanya. Ia menyukainya.

" _Ahh_ , Taek- _hyung_!" Tubuh Jaehwan melengkung seketika ia menerima tusukan kenikmatan yang bermain di surganya. Jaehwan tersengal seketika Jaehwan menghujam titik kenikmatannya.

Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membisikkan kata cinta yang beriringan dengan desah dan lenguh kenikmatan dari bibir tebal Jaehwan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya saling mendesah lega. Sama-sama mencapai surga dunia setelah lelah berjuang.

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat paras manis sang istri yang dihiasi bulir keringat di sekitarnya. Lekas ia mengecup ringan setiap hidung, bibir dan kelopak mata Jaehwan.

"Kau lelah?" Taekwoon menumpu kepala dengan tangan kiri dan berbaring menghadap istri tercinta.

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Aku lelah.." Rajuk Jaehwan seraya merengut masuk ke dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membelai surai cokelat terang milik Jaehwan yang sedikit basah oleh keringatnya. "Tidurlah! _Ah_ , tunggu!" Jaehwan tiba-tiba menatap Taekwoon bingung. "Aku lupa sesuatu. Tunggu!"

Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan Taekwoon yang tergesa menggunakan boxernya lalu lari keluar ruangan. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Taekwoon mendadak pergi begitu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Taekwoon kembali dengan senyum merekah lebar. Semakin membuat rasa bingung Jaehwan berkembang biak.

Kemudian Taekwoon kembali duduk di sebelah Jaehwan yang masih menyorotkan tanya di kedua kristalnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Taekwoon menyodorkan kotak yang ia ambil tadi. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, ia membuka kotak itu kemudian. "Sebuah kalung. Apa kau suka."

Dan mata Jaehwan terbelalak. Nyaris Jaehwan memekik heboh kala sebuah kalung cantik itu terekam lensa kelamnya.

"Ini?"

"Ini adalah kalung yang _hyung_ siapkan untukmu. Kau tahu kan kalau _hyung_ sama sekali belum memberikan apapun yang berharga untukmu." Ucap Taekwoon dengan mengusap pipi Jaehwan sebelum memakaikannya pada leher Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_!" Lirih Jaehwan terharu dengan hadiah yang diberikan Taekwoon. Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih disertai segerombolan kupu-kupu yang bermain di dalam perutnya. Dalam hati ia tak menginginkan apa-apa sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang bisa menolak ini semua?

Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan dalam. "Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan bersamamu selama ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi istri terbaik untukku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sekali lagi Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan.

Setitik air menetes dari sudut mata cantiknya. Jaehwan tak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadian secantik ini. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan lalu Taekwoon melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Apa kau tahu makna dari lambang kalung ini? Lambang _infinite_?"

Jaehwan memperhatikan kalung indah yang bertengger di lehernya. Sebuah lambang _infinite_. Itu berarti.

" _Hmm_. _Infinite_ itu melambangkan sesuatu yang tidak ada batasnya. Tak terhingga.. Kalung ini melambangkan cintaku kepadamu Jae yang tidak terbatas, tidak terhingga dan selama-lamanya. Juga, kehidupan rumah tangga kita yang akan bertahan selama-lamanya."

Jaehwan tersenyum dengan penuturan Taekwoon kemudian menghadiahi dengan kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Ingat, Jae! Kau akan menjadi segalanya dalam hidupku. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai bumi ini menghilang dari gugusan benda-benda langit. Sampai wangi bunga mawar hilang tak kembali. Sampai samudra mengering seketika. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintamu." Taekwoon mengecup kening dan bibir Jaehwan bergantian. "Apa kau akan mengingatnya?"

Jaehwan mengangguk yakin. "Pasti! Pasti aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Aku juga mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintaiku, _hyung_!"

Taekwoon tersenyum, ia meraih bibir Jaehwan dengan bibirnya. Memabukkan kembali Jaehwan dengan lumatan nikmatnya. Beradu kembali dua bibir itu dengan lenguhan yang mengikuti. Namun kali ini Jaehwan merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang tulus melalui ciuman itu. Jaehwan tahu bahwa Taekwoon melakukannya dengan cinta, dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan perasaan yang tak sanggup Jaehwan jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Taekwoon, ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya cinta Taekwoon hanya untuknya. Bagaimana selama ini Taekwoon berjuang demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taekwoon _hyung_!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehwannie!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Taraaaaa..._

 _Chapter 24 dataaaaangg..._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Tinggal satu chapter lagi, update besok sekalian update chap 1 the eye.._

 _Ditunggu yaaaaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	26. Chapter 26

**TIME**

 **.**

 **Arlian Lee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon **/** Lee Jaehwan

 _ **..and many more...**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Chara's are not mine, this is pure fanfiction, Alternative universe, Out Of Character

.

 **Genre's** : Angst, romance, hurt, drama

.

 **Pair** : LeKen slight! Others.

.

 **Please don't! Blame, Bash, Plagiarize and other bad things**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 25**

 **.**

Dan yang membuat Taekwoon harus mengurangi kebahagiaannya adalah keadaan sang ibu.

Bukan ibunya, melainkan keadaan yang membelenggunya.

Taekwoon tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk bisa membuat keadaan sang ibu kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Hidup normal, berpikir normal dan berperilaku normal. Hampir sepuluh bulan Nyonya Jung ada di rumah sakit jiwa namun kembalinya Nyonya Jung masih belum terdeteksi. Pihak rumah sakit masih memutuskan untuk merawat lebih lama lagi Nyonya Jung disana.

Di awal musim semi ini, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menyempatkan untuk menjenguk lagi Nyonya Jung. Sudah lama mereka tak melihat keadaan sang ibu. Terakhir sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat Jaehwan masih mengandung besar.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah makan?"

Menjadi rutinitas tanya yang selalu dilontarkan setiap kali tiba di tempat ini. Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Nyonya Jung. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk sang ibu mertua.

Yang ditanya mengangguk antusias. Senyum cerah dengan gigi rapi tertata itu muncul menyertai anggukannya.

"Kalau Jaehwannie? Apa Jaehwannie sudah makan?" Tanya Nyonya Jung seraya mengusap pipi gemuk Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan sudah makan, _eomma_!"

" _Ah_ , _eomma_ punya kue dari perawat. Jaehwannie mau?"

"Kue?"

Lalu Nyonya Jung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja itu. Benar, ada dua potong kue lapis. Segera Nyonya Jung membawanya ke hadapan Jaehwan dan menyodorkan kepada yang muda.

Jaehwan mengambil uluran kue itu.

"Boleh Jaehwan bagi dengan Taekwoon _hyung_?"

"Jangan!"

"Jangan?!" Tolakan Nyonya Jung membuat Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon yang tampak terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Nyonya Jung malah terkikik kecil. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jaehwan. Ada bisikan lirih setelahnya. "Taekwoon anak nakal." Lalu tawa pecah di antara keduanya. Taekwoon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi tertawa seperti itu.

Mungkin Nyonya Jung memang belum sembuh, tapi satu adegan ini cukup membuat Taekwoon senang.

Setelahnya Taekwoon duduk di depan Nyonya Jung sembari memegang tangan sang ibu. Ia mengecupnya kilat setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kue itu _eomma_ makan _eum_? _Eomma_ makan bersama Jaehwan, _eum_?"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk. Ia mencuil kue itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk Jaehwan. Mencuil kecil kue itu dan menyuapkannya untuk Jaehwan. Jaehwan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kemudian kikikan kecil kembali terdengar mengalun.

Taekwoon mengecup puncak kepala Nyonya Jung.

"Cepat sembuh, _eomma_! Cepat kembali ke tengah-tengah keluarga kita. Apa _eomma_ tahu kalau Keluarga Jung sekarang bahagia? Hanya kehadiran _eomma_ yang kami tunggu. _Eomma_ , apa _eomma_ tidak ingin bertemu dengan cucu _eomma_? Dia sangat tampan sekali."

Seperti biasa, Nyonya Jung tidak menjawab ucapan Taekwoon. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memakan kue lapis yag masih tersisa satu potong.

"Jae!"

Jaehwan menoleh kepada Taekwoon.

"Jaga _eomma_ dulu. _Hyung_ akan menemui dokter dulu."

" _Eum_."

.

Taekwoon pun mengetuk pintu dokter Kang setelah ia sampai di depan ruangannya. Ada yang ingin didiskusikan dengan Dokter Kang tentang keadaan sang ibu. Ia juga sudah lama tak mengomunikasikan tentang ini.

Mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Taekwoon menggeser pintu itu. Senyumnya mengulas begitu melihat Dokter Kang menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Duduklah, Taekwoon-sshi."

"Apa sayang mengganggumu?"

Dokter Kang melepaskan kaca matanya dengan sebuah senyum terulas. "Tidak. Kau ingin bertanya tentang _eomma_ -mu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Taekwoon duduk dengan sopan. "Bagaimana _eomma_ saya? Apa ada perkembangan dari segi medis? Kalau saya perhatian sepertinya _eomma_ sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya."

Anggukan kecil menjadi reaksi atas tanya Taekwoon.

"Ya, _eomma_ -mu sekarang bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ini perkembangan yang baik. _Eomma_ -mu juga cukup baik diajak berkomunikasi walaupun terkadang masih ada jawaban yang nyeleweng. Tapi.." Dokter Kang membaca salah satu file yang mungkin berisi tentang kondisi Nyonya Jung. "Akibat gangguan jiwa ini, sebagian memori dari Hyemi-sshi menghilang. Dan sepertinya itu cukup permanen."

"Hilang?" Ulang Taekwoon. "Apa selalu seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Setiap orang yang mengalami hal ini akan memiliki efek yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tidak masalah kan? Kalau memang harus seperti itu?"

Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. "Ya, kalau memang harus seperti itu. Dan dok, dokter tadi bilang kalau _eomma_ sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Apa mungkin kalau kami.."

"Membawanya pulang?" Senyum hangat tampak di wajah lelah dokter paruh baya itu. "Saya menyarankan untuk jangan dulu. Memang _eomma_ anda mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi masih perlu pengawasan yang lebih dulu. Nanti kalau memang sudah bisa dibawa pulang, saya pasti akan menghubungi anda."

Dan Taekwoon harus menelan kembali keinginannya untuk membawa Nyonya Jung pulang. Mungkin Tuhan memang bersikap adil kepadanya. Ia tak boleh serakah. Ada yang pasti Taekwoon dapat tapi ada yang harus Taekwoon lepas atau ikhlaskan. Salah satunya ini. Ia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari Jaehwan dan buah hatinya. Ia juga harus mengikhlaskan kenyataan bahwa Nyonya Jung masih harus berjuang dengan keadaannya.

Taekwoon tahu, Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang lebih baik. Dan ini adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Musim semi baru saja tiba dua minggu yang lalu. Dingin yang tersisa juga masih samar-samar ada, meski congak mentari tampak jelas di langit sana. Ini tidak panas, tidak. Melainkan hangat. Dan musim seperti ini yang disukai Jaehwan.

Tumbuhan akan tampak menghijau dengan sendirinya. Bersemi dan mengganti putih yang sempat berkuasa. Berbagai jenis bunga-bunga akan memberi keindahan sejati di sekitar sana. Apalagi aroma bunga yang ditawarkan. Harum dan menenangkan.

Keduanya pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang dikelilingi banyak bunya bersemi selepas menjenguk Nyonya Jung.

"Hangat sekali." Gumam Jaehwan begitu ia merasakan sentuhan surya yang sempat melewatinya.

Taekwoon menengok ke arah Jaehwan dengan senyum mengembang. Mata terpejam milik Jaehwan dan bibir yang terkatup itu membuat Taekwoon kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia membiarkan Jaehwan untuk sesaat menikmati aroma khas musim semi yang ia sukai. Sembari menunggu Jaehwan memeluk aroma musim semi, ia menerawang ke atas sana. Langit yang tampak jauh dari jangkauannya menjadi obyek menarik untuk diamati. Sekitar lima menit berselang, sesuatu melintas diingatannya.

"Jae?!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau tiga hari lagi adalah hari jadi kita yang pertama? Hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan tatapan serius.

Bola mata Jaehwan membesar. Ia tampak terkejut dengan tanya Taekwoon. Jika boleh jujur, ia tak memperhatikan hal itu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu dan tak begitu peduli dengan itu. Mungkin karena pikirannya terfokus dengan si mungil juga Nyonya Jung ataupun lainnya.

" _Ah,_ Jaehwan lupa." Lalu ia mengusik kembali ingatan yang tersimpan setahun lalu itu. Jika ditilik, sepertinya memang benar. _Ah,_ iya. Itu benar! Jaehwan ingat kalau mereka menikah saat musim semi. "Maaf."

Taekwoon tersenyum dengan tangan mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada yang kau inginkan sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kado?"

"Ya, kado? Ada yang kau inginkan?"

Jaehwan terdiam untuk beberapa jenak. Kado? Apa yang ia inginkan untuk kado ulang tahun pernikahannya? Sepertinya ia tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Apa yang telah ia punyai sudah menjadi kado yang indah untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi."

"Sungguh?"

" _Hmm_.."

Detik selanjutnya Jaehwan tak sengaja melihat ke arah sisi lain dari taman itu. Ada satu keluarga kecil yang sedang melakukan piknik. Reflek bibirnya melengkung dengan sorot teduh yang juga memancarkan pendar kehangatan. Dulu ia pernah menangis membayangkan sebuah keluarga bahagia. Keluarga kecil yang dikelilingi kebahagiaan. Dan sekarang ia pun telah memilikinya. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang ia dambakan seperti apa ia lihat sebelumnya. Atau, atau malah lebih bahagia?

Taekwoon mengikuti arah pandang itu dengan pikiran berisikan tanya.

Jaehwan pun memutar pandangannya kembali pada Taekwoon yang menatapnya. " _Ah,_ aku tidak ingin kado berupa barang. Aku hanya berharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti mereka. Tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, dan berbagi kasih bersama. Aku ingin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selamanya. Kebahagiaan yang akan selalu menyelimuti kita sampai waktu akhir yang memisahkan kita." Ucap Jaehwan dengan bulir bening yang mengintipmalu di balik kelopak mata.

"Kita pasti akan seperti itu." Taekwoon mengangkup pipi Jaehwan. "Apa yang kita lalui cukup berat, Jae! Kita berada dalam kebahagiaan ini tidak mudah melaluinya. Jalan yang kita tempuh sempat menjauhkan kita dari kebahagiaan dan pada akhirnya kita bersama dibalut kebahagiaan. _Hyung_ yakin, bahwa kebahagiaan kita akan abadi. Selamanya akan bertahan." Satu kecupan disematkan pada kening Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun memejam dan mengijinkan air mata untuk terjatuh perlahan. Seiring dengan kecupan di keningnya yang tak lekas melepas, Jaehwan berharap asa yang ia bumbung tinggi itu tak akan berakhir percuma. Ia melantunkan do'a dalam hatinya semoga Tuhan akan selalu menaburkan bunga kebahagiaan di keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok Hongbin, bukan?

Sanghyuk tak percaya jika Hongbin sangat pandai menjaga bayi mungil keluarga Jung. Selama ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya, Taekhwan dibawa oleh Hongbin dan Sanghyuk baru tahu kalau Hongbin sangat menyayangi bayi mungil itu.

Rasa tanggung jawab bak seorang ibu terasa menguar di sekitar Hongbin.

Ia pun mendekat pada dua sosok yang tengah bermain di atas ranjang. Mengingat Taekhwan masih berusia enam minggu yang belum begitu bisa bergerak-gerak bebas.

"Dari apa yang aku lihat, sepertinya naluri _hyung_ untuk memiliki anak begitu kuat. Kau tampak seperti _eomma_ -nya, _hyung_!" Ungkap Sanghyuk setelah ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

Hongbin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sanghyuk dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Ya, aku memang menginginkan seorang bayi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya setiap kali menggendong Taekhwan, dadaku bergejolak. Aku juga iri dengan Jaehwan _hyung_ yang memiliki bayi semanis ini." Jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu memancing Sanghyuk untuk mengukir senyum. Wajah manisnya tampak semakin manis dengan senyum yang ada. Bahkan sepasang mata sipit itu perlahan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Kau bisa memiliki anak setelah menikah nanti."

Hembusan pelan menjadi reaksi pertama setelah ucapan Sanghyuk. Menikah? Hongbin ingin sekali menikah. Tapi melihat bagaimana mereka sekarang itu rasa tidak mungkin. Menikah bukan perkara yang mudah. Butuh banyak persiapan dan itu bukan hal main-main.

"Kau selesaikan dulu kuliahmu, baru kita membicarakan ini."

Sanghyuk mengernyit. "Kenapa harus selesai kuliah? Aku bersedia menikahimu sekarang, _hyung_!" Ia menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Hongbin. Ada pancar keseriusan yang berpendar disana.

"Selesai kuliah, kita bekerja. Mau makan apa kalau kita tidak bekerja? Apalagi kau yang akan menjadi pihak dominan memiliki kewajiban lebih tinggi. Kita tidak mungkin terus meminta orangtua kita kan?"

" _Ah,_ masalah itu."

Sanghyuk mengangguk paham. Jika masalah itu, Sanghyuk sudah punya jawaban. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyembunyikannya dulu dari Hongbin, tapi tidak mungkin terus-terusan ditutupi. Hongbin pun berhak tahu, bukan?

"Ada proyek besar yang bisa menjadi batu tumpuan untuk karirku, _hyung_!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hongbin dengan mata memicing bingung.

"Aku sedang menggambar proyek apartemen dan beberapa gedung perkantoran. Itu lumayan untuk menjadi titik awal karirku. Nominalnya pun lumayan besar juga. Kalau nanti ini sukses, aku akan masuk ke perusahaan besar yang sudah menjaminku tanpa harus menunggu aku lulus. Tapi aku juga akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan segera."

Hongbin terkesiap dengan ucapan Sanghyuk. Apa tadi? Proyek besar? Sejak kapan Sanghyuk melakukan itu semua? Dan kenapa ia menutupi itu darinya?

"Jadi kau?"

Sanghyuk mengecup pipi Hongbin kilat. "Maaf kalau aku menutupi ini dari _hyung_! Aku hanya tidak ingin _hyung_ kecewa kalau nanti aku gagal. Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan itu semua dan tinggal koreksi dari pembimbing aku. Jika tidak ada masalah, gambar aku akan dikirim lalu diproses. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau kita menikah sekarang kita tidak bisa bertahan tanpa uang orangtua. Yakinlah, kita bisa melakukan itu." Tukas Sanghyuk mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hongbin.

Tanpa disadari, Hongbin merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Sanghyuk. Ia tak bisa menganggap remeh lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. Ada keseriusan dan kesungguhan yang disuguhkan oleh Sanghyuk untuknya. Lalu apa lagi? Apa ia harus menundanya?

"Begini saja." Hongbin menatap Sanghyuk yang bersuara. "Setelah proyek ini berhasil, kita menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Kapan proyek ini akan dikirim?"

"Paling lama dua minggu lagi. Setelah selesai, mereka akan mulai melakukan pembangunan dan berarti tugasku selesai. Bagaimana?"

Hongbin memainkan bibirnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada yang salah untuk berharap atas ini semua. Ia juga seharusnya memberikan kesempatan untuk Sanghyuk juga kan? Kesempatan bagi Sanghyuk membuktikan apa yang diucapkan. Hongbin yakin Sanghyuk akan berhasil dengan itu semua.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Segera Sanghyuk memeluk tubuh Hongbin. Sejak awal ia juga memiliki keinginan untuk menikahi Hongbin. Selepas proyeknya selesai, ia ingin melamar Hongbin. Tapi ia harus membongkar rencananya lebih cepat. Namun ia tak mempermasalahkan ini. Toh, Hongbin juga telah setuju. Jadi buat apa ditutupi lagi?

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, _hyung_!"

"Aku percaya."

Dan satu kecupan dalam menyambangi bibir tipis Hongbin. Mengabaikan tatapn polos dari malaikat kecil keluarga Jung yang sejak beberapa menit lalu dibiarkan bermain sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaehwan membaca novel dan Taekwoon bermain dengan Taekhwan. Adalah kombinasi paling indah di dunia ini. Jaehwan bersyukur sekali Taekwoon pulang lebih awal. Jam lima sore ia sudah ada di rumah. Hal ini jelas memberikan sedikit keringan bagi Jaehwan untuk mengurus si buah hati.

Setidaknya Jaehwan bisa bersantai lebih cepat dan lebih lama. Untuk urusan si kecil bisa ditangani oleh Taekwoon yang beitu senang bermain dengannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau harus seperti _eomma_ -mu yang penyayang. Kau harus menjadi seorang dominan yang penyayang."

Sudah ke berapa kalinya Taekwoon mengatakan itu? Selain mengatakan itu, Taekwoon akan selalu membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah si mungil.

"Jadi dominan yang penyayang dan jangan seperti _appa_ yang pendendam."

Jaehwan yang tengah membaca novel itu menoleh pada Taekwoon seketika. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa dengan tingkah konyol Taekwoon. Oke, itu memang hal wajar. Tapi Jaehwan seolah melihat sisi lain dari Taekwoon. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Taekwoon akan seposesif itu kepada anaknya dan mendoktrin setiap apapun yang akan terjadi pada anaknya.

Padahal ia bukan dewa.

"Dan kau jangan menjadi anak lemah agar bisa jadi dominan seperti _appa_."

Lagi-lagi Jaehwan ingin ketawa.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel terdengar mengganggu acara Taekwoon yang membacakan perintah pada sang anak. Lekas Jaehwan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

" _Oh,_ Gyu _hyung_? Ada apa?"

.

Baik Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon tak tahu maksudnya apa tiba-tiba memanggil mereka datang ke Kediaman Kim. Jaehwan bahkan harus membungkus Taekhwan dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian agar angin tak bisa membelai seinchipun kulitnya. Setelah menidurkan si mungil di kamar Jaehwan, mereka berdua berdiri di depan Sungkyu dengan tatapan tanya.

Senyum yang melengkung dari bibirnya itu pun tak mampu membuat Jaehwan ataupun Taekwoon paham.

"Selamat datang! _Hyung_ mengundang kalian ke konser solo."

"Konser solo?" Ulang Jaehwan. "Maksud _hyung_ apa _sih_?"

Sungkyu tersenyum lebar sekali. Perut buncit itu tampak menantang di mata Jaehwan saat Sungkyu berjalan ke arahnya. Tangan halus Sungkyu menyentuh lengan Jaehwan.

"Woohyun! Kalian akan menikmati konser solo dari Woohyun." Sungkyu menarik Jaehwan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan menghadap pada piano di ruangan sebelah yang memang tak memiliki penyekat. "Kalian adalah penonton VVIP. Duduk dan nikmati."

Jaehwan masih belum paham dengan ini semua. Sementara Taekwoon sepertinya bisa membaca situasi ini. Tebakannya adalah Woohyun akan memainkan piano itu di depan mereka semua. Tapi untuk apa?

Dan dugaan Taekwoon benar. Woohyun keluar dari kamar dengan setelah keren untuk duduk di balik piano. Senyumnya yang terpaksa dikeluarkan itu tampak menggelikan di mata Taekwoon. Kenapa dengan suami _hyung_ nya itu? Apa ini permintaan Sungkyu? Atau...

 _Ah,_ Taekwoon tahu. Pasti Sungkyu memang memiliki peran penting di balik ini semua. Pasti asalan mengidam yang membuat Woohyun terjebak dalam permainan ini. _Dasar para uke kalau sedang hamil menyusahkan!_

"Selamat malam, Para penonton!" Meskipun hanya ada tiga orang disana, Woohyun bersikap seolah banyak sekali yang melihat. "Terima kasih telah hadir pada konser solo saya! Saya akan membawakan lagu Gomawo untuk pembuka konser ini."

Lalu ia memulai untuk menyetubuhi piano hitam itu. Jaehwan yang masih belum mengerti hanya mengikuti saja, Taekwoon hanya bisa menebak itu bertepuk riuh menyambut dentingan piano. Sementara Sungkyu sang pelaku berseru dengan tepuk tangan menggema di penjuru ruangan.

 _ **Suatu hari kau datang padaku perlahan-lahan.**_

 _ **Kau memberikanku segala yang kau miliki.**_

 _ **Dengan alasan bahwa kau mencintaiku.**_

Satu bait lagu itu terdengar mendengung. Jaehwan memperhatikan wajah Woohyun yang tampak begitu cerah. Ini jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan setelah ia keluar kamar tadi. Wajah cerah dengan sorot mata yang tertuju pada Sungkyu.

 _ **Banyak waktu kita bersama**_

 _ **Cinta yang sudah aku terima setiap hari.**_

 _ **Sekarang aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu.**_

Pandangan Jaehwan pun beralih pada Sungkyu, lelaki itu tersenyum haru dengan tangan yang menangkup. Lihat bola mata itu. Manikan segaris miliknya telah tergenang air tipis yang siap untuk jatuh kapan saja. Pasti saat ini Sungkyu mengenang kembali lembaran kisah yang telah mereka susun bersama.

 _ **Setiap momen yang membuatku bahagia sampai sekarang**_

 _ **Aku akan menyanyikan lagu dengan momen-momen itu.**_

 _Ah,_ manis sekali. Jaehwan pun lama-lama ikut tersentuh dengan lirik yang dibawakan. Sederhana namun cukup membuat hatinya perlahan menangis. Ia pun merasa kalau lagu itu juga untuknya. Meski yang bernyanyi adalah Woohyun, bukan Taekwoon.

 _ **Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, laguku untukmu.**_

 _ **Aka kau tahu hatiku?**_

 _ **Aku harap pemeran utamanya adalah kau.**_

 _ **Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Sampai hari terakhir hidupku, aku akan hidup sebagai priamu**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena tetap di sisiku.**_

Dan Jaehwan menggenggamkan tangannya pada Taekwoon selama mendengarkan lagu itu. Dari tatapan matanya saat melihat Taekwoon sebentar, ia bisa menilai bahwa Jaehwan mungkin iri dengan Sungkyu. Iri dinyanyikan seperti itu oleh Woohyun. Hey, bukankah Jaehwan juga pernah seperti ini? Bukankah Taekwoon juga pernah bernyanyi untuk Jaehwan. Walaupun itu hanya sekali tapi kan..

Mungkin Jaehwan benar-benar larut dalam keromantisan yang dibawakan oleh Woohyun hingga ia ikut menitikkan air matanya.

Jika Jaehwan saja menitikkan air mata bagaimana Sungkyu? Lelaki itu sudah menangis dalam senyumnya sejak bait kedua. Ia merasa terenyuh dengan lagu-lagu itu. Sungkyu memang kembali mengingat masa-masa bersama Woohyun. Yang membuat Sungkyu bersyukur adalah Woohyun tetap berada di sisinya saat ia sulit memiliki keturunan awal-awal pernikahan mereka meskipun banyak yang telah ia lakukan untuk memancing kehamilannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sungkyu menerima kabar bahwa ia telah menyimpan janin di perutnya. Janin yang dirindukan itu akhirnya datang ke tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Sungkyu senang dan bahagia. Apalagi Woohyun yang juga mengharapkan kehadiran buah hati di keluarga mereka.

Satu lagu telah mengalun manis dari bibir Woohyun. Mengundang tepuk tangan dari penonton yang ada. Bukan hanya tepuk tangan, melainkan pujian diberikan kepada Woohyun dari Jaehwan yang tak menyangka jika kakak iparnya itu memiliki suara sebagus itu. Woohyun pun dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Sungkyu.

" _Waaahh_! _Hyung_! Suaramu bagus sekali! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya suara sebagus itu." Jaehwan masih bertepuk tangan. "Terus, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bernyanyi seperti ini? Apa _sih_ , maksud dari ini semua?"

Sungkyu mengusap air matanya dan melepas pelukannya. "Woohyun memang pandai bernyanyi. Ini _hyung_ yang minta. _Hyung_ mengidam sebuah konser kecil. Kau tahu kan kalau _hyung_ memiliki cita-cita sebagai penyanyi dulu? Dan jabang bayi malah ingi _appa_ -nya yang bernyanyi. Ya sudah. Jadinya seperti ini." Jelas Sungkyu.

" _Ah_... Seperti itu! Pantes." Tanggap Jaehwan mangut-mangut. "Apa saja yang sudah _hyung_ minta waktu ngidam?"

"Banyak.. Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan darimu, Jae!"

Di tengah obrolan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Jaehwan dan Sungkyu seputar waktu mengidamnya, Taekwoon tiba-tiba duduk di belakang piano. Ia tersenyum pada Jaehwan yang menatapnya bingung. Kerutan tipis jelas terlihat di kening Jaehwan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

Taekwoon menggoda Jaehwan dengan gerakan jari di tuts-tuts piano.

"Hadiah ulang tahu pernikahan. Bagaimana dengan sebuah lagu?"

"Uh?"

Kerlingan kecil menyentak pandangan Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum senang manakala bibir tipis Taekwoon mulai mendengungkan sebuah lagu yang manis sekali.

 _ **You're a falling star, you're the get away car,**_

 _ **You're the line in the sand whne I go too far,**_

 _ **You're the swimming pool, on an August day,**_

 _ **And you're the perfect thing to say.**_

 _ **And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.**_

 _ **Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**_

 _ **Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.**_

 _ **Cause you can see it when I look at you**_

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,**_

 _ **It's you, it's you, you make me thing, you make me sing.**_

 _ **You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

Jaehwan lekas memeluk Taekwoon selepas lagu itu selesai. Pelukannya mengerat dengan cepat. Seakan tak pernah ingin lepas dari lelaki itu. Sudah lama sekali Jaehwan tak mendengarkan Taekwoon bernyanyi dengan piano dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang terindah untuknya. Dengan keadaan dadakan tanpa persiapan Taekwoon masih bisa membuat Jaehwan menangis haru seperti ini.

Tangan Taekwoon menusap punggung Jaehwan yang masih belum ingin lepas darinya. Walaupun tatapan menyedihkan itu keluar dari Sungkyu. Sempat Taekwoon melirik kepada sang kakak dan bisa membaca apa yang ada disana. Mungkin ia kesal. Bukankah ini konsel solo Woohyun? Tapi kenapa malah Taekwoon yang menghabiskan sisanya?

"Jangan menangis Jae! Ini semua untukmu." Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kilat bibir Jaehwan. "Sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Maaf kalau _hyung_ tidak menyiapkan hal yang romantis."

Kepala Jaehwan menggeleng dengan wajah yang nyaris sembab jika ia tak berhasil menghentikan air matanya. Ia mengecup pipi Taekwoon dalam dan mengabaikan decakan kesal dari Sungkyu.

"Ini adalah kado termanis yang aku dapat _hyung_! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Lalu Jaehwan mengecup bibir itu. Namun hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa berubah menjadi lumatan memabukkan.

" _Yaa_!" Pekikan Sungkyu membuat Taekwoon terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya. "Kenapa jadi kalian yang menampilkan adegan drama _sih_? Ini kan konser solo Woohyun."

Ditanya seperti itu, Jaehwan hanya _nyengir_ dan melepaskan tangan Taekwoon di pinggangnya.

"Maaf _hyung_! Maaf!"

Dan Sungkyu hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Taekwoon ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dengan mengajak Jaehwan dan Taekhwan jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Ia telah meminta Dongwoo mengisi kekosongannya cuti selama dua hari. Taekwoon akan pergi berlibur dengan Jaehwan dan Taekhwan.

Namun saat ia sampai di gedung apartemen, ia melihat mobil Jaehwan keluar dari parkir basement. Taekwoon mengerut bingung. Detik selanjutnya ia berusaha mengejar mobil Jaehwan yang melaju menembus jalanan Ibu Kota Seoul. Hingga Jaehwan berhenti di salah satu gereja tempat mereka biasa beribadah.

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ibadah? Ini bukan hari-hari khusus ibadah. Lalu?

Dengan rasa rasa penasaran yang membuntuti, Taekwoon mengikuti langkah kaki Jaehwan dengan pelan-pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat Jaehwan terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Kemudian ia berdiri di belakang Jaehwan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat namun masih belum disadari oleh Jaehwan.

Saat ini di depan altar itu tangan Jaehwan mengatup. Mata bulat yang berselimut kabut tipis menatap lembut salib yang menggantung. Bibirnya terbungkam beberapa saat sebelum menggumamkan sebuah pujian untuk yang Kuasa. Lantunan pujian itu tampak menggema di penjuru gereja yang sepi. Menenangkan dan mendamaikan. Taekwoon yang berdiri disana pun terlena dengan gumaman itu. Ia menatap dalam punggung Jaehwan dengan penuh kasih.

Perlahan kelopak tipis itu memejam. Bibirnya mengatup sejenak sebelum mulai bergerak kecil. Ia menunduk mulai meloloskan beberapa bulir air yang bersarang di bola matanya.

"Tuhan..." Bibirnya memanggil Sang Kuasa. "Ku ucapkan terima kasih untukmu."

Taekwoon tersadar dengan suara Jaehwan. Sepertinya lelaki itu akan berdo'a.

"Jaehwan tahu, Engkau memang yang paling penyayang. Yang paling setia dan paling pengasih. Engkau yang selalu menumbuhkan benih kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang di dunia ini." Tangkupan itu semakin erat seiring dengan bulir yang turun. "Terima kasih, untuk semua kasih sayang yang Engkau turunkan untukku. Terima kasih untuk semua janji yang kau berikan kepadaku. Engkau telah mengabulkan keinginanku dan menepati janji-Mu."

"Terima kasih telah memberikan satu tahun penuh warna dalam pernikahanku."

Taekwoon memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap ucapan Jaehwan.

"Kau telah membiarkanku mengerti apa itu sakit, apa itu kecewa, apa itu marah, apa itu benci dan..." Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya. Isakan yang cukup mengganggu ucapannya terpaksa harus ia singkirkan dulu. "Apa itu cinta.. Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal dari berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi kepadaku.

"Tuhan! Terima kasih untuk setahun ini. Setahun yang begitu berarti untukku, begitu bermakna untukku dan begitu berharga untukku."

Taekwoon ikut merasakan ada yang lembab di kedua matanya. Ia ikut menangis seperti sang istri.

"Tuhan.. Hari ini adalah satu tahun pernikahanku dengan Taekwoon _hyung_. Terima kasih sekali lagi Jaehwan ucapkan untuk semua yang Kau berikan. Terima kasih telah mengirimkan Taekwoon _hyung_ untuk Jaehwan walaupun Engkau sempat memberikan cobaan melaluinya. Tapi Jaehwan tahu dan sadar bahwa dengan demikian Jaehwan jadi mengerti apa artinya tulus memaafkan dan tulus mencintai."

"Tuhan.. Jaehwan bahagia hidup bersama Taekwoon _hyung_. Bahagiaaa sekali.. Apalagi dengan kehadiran si mungil Taekhwan, hidup kami menjadi begitu lengkap."

Untuk sesaat ia memberikan kesempatan mengusap air matanya yang telah membasahi kedua pipi. Ia juga menetralkan nafas yang mulai menipis akibat tangisan lirihnya. Ia tidak sedang bersedih tidak. Ia menangis karena kebahagiaan. Semua yang terjadi kepadanya memang karunia Tuhan bukan? Dan tidak salah kalau ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Tuhan.. Untuk permintaanku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahanku adalah..."

Taekwoon mengusap air mata di pipi. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa yang ia inginkan sebagai kado ulang tahun pertama pernikahan mereka? Selama ini Jaehwan tak meminta banyak kepada Taekwoon. Apa yang diinginkan Jaehwan dari Tuhan?

"Jaehwan memohon kepadamu, Tuhan! Hanya ini yang Jaehwan inginkan.. Tuhan.. Ijinkan apa yang Jaehwan dapatkan ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Ijinkan kebahagiaan yang telah Jaehwan dapatkan akan tetap sama seperti ini selamanya. Jika memang di mata-Mu Jaehwan bukan manusia yang serakah, ijinkan kebahagiaan ini bertambah setiap harinya. Ijinkan keluarga Jaehwan selalu berada dalam balutan kebahagiaan. Jaehwan memohon itu, Tuhan.. Jaehwan mohon."

"Juga.."

"Jangan pernah buat Taekwoon _hyung_ berpaling dariku. Kuatkan cintanya untukku. Jangan biarkan dia mencintai seseorang yang lain. Selalu jagalah hatinya untukku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku-"

 _Grep.._

Dengan langkah yang cepat Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan begitu mendengar permintaan Jaehwan kepada Tuhan.

Jaehwan tersentak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Sebuah pelukan erat melingkar di pinggangnya. Siapa yang memeluknya? Bahkan ia bisa mendengar deru nafas tak teratur di telinga.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, tubuh Jaehwan diputar paksa oleh Taekwoon. Mata bulat indahnya bisa melihat siapa sosok itu meski sedikit kabur. Kabut yang menyelimuti kristalnya membuat daya pandang itu berkurang.

"Taek-Taekwoon _hyung_?"

"Jae!" Taekwoon memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat. "Jae! Aku akan terus mencintaimu.. Aku akan tetap disampingmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Sampai kapanpun... Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Kau jangan mencemaskan itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Jaehwan tersentuh dengan ucapan itu. Hatinya menghangat dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Binar ketulusan yang berpancar dari kedua mata musang itu. Lantas Jaehwan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya di tengah-tengah air mata yang masih betah menuruni pipi.

"Kita pasti bisa! Kita pasti bisa menjaga kebahagiaan yang kita miliki sekarang." Lalu ia mendongak dan menatap dalam salib yang menggantung. Beberapa detik berselang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dan di depan Tuhan, aku berjanji. Saya, Jung Taekwoon. Berjanji kepada-Mu Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga Lee Jaehwan sampai kapanpu. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan menyayanginya sepanjang hari. Sampai waktu memisahkan kami dan sampai waktu tak berpihak kepada kami."

"Jung Taekwoon akan selalu ada untuk Lee Jaehwan sampai kapanpun."

Tanpa terasa tangisan Jaehwan kembali pecah. Air itu menyeruak dari kelopak tipis mata Jaehwan. Rasa bungah bercampur kebahagiaan itu begitu besar meletup dalam dirinya. Taekwoon kembali menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan keseriusan. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jaehwan kembali dan mengukir senyum setelahnya. Selang beberapa detik, jarak yang ada mulai terkikis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Deru nafas Taekwoon begitu terasa di wajah Jaehwan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_."

"Dan Tuhan!" Taekwoon kembali menatap salib itu. "Ijinkan aku mencium istriku di hadapan-Mu. Maafkan aku yang mungkin lancang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku-,"

Belum juga Taekwoon selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Taekwoon sudah mendapati bibir tebal Jaehwan ada di atas bibirnya. Bibir itu bergerak kecil. Mencoba untuk menangkup bagian bawah bibirnya. Taekwoon pun mengikuti pergerakan bibir Jaehwan. Mengimbanginya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Jaehwan tahu Tuhan tak akan marah dengan mereka, kan? Bukankah mereka juga berciuman saat pertama kali resmi menjadi suami istri? Jaehwan memeras kemeja Taekwoon dengan erat.

Sementara Taekwoon, ia menikmati setiap kelembutan bibir Jaehwan yang ada di dalam tangkupan bibirnya. Setiap kelembutan yang menghantarkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Sebuah ketulusan dan kesungguhan yang terasa jelas.

Dalam hati ia kembali berjanji. Mengucap janji kepada yang Kuasa bahwa ia tak akan melepas istri tercintanya itu.

Waktu yang telah berjalan selama ini begitu banyak memberikannya pelajaran hidup. Ia begitu banyak mengalami hal-hal yang diluar dugaan. Ia hanya berharap waktu akan terus bersamanya dan berpihak padanya.

Waktu akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka.

Waktu akan selalu menyertai setiap langkah kehidupan mereka dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

Dan waktu akan memisahkan mereka pada saat yang tepat. Pada saat yang memang ditakdirkan dan sama-sama membuat mereka kuat menghadapinya.

Tapi...

Taekwoon selalu berharap Tuhan akan selalu mengabulkan asanya di setiap perjalanan hidup. Di setiap kehidupan yang berlalu dan di setiap waktu yang ia tempuh.

Satu asa yang akan selalu ada di genggaman adalah hidup bahagia dengan orang-orang yang cintai selamanya.

Harapan yang sama bagi Taekwoon maupun Jaehwan.

"Tuhan... biarkan waktu berjalan dengan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau berikan. Biarkan waktu menjadi saksi untuk kehidupan yang kami jalani dan jangan biarkan perpisahan datang pada waktu yang tak tepat. Karena aku mencintai Jaehwan sepenuh hati. Aku sangat mencintainya, Tuhan."

.

.

.

END

.

 _Akhirnyaaaaa..._

 _Selesai juga ini FF._

 _Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini. Yang kesal sama cerita ini, yang seneng sama cerita ini, yang gemes sama cerita ini, yang kecewa sama cerita ini, yang puas ato gak puas. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw_

 _._

 _Saya ucapkan terima kasih._

 _Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnyaaaa..._

 _._

 _Special thanks for :*_

 **Bhellaep, CandytoPuppy, Jyani408, Ssang-seung, bulantaurus, luis franscisco, restiana, thyng941, Lvinnie, lightningklass, Sky Onix, yoitedumb, 21parkjiin, Phee Anee, SeptiaAnjani, faulinarisma, idhaaand, megisuwari dan guest ato siapapun yang belum kesebut. Hahahaha**

 _ **.**_

 _Terima kasih banyak._

 _Kecup cinta satu-satu dari saya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _:* :* :*_

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
